Fatum
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Ella estaba allí para asegurarse que la joven alta sacerdotisa de Apolo llegare indemne hasta el templo. Para salvaguardarla de los ojos lujuriosos. Sin embargo, tal vez, corría mayor peligro a su lado. Porque la sacerdotisa aunque aún no estuviera plenamente consciente, la deseaba tanto como ella. FateNano
1. Prólogo- Los Hilos del destino

_**De las tres ideas que tuve, hace ya mucho tiempo, me había decidido por esta.**_

_**Es un ensayo general, la narrativa es relativamente nueva para mí, también el estilo así que espero que haya quedado bien. A mí me gusta, y eso es raro en mí.**_

_**Otra detalle nuevo, a diferencia de lo que siempre he dicho esta tendrá actualización de aquí a dos semanas, es decir el día 10 de mayo, la razón por la que me salgo del cascarón es muy simple pero no la diré.**_

_**El titulo es mejor que el provisional que tenía y si son curiosos depronto descubren algo interesante. Yo me reí mucho con eso, pero yo soy un poco rara.**_

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_**Los hilos del destino**_

El templo. Construido con el mármol más fino, blanco y puro. Los canales de agua cristalina atraviesan las instancias. El jardín interior adornado con exquisitas plantas. Las sedas más finas decoran los altares. Las fuentes abarrotas de frutas, flores y vino. Las piezas de oro puro complementan la divinidad del lunar.

Las estatuas esculpidas en mármol muestra el cuerpo atlético de un joven hombre cubierto apenas por la túnica, sus músculos bien definidos, la belleza en los trazos de su rostro, la delicadeza de su acabado. Pero poca justicia puede hacerle al modelo. Pues ningún mortal puede equipararse a la belleza divina, muchas replicas se hallan por todo el recinto. En diferentes posiciones: de pie e imponente con jóvenes doncellas adorándole rendidas ante su hermosura. Tocando para ellas la bella tonada de la seducción, pobres jóvenes que le veneran con la ciega devoción del _amor_. Gallardo, conquistador. Todos rinden sus plegarías ante él, aquellos que son bendecidos con belleza le agradecen el favor recibido, otros cuyo don reside en la música le alaban con tonadas alegres. Otros tantos, ni hermosos ni musicales le magnifican con sus mejores poemas. Hombres y mujeres, guerreros y políticos, emperadores y esclavos. Muestran su respeto, su adoración por él. Por el siempre joven, galán y bellísimo Apolo.

Pero él reserva sus favores para una reducida población. Jóvenes doncellas vírgenes que consagran su mente, su cuerpo, su mera existencia a él. Todas de gran belleza. Aunque muchas eran llevadas a los templos, pocas se quedaban, algunas no soportaban la lejanía de sus hogares pues su devoción no era suficiente. Las que se quedaban servían con fervor y total entrega. Pero solo unas pocas, muy contadas eran bendecidas con el don de la visión: La profecía. Aquellas que él escogía para tal ministerio eran sus altas sacerdotisas. Un puñado lograba convertirse en Oráculo.

Una joven con el color del fuego en su cabello, y el azul del mar embravecido en sus ojos. Una muchacha que apenas hubo alcanzado la pubertad fue llevada desde una villa al oeste, casi una niña cuyos padres trabajan la tierra para sobrevivir. Pero él quedo cautivado por su belleza, la deseo entonces para él, ningún mortal merecía posar siquiera la vista en tan hermosa criatura, así fue como la eligió: Un día de verano, antes del solsticio del sol le habló. Se presentó ante ella en un sueño, tal y como era representado en sus muchas estatuas, un joven guapo, alto y bien parecido. Con voz gentil le pidió que fuera suya y ella aceptó. Al día siguiente ella abandonó su hogar, viajo bajo el ojo vigilante del inmortal y llegó sana y salva al templo que habitaría a su servicio por el resto de su vida.

Bella, obediente, dedicada.

Obstinada, salvaje, orgullosa.

Una extraña combinación. Más Apolo estaba fascinado con su nueva sacerdotisa. Llevaba a cabo con presteza e inusual precisión cada tarea que él le encomendaba, y ponía empeño ecuánime en las tareas más sencillas como más complejas, se encargaba personalmente que los altares estuvieran impecables, las flores frescas y el agua de las fuentes cristalinas, a pesar de que había otras quienes debían encargarse de ello. Atendía los peregrinos y se aseguraba que prestarán las debidas ofrendas.

Apenas un año después de su iniciación, ante la sorpresa de todos fue bendecida con el don de la profecía. Su ministerio dio un giro inesperado cuando a los dieciséis años fue ungida como alta sacerdotisa de Apolo durante el solsticio de verano, dos días de ofrendas fueron decretados - pues así él lo demandaba- en honor a ella por la Oráculo. Desde las regiones más recónditas de su provincia llegaron carros cargados de animales, seda, manjares de todos los tipos, bebida e incluso oro mismo, cada presente para horrarle. Pero ella no acepto ninguno para sí, los tomó e inmediatamente los ofreció como tributo a él.

Y él no podía sentirse más orgullosos de ella, su elección había sido sabía. Pues además de todas sus cualidades, cada día que pasaba la hacía más bella. Atrás quedaban sus rasgos infantiles para darle paso a caderas estrechas, muslos bien formados y pechos abundantes sin llegar a ser demasiado. Sus ojos cada día asemejaban más la malva en flor que tanto le gustaba, los rasgos de su rostro florecían con la belleza de una joven quién se convierte en mujer. Estaba embriagado con ella, tanto que fue el mismo quién sin notarlo le obligo a dar el primer paso para encontrar su destino, uno que la alejaría de su lado para siempre.

La región noreste contaba ya numerosos seguidores, templos y vírgenes a su disposición, pero al oeste su culto se extendía con fuerza aunque lentamente. Aquello no le gustaba, no soportaba como sus hermanos y hermanas eran venerados por doquier, en tanto él se veía confinado a una pequeña zona, así que nuevamente a través de un sueño le busco. Le ordeno que viajaré inmediatamente a Roma, al corazón del vasto imperio. Ella sería su voz, su cuerpo, su voluntad. Oeste le rendiría tributo, tanto o más que a los otros.

Diligente como era. Al día siguiente ella misma lo preparo todo. El viaje sin embargo, era peligroso, en especial para una joven mujer, indefensa, sola y virgen. Muchos mortales podía desear disfrutar de ella y enviarla sola a las garras de esos salvajes no estaba entre los planes de su maestro. A uno de sus más fieles seguidores entre la alta cúpula militar le confió la tarea de buscar un protector para su bien terrenal más preciado. Siendo que la tarea era de suma importancia, coincidió que por esos días uno de sus mejores elementos se hallaba en una misión rutinaria cerca de allí, entonces le escogió para tal ministerio. No dudo en mandar el halcón más veloz que tuviera a disposición.

Así fue como los hilos del destino empezaron a moverse.

Solo fue hasta que los ojos celeste de su preciada sacerdotisa se encontraron con los carmesí de quién se suponía la llevaría sana y salva hasta Roma para cumplir su deseo que lo supo, algo había ido terriblemente mal con su capricho de tenerla solo para sí. Abandonó su cómodo aposento, pero antes que pudiera encaminarse al Erebo, su hermana se interpuso en su camino. Ella que jamás intervenía en asuntos que no fueran de su directa incumbencia, ahora le bloqueaba el camino, su arco firmemente sujeto le dejaba en claro que de allí no pasaría. Iracundo intentó apartarla, pero la mujer cuyos rasgos eran idénticos a los suyos no se inmuto, lo miro con ojos imbuidos por el brillo divino y hablo con dulce voz.

"_Lo han decidido así hermano, el telar del destino ha sido tejido. Ni siquiera tú puedes oponerte al entramado que ha de ser cumplido. Mi pobre hermano, has estado tan ciego. Cautivado por una mortal durante tanto tiempo no has visto que su vida, su alma y su destino estaban unidos desde el día mismo de su nacimiento. Has sido tú también una víctima de él, utilizado y ahora desechado. No luches, no vayas. Pues mejor que yo lo sabes, en Erebo nada has de lograr._"

Intentó arremeter con su propia arma, pero su hermana, menos dedicada a los placeres de la adoración le venció fácilmente y cuando le doblego volvió a hablar.

"_Acéptalo hermano mío. Tu joven sacerdotisa, aquella de la que tan orgulloso has estado, tu mejor adquisición. Nunca ha sido realmente tuya. Solo fuiste un maestro temporal. Pero ahora, con aquella alma que ha de ser su compañera por fin se ha encontrado y pronto, muy pronto mi dulce Apolo, ella será suya y de nadie más."_

Derrotado, humillado y herido en su divinidad. Pero sin opción alguna se vio obligada a aceptar las palabras de su gemela. Volvió al palacio. Se posó de nuevo ante el impoluto espejo, observó atentamente, una sonrisa de victoria se formó en sus labios. Él no podía interferir directamente, pero nada había que le impidiere moverse en las sombras, utilizar todo el poder del que era orgulloso portador para que al final fuere suya. Así lo decidió.

Más él no contaba con que su hermana lo sabía ya, la decisión que él había tomado era algo con lo que contaba. Su _orgullosos hermano_ jamás aceptaría ser desplazado y menos por un mortal. Él era después de todo, un dios. Él utilizaría su poder para separarles, por más que no pudiera intervenir con el telar del destino directamente, si podía manipular algunos elementos con la esperanza que fuere suficiente para obligar a las tres hermanas a tejerlo de nuevo. Y Artemisa, utilizaría cada recurso a su disposición, cada gota de su poder para impedir que la sombra de su hermano pudiera desligar el destino de las dos almas. Ella no era una diosa de amor, pero si tenía un profundo respeto por las decisiones de Cloto, Láquesis y Átropos. Y no dejaría que una berreta de su hermano menor fuere molestia alguna para las tres hermanas que regían sobre el destino.

* * *

**Lo sé, es muy corto. Pero es porque es un prólogo. como las muestras gratis que dan, son diminutas solo para antojarte a ese estilo.**

**Y bueno, veremos que tal resultan los varios experimentos. **


	2. I - Capitán y Sacerdotisa

**Bien, he aquí el primer capítulo oficial. Como ya dije, espero que les guste. Ya saben la criticas son bienvenidas, en especial las positivas.**

**Revise dos veces, pero soy humana, mortal y me equivoco así que antemano pido disculpas si le hago sangrar los ojos a alguien por allí.**

**Ah, por cierto, me adelanto un día porque mañana no estaré. Y después lo más seguro es que me retrase, ya sé que se dice mejor tarde que nunca pero lo hare ahora que puedo.**

* * *

_**Capítulo I – Capitán y Sacerdotisa**_

Era un día frío como lo eran todos desde que el otoño quedaba tras. Los árboles de la cuadrilla cada vez contaban con menos hojas, las pocas que aún se aferraban a las ramas eran amarillentas y nada agraciadas. Los soldados agotados por las largas sesiones de entrenamiento, ya no mostraban sus cuerpos a las advenedizas que por _coincidencia_ pasaban por allí cada día a la misma hora, ahora se apresuraban a cubrirse con cualquier trozo de lino que hubiera cerca el frío realmente se colaba en los huesos y los insensatos que se atrevían a andar sin cobertura, esa misma noche caían enfermos agonizando en fiebre. Pasaban dos a tres días confinados a sus barracas y dependiendo de la buena voluntad de alguno de sus compañeros para alimentarse, la cual se medía fácilmente por la cantidad de piezas de bronce o plata que pudiera el enfermo dar a cambio. Así era la vida de un legionario en otoño.

Los generales y capitanes en cambio gozaban de muchos más beneficios. Los primeros más que los segundos como era natural. Ellos no entrenaban en la arena desprovista de sombra, ni pasaban la mitad de su tiempo fuera de campaña maniobrando con sus espadas, aprendiendo y dominando el acero pues de ello dependía su vida. Ó tampoco soportaban los baños con agua helada de vez en cuando, cada que el cuerpo era capaz de soportar aquella tortura. Los capitanes podían elegir si gustaban entrenar en gimnasios improvisados de los generales ó con los demás legionarios, podían darse el lujo de exigir agua caliente tres veces a las semana cuando estuvieran en el cuartel y disponían de una esclava –ó esclavo según su gusto – para atenderle en rubros _personales. _Además, sus vidas no corrían tanto peligro pues ellos no se lanzaban a la batalla en primera línea. Ni hablar de los generales, incluso en medio de una cruenta batalla ellos se limitaban a observar el desenlace a una distancia segura.

La camaradería entre legionarios era bien conocida, un código de silencio y hermandad los regía. Por lo que la llegada de un regimiento especial, a cargo de uno de los polémicos capitanes de la capital del Imperio los ponía nerviosos. Todo marchaba bien en su regimiento, ó al menos eso querían pensar, pero si desde Roma habían enviado un grupo para una supuesta revisión de rutina, algo no andaba nada bien. Como ellos lo veían había dos grandes opciones: La primera, el capitán de la legión no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo por lo cual sería degradado ó segundo, se aproximaban una batalla y era necesaria una revisión de tropas. Por más que el edicto oficial proclamaré que se trataba de una revisión rutinaria, la cual no solo se llevaba a cabo en ese escuadrón, sino en todos y cada uno de los regimientos de la zona podía ser verdad, pero nadie lo creía.

Además, solo contaban con 5 soldados además del capitán. No podían haber llegado desde la capital con tan pocas tropas. Los caminos estaban infestados de asaltantes, desertores y bárbaros, que ante la más pequeña señal de un pequeño convoy verían en ellos un botín fácil y rápido. Armamento, alimento e inclusive con suerte algunos pertrechos que se venderían decentemente en los mercados locales. Sin embargo, la capitán había llegado junto a los cinco hombres que formaban su escolta a media mañana de ese día, sin bombo y sin anunciarse. Aquello, había enfurecido al capitán del puesto, pues lo hizo pensar que no tenían ningún respeto por su autoridad. Que lo hiciera un alto general, era de esperarse y debía tolerarlo con la mejor cara, pero uno con su mismo rango era inaceptable.

El hombre bajo con la armadura a medio colocar y se posó frente a la caballeriza.

-¿Qué falta de respeto es esta?- preguntó con la ira apenas contenida en su voz.

Más la mujer rubia, enfundada apropiadamente en su uniforme, sucio y manchado con su propia sangre, herida que estaba ahora cubierta con un trozo de túnica se quitó el casto antes de responder con voz calma.

-Capitán. Lamento llegar sin anunciarme antes, pero como puede ver, no se trata de una gran comitiva y no precisábamos de una bienvenida. Nos basta con un lugar en las barracas para pasar la noche, un poco de agua para asearnos y alimentos.

Encolerizado ante la serenidad con que sus peticiones eran expuestas continuó en el mismo todo.

-No aceptó sus disculpas capitán – hizo una pausa para que su voz tomara más fuerza – No tolero que venga usted a darme órdenes, menos cuando ha llegado de improviso. Tendrá lo que ha pedido si puede usted justificar su presencia en mi regimiento.

Sin inmutarse la mujer busco entre las alforjas de su equino y le extendió al hombre un pergamino envuelto en un trapo. Él lo tomó de mala gana, pero al quitar el trozo de tela y toparse con el sello bien conocido del Tribuno Graco palideció.

-Como podrá constatar capitán… - la última palabra hecha a modo de pregunta.

-Labeo- contesto sin apartarla vista de la limpia caligrafía del Tribuno.

-He sido enviada para una revisión de rutina a la compañía. Nada por lo que tenga usted que preocuparse.- se acercó al hombre – ahora Capitán Labeo, ¿Sería usted tan cortes de mostrarme un lugar dónde mis hombres y yo podamos descansar?.

De un grito llamo un desafortunado legionario que entrenaba en el patio interior, el cual tomando su túnica se acercó de inmediato y después de presentar sus respetos fue puesto a disposición de la recién llegada y su comitiva.

Los hombres tomaron la delantera, solo su más fiel guerrero permaneció a su lado más atrás.

-Capitán debe descansar, ha perdido mucha sangre.

La herida en su brazo continuaba sin haber recibido asistencia médica apropiada, el aceró bárbaro podía no ser bello o refinado, pero ciertamente ellos sabían cómo hacer que su filo fuera extraordinario. Apenas le había rozado, pero el tajo en su piel casi parecía que la hubiera agarrado desprevenida.

-No te angusties Nero. Primero lo primero, has que los hombres se laven y coman apropiadamente, después uno de vosotros deberá ir hasta el templo en las afueras. Ah, también busca un sanador para que pueda cocer mi herida, creo que ustedes han tenido mayor cuidado – Sonrió al joven - . Y asegúrate de dormir, que todos lo hagan. Nos espera una larga jordana.

-Si mi capitán.

Siguieron al legionario que los llevo directamente a los barracones. Había un lote que no estaba ocupado y los soldados se deshicieron de sus escudos y lanzas, Nero se adelantó para brindarles las instrucciones que debían seguir en tanto su superior era retenida por el capitán de regimiento.

-Me disculpo por mi burdo proceder, de haber sabido cuales eran sus órdenes capitán, es más de conocer que estaba en camino – estaba nervioso y su expresión corporal le traicionaba – No tiene por qué quedarse en este lugar, tenemos una habitación reservada en…

-No es necesario – interrumpió la joven – Me quedaré aquí con mis hombres.

Aun dudando Labeo pensó en insistir nuevamente, pero ella no parecía que fuera a ceder. Decidió que era mejor si hacía tal como ella quería, ya había cometido una imprudencia a su llegada. Lo más saludable para su cuello era ahora mantener la boca cerrada, al menos hasta que supiera la verdadera razón tras la _inspección rutinaria_.

-Como guste capitán.

Tras de decir aquello y con un leve movimiento le indico a su hombre que se pusiera a disposición de la mujer, a lo cual ella también se negó. Sin nada más que hacer allí el sujeto procedió a retirarse, eso sí, tuvo el suficiente sentido común para al salir ordenar a todo hombre seguir como si fueren las suyas cualquier mandato de la recién llegada.

-Recuéstese aquí, hemos cubierto con algunas de nuestras tiendas las camas. – Dijo uno de los soldados – No confió en estos legionarios de pueblo.

Ella hizo como el joven guerrero le pidió, dejo que ellos se ocuparan de quitarle las protecciones de brazos y piernas. Incluso con mucho cuidado le quitaron el peto. Una mueca de dolor cruzo sus delicadas facciones cuando sin intención su brazo herido golpeo contra un madero cercano. Preocupados se miraron nerviosos. Nero en especial, pues él sabía con mayor certeza que sus compañeros exactamente cuan profundo era el corte, cuanta sangre había perdido durante y después de la batalla. Estaba débil, incluso había hecho el resto del trayecto a caballo y no a pie como era su costumbre.

-Ruga sé que estas exhausto hermano, pero te pido que busques vendas en la enfermería – dijo Nero quién ya estaba cortando con delicadeza el trozo de lino que hacía de venda- Los demás busquen algo para comer y tomen un baño rápido. Yo me quedare con nuestro capitán.

De inmediato todos abandonaron el lugar, prestos a cumplir sus órdenes como si de las de ella se trataren.

-Intente dormir un poco. – Corto el último trozo de lino – ya le he pedido a Ruga que se encargue de buscar un sanador, y haga la visita al templo. ¿Pero está segura que dos días no es muy poco?.

Se dejó hacer por el soldado y siguiendo su sugerencia se relajó. Ahora que había hecho al fin un alto en su travesía tomaba conciencia de lo cansada que estaba, aunque su cuerpo acostumbrado a las largas caminatas y gracias a las arduas jornadas de entrenamiento autoimpuesto, podía generalmente resistir trayectos más largos. Pero por la cantidad de fluido vital que había perdido y temiendo que el tajo en su brazo pudiera infectarse, era mejor no aventurarse mucho. Dos días era el tiempo que se daba a sí misma para recuperarse, lista o no debía partir al amanecer del tercero.

-Es lo que ha de ser Nero. – Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose de repente agotada – Creo que dormiré un poco. Despiértame cuando llegué el sanador.

Nero removió el lino con delicadeza, pero evito mirar directamente la herida. Era conocido por todo soldado que una herida abierta jamás debía ser vista por un inexperto, pues era probable que se irritare terriblemente. Tomo su alforja casi vacía y un trozo de lino limpio que todo soldado debía cargar consigo, vertió el líquido en la herida y limpio el sanguinolento resultado. Desvió la vista al rostro de su capitán pero esta se había ya dormido, así que continúo con su labor despacio. Temiendo que un mal movimiento fuere a despertar a la mujer.

Para cuando el sanador llego, ya todos habían comido y aseado. Nero despertó a su capitán como ella se lo había indicado y abandono el lugar, era él único que aún no terminaba por cumplir sus órdenes.

-Es una herida bastante profunda capitán, le recomiendo que descanse por lo menos cuatro días – decía el hombre maduro al tiempo que limpiaba la herida con sus preparados -. Le hare un cosido doble para que sane con mayor prisa.

-Gracias buen hombre, pero debo partir hacia Roma en dos días. ¿Puede darme algo para la comezón?

No era la primera herida que se hacía, había tenido un par más graves y en una ocasión estuvo a punto de perder tres dedos de la mano izquierda. Y en todas las ocasiones que estuvo convaleciente lo más le había incomodado era la picazón, los deseos casi insoportables de frotarse justo en la herida y amainar la terrible comezón.

-Ciertamente. – el hombre busco entre su bolsa y saco una pequeña raíz que le tendió al soldado más cercano – Haga una infusión con esta planta, debe darle la mitad de la medida hoy y el resto antes del amanecer. Dormirá como un roble capitán, en la tarde estará mucho mejor.

El kion era una raíz deforme y de sabor picante, pero increíblemente en infusión era suave, y provocaba mucho sueño. Era un conocido remedio en los campos de batalla, a veces cuando las heridas de un soldado eran demasiado graves para ser curadas, se le daba una dosis altamente concentrada que prácticamente lo desmayaba, luego se llevaba al hombre hasta un campo cercano y después de prepararlo para que pudiera llegar a Erebo, su agonía terminaba. Por eso muchos hombres durante la guerra temblaban cuando sentía el aroma del kion, algunos con justa razón. Pero para el caso de Fate, solo sería un somnífero que le ayudaría a su cuerpo a descansar y recuperarse apropiadamente.

Cuando la herida estuvo cerrada. Observó extrañado como eran los mismos soldados quienes limpiaban el desastre que había en el lugar, sin que la mujer dijera una palabra cada quién hizo un tanto y para cuando el hombre vino con la infusión otro estaba ya ayudando a su capitán a incorporarse. El sanador no solo estaba sorprendido con la disciplina que tenían, sino que, había quedado maravillado al verlos a todos aseados. No era algo que fuera común. Mucho menos en los soldados de aquel regimiento, quienes preferían pasar días sin probar el agua.

Nero llegó justo a tiempo para ser él mismo quien le administrará la bebida a la mujer, pues era de entre todos quien tenía mayor cercanía con ella. Todos sentían un profundo respeto y admiración por ella, pues en varias ocasiones había salvado sus vidas. Pero para Nero, su capitán Testarossa era más que ello, como la familia que nunca tuvo, a pesar de que muchas veces su trato gentil para con él podía tomarse por el lado equivocado él se encargaba cada vez de dejar en claro que no tenían, tuvieron o tendrían un tipo de relación romántica. La mujer lo tenía bastante complicado ya, con los generales y otros capitanes muertos de envidia porque había en muy poco tiempo ganado el respeto de los altos mandos en Roma.

Recordaba bien aquel odioso rumor que se hubo esparcido meses atrás, cuando el Tribuno Graco había tomado en alta estima a la joven capitán. En su memoria estaban grabadas las injurias que habían profesado al ser ella ascendida y tomada bajo su protección, los más atrevidos afirmaban haber sido testigos de cómo ella había utilizado su cuerpo para ganar el favor del Tribuno. Él no había podido contenerse la primera vez que la injuria llego a sus oídos, termino armando una buena en los comedores y con dos costillas rotas. Pero él seguía creyendo con fervor que había valido la pena, pues nadie, mucho menos un montón de soldados sarnosos iban a faltarle al respeto a ella. Además, él sabía muy bien que la verdadera razón del Tribuno para nombrarla capitán y tenerla bajo su protección era la misma por la cual ellos le debían tanta devoción.

Después de beberse de un solo trago la infusión, la mujer cayó dormida en cuestión de minutos.

Los hombres aliviados porque su capitán ahora si estaba fuera de peligro podían al fin descansar. Nero se ofreció a escoltar al sanador a su hogar, pero este agradeciéndole el gesto se negó amablemente, podía ver en las facciones del joven que había sido un viaje largo. Lo mejor para él era sin duda descansar. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, cuando hubo regresado al barracón organizo junto con los otros los turnos de guardia. Sin embargo, sus demás compañeros no le permitieron ser el primero, así que le obligaron a dormir hasta que fuera tiempo para Fate de tomar nuevamente la infusión.

Ya era más de medio día para cuando los ojos carmesí de Fate lograron enfocar el techo del barracón. A su lado Nero miraba a los soldados realizar su entrenamiento vespertino.

-Nero -hablo con dificultad – Agua.

El joven se apresuró a cumplir con el pedido de Fate. Trabajosamente ella logro incorporarse, pero infortunadamente aún somnolienta bajo el efecto del kion apoyo el peso de su cuerpo en el brazo herido, de inmediato el punzante dolor le obligó a dejarse caer pesadamente con un quejido lastimero.

-¡Capitán!

-Estoy bien, solo olvide porque estoy aquí. – Intento incorporarse nuevamente, esta vez apoyada en su lado bueno - ¿Qué hora es?

-Poco más de medio día. – Acercó un recipiente con agua fresca y la mujer lo tomó- ¿En verdad se siente bien, capitán?

Después de beber un largo trago de del preciado líquido aclaro su garganta y hablo.

-Mucho mejor que ayer te lo aseguro. Dime, Nero ¿Qué noticias trajo Ruga del templo?

-Si. Parece ser que son tres personas quienes viajaran con nosotros, incluida la alta sacerdotisa. – pauso un momento su reporte para ayudar a la mujer a sentarse en el borde de la litera -. Por lo que supo no llevarán demasiado equipaje, supongo que tiene prisa por llegar a la capital.

Fate se acomodó la túnica y procedió a ponerse de pie muy lentamente.

-Ya veo.

Asistida por Nero se dirigió al pequeño rincón improvisado que sus subalternos habían acondicionado como cuarto de baño. Luego de deshacerse de la túnica sucia, mientras ella se aseaba lo mejor que podía con un solo brazo Nero buscaba una túnica limpia que pudiera utilizar. Pero la mujer no estaba conforme, así que, le pidió ayuda a su compañero para asear su espalda. Él a diferencia de lo que muchos hubieran pensado no albergo pensamiento libidinoso alguno al saberla desnuda frente a sí.

Una vez vestida. Y dado que sus soldados habían decidido limpiar su armadura, que ahora estaba reluciente y libre de manchas de sangre, se dejó poner el peto y las protecciones sin resistencia alguna.

-Será mejor que dé una vuelta por el complejo. – camino erguida cuan alta era hasta la puerta del barracón – No tengo idea que se supone que haré, todos estos puestos de pueblo son iguales, a nadie en Roma le importan. Pero ya encontraré algo creíble para reportarle al capitán Labeo.

-Si no es muy atrevido de mi parte preguntar – pauso hasta que con una leve movimiento le fue indicado que continuara - ¿Por qué es tan importante que nadie sepa la verdadera razón por la que hemos venido?.

Fate considero por un momento la pregunta, salieron de la habitación y caminaron fingiendo que hacían una inspección general de las instalaciones.

-Creo que muchos de nuestros generales no estaría muy de acuerdo, utilizar el fuero militar para proteger tres mujeres que nada tienen que ver con los intereses del imperio - toco su brazo, había empezado a escocer – . Además, el Tribuno Graco es un ferviente adorador de Apolo, argumentarían que su fé lo ha cegado y posiblemente aprovecharían para poner en duda su idoneidad como Tribuno.

Como era algo apenas predecible entre las altas esferas del poder el Roma. Lo único que los Romanos hacían mejor que la guerra era traicionarse unos a otros, Fate lo sabía y por eso estaba tremendamente agradecida de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la capital. Si bien había ocasiones en que extrañaba a su hermana y madre, daba gracias al hecho de no contar con un rango mayor que podía pensar en regresar a verles, así fuera unos pocos días. Roma era una cuna de serpientes, una idea mal expresada y podía ser lo último que dirías en tu vida.

En realidad se había sorprendido mucho cuando el halcón había llegado al campamento fronterizo con la misiva, poco después arribo otro con el sello que le entregó al capitán del regimiento que se hallaba inspeccionando. Graco la colocaba en una situación complicada: Sacar a las sacerdotisas de la ciudad sin que los regimientos de la villa sospechen podía lucir como una tarea fácil, pero los informantes que los enemigos del tribuno tenían por orden comunicar de inmediato cualquier movimiento que ella realizara. La despreciaban por haber ganado su título a base de trabajo duro y leal servicio. Irónicamente, los espías pasaban largas noches pendientes de las sombras que se movían cobijados por el manto de la noche, y tendían a dormir durante las mañanas. Así que, no era tan descabellado su plan, de hecho, podía funcionar de maravilla.

Continuaron con la falsa inspección durante el resto del día, solo hicieron dos pausas para comer algo y en la noche todos -Fate incluida- se entregaron a un merecido descanso. Por orden explicita de ella, ninguno montaría guardia todos descansarían pues al día siguiente para justificar su presencia darían un entrenamiento especial en combate con lanzas a los hombres de Labeo.

Así se hizo, el día siguiente mientras la rubia se encargaba de instruir al capitán en técnicas de combate para que él entrenare a sus soldados, sus hombres hacían demostraciones de formación y ataques coordinados. Tal vez por el hecho de ser solo cinco hombres, la cuadrilla de planta de la avanzada se sentía ofendida, pues daba la impresión que ese puñado podía acabar con todos ellos sin sudar en el proceso. Ni hablar de la capitán, seguro que Labeo no tenía posibilidad alguna contra ella, ya que ellos solo obedecían las órdenes que ella impartía. Cuando la demostración estuvo finalizada, cada uno de los soldados tomó un grupo de legionarios e inicio un adiestramiento más personalizado. Fate en cambio, para calmar los ánimos acepto la invitación de Lebeo para celebrar la instrucción.

Bebieron hasta bien entrada la noche, el vino aunque no tan fino como el que se acostumbraba servir en los jolgorios Romanos si era muy efectivo. Fate camino dando tumbos hasta que consiguió meterse en cama, cantando una tonada muy alegre se quedó dormida.

Sin embargo, la resaca no impidió que a la mañana siguiente muy temprano partieran todos con destino al templo. El plan era sencillo, recoger a la mayor brevedad posible las tres mujeres que debían llevar a salvo hasta Roma, luego abandonar la villa con prontitud pero no demasiada para evitar levantar sospechas antes de tiempo. Fate escribió una carta que le dejo al capitán con su fiel esclava, quien se veía positivamente trasnochada y luego sin perder más tiempo se encaminó al templo, a medio camino se le antojo subir a su caballo. Una acción muy rara en ella quién por lo general prefería caminar, no le gustaba fatigar al pobre animal con su peso. Ya lo tenía bastante mal cargando todo lo necesario para plantar las carpas y los víveres además.

Faltaba poco más de un cuarto de hora para que el sol apareciera en el horizonte, tenían todo listo para el largo viaje hasta la capital del imperio. No llevarían nada suntuoso, solo unas cuantas túnicas para cambiarse en el camino, también habían empacado valiosas ofrendas de piedras preciosas para llevar a las sacerdotisas romanas y provisiones para el camino. Sobre todo agua. Ella no comprendía la obsesión que los soldados parecían tener con los preparados alcohólicos, pero las muy pocas ocasiones que se había topado con algún soldado, siempre estaban ebrios y apestando a vino. Ella no iba a dejar que sus dos acompañantes se vieran forzadas a probar la dichosa bebida solo porque no había nada más para calmar la sed, aunque ella misma ignoraba si era capaz de aplacarla. Como fuere el caso, ni ella, ni sus auxiliares se rebajarían a tal grado.

Terminó de empacar y se dirigió al altar principal. Encendió una de las varas de fresno y se postro ante la estatua de su venerado Apolo.

-Por tu voluntad iré a Roma. Llévame bajo tu luz y protégeme en este viaje.

Permaneció en silencio, contemplando como el sol naciente iluminaba el mármol tallado a medida que se erguía en el horizonte. Esa era su escultura favorita, una réplica exacta de la primera que vio en su niñez.

Escucho el eco de pasos aproximarse y se incorporó.

-Han llegado ya mi señora.

-Muy bien Prisca, ve por Messalla y asegúrense de traer todo lo que hemos de necesitar para el viaje. – luego de la reverencia se encamino hacía el exterior del templo.

Camino con pasos cortos y firmes, la túnica totalmente blanca se mecía al compás de su cadera. Hacía frió pero eso no era impedimento para ella quien como alta sacerdotisa del templo debía dar ejemplo y no podía permitir que las condiciones climáticas le obligaren a cambiar en lo más mínimo su vestimenta tradicional.

Fuera había cinco hombres prestos para la batalla, lanzas en mano y los altos escudos, sus armaduras eran ligeras y llevaban casco adornado con llamativas plumas, aunque recortadas en forma de rastrillo. Nada inusual pensó. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos siguieron las largas patas de un blanquísimo caballo, apeada sobre él había una mujer vestida con mayor pulcritud que ningún soldado que ella hubiera visto, su armadura plateada, reflejaba los rayos del sol con fuerza. La joven sacerdotisa entrecerró los párpados para poder continuar su inspección. El casco descansaba a su lado, bajo su brazo y al terminar de levantar la mirada una extraña inquietud se instaló en su pecho, el color carmesí en los ojos que también le miraban directamente la atrapo. Nunca en su vida había visto un matiz como aquel, la fuerza que transmitían la hizo temblar involuntariamente, pero la alta sacerdotisa no hacía sino mantener la vista fija en ella. Incluso cuando la mujer se bajó con agilidad del animal sus ojos nunca se aparataron. Sus mirada permanecieron entrelazadas.

Nero fue el primero en espabilar, la sacerdotisa era bellísima, tanto el como sus compañeros no habían podido evitar quedarse mirándola como un ciervo al cazador que se prepara para acertarle un golpe mortal. Pero su capitán estaba aún atrapada por el hechizo que la joven mujer parecía haber cernido sobre todos los allí presentes, se había colocado a su altura pero estaba quieta cual estatua de mármol, apenas el ritmo acompasado de su pecho al respirar. Toda su atención fija en la joven mujer. Y la forma como esta le miraba, con tal intensidad.

Perdida en el mar de fuego que eran sus ojos, Nanoha sentía que no podía apartar la vista de ella. Una desconocida voz en su interior le urgía a que se apartare de ella. Esa mujer, ese soldado la tenía atrapada y debía liberarse. Sin embargo para su desagrado fue la mujer quién fue capaz de recuperarse antes que ella. Más el hechizo del cual ahora era víctima solo se intensifico cuando a sus oídos llego la melodiosa voz de la rubia, la cual hacía juego perfectamente con su figura.

-Buen día. – Fate hizo una reverencia levísima – Mis hombres y yo seremos quienes las escolten hasta la capital.

Esa voz, era como una caricia.

Posiblemente gracias a su alto sentido del deber fue capaz de sobreponerse, al menos en apariencia. Retomo su mirada altiva, tal como era propio para ella. Aunque por dentro, todo su cuerpo le gritaba que se relajare y simplemente se dejare mecer por esa voz, por esa mirada llena de algo que no comprendía, pero poco le importaba.

-Esperaba una comitiva más… grande – término luego de una pausa prudente.

No deseaba ofender a la mujer, pero era su naturaleza orgullosa. Que solo cinco soldados, seis si la contaba a ella fueren a escoltarles en su peligrosa y larga travesía hasta Roma la hizo pensar que no era suficiente digna de una escolta mejor.

Lejos de molestarse por el tono altanero de la sacerdotisa Fate sonrió. Como muy pocas veces lo hacía. No solo era hermosa, que era innegable y apenas natural, pues era un hecho bien conocido que Apolo no se conformaba con que fueran bonitas, sus servidoras debían poseer una belleza excepcional, una que cualquier mortal quería para sí. Sin embargo, lo que ella sentía en ese momento distaba mucho de ser envidia.

-Me disculpo si no llenamos su expectativa.

Siguiendo un impulso intempestivo se acercó hasta la mujer, aunque parecía caminar con pasos seguros, en realidad sentía que su cuerpo temblaba como un estandarte azotado por vientos de tormenta. Por primera vez en su vida, se hallaba nerviosa.

-Doy por sentado que están listas para partir. – su voz casi le pareció impropia.

De nuevo se perdía en el azul-violáceo.

-Si – contesto casi en un susurro.

Su voz calmada y gentil.

Se quedaron así. De pie en medio del acceso principal al templo, con el sol a espaldas de la sacerdotisa ascendiendo lentamente, los rayos que se reflejaban ya en el rubio cabello de Fate centelleaban dándole una apariencia más imponente. En tanto que el contraste con los ojos de Nanoha se hacía mayor y se notaban más oscuros de lo que eran en realidad. Ninguna aparto la vista, permanecieron mirándose con intensidad que casi parecían conocerse de mucho tiempo atrás y no dos personas, por completo diferentes que acababan de cruzar sus vidas. No fue hasta que Messalla –una de sus acompañantes y sacerdotisa auxiliar – llegó con el equipaje qué se vieron obligadas a romper el contacto.

Ruga y Helva se apresuraron a tomar el equipaje. Lo acomodaron a su espalda como mejor pudieron en tanto las dos jóvenes hablaban.

Fate seguía sin apartar la vista de Nanoha. Aunque la atención de esta ya no era para ella. Al menos, por el momento. Tan pronto como el intercambio entre las dos vírgenes termino, ella se giró para nuevamente encararla. Y como le estaba gustando a la rubia que lo hiciera.

-Prisca vendrá en un momento y estaremos listas para Partir. Asumo que hemos de esperar por nuestro transporte – dijo con extrema naturalidad.

Los soldados se miraron desconcertados. Luego a su capitán que sonreía, por segunda vez, aquella mañana.

-Me temo que solo seamos nosotros y ustedes, nadie más vendrá.

-Me refiero a los animales – intervino ella como si señalara algo obvio. - ¿Ó pretende que caminemos hasta Roma?

Eso si que fue una sorpresa para los soldados. Contuvieron el aliento esperando la reacción de su capitán, si alguno de ellos se hubiere atrevido a argumentar alguna de sus disposiciones de esa manera, probablemente no se encontrare allí. Fate lo sabía, pero esa actitud desafiante solo hacía que se interesare más la joven sacerdotisa. Sin dudar, y sin cambiar su alegre expresión contentó.

-Naturalmente.

Los labios de Nanoha se entreabrieron. Pero ningún sonido salió de sus cuerdas vocales. Además, de la de indignación –y terror- que le produjo la respuesta, estaba también maravillada con lo terriblemente atractiva que era la capitán, esa sonrisa matadora la había dejado fuera de combate. Temporalmente claro está.

-Es una broma de pésimo gusto capitán. – sentenció – Deje de jugar y cumpla con su trabajo.

Los cinco hombres presentes se envararon. Contuvieron el aliento. Y Nero estuvo a punto de empezar a rezar por la pobre joven, ninguna mujer, por más sacerdotisa que fuera podía hablarle así a un capitán Romano.

Fate se acercó tanto como pudo a ella. Siendo un poco más alta le resulto fácil lograr una posición que la hiciera parecer dominante. Pero Nanoha no se intimido por un segundo, no retrocedió a base de pura terquedad, pues en realidad quería salir corriendo. Esa mujer, su proximidad estaba desatando un fuego interno que no comprendía, pero le incomodaba y atrapaba a la vez.

-No podemos llevar más animales, salvo este caballo que ve usted aquí. – se dejó hacer por el azul de sus ojos y su voz se tornó peligrosamente suave – Puede hacer partes del trayecto en su lomo si gusta.

-¿Por qué solo un caballo? – logro preguntar, aunque fue más una solicitud audible apenas para los demás.

Qué cerca estaban, qué peligroso sería si por alguna extraña razón cualquiera se atreviera a dar un paso más.

-Los caminos son peligrosos, nadie en su sano juicio viajaría con varios equinos en una comitiva tan pequeña. Vera… - lentamente se había ido acercando a ella, pero era su cuerpo quien actuaba- si llevamos más animales, nos convertiríamos en una presa atractiva para cualquiera. Además, creo que usted es suficiente tentación ¿No lo cree?.

Nanoha quedo en una pieza, paralizada. Nadie, en su vida, jamás se había atrevido a acercarse tanto a ella, y mucho menos, con tal tono de voz susurrarle peligrosamente cerca de sus propios labios ninguna barbaridad semejante. Lo peor fue cuando vió como la mujer abandonaba sus ojos solo por un segundo, y ella a pesar de no tener forma de probarlo supo que esa condenada capitán, tenía la vista entre su mentón y nariz. Y por coincidencia sin querer ella misma lo había mordido levemente justo antes de que Fate volviera a fijar su vista en sus ojos. Rogó para que la mujer no se hubiera percatado de aquel gesto. Sin embargo, la capitán si lo había notado.

El desconocido calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo desde su entrepierna era completamente nuevo para ella.

Totalmente ofuscada y roja hasta la coronilla se separó bruscamente de la rubia. De repente tomó conciencia de dónde se encontraba y se sintió morir de vergüenza.

Seis pares de ojos la miraban atónitos, sin creerse lo que casi acababa de suceder frente a sus ojos, por un segundo todos – su asistente incluida- estuvieron seguros que una de las dos, no aguantaría más y terminarían por cortar la poquísima distancia que las separaba. Aunque ella fuera una sagrada sacerdotisa virgen, a punto estuvo de dejarse llevar. Agradecía a ese último resquicio de voluntad que le había permitido separarse a tiempo de cometer una locura.

La romana había dicho que era ella una _tentación_ pero para Nanoha, en ese preciso momento era la rubia la viva encarnación de lo prohibido. ¿Qué le sucedía?. Ella no podía dejarse sentir de esa forma, era algo antinatural para ella, su vida, su cuerpo debía permanecer puro para Apolo. ¿Qué en Erebo había estado pensando para dejarle a ella acercarse de una forma tan inapropiada?.

Aclaro su garganta un par de veces. Disfrazo su turbación con una máscara de enojo y hablo con voz potente.

-Bien. – En ese momento llegó su segunda sacerdotisa – Estamos listas. Cuando usted diga partiremos Capitán.

Para Fate estaba siendo mucho más sencillo. No habiéndose consagrado a nadie, sus deseos eran solo suyos y su voluntad estaba a su servicio nada más. Bueno, del imperio también, pero eso era arena de otro costal.

La sacerdotisa era guapísima, y la había cautivado su belleza desde el mismo segundo que la vio bajar las escaleras del templo. Pero no fue hasta que se topó con su mirada que se vio perdida en ella, sabía que era una pésima idea interesarse en la mujer, nada bueno resultaría si era presa de su deseo y se entregaba a la necesidad de tener cerca a la doncella. Aún si su sola presencia la llenaba de una calidez maravillosa que llenaba su ser por vez primera en sus veintitrés años sobre la tierra. Estaba mal, muy mal.

Adopto una posición erguida y contesto, tan natural como podía. Como si aquello que estuvo a punto de hacer no hubiera sucedido.

-Nero.

-¡Si, capitán!. – Tomo su lanza y escudo – Regimiento, a la derecha. Firmes y marchad.

Nanoha indico a sus dos asistentes que siguieran a los soldados. Ellas hicieron tal como les fue ordenado.

Al notar que el objeto de su recién descubierto deseo no se movía se acercó con dos largas zancadas.

-¿Puedo ayudarle a subir al caballo? – ofreció cortés.

-No – giro para mirarle, esta vez solo orgullo en sus ojos– Caminaré como todos los demás. Puede usted subirse al animal.

Con presteza se giró sin siquiera dignarse a verle a la cara, camino con pasos cortos pero firmes hasta que quedo justo atrás de sus dos auxiliares. Fate, aunque desconcertada por el repentino cambio de actitud, dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones, se acercó su fiel montura y luego de sobarle las orejas tomo la rienda para guiarle tras la comitiva. Confiaba en Nero, así que lo dejaría guiar, ella iría atrás. Algo le decía que era mejor si se quedaba cerca de la testaruda alta sacerdotisa, podía ser muy voluntariosa y necia, pero eso no la llevaría a Roma en una pieza.

Además, eso le daba una excusa para mirarla todo lo que quisiera sin que ella lo notara. Ó su parte posterior por lo menos. Sus cejas se fruncieron, no creyéndose lo que acaba de pensar. Negó fervientemente con la cabeza y restándole importancia a todo, cerró los ojos y camino despacio guiando al animal tras la comitiva.

Aunque iban relativamente despacio, algunos curiosos se asombraron de ver partir un regimiento tan reducido y en compañía de tres mujeres, no muchos de los madrugadores habitantes eran seguidores fervientes del dios. Pero si había algunos pocos que reconocieron de inmediato a las jóvenes como las sacerdotisas del templo. Verlas abandonando la villa en compañía de los soldados, y posiblemente debido a la mala cara que traía Nanoha supusieron lo peor.

Lo que los pobres hombres y mujeres que observaban aquel desfile ignoraban, era que nada tenía que ver la cara de amargura que llevaba la joven con el viaje en sí. Más bien estaba relacionada directamente con la compañía, en su mente maldecía todos los Romanos por de entre todos los militares haberla enviado a ella. Una mujer joven, alta, bien aseada y condenadamente atractiva. ¿No había acaso un fofo, viejo y nada agraciado sujeto que hubieran podido enviar como su escolta?. Pero tampoco era por ello, la verdad estaba enfurruñada consigo misma por las sensaciones de las que era presa en su presencia. No solo en su perturbador encuentro en las puertas del templo, sino en ese mismo momento, sabía que la observaba, pues a menos que no le importaré un dolor de nuca después mantendría la vista al frente, en ella. Y ese conocimiento no dejaba que el calor en su interior se extinguiera, podía imaginar esos ojos fijos en ella, siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos sin perder detalle.

De repente se detuvo en seco. Y Fate que iba igual o más distraída que ella no se dio cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde y chocó con la joven. Hubieran permanecido así, de no ser porque la mayor altura de la rubia fue un factor agregado a la fuerza del impacto y provocó que Nanoha perdiera el equilibrio. De inmediato, sin pensarlo una vez siquiera Fate soltó las riendas del animal para que gracias a sus entrenados reflejos fuera capaz de atrapar a la joven mucho antes de que tocara el enlodado suelo. Nanoha asustada por la velocidad con la que caía cerró los ojos, y cuando sintió que su encuentro con el suelo fue evitado se aferró a lo primero que tenía a la mano, lo cual resulto ser el brazo herido de Fate. A pesar de la presión no sentía dolor, o más bien si, pero su mente estaba demasiado ocupada con otras cosas.

Una por ejemplo la calidez de sus manos, porque la verdad era, que a pesar del sol la mañana era helada, y posiblemente todos tenían los dedos congelados. Más el contacto de ella se sentía como un baño de agua tibia. Lo segundo fue el modo en que se encontraban, con ella agarrándole firmemente por la espalda para que no fuera a caer, sus manos sujetando la delicada cintura y su rostro que convenientemente había quedado ubicado al costado del suyo.

Nuevamente, sin que ninguna pudiera evitarlo. Una llama de placentero fuego se expandió por sus cuerpos.

Fate sin el menor deseo de dejarle ir, postergando un poco más su contacto cayó en la cuenta que no sabía quién era la chica entre sus brazos. Es decir, conocía su título pero ansiaba su nombre. Sin moverse, bastó un susurro solo para ella.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó

Nanoha tembló al notar lo terriblemente cerca que estaba de ella. La piel de su cuello se erizo al contacto del aire tibio de su respiración. Su boca se sintió seca, su corazón latía tanto y tan rápido que no parecía humano. Su voz sin embargo, era calma y llena de una emoción que no había experimentado antes.

-Nanoha

-Na...no…ha – repitió despacio. Acercó más su rostro a ella - ¿Quieres saber mi nombre, Nanoha?

El nombre dado por sus padres jamás se oyó tan bien dicho. Su temperatura aumento, o así le pareció. Sentía su respiración al chocar con su piel, y aunque Fate no podía verla, intentó esconder como pasaba sus dientes despacio por su labio inferior, no podía caer.

-Si.

Pero su voz relevo su estado.

La capitán entregada a la marejada que sentía en ese momento recorrer su cuerpo la aferro con más fuerza. Con su voz apenas pudiendo contener su deseo, se acomodó hasta que sus labios estaban a milímetros del lóbulo inferior de la oreja de la chica, bastaría el mínimo esfuerzo para rozarla.

-Fate Testarossa, capitán del décimo octavo regimiento. – hizo una pausa para contener el impulso de besar la piel expuesta – . A su servició, Nanoha.

La dejo ir. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, vio en ella, su mismo deseo reflejado.

Ella estaba allí para llevarla sana y salva hasta Roma, para asegurarse que la joven alta sacerdotisa de Apolo llegare indemne hasta el templo. Para protegerla de todos los peligros que asechaban en los desolados caminos del imperio, para salvaguardarle de los ojos lujuriosos. Sin embargo, tal vez, corría mayor peligro a su lado, porque la sacerdotisa aunque aún no estuviera plenamente consciente, la deseaba tanto como ella.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? A mí me gusto. Eso se está volviendo algo menos raro en mí, y creo que me acostumbrare.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron su review, ya sabes que eso ayuda y motiva.**

**No es que yo sea mucho de estereotipos, pero me pega más la idea de que sea Nanoha la sacerdotisa porque creo que el rol le sienta mejor que a Fate. Además, cuando se me ocurrió la idea tiempo atrás, tengo el vicio (no se si solo me pasara a mí) de emparejar un poco las situaciones de los personajes, algo así como empatar. En "Perfecto" fue Nanoha la que a pesar de su edad tomó la iniciativa. En tanto Fate demora más en caer en la cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ahora quise hacerlo un poquitín al revés. Pero es también porque el papel de sacerdotisa requiere si o si, que no tenga ningún tipo de experiencia en relaciones sentimentales, así que encaja divino con mis locas ideas de equidad.**

**Por ahí me dijeron que no podía hacer que Artemisa derrote a Apolo porque supuestamente él es más poderoso. La verdad, puede que tenga razón, pero igual son hermanos y ambos eran importantes para sus adoradores, y también me regañaron porque en lugar de poner sus nombres equivalentes Romanos use los Griegos. Eso es porque en lo personal me gusta mucho la mitología , por alguna razón me encantan todos los relatos de Artemisa y me estreso cuando leo "Diana" (su equivalente Romano). Apolo no fue directamente cambiado, aunque se lo relaciona como "Febo" que me parece un nombre horrible. Así que, para otras personitas que planeaban pelearme por eso, ya les digo mis razones.**

**Bien. No deseo extenderme más así que nos leemos en próximo 23 de Mayo.**

PD: Feliz día de la madre


	3. II - Tentación

**Como pasa el tiempo, increíble que sea ya 23.**

**Primero que nada, gracias a las personas que leen este Fic, las que lo siguen y han esperado pacientemente las actualizaciones y aspiro que lo sigan haciendo.**

**Para **random89 **consideré hacerlo, pero la verdad no todos los personajes de MSLN son buenos para todos los roles, o al menos a mí no me lo parece. Con respecto de Nero supongo que siendo el lugarteniente de confianza hubieras esperado que pusiere a Signum, asemejando la serie. Necesitaba que fuera hombre, y no quise utilizar ninguno del reparto de la serie porque me pareció utilizar OC con nombres romanos de la época, digamos que para mí es más fácil desarrollar ciertos aspectos y ambientes. La buena noticia, es que si hay otros roles que son para personajes de la franquicia, la razón es porque tienen relevancia en la trama más allá de la que un OC de turno –y no es por ofender mis personajes, ni llamarlos irrelevantes – puede tener, digamos que para roles cuya aparición sea a largo plazo utilice personajes de la serie.**

**Para **Nutella** me hiciste dar hambre, como quiero una tostada con Nutella en este momento.**

**Para **Nara375 **verdad que se leen mejor en Griego, que bueno que alguien e apoye con eso. Bueno si, que sea sacerdotisa y que entre sus deberes este mantenerse virgen no significa que no sienta... solo que no había conocido quién lo hiciera. Y si, a muchos (¿Todos?, el ¿99%?) opinará como tú seguramente que esta bien si es con Fate.**

**Y para todos los demás que estén leyendo esto que disfruten el FF, creo que he mejorado desde mis verdes inicios. Y ahora si me parece que me voy contentando con mi trabajo, aunque claro hay mucho por aprender. Gracias por leer y por los review.**

**Hay alguien que me gustaría que lo lea, pero creo que está copada y no puede. Algún día tal vez.**

* * *

_**Capítulo II – Tentación.**_

Nanoha aun podía sentirse atrapada entre sus brazos, aunque el contacto hubiera sido roto horas atrás. La sensación no la abandonaba, la delicada piel de su cuello aún conservaba el hormigueo que el choque de su respiración había provocado, sentía su cuerpo estremecerse ante el recuerdo y era como si de nuevo Fate le estuviere sujetando. De esa forma tan posesiva, tan intempestiva y salvaje, pero tierna y delicada a la vez. Como le sostenía para que su cuerpo no fuere a resbalar y lastimarse, pero más allá de la acción en sí de haberle salvado de una caída segura, lo que Nanoha no conseguía sacarse de la mente era el eco de su voz.

Caminaba distraída, pero no tanto como para no fijarse bien cada paso que daba, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era tropezar de nuevo y que ella la salvara, ó eso se obligaba a creer. No deseaba pensar más en lo bien que se sintió entre sus brazos, la calidez de la que fue presa cuando la capitán le ayudo a incorporarse y antes de que tuviera tiempo para girarse intempestivamente, así como su rebelde carácter le dictaba, los ojos carmesí de Fate le habían mirado tan profundamente que su turbación había alcanzado un nuevo nivel. ¿Qué era aquello que veía pero no comprendía en ella? Esa llama que brillaba con tanta intensidad.

Era más de medio día, pero aún no hallaba respuesta alguna. ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera ante la sola posibilidad de que su piel rozare la suya nuevamente?. Dejando de lado eso, ¿Por qué lo anhelaba?. ¿Por qué desde hace un buen tiempo no podía dejar de pensar que torpe se vería si volviera a tropezar, pero a la vez, la maravillosa recompensa de ser salvada, de estar entre sus brazos un poco más haría que valiera la pena?.

Deseaba su cercanía, que le hablare con aquella dulce y melodiosa voz, solo un susurró para ella. Qué la abrazará y no la dejaré ir. Pero tan pronto como cada pensamiento aparecía en su mente, ella se forzaba a desecharlo haciendo despliegue de toda su fuerza de voluntad. No podía estar seriamente considerándolo, era inaudito para una sacerdotisa desear el contacto físico. Más era todo lo que su cuerpo y mente le pedían, solo dejarse hacer entre sus brazos.

Por enésima vez esa mañana Nanoha inconscientemente sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, negando, e inútilmente intentando de nuevo apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Pero volverían a asechar al poco tiempo, si al menos se encontraré en el templo, podía distraerse con las muchas labores que tendría a su disposición. Pero en el desolado camino lo único que podía mantenerla distraída era el mismo hecho de caminar, más lo había hecho toda su vida, así que siendo una acción tan natural no requería concentración en demasía. Por lo que todo intento era fútil, pues minutos más tarde nuevamente ella volvía a abrirse paso en su mente.

Y así habían trascurrido su tiempo desde la mañana, consumida debatiéndose entre la ardua tarea de no pensar más en ella y obligarse a sí misma a dejar de hacerlo. Porque desearlo había probado no ser suficiente, con toda la concentración que lograba tener en su condición actual tampoco había conseguido mucho.

Estaba agotada mentalmente, tanto que las horas habían pasado sin percatarse.

El sol brillaba en lo más alto, los árboles casi por completo desprovistos de hojas flanqueaban a cada lado del camino. A pesar de que los rayos del astro rey eran cálidos, la mañana era fría y la túnica de lino no era suficiente para protegerle, pero aún con todo ello, y descontando el efecto de la rubia capitán, se sentía cálida. Sin embargo, a veces cuando el viento soplaba con fuerza su piel expuesta se helaba al contacto de la briza. Extrañada observó sus brazos desnudos, noto de inmediato como los delicados vellos brillaban igual que su piel y cayó en la cuenta que estaba en efecto, cubierta por una no tan discreta capa de sudor. En otras circunstancias hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo, hecho una rabieta y corrido a la fuente de agua más cercana para lavarse, pero tal como estaba su estado mental daba gracias a los dioses por darle una pequeña cosa con la cual ocupar su mente. Sin nada mejor que hacer –salvo pensar en ella una y otra vez- Nanoha observó con detenimiento sus brazos, la forma como el vello se pegaba a la piel por culpa de la humedad y como los rayos del sol se reflejaban en ella.

Inconsciente del hecho que la razón de su turbación también observaba con tanta o mayor atención que ella, la sacerdotisa feliz de poder distraerse con algo paso sus dedos sobre la piel mojada, quitando el exceso de humedad en ella y deteniéndose a observar con suma atención como se formaba cada vez una concentración de líquido de mayor tamaño. A punto estuvo de repetir el proceso, cuando como si un rayo cayera del cielo se acordó de ella. Pero aun así volvió a llevar los dedos de su mano derecha hasta su hombro desnudo, e inicio nuevamente el descenso, pero giro apenas para observar a la capitán tras ella.

Fate no se percató nunca que era observada discretamente, pues en el mismo instante que la chica había iniciado esa extraña distracción – aunque no supiera que de ello se trataba – su vista había quedado prendada en la piel de ella. Cada vez que Nanoha bajaba un poco, también lo hacía ella. Y solo podía pensar, en lo mucho que le gustaría al menos en ese momento, ser ella quién estuviere tocándole, ó ser esos dedos que con tanta libertad viajaban a través de esa exquisita piel. Paso el exceso de saliva acumulado en su boca con fuerza, como si eso pudiera calmar la llama que amenazaba con consumirle. Pero de repente la sacerdotisa con un movimiento brusco ceso en su labor y siguió caminando tan tiesa como lo había estado haciendo durante horas.

Entonces Fate dejo de contener el aliento y se golpeó la frente despacio con su mano libre. No podía seguir así, estaba dejándose llevar demasiado pronto y sin razón aparente. No había nada de extraño en que ella hubiera decidido remover el sudor, era normal, ella lo hacía a veces, pero claro las protecciones de metal hacían que le fuere más difícil, por no mencionar mucho menos atractivo. Entonces, porque en la tierra estaba tan sensible. Porque sentía que estaba a punto de cocinarse viva allí mismo. La pobre sacerdotisa virgen ni siquiera lo había hecho con otra intención más que asearse un poco, seguramente ella no acostumbraba andar por ahí bañada en sudor como si la misma Fate o sus hombres. Era perfectamente normal que lo que acababa de hacer, pero allí estaba ella, consumiéndose en su propio deseo. Era ridículo, si apenas la conocía desde la mañana.

Pero Fate estaba equivocada, en casi todo.

La _inocente_ sacerdotisa si lo había hecho inicialmente con el único propósito de distraer su mente, de evitar pensar en ella y lo mucho que la turbaba su presencia. Pero cuando al voltear y verle, a ella tan ensimismada en su pequeña actividad, le fascino la certeza que era por su causa. Sin saber bien porque lo hacía o las consecuencias que podía traer, inició nuevamente el recorrido descendente pero con la mayor lentitud posible. Sus ojos fijos en la capitán que parecía no haberse percatado de que era observada. A medida que bajaba las cejas de Fate se fruncían y sus labios se entreabrían, posiblemente su respiración también se aceleraba, Nanoha se sentía satisfecha, plena, feliz, de saberse ella la causa de su reacción. Continuó con menor velocidad, casi no avanzaba pero la mujer que tanto la torturaba en su mente no apartó la vista un segundo, ni se enteró que ella tampoco podía obligarse a dejar de verle. No fue hasta que vio como Fate pasaba saliva pesadamente y casi podía sentir el calor emanando de ella que se detuvo abruptamente. Nuevamente estaba ardiendo en fiebre, solo que no era fiebre lo que se expandía por su cuerpo. Se giró rápidamente y comenzó a caminar esta vez haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para borrar de su mente todo, ella como su máxima prioridad.

¿Qué acaba de hacer?.

En tanto Fate se daba golpecitos para intentar hacer a su cerebro reaccionar, Nanoha haciendo despliegue de toda su terquedad intentaba sin mucho éxito echarle la culpa a la rubia por su actuar. Y es que, para ella, tenía que ser su culpa de alguna forma pues no entendía como en su libre decisión había llegado a desarrollar tal acción. Era culpa de Fate, se repetía una y otra vez, suya y de nadie más. Ella solo era una víctima de lo que sea que esos orbes escarlata la obligaban a sentir. Pero fue inevitable al abrir sus ojos creyéndose convencida el pensar: ¿Como es que era culpa de la capitán, si la _pobrecilla_ no había nunca caído en cuenta?. Nuevamente maldijo su nombre, esta vez, porque no podía ni siquiera aliviar su mente haciéndola responsable por algo que obviamente Nanoha había decidido hacer.

Después de todo, no era tan inocente.

-Nero – la voz calmada de Fate hizo que la comitiva se detuviera.

El soldado se giró sobre sí mismo. A pesar de estar cubierto en sudor, sus pasos eran firmes y no se notaba exhausto.

-Descansaremos un momento. Me temo que nuestro ritmo sea demasiado para ellas.

Nanoha quién hasta ese momento no había estado prestando atención a nada en realidad, al escuchar aquello se giró hecho una fiera y en menos de dos segundos estuvo frente a frente con Fate.

-Si está usted cansada capitán, no intente utilizarme como excusa porque le da vergüenza admitirlo. – dijo sintiéndose mejor consigo misma. – Yo me siento de maravilla.

Aunque no comprendía porque su colérico estado.

Pero Fate solo sonrió.

-Qué maravilla, pero ellas… - movió apenas su cabeza en dirección a las otras dos mujeres – no parecen opinar lo mismo.

De mala gana poso la vista en dirección a dónde ella le hubo indicado, en efecto sus dos auxiliares lucían terrible. Y bufando sin decir nada más se acercó a ellas.

A pesar de la mala cara, Nanoha estaba internamente muy contenta. El por qué, no tenía la más remota idea.

-Será mejor que nos hagamos a un lado del camino, capitán. – intervino Ruga descargando el peso que había llevado a cuestas toda la mañana.

-Si. Preparen el fuego, veré si puedo cazar algo para comer.

Una vez estuvieron a una distancia prudente del sendero todos los hombres dejaron caer sus escudos, lanzas y carga extra con gusto. Que estuvieren acostumbrados a cargar con todo ello, días y noches enteros no quitaba que se sintieran aliviados. Fate amarró las riendas del animal cerca de un pequeño arbusto que aún conservaba hojas comestibles, libero también al animal del yugo de su propia carga y se quitó la capa y el peto de su armadura. Era demasiado estorboso cazar con el peso y tela extra. Prisca y Messalla se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre el frío suelo, estaban más que agotadas, apenas y respiraban agitadamente. Nanoha se sentía mal por sus dos acompañantes, pues durante lo que llevaban de viaje no se había detenido a pensar en cómo lo estaban pasando las dos chicas, había sido muy egoísta.

-Manténganse alerta, no estamos muy lejos del pueblo, pero eso no le importa mucho a un grupo de bandidos.

-Como ordene capitán. – contestó el regimiento en perfecta sincronía.

Nanoha se acercó al lugar dónde los soldados hubieron dejado sus pertenencias, se agacho y busco hasta encontrar una de las alforjas. Regreso junto a las mujeres y después de obligarlas a beber primero tomo dos tragos generosos. Su cuerpo se lo agradeció en seguida.

Los soldados en cambio se dedicaron a recoger ramas secas de las proximidades y piedras para proteger el fuego, con las ráfagas de viento si no tenían cuidado no iban a poder encender una llama decente.

Fate habiéndose deshecho de todo se preparó para adentrarse un poco en el bosquecillo. Cualquier cosa que pudiera cazar, sería bien recibida. Pero antes de llegar al linde Nanoha habló deteniéndole efectivamente en su lugar.

-Yo también iré.

La rubia giró despacio, a punto estuvo de preguntarse si no había escuchado mal, ó tenido una alucinación inducida por su deseo. Más la sacerdotisa acercándose a ella le clarifico que en efecto, había escuchado correctamente.

-¿A cazar? – pregunto cautelosa.

-Por supuesto que no – contesto molesta –. Pero pensé en recolectar algunas bayas, eso es claro, si no le molesta llevarme con usted.

Involuntariamente Fate negó fervientemente con la cabeza. Dándose una bofetada mental al notar su acción, hablo intentando sonar neutral.

-No es molestia alguna.

Orgullosamente Nanoha paso a su lado, que se limitó a seguirle sin decir nada.

Caminaron durante un buen rato, Nanoha iba delante y esta vez, no necesitaba obligarse a no pensar en Fate porque estaba genuinamente concentrada en buscar las dichosas bayas. No por simple capricho, en verdad tenía una buena razón. Hasta el amanecer del tercer día, debía consumir un fruto de la tierra así lo demandaba el ritual que había – también sus asistentes – llevado a cabo la noche anterior. Solo que no le diría aquello a la mujer, no había razón para ocultárselo solo no quería que lo supiera. Al menos eso podía guardárselo para ella y lo haría. Divisó unos arbustos cerca de allí, sin pensarlo se alejó rápidamente, casi corriendo de Fate quien la siguió comprendiendo al instante. Se agacho y recogió tantas fresas silvestres como pudo llevar en la bolsa de lino que llevo con ese solo propósito, pero eran pequeñas y estaban algo quemadas por el frió pero servirían.

En tanto ella recogía con esmero todas las fresas que veía, Fate examinaba el lugar. No tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar una presa suficiente grande para los nueve, pero tenía que hacerlo, sino con una sola pues habría que buscar más. Pensó que tal vez encontraría conejos por allí, pero no había visto ni una sola madriguera en todo el trayecto, lo cual había acabado con sus esperanzas. Continuo su inspección del terreno hasta que notó un tronco con la corteza interior expuesta, fijó la vista en el suelo y vio huellas de cascos, emocionada por su descubrimiento casi se olvidó de la sacerdotisa.

-Sígueme – le ordenó despacio.

La castaña molesta por ser mandada estuvo a punto de responderle nada bonito cuando al girarse solo encontró la espala de Fate. No tuvo más remedio que erguirse de mala gana y hacer como le era pedido.

Las huellas se extendían durante varios metros, pasaban entre los árboles y mucho más troncos magullados le daban a Fate razón para creer que no se trataba únicamente de una presa. Dos rastros más se unieron al primero, aunque uno era extraño, el animal tenía solo tres patas o estaba seriamente lastimada una de sus pesuñas delanteras. Como fuere, las dos caminaron despacio y en silencio. Entonces escucho el llamado gutural de un macho y se detuvo, con una seña a Nanoha para que permaneciere allí. Se acercó hasta el arbusto de dónde había escuchado el llamado y los vio. Tres ciervos, un macho de larga cornamenta y dos hembras, muy delgadas.

-Está herida.

Casi se infarta cuando escucho tan cerca la voz de Nanoha, no porque le desagradaré la cercanía, sino porque nunca la sintió llegar. La joven sacerdotisa podía no tener ni idea sobre cacería pero al parecer tenía un talento innato para el sigilo.

-¿Estás loca? – susurró.

-No, pero ni pienses que me iba a quedar allí quieta sin hacer nada – contesto Nanoha igual de bajito.

Era precisamente lo que ella esperaba, pero ya que, Nanoha no haría lo que ella le ordenaré esto estaba claro.

Resignándose a su suerte, Fate se asomó con mucho cuidado. El macho continuaba con su labor de llamado, una de las hembras – la más flaca- estaba apoyada en sus cuartos traseros y mantenía su pata izquierda doblaba en una posición extraña.

-Tiene la pata fracturada – dijo sin apartar la vista.

-¿Morirá? – preguntó Nanoha que también observaba, su rostro muy cerca de Fate.

-Eventualmente. Pero pudiera demorar bastante.

Posiblemente debido a la situación ninguna se alarmo ante la comodidad que sentía la una en compañía de la otra.

La capitán acercó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, hasta que sintió las manos de Nanoha detenerla y al levantar la vista se encontró con los orbes azules llenos de reproche.

-Si se puede salvar…

-Tenemos que comer algo – la cortó antes que pudiera terminar su argumento. Además, ya dije que pudiera tardar mucho. Sufrirá demasiado con la pata así.

Sus cuerpos casi se rozaban.

-Pero…

-No se han detenido para que pudiera descansar, Nanoha. Lo han hecho muy seguramente porque la herida no le ha permitido continuar caminando. – Señalo los animales frente a ellas – No le han dejado sola, porque lo creas o no, los ciervos pueden tener un mejor sentido de lo que es una familia y lealtad que nosotros los humanos. Pero ella solo los está poniendo en peligro.

Una nueva sensación surgió en el pecho de Nanoha, al escuchar a la rubia explicarle con tanta calidez, con detalle y paciencia por qué haría lo que se disponía a hacer. No era propio de un soldado pensó, menos uno con su rango. No tenía que darle explicación alguna, pero aun así se estaba tomando el tiempo para hacerlo. Aquello le gusto de ella, la forma como la miraba era muy distinta a como lo había hecho en la mañana, no veía en sus ojos el menor rastro de lo que sea que haya sido que vio horas atrás.

-Imagina que no los hemos encontrado nosotras, sino una camada de lobos hambrientos. ¿Crees que se conformarían con devorar al ciervo herido?

Nanoha negó levemente. Y luego, se sumergió nuevamente en su contemplación de la mujer.

-Los matarían a los tres, porque su carne les aseguraría supervivencia por muchos días.

Que contraste tan extraño. De la turbación extrema que le produjo durante toda la mañana, ahora, estaba en completa calma y muy cómoda a su lado. Quería quedarse allí, al Erebo con todo. Nanoha no quería que ese momento terminare, estaba disfrutando mucho en su compañía, solo estar así con ella, sin que su corazón latiere como descontrolado y su mente ocupada intentando aplacar el fuego que se extendía por su cuerpo. Justo en ese momento no existía ninguno. Solo ella, Fate y la calidez placentera en su pecho.

-En cierta forma, no soy solo un verdugo.

La actitud comprensiva de Fate logró que la sacerdotisa la miraré con nuevos ojos. Siempre había creído que los soldados no eran más que simples asesinos, pero al servició del Imperio constituidos en una fuerza opresiva legalizada. Pero estaba comprobando con gusto que si bien podía tener la razón, no todos eran hombres o mujeres cegados por el poder y su sed de sangre. Se le ocurrió que había entonces más como ella, pero de inmediato decidió que no podía ser así, porque ella era única, especial. Nadie en toda la tierra podía hacerle sentir tanto con solo mirarle, sin siquiera rosar su piel. A pesar de estar consciente de lo que acaba de pensar, en ese momento no se sentía angustiada, por ahora, lo dejaría ser.

Los tres ciervos aún no notaban la presencia de las dos. Aprovechando que aún contaba con el factor sorpresa Fate saltó intempestivamente con la espada en su mano diestra, el macho enfilo su cornamenta hacía ella pero la mujer no retrocedió. Su mirada fija en los negruzcos ojos del animal. Tampoco avanzó, solo permaneció allí, a Nanoha casi le parecía que estaba razonando con el animal, como si ambos estuvieren llegando a un acuerdo que los dejare satisfechos; la hembra enferma no había hecho movimiento alguno e igual que su compañera de pie observaban alternativamente entre el macho y Fate. La castaña temió por un momento que el animal arremetiera contra la rubia, la preocupación se instaló en su pecho y sus latidos se sintieron pesados. Empezó a pedirle a su venerado dios que aquello no sucediera.

Al cabo de lo que a Nanoha le pareció una eternidad, el ciervo cambio su posición de ataque y se marchó sin más. La hembra de pie, dio un último vistazo a su compañera herida y le siguió. Fate relajo su cuerpo solo un segundo, luego camino hasta el animal que aguardaba por su sacrificio.

-Cierra los ojos – dijo al tiempo que levantaba su espada por encima de su cabeza.

Consciente de lo que venía la sacerdotisa cerró fuertemente los ojos. Solo el sonido apagado del acero al atravesar la carne se escuchó, primero con fuerza y después solo como se deslizaba fuera del cuerpo sin vida.

Nanoha se levantó e intentó caminar hasta dónde estaba la mujer. Por alguna misteriosa razón quería estar a su lado, decirle que estaba bien lo que había hecho. Sintió el casi incontenible deseo de abrazarse a su cuerpo y hacérselo sentir ella misma. Pero antes de que fuere capaz de dar dos pasos la voz de Fate le detuvo.

-No te acerques – agarró su espada con ambas manos –. Tengo que… decapitarle y deshacerme de los intestinos también.

Aguantó un espasmo desde su vientre lo mejor que pudo, sus ojos observaban perturbados entre el animal que se desangraba profusamente y la espalda de Fate. Todavía no terminaba de decidir si darse la vuelta o correr a ella.

La capitán observando la cantidad de fluido que brotaba del lomo cercenado del animal, decidió que era mejor dejar pasar un tiempo antes de terminar su trabajo y preparar la carne para llevarla de regreso al campamento. Probablemente iba a terminar casi que bañada en sangre, pero prefería ahorrarle a la sacerdotisa el espectáculo, además, de que si su memoria no fallaba aún estaban a dos días del rio más cercano sin tener que regresar al pueblo. Algo que no podían permitirse. Así que, se alejó un poco de su presa y la espada trazo un cuadro bastante grande en la tierra, la cual no estaba demasiado compacta y una vez que estuvo terminado empezó a removerla con el filo del arma, cuando había sacado una cantidad medianamente decente pensó que podía ser más rápido si utilizaba las manos. Estaba a punto de soltar su arma cuando recordó que había dejado su alforja en el campamento, si cavaba tendría que tocar la magra carne con sus manos llenas de tierra. No le gustaba la idea.

No teniendo opción regreso al animal, del cual aún fluía sangre caliente en gran cantidad. Se detuvo para mirar a Nanoha quien imaginó estaría por lo menos dando la espalda al espectáculo, pero la mujer observaba embelesada como el ciervo se desangraba. Una presión extraña le oprimió el corazón, se acercó cautelosamente hasta ella y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca hablo.

-¿Nanoha?

La cercanía le provocó un sobresalto. ¿En qué momento había llegado allí?

-¿En verdad tienes que hacerlo? – preguntó sin mucho ánimo.

-Si. No puedo con todo el peso del animal yo sola. Además, la cabeza y las vísceras no las comeremos.

-Entiendo. – Levanto el rostro en dirección a la rubia - ¿Por qué parece que cavabas un agujero?.

Fate pensó en lo linda que se veía Nanoha en ese momento, con esa genuina curiosidad bailando en sus pupilas.

-Para poner allí la cabeza, y todo lo demás que no nos llevaremos. Pero... – giro para acercarse al animal con dos pasos largos – si me lleno las manos de tierra en este momento, tendré que limpiar el animal así y no quiero dañar la carne. Así que, lo limpiare primero y luego cavare.

Muy a su pesar Fate se agachó frente al vientre del animal, esperó un momento hasta que Nanoha se girare pero al ver que parecía no tener intención alguna. Tomo la daga de su cinto y con precisión la clavo poco más abajo del pecho, sin mucha fuerza abrió un tajo recto hasta las patas traseras del animal, la sangre broto de inmediato pero al no haber aplicado tanta presión solo unas gotas salpicaron. De reojo pudo ver a la sacerdotisa observando con extrema concentración, Fate no sabría decir si estaba molesta por la violencia del acto ó por su habilidad. Lentamente fue cortando las tripas del animal, saco primero los intestinos, luego se abrió paso entre las cavidades y extrajo estómago, riñones e hígado. La extensión de sus manos casi hasta sus codos estaba ensangrentada pero su túnica no estaba tan mal. Termino de limpiar la cavidad cuando insertando su afilada herramienta corto el tubo que conectaba los pulmones al cuello. Cortó dentro las venas y arterías que alimentaban el inmóvil corazón y utilizo al mismo animal como protección, cuando sintió que la menor cantidad de líquido escurría entre sus dedos saco sus manos que sostenían el órgano aún cálido.

Nanoha había apartado la vista en algún momento y se hallaba de espalda, por lo cual, dio gracias que la chica no había tenido que ver eso último.

Limpio sus manos ensangrentadas con la piel del animal, tomó su espada olvidada a un costado y necesito tres certeros golpes para que las vértebras del cuello se separaren de la cabeza. Luego corto los ligamentos y músculos que aún no le permitían alcanzar el éxito y tomo la cabeza cercenada del animal para acomodarla junto a las vísceras.

El cascarón vacío a sus pies, era carne magra que podían cocinar. Lo que sobrare sería ahumado y guardado para ser consumido después. Cortó unas cuantas ramas e hizo un parapeto para que la sangre dentro de la cavidad escurriera. Luego, en silencio se dedicó a cavar con sus propias manos una fosa lo suficiente grande para que todo el contenido del animal. No pensaba dejarlo allí, cierto que podía servir como alimento para algún carroñero con hambre, pero para ella solo pensarlo era inaceptable. El ciervo muerto era un ser viviente, todas las criaturas merecen cierto grado de dignidad.

Ya casi terminaba, estaba sudando copiosamente y empezó a temer que el aroma a sangre se hubiere expandido lo suficiente para traer otros depredadores. Aceleró el ritmo y la tierra que sacaba afanosamente le caía ocasionalmente en el rostro, pero ella no ceso, hasta que en su descuido un trozo le golpeo en el ojo. Trastabillo y cayó sobre sus posaderas, intento parpadear varias veces, sus brazos y manos sucios de sangre y tierra.

Nanoha que hasta ese momento había estado de espalda sin decir o hacer absolutamente nada giro al escuchar el golpe, al ver a la capitán maldiciendo afanosamente mientras agitaba su cabeza de forma extraña se acercó con cautela hasta la mujer. Contuvo el aliento al ver su estado actual, toda sucia y maltrecha. Rápidamente notó cual era el problema, se agacho y tomo el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos, con cuidado removió la tierra de sus pestañas, luego se acercó aún más y soplo solo un par de veces para asegurarse que las partículas más pequeñas fueren también expulsadas.

Tenía el estómago revuelto y precisamente por ello, hasta que su mirada se topó con el iris carmesí no había caído en cuenta de lo que hacía, de la forma delicada, suave y hasta tierna en que sostenía el rostro de la capitán entre sus manos. Fate estaba tan o más desconcertada, pero cuando Nanoha intentó apartarse una negativa escapó de sus labios. Para su sorpresa ella permaneció allí, mirándole como si fuere lo único en todo el bosque.

Ambas presas de la misma calidez.

Finalmente la sacerdotisa intentó apartarse nuevamente, esta vez nada se lo impidió.

Fate terminó de cavar para luego acomodar los restos del animal en la fosa, en tanto la castaña se recriminaba mentalmente lo que acababa de hacer.

Para Nanoha no tenía sentido alguno ese gesto. O tal vez si, pero se negaba a reconocerlo de igual manera. Fate necesitaba ayuda, ella se la había brindado, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué había procedido con tanta delicadeza? No tenía idea. Se sentía extraña, ya no estaba segura si de una forma positiva o negativa.

Para comenzar, ese fuego –lo que sea que fuera – que sintió expandirse por su cuerpo en la mañana y después de su inexplicable comportamiento en el sendero, ya no se sentía con tanta intensidad, es más, se atrevía a afirmar que no lo sentía en absoluto. Ahora en cambio, tenía una calidez muy agradable recorriéndole. Y era también por culpa de la capitán, de eso no le cabía la menor duda porque haciendo memoria, había iniciado justamente cuando escondidas tras los arbustos Fate con mucha paciencia le explicó valiéndose de una analogía por qué mataría el famélico animal herido y no los otros. Desdé el momento que su voz serena había llegado a su sentido, era como si no solo hubiere entrado a su entendimiento sino a su corazón mismo, la piedad con la que había hablado fue suficiente para tocar su corazón. Incluso para hacerle olvidar todo lo _malo_ que le había hecho – es decir hecho sentir- desde que se cruzaron. Ahora solo podía pensar, en que además de guapa, pulcra –no mucho en ese momento pero la sacerdotisa comprendía que no se podía eviscerar un animal sin ensuciarse- era también una mujer compasiva.

La observó arrancar puñados de hojas y limpiarse lo mejor que pudo. Luego tomó del improvisado parapeto al animal y lo abrió, acción que provocó una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Nanoha, lo analizó y levantó sin mucho problema por encima de sus hombros. Los músculos de sus brazos, espalda y piernas se tensaron al máximo por el esfuerzo, dejándose ver cuán marcados eran, no tanto como uno de sus hombres pero a Nanoha no le quedo duda alguna que la capitán se ejercitaba a conciencia.

Y de nuevo, ese desaparecido fuego interno se avivó.

Maldijo a la rubia por la demostración no atencional de su bien formado cuerpo y se envaro tratando de regular mentalmente su temperatura corporal. Pero fue en vano, lo único que consiguió fue elevarse y no percatarse que Fate se hallaba ya a su lado con el animalejo en sus hombros.

-Hay que regresar – comentó con voz cansada.

Asintió y camino delante, no tenía idea si iba por el camino correcto o no. Asumió que si se equivocaba Fate corregiría su curso, así que se despreocupo de ello, para continuar centrando su energía en apaciguarse.

El animal debía pesar alrededor de 20 kilos según calculaba ella, podía ser un poco más inclusive. Gracias a los dioses que no era muy grande, pero estaba más agradecida de no haber tenido que gastar energías luchando para conseguirlo, porque posiblemente en ese momento estaría totalmente agotada y a saber si fuera capaz de cargar con la presa. Pero lo mejor de la cacería no había sido ni por asomo la bonanza, sino la tierra que se había empecinado con su ojo. Aún le parecía sentir la calidez del contacto de sus manos sobre su piel, no estaba eufórica pero si había sido motivo suficiente para que de algún lado hubiere sacado energías para caminar totalmente erguida a pesar del peso sobre sus hombros. Y mejor que el contacto en sí -aunque era bastante bueno- fue la manera como se miraron.

Fate no era una experta, pero hasta ella se daba cuenta que la sacerdotisa se sentía muy atraída a ella y eso le hacía experimentar una alegría tremenda.

Caminaba apenas atenta al camino tras la mujer, estaban por buen camino y solo se concentró en el peso que llevaba y muy buena vista que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Lo que daría porque esa joven doncella no fuera una sacerdotisa, pero lo era y no una cualquiera, tenía que ser una de las pocas opcionadas a recibir el favor máximo de Apolo. Pero de no ser por ello pensó que posiblemente no se hubieren conocido nunca, si por alguna fuerza misteriosa lo hubieran hecho, si aunque ella no fuere sacerdotisa ó ella un soldado, ¿Se sentirían de la misma manera que en ese momento?. ¿Ó solo era por qué, como bien decía su hermana, aquello que es prohibido es lo que más se desea?. Lo considero seriamente por unos minutos, antes de decidir, que sin importar en qué condiciones se hubieran encontrado, ella estaría igual de interesada en Nanoha. Pero claro, que de no ser por el pequeño detalle, esa misma mañana le hubiera valido un comino todo y la hubiera besado, así como ella misma se lo pedía con su mirada anhelante. Ese último pensamiento la hizo sonreír como una boba, cerró los ojos para disfrutar la imagen mental.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que un dolor intenso le cruzaba el rostro, perdió el equilibrio ante la fuerza desconocida chocando contra su cara y cayó pesadamente golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza con el peso muerto del ciervo.

Un quejido lastimero escapo de sus labios. Provocando que la sacerdotisa se abalanzare sobre ella asustada.

-Dioses lo siento mucho – dijo acercándose para comprobar que no se hubiera lastimado mucho -.

Quejándose por el dolor punzante en su cabeza, apenas escucho lo que la mujer le decía, se dejó girar despacio y escucho respirar aliviada a Nanoha.

-Lo siento de verdad- repitió apenada.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto una confundida Fate que apenas se atrevía abrir los ojos.

Cuando enfocó, Nanoha se encontraba prácticamente encima de ella, aunque su atención estaba enfocaba en comprobar por si misma que en efecto la capitán estuviere bien. O al menos, que no se hubiere golpeado con tanta fuerza como para hacerle sangrar. Cuando Nanoha comprobó aliviada que su pequeño desliz no había tenido consecuencias lamentables cayó en cuenta de cómo estaba.

Agachada casi por completo sobre ella, con sus mano izquierda apoyada sobre el suelo para obtener un mejor balance mientras inspeccionaba el costado de Fate. Y esta última con sus ojos bien abiertos observándole con detenimiento, ambas sintieron sus cuerpos subir en temperatura y atrapadas no fueron capaces de apartarse, ni lo consideraron. Fate más consumida por la necesidad que se instaló en su pecho levanto su rostro cautelosamente, con temor que Nanoha fuere a darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer y se apartaré, pero ella estaba paralizada bajo su hechizo y no hizo movimiento alguno.

Siendo la primera vez que expedientaba aquellas sensaciones Nanoha estaba helada, incapaz de moverse y menos de resistirse al impulso que la invadía. Vio a la mujer bajo ella levantar el rostro despacio y acercarse peligrosamente al suyo, aunque permanecieron la miraba fija la una en la otra, ella era perfectamente consiente que si no se movía en los próximos cuatro o cinco segundos cometería un error irreparable. Pero su cuerpo no respondía, no quería hacerlo, estaba totalmente rendida a su deseo.

Anhelaba que la distancia fuera acortada con premura, probar esos labios que la torturaban en sus pensamientos, que la tomara entre sus firmes brazos y sentir su cuerpo. Comprobar por ella misma que Fate también sentía el fuego expandirse por sus ser con tanta furia, prisa e intensidad como ella, si sus labios eran tan dulces como se le antojaban. Ya no era un simple impulso descontrolado, un deseo que no lograba aplacar.

Pero si no se movía, si cedía ante la tentación y caía. ¿Qué pasaría después?. ¿Cómo iba a verle a la cara sin desear besarla de nuevo, una y otra vez?. Además, si lo hacía también traicionaría todo en lo que había creído toda su vida, no podría levantar la vista con orgullo nunca más. Sería indignada y su pureza manchada. Solo un beso, pensó buscando consuelo en la parte impulsiva que la mantenía congelada esperando por el contacto. Más ese simple acto, significaría que se entregaba a ella y no podía hacerlo, porque era una sacerdotisa.

Sin embargo apenas tuvo tiempo y voluntad para por muy escasos centímetros girarse, Fate quién había pensado que lograría su objetivo no se había detenido y como resultado había terminado haciendo contacto con la mejilla de Nanoha. Era una victoria parcial, la había besado, aunque no fuera donde más deseaba.

Pero la satisfacción era soberbia. Lentamente se atrevió a besarle de nuevo, esta vez con menos prisa y mayor propiedad. Nanoha seguía allí, debatiéndose entre terminar de huir o girarse de una maldita vez y besarla. Infortunadamente para ambas, los latidos de la castaña retumbaban tan fuerte en sus oídos que pensó su corazón iba romper su pecho y el miedo de apoderó de ella, Nanoha se levantó con torpeza y sin mirar atrás, sin importarle si iba en la dirección correcta o no corrió como nunca en su vida.

Fate estuvo de pie en un brinco, el solo verla alejarse así activo cada músculo y olvidándose del dolor, apeo el ciervo sobre sus hombros y corrió tras ella. O lo intentó, al cabo de unos metros jadeaba pesadamente sin poder pronunciar palara alguna. Pero poco importaba, todo lo que le interesaba en ese momento era alcanzarla, tomarla y besarla aunque fuera por la fuerza, ya le perdonaría después. Lo necesitaba.

Más sin embargo no la alcanzo hasta que llegaron al campamento. Sus fieles soldados al verle llegar en ese estado se apresuraron a liberarla de su peso, le brindaron agua y limpiaron sus brazos afanosamente. Pero ella no había dicho palabra alguna, tenía la vista fija en Nanoha quién evitaba a toda costa mirarle.

Ambas tomaron una decisión en ese momento.

Para Nanoha estaba claro que esa mujer era peligrosa, mucho más que el veneno de mil cobras. Y tenía, al precio que fuera, que mantenerse lo más alejada posible de ella, o de lo contrario ternaría por hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida. No se entregaría a ninguna persona, se mantendría casta en todos los sentidos pues su vida, su alma eran para Apolo.

Para Fate la sacerdotisa era como el mejor vino, amargo y dulce a la vez. Solo con tenerla cerca todos los sentimientos y emociones adormilados se despertaban como un volcán en erupción, ya no quería separarse de ella. Tenía tres largas semanas para comprobar si la joven sentía lo mismo, ó solo era producto de su imaginación incentivada por su propio deseo.

Las miradas furtivas que se dedicaban continuaron hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando fue tiempo de descansar el cuerpo para día venidero.

Solo había cuatro tiendas. Los cinco solados que le acompañaban tomaron dos. Prisca y Messalla tomaron la tercera. Fate ofreció la suya a Nanoha. Y la capitán montaría guardia el primer turno, luego tal vez dormiría un poco junto al fuego.

* * *

**En lo personal, me gusta este capítulo.**

**La historia entre Fate y Nanoha se desarrolla muy a su ritmo, no tan rápido que digas "¿Wow ya?", pero tampoco al extremo que te preguntes si algún día. Espero que algunas personitas por ahí no se molesten mucho pero como dije, nuestra querida sacerdotisa es nula en materia sentimental. Nada más no nieguen que tiene su encanto.**

**Nos leemos en Junio, exactamente el día 6.**


	4. III - Necesidad

**Y nos leemos de nuevo (más bien ustedes a mí, yo después) el día de hoy. Ojala saliera el sol hace frío.**

**No hay rencores para los que se saltaron lo del venado, de hecho si pensé que podía pasar pero tenía que hacerlo. Tampoco estaba muy explícito, pero desde mi punto de vista ese animalejo por más falto de peso debe pesar entre 100 y 120 lbs, restándole el peso en vísceras y la cabeza restaría suficiente para que pudiera cargarlo Fate, además quería probar una cosilla.**

Nara375 **más adelante veremos que el despiste de Nanoha se explica de una forma muy sencilla pero real. Tienes razón en parte, verás pasa que en el epilogo ya sabemos para dónde termina la cosa, la cuestión es que por lo general se escribe para llegar a un final que el lector no sabe cuál es y se mantiene a la expectativa, pero acá es más bien al revés. Digamos que quisiera que fuera más importante el camino que deben recorrer que a dónde van a llegar, aunque ambos son importantes claro, pero me gustaría que fuere igual de agradable el recorrido que la satisfacción de llegar al final.**

Nutella** en efecto tu Nick me da hambre. Que maldad deberías decirme esas sensaciones que te deja leer lo que escribo. Y tengo la firme intención de subir cumplidamente el día que ponga al final del capítulo, así que no defraudare la confianza.**

**¡Ahora si no aburro más que disfruten!.**

* * *

_**Capítulo III – Necesidad**_

Fate había pasado una de las noches más extrañas de su vida. A pesar de lo cansada que se sentía la noche anterior, después de hacer su turno y antes que su fiel subordinado le reemplazare estaba esperando con ansias poder conciliar el sueño. Pensó que caería profundamente dormida en cuando hubiere agarrado calor suficiente, más no había podido pegar el ojo hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Había estado pensando en ella, en los sucesos que tuvieron lugar horas atrás. Más concretamente en el atrevimiento que se había tomado al intentar besar a la sacerdotisa, justo cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo Nanoha se hubo girado y con ello arrebatado su victoria. Pero no todo había sido pérdida, no era el contacto que tenía en mente pero peor era nada.

No dejaba de serle extraño su propio comportamiento. Desde que la conoció estaba actuando de una manera impropia en ella, toda su vida, siempre había ponderado por encima de cualquier otra circunstancia –o persona- su deber. Su juramento como soldado del imperio, sus largas y extenuantes jordanas de entrenamiento, su disciplina férrea moldeada a través de los años, su determinación. Se sentía perdida, como si desde la mañana se hubiere convertido en una mujer por completo diferente.

¿Era normal aquello?

No podía responder de manera tajante. Primero estaba el hecho de no haberse sentido así antes, así que su falta de experiencia no le permitía asegurar si era normal su cambio abrupto o una excepción. Segundo, la actitud de la mujer para con ella era extraña, al principio se portaba como todo aquel escogido ese ministerio, altivo, orgulloso, una actitud propia de una persona que se siente especial a los demás, ya que entre todos había sido escogido . Hasta allí, la sacerdotisa no se comportaba para nada diferente que las demás que había conocido, ó como las jóvenes actrices que trabajaban para su hermana. Eran de hecho, muy similares.

Fate en cambio no se sentía ni era especial en lo absoluto. Diferente si, ella misma creía que no podía ponerse en el mismo saco que muchos de los legionarios que conocía, solo unos pocos le infundían algún grado de respeto. Curiosamente, solo dos de los hombres que había conocido con mayor rango que ella, uno su padre y el segundo Tribuno Graco. Ambos parecían ser hombres rudos, sin sentimientos y dispuestos únicamente a servir a su deber, pero eran dueños de sus propias ideas y cuestionarían respetuosa pero firmemente una orden en contradenuncia con sus creencias. Similar era lo que ella hacía de su vida y carrera militar. Hasta el momento, no había estado en una situación en la cual su decisión pudiere acarrear grandes consecuencias políticas o sociales. Ella era más guerrera que nada, sin embargo, a medida que los legionarios iban ascendiendo en la cadena de mando se transformaban, sus intereses distaban bastante del juramento original que prestaron el día de su nombramiento como soldados del imperio.

Se sentía un poco así en ese momento. Su deber era llevar a las tres sacerdotisas en una pieza e inmaculadas hasta el templo de Apolo en Roma.

Llevarlas con bien físico era un desafío, en especial porque había optado por llevar una comitiva pequeña, los hombres que había escogido para la misión tenían calma y obediencia como sus principales virtudes, además le respetaban profundamente ya que se conocían de varios años y batallas. Cuando el halcón del Tribuno había llegado, la principal preocupación de Fate fue el impacto que tres semanas de caminata en compañía de tres doncellas - que seguramente iban a ser atractivas- afectaría a sus hombres. Algunos llevaban meses sin estar cerca de una mujer, al menos una que pudieran tocar y satisfacer sus necesidades. Temía que en un ataque de desesperación ellos mismos profanaren a las sacerdotisas, acto por el cual seguramente los colgarían, pero también a ella. Con ello en mente escogió cinco conocidos suyos, cinco hombres que estaba segura controlarían su instinto y no permitirían que la necesidades de su cuerpo les gobernare. No se le había pasado por la mente en ningún momento el pensar en sí misma como un peligro para las mujeres.

Sin embargo, ahora era ella que tenía problemas para controlarse. Y todo el problema empezó desde el momento mismo que su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, la alta sacerdotisa de Apolo era más bella de lo que se pudo haber imaginado. Fate había asistido a algunas fiestas en calidad de guardia personal del Tribuno, había visto muchas jóvenes ataviadas en vestidos finísimos con elegantes peinados y con joyas que resultaban sus mejores atributos, se veían bastante bien según ella recordaba pero ninguna había llamado su atención más allá de la mera admiración. Nanoha en cambio, vestida con su sencilla túnica de lino, su cabello suelto cayendo libremente cuan largo era sobre su espalda y su natural belleza era más bella ante sus ojos que todas las doncellas Romanas juntas con sus mejores galas.

Fate tampoco se consideraba monumental, pero tampoco pensaba de sí misma tan mal, de haberlo deseado y con un poco de esfuerzo hubiera podido conseguir el favor de cualquiera en una de las celebraciones, pero simplemente no había estado interesada. Ahora, en medio de una misión de suprema importancia su instinto veía a despertar de su letargo, para interesarse nada menos que en ella. Como si no fuera suficientemente peligrosa su situación, estaba convencida que no solo era ella víctima de aquel interés, estaba por completo segura que la sacerdotisa se sentía igual de confundida y atraída que ella, posiblemente más. Y si tenía razón, o iba siquiera a tener que intentarlo con mucho ahínco, bastaría con un poco de su encanto natural para que la inocente joven cayera en sus brazos.

¿Era eso que realmente deseaba?

Pensar en utilizar a la joven para satisfacer su recién descubierta necesidad no le parecía correcto, le incomodaba de sobremanera pensar que era lo qué quería. Le disgustaba la idea de pensar en sí misma como una persona capaz de hacerlo, además, si ese fuere en verdad su único objetivo porque el solo pensarlo le causaba malestar. No era tan sencillo entonces, solo querer tener el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa y después dar media vuelta para actuar como si nada sucediera. Ella quería algo más, lo sentía. Lo que daría porque su hermana estuviere con ella en ese momento, seguramente que Alicia se reiría de ella por no poder resolver algo tan sencillo, pero al menos le ayudaría a identificar que era esa desconocida sensación en su pecho y el sentimiento nuevo que nacía poco a poco en su interior.

Había caminado con la mente ausente durante varias horas. Intentando inútilmente descifrar el misterio, o encontrar una explicación aceptable para su estado. En el mismo orden que el día anterior marcharon a paso firme pero no muy rápido, principalmente debido al estado en que se encontraban Prisca y Messalla. Aunque debían agradecer el ritmo más adecuado para sus cuerpos poco acostumbrados al ejercicio a Nero, no a la capitán, ella seguía inmersa en sus propias ideas. Apenas daba cuenta de que la posición del sol variaba en el cielo.

Se sentía como una niña perdida. Se suponía que era una mujer adulta, que debía tener el conocimiento necesario para desenvolverse en asuntos como aquel sin mayor problema. Pero allí estaba, rompiéndose la cabeza sin comprender que tenía esa joven sacerdotisa que la hacía tan vulnerable a su presencia. Porque era así como se sentía. Faltaban muchos días de caminata para decir al menos que estaban cerca de Roma, pero a ella ya le estaba molestando el hecho que una vez allí su misión culminaría y Nanoha se recluiría en el templo, posiblemente no la volvería a tenerle cerca. Podía ir al templo cierto, pero tendría que conformarse como todos los demás con verle de lejos y no atreverse siquiera a dirigirle la palabra. La sola idea de no poder siquiera escuchar su voz le torturaba.

No podía ser solo querer tenerla. Tenía que ser algo más.

Se le ocurrió entonces que había una forma sencilla, rápida y efectiva de comprobarlo, sin poner en riesgo su misión. Estaban a dos días del rio, es decir, que se hallaban a muy poca distancia del pueblo más cercano. Visitar uno de esos lugares había estado fuera de su imaginación, pero ahora, le sería de gran ayuda para despejar la mente. Hablaría a Nero, él podía hacerse cargo en tanto ella fingía que buscaba algo en el poblado, luego con cuidado escondería las insignias que la identificaban como capitán y se haría pasar por un soldado común, buscaría una de las chicas y comprobaría con ella si todo lo que se le antojaba con la sacerdotisa solo era deseo reprimido. Si resultaba que después de yacer con esa chica su cuerpo y mente dejaban de urgirle todo estaría como antes. Pero si no, si su grandiosa idea solo alimentaba más aquello, estaría metida en un enorme problema.

Ausente como estaba, no se percató que desde hace un tiempo considerable había estado sobándose la cocedura de su brazo izquierdo. Debido al ocasional contacto de sus uñas con la piel lastimada estaba sin querer provocándose un sangrado leve.

Sintió una mano suave y cálida tomar la suya. Regresando a la tierra lo primero que noto fue a la sacerdotisa mirarle con desaprobación, luego siguió la mirada de la mujer hasta su propio brazo y cayó en la cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Si continuaba sobando la zona con tanta fruición seguramente iba a deshacerse un par de puntos, que fuere un trabajo tres veces reforzado no quitaba que pudiera ser dañado.

Sin decir una palabra, Nanoha se acercó hasta una de las alforjas que sostenía en animal, extrajo una cantimplora y un trozo de túnica, se acercó hasta Fate que hubo detenido su marcha y se acomodó a su costado para tener una mejor vista del brazo. Giro la tapa del contenedor y vertió agua suficiente para limpiar los hilos de sangre que bajaban desde la sutura irritada, dejo que el líquido fluyera libremente y luego retiro el exceso de humedad con sus propias manos. Cuando la herida estuvo limpia vendo la zona con la túnica y la aseguro con un nudo firme en la parte interior del miembro.

Durante los largos tres minutos que le tomo todo el proceso, no levanto la vista ni una sola vez. No soportaba la idea de toparse con las pupilas rojizas y descubrir en ellas lo mismo que en las suyas. Sin embargo, cuando la vio inconscientemente lastimando su herida a medio sanar no aguanto la urgencia de ser ella misma quién la obligara a cesar. Y así lo había hecho. No era una experta, pero en casa su padre o hermano siempre se lastimaban con los equipos de cosecha y antes de consagrarse, era ella o su madre quienes les atendían.

Fate confundida pero contenta no quiso que el momento terminara tan pronto.

-Ayer, cuando regresábamos del bosque cuando choque con algo y caí… - aún no retomaba la marcha.

-Fue culpa mía que se cayera capitán – contesto de espalda a la mujer.

La comitiva aún no se percataba de su ausencia.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el algo con lo que chocó… - no aguantándolo más se giró para encararla – fue una rama que moví sin pensar y…

-Oh…

Fue lo único que atinó a decir. Por un momento, antes que la voz de Nero reclamare su atención solo se miraron.

-Hay que seguir – dijo Nanoha al tiempo que daba vuelta.

Fate sintió en silencio y comenzó la travesía tras la chica.

Se sentía bastante bien. El calorcillo en su pecho era tan agradable que no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo, tampoco había sentido al mirarla la sensación abrazadora de tocarla. Le habían bastado los segundos en que sus ojos se toparon.

Aquello no podía ser solo un mero deseo de su cuerpo. Simplemente dudaba que otra persona pudiera hacerle sentir esa calidez con tan poca interacción, ni siquiera la había tocado con otra intención más que vendar su brazo herido.

Nanoha ya no caminan altiva y envarada como el día anterior, sus pasos seguían manteniendo la gracia propia de su caminar pero eran mucho menos medidos y más naturales. Estaba pensando en la razón que la había impulsado a vendar el brazo de Fate, ese era un gesto muy íntimo. Y aquel pensamiento la desconcertaba, no que atender a una herida fuere algo particularmente complicado o que debiera tratarse con extrema atención, pero no era de su incumbencia directa. No debió reaccionar de esa manera al ver a la rubia abriéndose la herida con su actuar, pero en cambio se preocupó de inmediato y se aproximó para solucionar de raíz el asunto. Ella no era su enfermera personal, ni siquiera le conocía lo suficiente.

Ambas se encontraban buscando respuesta a la misma pregunta.

El día terminó sin mayor contra tiempo. Si bien los soldados estaban agotados no lo demostraban, se mantenían erguidos y montaban el campamento con presteza. Las sacerdotisas auxiliares en cambio apenas detuvieron la marcha buscaron refugio en un roble marchito y respiraban agitadamente para recobrar el aliento, con esmero masajeaban sus piernas intentando apaciguar el dolor de sus músculos. Fate junto a Seluvia armaban una estructura para que la carne ahumada pudiera ser expuesta a la llama y así lograr que tuviera mejor sabor, podía tomarse como un pequeño lujo que avivaría el ánimo de todo el grupo, la comida tibia siempre venía bien. Nanoha cansada pero no queriendo demostrarlo se ofreció a ayudar con la fogata, pero sin conocimiento previo en técnicas básicas de supervivencia terminó aprendiendo como provocar llama utilizando solo unas cuantas maderas secas.

-Capitán, es posible que llueva esta noche.

En efecto las nubes se cerraban cada vez más. La coloración plateada era un buen indicio para asumir que el clima variaría de esa forma.

-Parece ser– Fate se levantó y caminó hasta el lugar dónde sus soldados terminaban de montar las estructuras. - Hay que cavar canales alrededor de las tiendas. Es posible que llueva en la madrugada.

Los hombres asintieron y continuaron en su labor.

Apenas caía la noche cuando los legionarios y su capitán utilizando sus manos y espadas hacían canales alrededor de las tres carpas, por fortuna habían decidido montar el pequeño campamento sobre una elevación, por lo que las canaletas tenían un declive natural que les permitiría pasar una noche seca. Usualmente a Fate y sus hombres no les importaría pasar una noche húmeda, era algo muy común durante un viaje a marcha forzada, pero para las jóvenes una buena noche de descanso era todo lo que anhelaban durante el día. Era su oportunidad para reponer energía y continuar con el trayecto al día siguiente.

Con manos y brazos llenos de barro tomaron una de las alforjas y se limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron. La idea tampoco era desperdiciar el preciado líquido, por lo que apenas removieron la cantidad de tierra justa. Si llovía al día siguiente habría suficiente agua empozada en las canaletas y hendiduras naturales, podía no ser agua buena para el consumo, pero para limpiarse era suficiente.

Seluvia y Kraad se apresuraron a recoger madera para encender el fuego, apilaron las ramas y construyeron una protección para la llama con rocas. Cuando todo estuvo listo Fate se aproximó para encender la chispa, de todos los presentes era la que mejor habilidad tenía.

-Me gustaría intentar hacerlo

La capitán giró apenas el rostro para encontrarse con Nanoha que se acercaba a la pila de madera.

La sacerdotisa no estaba particularmente entusiasmada con aprender las técnicas básicas de supervivencia, pero estaba cansada de sentirse poco útil. Algo natural, su estilo de vida podía considerarse como ocioso para algunos, pero la verdad era completamente diferente. Tal vez no salía cada mañana a buscar su sustento como muchos ciudadanos ó ponía su vida en riesgo para salvaguardar el imperio como Fate. Ella se levantaba cada día antes que el primer rayo de sol brillaré en el horizonte, se aseguraba de reemplazar las flores de todos los jarrones del templo, revisaba que las fuentes funcionaren apropiadamente y no hubiera agua empozada que restare belleza al recinto, preparaba los altares para las ofrendas diarias y además, se aseguraba que las sacerdotisas auxiliares se levantaren suficiente temprano para cumplir las pocas labores que restaban. En general, ella se encargaba de todos los aspectos que los demás daban por sentado, en tanto las otras sacerdotisas se encargaban de atender a los peregrinos y recibir las ofrendas.

Estaba cansada de no hacer nada. Encender el fuego se veía como algo interesante y en cierto grado era un asunto de responsabilidad. Además, estaba helada y tenía hambre.

-Muy bien – Fate se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a la chica.

Una vez estuvo lista se agacho a distancia prudente de la pila de madera, Fate tomó un poco de corteza extremadamente seca y la tendió en el trozo de madera cóncavo, luego le extendió la vara con la cual haría toda la fricción a la sacerdotisa.

-No es muy complicado pero lleva tiempo – dijo mirando a la chica tomar la rama y colocar la punta quemada en la yesca.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?- preguntó Nanoha ignorando la inquietud en su pecho por la cercanía de Fate.

-Coloca la vara entre tus manos, así. Ahora tienes que empezar a hacerla girar utilizando tus palmas – Hizo una pausa para una demostración. – Debes hacerlo rápido y aplicar suficiente fuerza, pero cuando la chispa encienda tienes que soplar gentilmente para que se produzca una llama.

La joven sacerdotisa hizo tal y como Fate le hubo indicado, con firmeza frotó la rama entre sus palmas haciéndola girar pero nada parecía suceder. Al cabo de un momento, dejo escapar un quejido de frustración, lo cual provocó que la capitán riera.

-Te dije que llevaba tiempo.

-Pero ayer usted lo hice rápidamente capitán – contesto Nanoha frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, porque yo sé cómo hacerlo.

Nanoha bufo y continuo con su labor. Esta vez puso todo su empeño en encender el fuego, se concentró al máximo en hacer girar la madera con mayor velocidad y precisión pero al cabo de unos minutos más sus brazos se cansaron y el ritmo amainó. Fate hizo un ademán de ayudar, pero la mirada azul furiosa de la chica a su lado la hizo detenerse, la determinación en la sacerdotisa la hizo sonreír de nuevo. Ordenó a uno de sus hombres que preparare la carne, pensó que era una forma de darle ánimo a la castaña, aunque al verdad solo ponía más presión sobre sus hombros. Nanoha continuo a pesar del dolor y cansancio, lo hizo con tanto ahínco que por un momento estuvo segura de ver un pequeño hilo de humo desprenderse de la yesca. Infortunadamente no era así.

Fate solo observaba a la joven esforzarse al máximo, sus cejas muy juntas debido a la extrema concentración que requería el trabajo, sus manos moviéndose con frenesí para que la madera girare con fuerza y pudiera producir la fricción suficiente para provocar una chispa. Con cuidado la capitán se colocó tras ella, tomo sus manos en las suyas y a pesar de la mirada de enojo que le dirigió comenzó a utilizar su propia fuerza para producir la chispa. Al poco rato, el tan anhelado humo comenzó a salir.

-Ahora toma la yesca y sopla despacio.

Nanoha tomó el cúmulo de corteza y lo acercó a su rostro, soplo despacio tal como le indicó Fate y observó fascinada como la llama creció, soplo de nuevo, y obtuvo el mismo resultado. La capitán se acercó al fuego a gatas y Nanoha aún sostenido la pequeña llama como si fuere lo más preciado en el mundo la imitó, despacio la colocó entre unas ramas pequeñas y la rubia agregó más para avivar la braza. Segundos más tarde ambas observaban complacidas como el fuego se alimentaba y crecía.

Los legionarios se apresuraron a acomodar la carne y todos se reunieron alrededor del fuego, en silencio a calentar sus entumidos cuerpos.

Nanoha que durante todo el tiempo hubo puesto su concentración en encender el fuego era la que más cerca estaba, embelesada mirando el poderoso batir de las llamas no supo responder si la calidez que recorría su cuerpo era por la cercanía a la fogata o a Fate. Rápidamente los hombres colocaron la carne sobre el fuego y esperaron con impaciencia que estuviere tibia, no pasaron más de diez minutos hasta que el aroma a carne invadió el campamento y los estómagos de todos empezaron a gruñir.

Los soldados, aunque morían por probar la suculenta carne esperaban que Fate diera la orden para proceder, ó al menos hiciera una señal, por mínima que fuere. Pero la capitán tenía toda su atención en admirar el rostro de la sacerdotisa.

-¿Capitán? – aventuró Nero.

Pero Fate seguía inmersa en el profundo mar que eran sus pensamientos, no fue hasta la tercera vez que el legionario le llamó que fue capaz de reaccionar. Se enderezo fingiendo que nada sucedía y basto un leve movimiento de cabeza para que los soldados se abalanzaran a tomar su alimento. Fate más mesurada espero un tiempo prudente, tal como la noche anterior, corto trozos de carne para las dos sacerdotisas y tubo que facilitarle su daga a Nanoha que tercamente insistía en hacerlo ella misma. A decir verdad, a la rubia no le incomodaba la actitud de la joven de ojos azules, le gustaba en cierta forma que gozare de esa independencia tan suya, por más pequeñas o de poca importancia que pudieran ser algunas cosas Nanoha parecía encontrar una gran satisfacción en llevar a término ella misma la labor. Lo que la capitán desconocía es que no era aquella la verdadera razón por la cual Nanoha rehusaba su ayuda.

Desde lo que ocurrió, o más bien, desde lo que evito que sucediera entre ellas la tarde anterior durante la excursión de cacería, Nanoha hubo tomado la decisión e alejarse de ella. Fate era una mujer peligrosa, no porque temiera que pudiere hacerle daño, sino porque el solo tenerle cerca despertaba un sin número de sensaciones nuevas para ella. Le hacía desear cosas que no eran dignas de su título, como por ejemplo: esa necesidad de tenerle cerca y el constante antojo de verle ó hablarle, también estaba ese impulsivo afán porque de nuevo la tuviera entre sus brazos y experimentar nuevamente la calidez y comodidad que le transmitía. Todo ello, le tenía bastante confundida.

La noche anterior en la soledad de la tienda, repasó una y otra vez los eventos del día, no terminaba por creerse que apenas se hubieren conocido doce horas atrás. Se sentía como si lo hiciere de toda su vida y a la vez no. Era extraño, una absoluta ridiculez y una contradicción, pero así era como le hacía sentir. Cada cosa nueva, cada pequeñez que aprendía de la capitán le demostraba que no podía juzgarle por su poca experiencia en el trato con militares, pero al mismo tiempo, cuando sus miradas se encontraba o cuando sus cuerpos estaban lo suficiente cerca Nanoha sentía que podía dejarse llevar y perderse en ella con la seguridad que a su lado todo estaría bien, sin importar que obstáculos tuvieran al frente. Confiaba en ella genuinamente, de forma que no lo había hecho en nadie más, salvo sus padres ó el mismo Apolo. Si Fate le dijere que saltare a un rio lleno de pirañas y que no recibiría daño alguno, probablemente lo haría por más que todos sus sentidos le aconsejaren lo contrario.

¿Qué tenía Fate? ¿Qué en la tierra era eso en su pecho?

No lo sabía. Más asustada y desconcertada decidió mantenerse alejada, no permitirle a la capitán una segunda oportunidad de tenerla lo suficiente cerca para besarla. No era en sí el beso lo que la tenía tan consternada, puede ser que en el último segundo lograré reunir la voluntad para moverse y recibido el contacto en su mejilla, en la cual aún podía sentir el punto exacto dónde los labios de Fate habían rozado su piel. Era más una cuestión de voluntad, de significado en el gesto y la profundidad de lo que ello podía llegar a representar. Pero no podía negar que después de haber resistido la tentación se arrepintió y hubo deseado volver al momento justo dónde giro su rostro para no haberlo hecho.

-¿Mi señora?

La voz tímida de Mesalla reclamo su atención.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

-Prisca y yo deseamos su permiso para dar por terminado el día, estamos bastante agotadas.

Nanoha accedió sin ningún problema, observó como las dos mujeres se retiraban a la tienda que compartirían y luego se giró para continuar consumiendo su ración mientras admiraba el fuego. Se sentía tan bien, después de otro largo día de caminata el poder solo estar allí calientita y quieta. Pero la espalda la estaba matando, además sentía su cuerpo pegajoso y podía jurar que su aroma corporal estaba cerca de apestar. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder tomar un baño, aunque fuera agua helada no le importaba, con tal de eliminar la horrible sensación de suciedad que la embargaba.

Fate se había acomodado bajo el amparo de un árbol cercano, no le protegería mucho de la lluvia, pero al menos tendría un apoyo en el cual sobrecargarse. No sería la primera –ni seguramente la última – ocasión que pasaba una noche expuesta a la lluvia. De todas formas, no pensaba poder conciliar el sueño toda la noche, tal como le sucedió la anterior, por más cansada que estuviera mentalmente no era suficiente para barrer a la sacerdotisa de su pensamiento.

El cielo era ya oscuro cuando Nanoha levantó la vista, las nubes espesas no dejaban que filtrare luz alguna, solo la fogata brindaba algo de iluminación. Sin duda, parecía que llovería fuertemente. Fate masticaba distraídamente cuando la joven se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado, apoyándose también en el tronco.

No importaba si ella también se encontraba allí, estaba cansada y realmente deseaba algo en lo cual apoyarse, era el árbol más cercano al fuego así que también se mantendría caliente. Además, no podía estar todo el tiempo huyendo de ella, pasaría varias semanas a su lado lo quisiera o no, tenía que ser fuerte y sobreponerse.

-Le agradezco por permitirme encender el fuego.

-No tiene porque – mordió un trozo pequeño de carne – Es sorprendente que haya logrado hacerlo a la primera vez.

-¿En verdad? – centró su atención en ella.

-Si. Muy pocos logran hacerlo. Aunque claro, no es la técnica más sencilla.

Nanoha le miro sin entender, acto que provocó una sonrisa se dibujare en las facciones de la capitán.

-La mayoría tiende a utilizar rocas. Unas rocas calizas, que al chocar producen chispa más fácilmente que la fricción de la madera.

-¿Y por qué no ha utilizado rocas? – preguntó por pura curiosidad.

-Porque no tengo.

La sencillez con que le hubo primero felicitado, sumado a la sinceridad que Nanoha podía entrever en sus respuestas y acciones nuevamente fueron de sumo agrado. Este capitán era muy noble, amable y cordial para ser un militar.

-Hay madera en casi todas partes, y las rocas no sirven para mantener la llama encendida. – Frunció el ceño -. Quiero decir que, no como combustible porque si no se hiciera una barrera contra el viento costaría mucho mantener encendida la fogata.

Nanoha rió ante la turbación de la capitán y levantó una vez más la vista al cielo.

El clima empeoraría pronto.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta que la rubia había tenido que pasar la noche anterior fuera porque ella ocupaba sola la tienda. Entonces se le ocurrió que había espacio suficiente para que Fate pasara la noche con ella, no exactamente conmigo, se obligó a corregirse. Quería significar en la tienda, porque llovería y de quedarse fuera se empaparía y no iba a poder descansar nada. Además, también existía la posibilidad de que enfermare y ella no quería sentirse responsable –ó culpable – si llegaba a darse el caso. Y solo lo hacía porque había suficiente espacio para las dos.

-No es necesario que pase la noche fuera capitán.

La aludida se giró de repente y la observaba con extrema atención.

Aunque ya se había resignado a su suerte, esas palabras le daban la esperanza de que no tuviera por qué ser así. Sin embargo, debía proceder con cautela. Y su corazón latiendo tan fuerte y rápido no ayudaba mucho.

-¿No? – aventuro bajito.

-No- confirmo con voz firme Nanoha -. Quiero decir, estoy ocupando su tienda. Y es suficiente grande para usted también. Si quiere claro.

Esa era una pregunta bastante tonta, pensaron ambas. Cada cual por diferente razón.

Para Fate la invitación podía significar que de una forma la sacerdotisa le estaba dando la oportunidad de acercarse a ella, de una manera especial creyó. Es decir, estaban muy cerca durante el día pero bajo los ojos de todos no era mucho lo que podía hacer para intentar saber si Nanoha se sentía igual que ella, en la tienda nadie las vería e incluso podía volver a intentar besarla. Claro, era una apuesta arriesgada porque nada le garantizaba que la sacerdotisa lo hiciera con esa específica intención.

Y en efecto, Nanoha no estaba pensando para nada en las consecuencias que podía acarrear quedarse a solas con la persona que asechaba su mente. Fue por ello que al caer en la cuenta sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y muchos pensamientos se agolparon en su mente, muy débil se escuchaba ya la voz interior que le gritaba se arrepintiera y retirare al oferta. Pero sinceramente, ella no deseaba que Fate pasare la noche en la lluvia solo porque no podía explicar las sensaciones que experimentaba debido a ella.

-Si quiero… - intentó que su voz no revelare el estado casi eufórico en el que se encontraba.

Nanoha pudo percibir el tono alegre con que fueron dichas aquellas palabras y bastó para que también su corazón latiera a mayor velocidad, su temperatura corporal aumentare y su turbación regresare con la fuerza de un huracán.

No había sido su más brillante idea, pero era tarde ya. Por más que ahora lo quisiera no podía arrepentirse, tenía que ignorar su vocecilla interior y aparentar serenidad. Como lo lograría era una pregunta en extremo difícil de contestar, pero era una orgullosa y testaruda mujer y posiblemente era capaz de aferrarse a su fuerza de voluntad para mantener su firme determinación de no caer.

Nero organizo los turnos de guardia, dado que Kraad no había montado vigilia la noche anterior sería él quien haría la primera parte. Y habían tomado la determinación que esa noche su capitán descansaría, ya que todo estaba decidido solo restaba comunicarle a Fate. Claro que era ella quien tenía la última palabra, pero ya sabían los legionarios que su capitán no era una mujer que impusiere su voluntad por encima de todos, en ocasiones, cuando estaban en el campo de batalla lo hacía por obvias razones. Los cinco hombres allí reunidos daban gracias que su capitán se preocupaba genuinamente de su bienestar, y procuraba la mayor parte del tiempo llegar a un acuerdo antes de imponerse haciendo valer su rango. Nero, siendo el segundo al mando se acercó hasta el tronco y le informó a Fate la determinación que habían tomado, la capitán aceptó sin molestia alguna.

El día había sido largo, no paso mucho hasta que Nanoha decidió darlo por terminado y se levantó para ir hasta su lugar de descanso. Detuvo su marcha y considero la posibilidad de preguntar si Fate le imitaría o esperaría un poco más. Era una pregunta apenas normal pensó en un principio, pero rápidamente decidió que podía tomarse como un gesto de su gran interés, así que nuevamente emprendió la marcha y se metió en la tienda.

Fate se quedó un poco más. No porque no deseare intensamente compartir un momento fuera de vista de ojos curiosos, sino porque necesitaba calmarse, no podía entrar y lanzársele encima, por más que fuera eso todo lo que tenía en mente. Tenía que ser cuidadosa, iban a compartir el mismo espacio si, eso alimentaba la esperanza de que la sacerdotisa estuviere alentándola y no podía negar que le entusiasmaba la idea. Sin embargo, si la situación llegaba a un plano más íntimo las consecuencias de sus acciones podían costarle mucho. E igualmente no estaba del todo segura que era lo que deseaba con la chica, porque no podía ser tan sencillo como tenerla. Algo en su interior le advertía que de seguir por ese camino descubriría algo que podía o no ser una buena noticia.

Finalmente se consideró suficiente en control de sí misma para aventurarse a entrar. Con un pesado suspiro se agacho lo necesario para caber por la abertura. Dentro Nanoha estaba ya recostada, totalmente cubierta por el manto de piel y dándole la espalda. A su lado había un cobertor exactamente igual que la rubia supuso adecuadamente para ella.

Fate tomo asiento en la piel extendida y procedió a deshacer los broches que sujetaban su capa, luego removió los seguros que mantenían su peto en lugar y lo colocó a una distancia segura, su cinto y protecciones en el espacio hueco de la armadura y finalmente colocó su espada a un lado del lecho, pero conservó la daga atada a su cinto. Luego se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el espacio y paso un trozo de la piel por sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos esperando que el agitado día hubiera sido suficiente para que el sueño llegare de inmediato. Sin embargo, este le fue negado y tras pasar más de veinte minutos intentando inútilmente quedarse dormida abrió los ojos, la tienda estaba parcialmente oscurecida. Solo el brillo que preveía la fogata y la luz que tela permitía se filtrare iluminaba el lugar.

Se atrevió a girar su rostro muy lentamente hasta Nanoha, le observó detenidamente en silencio durante varios minutos. No aprecia que la joven estuviere moviéndose en lo absoluto, Fate se levantó apoyada en su brazo derecho para tener una mejor visión de la mujer, despacio y procurando que de estar despierta no alertarle de su intención se aproximó a ella. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca Nanoha se giró y sin quererlo quedo a centímetros de Fate, por supuesto profundamente dormida.

La capitán pasó saliva pesadamente, el rostro sereno de la sacerdotisa a escasos centímetros suyos, el ritmo pausado de su respiración y la vulnerabilidad de Nanoha ante ella. Contemplo las facciones relajadas de la joven mujer. Su pecho era como el ojo de una tormenta, sensaciones nuevas y conflictivas nacían a medida que su pensamiento se debatía entre aprovecharse de la situación o solo volver a intentar conciliar el sueño. Deseaba con toda su alma besarla, pero el pensamiento de ser no mejor que cualquier rufián si lo hacía la detenía.

Más allá de ello, ¿Qué sucedería si al hacerlo la sacerdotisa despertaba?. ¿Le rechazaría? ¿Ó por el contrario correspondería?.

Fate quería creer que sería la segunda opción, pero no podía estar segura. Además, la joven era bastante orgullosa, era seguro que si descubría lo que tanto deseaba hacer se sentiría ultrajada de la forma más baja. Si la besaba independiente si la afectada lo sabía o no ella sentiría que hubo abusado de su confianza y no sería capaz de verle directamente a los ojos, al menos, sin tener que apartar la mirada por miedo a que Nanoha pudiera leer la culpa en ellos. Si estaba en lo correcto y la joven correspondía su gesto, aunque fuere impropio sin duda alguna se sentiría más que feliz, dichosa o eufórica eran las palabras más adecuadas. Pero también era seguro que no se conformaría de allí en adelante con un beso, presentía que iba a desear cada segundo más y más de ella. ¿Cómo terminaría? Muy seguramente su castigo no sería otro que la muerte para ella, para Nanoha no tenía idea. Por más que Fate no se atemorizara ante el prospecto, y por fuerte que fuere su deseo, si la besaba quería que ella lo supiera, que estuviere despierta y consiente de sus acciones. Si la rechazaba, sería una larga e incómoda caminata hasta Roma.

Aun así, sentía que moriría si no lo hacía. Se acercó con la mirada fija en los ojos cerrados de Nanoha, temiendo que en cualquier momento sus párpados se abrieran para revelar sus orbes azul-violeta. Con gentileza dejo que sus labios rozaran apenas la mejilla izquierda de la durmiente sacerdotisa, quién apenas movió las cejas y continuó tan dormida como antes del contacto.

Con la sonrisa más brillante que había tenido en su rostro jamás se acomodó entre en cobertor y cerró los ojos. La felicidad de la que era presa acalló cualquier reclamo que su altísima moral pudiera utilizar, aún le parecía un acto cobarde pero no tanto pues solo fue un beso en la mejilla. Y había bastado para calmar por el momento sus ansias.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos hasta que la capitán cayó dormida.

Fue entonces cuando Nanoha decidió abrir los ojos. Le había dado la oportunidad perfecta, la excusa ideal para llenar el deseo de ambas y Fate prefirió besarle dulcemente en la mejilla.

Definitivamente la capitán era especial, pensó.

* * *

**Y ahí van, yo sé. Fate es tan... tan… soñada, todas (os) queremos una igual. Hasta haríamos locuras Por ella, aunque para ser sincera últimamente ando más del lado de Nanoha. Pero en fin, yo he hecho muchas locuras ya y las que me faltan… claro no llegare al punto que llego el otaku coreano porque la poligamia no es legal ¡ja!.**

**Ahora que menciono Korea, yo no soy fan del K-pop pero tengo ojos y mirar es gratis las idols Koreanas tienen bonitas piernas. Me pregunto si será por eso que siempre en Éxito y Alkosto ponen sus videos en exhibición.**

**A ver en lo personal me gusta esta historia, como se va desarrollando y me encanta más a medida que avanza, espero a ustedes también. Me encanta que Nanoha sea terca, necia y apegada a sus convicciones y por el contrario Fate más amena, servicial pero igual de apegada a sus convicciones. Así que ya veremos cómo es que van evolucionando y por qué son como son, pero no hablare más porque les daño la historia vaya y se me salgan detalles del futuro.**

**En fin, nos leemos el día 20 de junio.**


	5. IV - Celos

**Buen día, tarde o noche según corresponda, madrugada en algún caso. Espero que hayan estado esperando pacientemente así como lo estuve yo. La verdad no lo he leído para disfrutarlo sino para corregirlo, pero aun así me atrevo a afirmar que les va a encantar. Y no por tirarme flores solita, sino que anoche lo leí y me gusto bastante.**

**No les adelanto porque ya leerán y sacarán sus propias conclusiones, que naturalmente algunos por allí dirán que no estuvo tan bueno como yo dije. Pero no me van a hacer cambiar de opinión, a mí me gustó como quedo y si pudo haber sido mejor pero –y no por conformista- está bastante bien así.**

**Por supuesto **Nara375** que parte de la personalidad de Fate siendo que es un soldado muy bien entrenado es ponderar el deber y el honor, todo eso ya saben. Por ende va a estar trayendo las consecuencias a colación, pero también es humana y ya verás que pasa en ese lado. Lo del ciervo, hay gente vegetariana por esa razón, pero yo veo como parte de la naturaleza el matar para comer, digo un león por ejemplo no puede evitar consumir carne porque es parte de su dieta. Y aunque para los humanos sea "opcional" a mi me sigue pareciendo de lo más normal. Respeto a los que no consumen proteína animal mientras no me critiquen y me digan que apoyo el maltrato animal por eso, iba por ese lado la cosa en fin. Espera pacientemente, valdrá la pena lo aseguro (cosa que usualmente me abstengo de hacer.)**

Nutella **me encantaría poder comer al menos un gramito de las toneladas pero infortunadamente no me deja el nutricionista, de momento. Pero estaré esperando mi premio para cuando ya me sea posible ¿Eh?. Bueno gracias a ti por leer este FF.**

**¡A leer!.**

**PD: Para los usuarios de Mangateca acá les dejo el enlace del nuevo foro:mangateca(punto)foroactivo(punto)com . Tenemos galleticas de vainilla. Además, Tsunderes, gruñones y otras especies xDD.**

* * *

_**Capítulo IV – Celos**_

La lluvia cayó fuertemente durante la madrugada. De no haber cavado las zanjas para no permitir que el agua penetrare en las tiendas, hubieren pasado una noche terrible. Pero gracias a la precisión de los legionarios la mayoría había tenido una excelente noche de descanso, y estaban listos para continuar con la larga caminata. Incluso la capitán estaba radiante.

El viento gélido y el cielo cubierto de grises nubarrones auguraba un día frío, posiblemente llovería de nuevo en la tarde, ó a medio día. No podían darse el lujo de detenerse cada nada para montar un campamento y resguardase de la lluvia, si llovía durante el transcurso del día a menos que encontraren una zona con vegetación suficiente frondosa para que les sirviera como cobertura terminarían empapados.

Los soldados tenían por costumbre consumir queso seco en las mañanas, pero Fate no estaba segura si las sacerdotisas encontrarían aquello molesto, el sabor no era precisamente agradable. El queso curado era en extremo salado y conservaba poco o nada de su humedad natural, además para alguien que no estuviere acostumbrado a su consumo podía resultar en un deseo incontrolable de ingerir líquido ó terminaría por devolverlo en el peor de los casos. Con suerte al anochecer llegarían a la rivera del rio y podrían reabastecer sus alforjas, pero hasta que eso no sucediera era mejor ahorrar el preciado líquido. Nunca se sabía que imprevisto podía ocurrir.

En tanto los soldados levantaban rápidamente el campamento Nanoha y sus dos acompañantes estaban apartadas, orando como cada mañana. Messalla quién al parecer no había dormido muy bien estaba claramente somnolienta y la castaña tuvo que reprocharle varias veces con la mirada su desánimo, Prisca intentó defenderla –y a sí misma- argumentando que el viaje les tenía muy cansadas y no habían podido tener un buen descanso. Nanoha ignoró sus razones, ella también llevaba dos largos días de ardua caminata. Estaba cansada, de buena gana se quedaría en la primera villa un par de días, pero habría que continuar con la marcha a menos que Fate dispusiera lo contrario.

Además, sus dos auxiliares no podían estar más agotadas de lo que ella misma se encontraba. Y no solo físicamente, es cierto que estaba dolorida en especial sus piernas y pies le reclamaban, pero mentalmente se sentía exhausta. Había dormido muy poco, después de lo que casi había dejado que sucediera la noche anterior estaba también muy molesta consigo misma. ¿Cómo era posible que faltare a su palabra de tal forma?. Ni siquiera podía culpar a la rubia, había tenido la oportunidad y no la tomó.

Extraño era que Fate no le hubiera dirigido la palabra ni la primera vez en el transcurso del día, para cuando Nanoha despertó ella había abandonado la tienda y se encontraba junto con sus soldados desarmando el campamento. Sinceramente la sacerdotisa esperaba que al despertar fuera la capitán lo primero que viere, pero en su lugar se encontró con el cobertor doblado y listo para ser empacado. No podía negar que su ausencia le sentó mal, así que se levantó y al salir pudo ver como Fate utilizaba el agua lluvia empozada para lavar sus brazos, que aún estaban con restos de tierra de la noche anterior. Era algo práctico, pero por más que deseare limpiarse no era digno de su rango el utilizar para su aseo personal agua lluvia empozada, así que, de momento tendría que esperar hasta que se toparan con un rio.

Sin embargo, la perturbaba en demasía el hecho que la capitán aún no se hubiere acercado a ella. Fate parecía estar genuinamente ocupada con el desmonte del campamento, pero al menos podía tener la decencia de invertir unos minutos en ella, podía por lo menos saludar ó preguntarle cómo había pasado la noche. Es más, ni siquiera se había molestado en dirigirle la mirada una sola vez, solo estaba allí dando órdenes y hablando con Nero. ¿De qué tanto podían estar hablando tan temprano en la mañana? Es más, en las 48 horas que llevaban de travesía apenas habían cruzado palabras, pero ahora incluso Fate estaba sonriéndole. La sacerdotisa sintió el impulso de acercarse y con cualquier excusa alejarla de ese hombre, al Erebo si era buena idea o no.

Sin embargo, su sentido del deber estaba primero, así que aguantando la urgencia de correr a ella puso su mejor cara para continuar con su plegaria matutina. Se concentró en su oración como debía, tanto que por un momento logro olvidarse de dónde se encontraba. Y también no fue testigo de cómo su deseo era satisfecho cuando la capitán detuvo su labor para intentar acercarse a ella, pero al verle tan centrada decidió que esperaría.

-Capitán al parecer lloverá de nuevo.

-Eso parece Nero – contesto mirando las nubes sobre sus cabezas – aunque en verdad preferiría que no lo hiciera, al menos hasta la noche.

Nero paso su mano por su alborotado cabello azabache y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones.

-Creo que si apresuramos la marcha, si no tomamos un receso a medio día es probable que logremos llegar al rio antes del crepúsculo.

-Es posible. Tenemos bastante pan y queso, creo que tal como está el clima, tienes razón. – Hecho un vistazo a las tres mujeres que oraban en silencio junto a un árbol - . Espero que no les incomode mucho consumir alimento en la marcha.

-Por cierto capitán, si me permite hablar libremente. – Espero hasta que ella respondió afirmativamente. – Me parece que tuvo usted un excelente descanso.

Fate rio de buena gana. Eran raras las ocasiones que tenían para estar relajados. Pero aunque se tratare de una misión de relativa facilidad ninguno bajaba la guardia, aunque parecieran despreocupados todos estaban atentos, prestos a actuar si llegare el momento.

-Lo tuve hasta la madrugada.

-¿Se mojó mucho, capitán? – preguntó con tono juguetón.

-La verdad – espero que su buen amigo asintiera para añadir -. Me hubiera gustado no tener que levantarme a montar guardia.

Lo que Fate hubiera deseado en realidad era no tener que levantarse, poder disfrutar de la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa a su lado. Pero tampoco podía negar que al ser ella lo primero que sus ojos vieron se sintió inexplicablemente feliz, por vez primera experimentó el deseo de que fuere así cada mañana. De momento, mientras no se precipitare y lograre controlar su instinto podía ser así, no tendría el significado que le gustaría, pero por lo menos podía disfrutar en secreto de su compañía.

-Lo peor era el viento helado.

- Se pondrá peor. No hay duda – Nero terminó de desarmar una de las tiendas y ambos se agacharon para doblar la tela.- Esta cerca el invierno.

-Dos, tres semanas a lo sumo. Casi el tiempo que nos tomará llegar hasta Roma – Fate miro de reojo a las sacerdotisas que oraban bajo un árbol -. Podremos recortar casi una semana de caminata si tomamos el paso de las montañas.

Nero miro a su capitán genuinamente sorprendido. El paso montañoso era de cuidado, incluso legiones enteras dudaban si acortar camino tomando por la montaña, en especial con el invierno tan cerca. Pero no era el clima o la dificultad del paso lo que persuadía a los viajeros de rodear las montañas, habían pocos poblados durante el trayecto, tres como máximo y solo uno en el camino principal pero las revueltas de los montañeses eran bien conocidas y los soldados no eran para nada bienvenidos en aquellas tierras. Sin duda Fate podía tener razón en que al tomar ese camino acortarían por lo menos una semana de viaje, de modo que llegarían a Roma poco antes que el invierno pero era arriesgado caminar por el desolado sendero con tres jóvenes, los convertía en una caravana en extremo provechosa. Aunque los montañeses no eran lo único porque preocuparse, también había un buen número de desertores y bandidos que se escondían en cavernas montañosas y asaltaban sin misericordia alguna a los desprevenidos viajeros.

Era una empresa arriesgada, pero Nero sabía que si ella proponía aquella idea debía tener una buena razón e inclusive un plan para cruzar evadiendo la mayor parte del peligro. El joven y sus compañeros confiaban ciegamente en el criterio de Fate, los demás justo como él aceptarían gustosos si ella decidía que cruzarían la montaña para acortar la travesía. Pero ella no deseaba imponer su voluntad, pocas veces lo hacía cuando existía opción, Nero lo sabía y estando seguro que hablaba también por sus compañeros respondió.

-Significaría que partiríamos a la frontera con las primeras nevadas, si marchamos también en las noches llegaríamos antes que el invierno se recrudezca.

Fate asintió y su sonrisa se ensancho un poco más, su lugarteniente era sin duda inteligente. Podía ser porque llevaban bastantes años juntos ó simplemente los dos tenían la capacidad innata de ver más allá de los hechos más obvios.

-¿Tomaremos las montañas entonces, capitán?.

Fate sabía que era arriesgado, peligroso y podía ser contraproducente, pero no iba a arriesgar la vida de las sacerdotisas y sus hombres por simple capricho. Además, si recordaba bien la décimo cuarta y novena legión estaban apostadas en el complejo de Etheria así que muy seguramente los bandidos se encontraban resguardados en lo más alto e inaccesible de la montaña. Era probable que tuvieran algunas cuadrillas apostadas más abajo con fines informativos pero seguramente irían poco armados y no constaría de más de tres o cuatro hombres, no se atreverían a asaltar una caravana militar que los superare en número, si su deseo era vivir claro está.

Pero no había sido una decisión fácil de tomar. En la madrugada cuando se levantó para tomar su puesto de guardia la idea le había venido a la mente, aunque era buena inicialmente la rechazo de solo pensar que aquello significaría pasar una semana menos al lado de la joven sacerdotisa, pero su alto sentido del deber la obligo a pensarlo mejor. Por si misma era una opción muy buena, llegar hasta Roma solo era una parte de la travesía para ella y sus tropas, apenas llegaren debían reportarse ante el comando y les darían tres o con suerte cuatro días para descansar antes de emprender el largo camino de regreso al puesto fronterizo. Así que emprender la marcha unos días antes de la primera nevada no les vendría nada mal, a ritmo forzado y deteniéndose a descansar cada dos días llegarían al cabo de trece días, agotados y hambrientos pero estarían apostados dónde el deber les exigía.

O podían rodear la montaña tranquilamente, tardar una semana más como estaba originalmente planeado y emprender el camino a la frontera con la primera nevada. Aguantar las bajas temperaturas no era tan malo, ya todos lo vivían cada año pero caminar en suelo congelado era un castigo terrible para los pies, por no mencionar que la fatiga muscular llegaba mucho antes. Y también estaba el peligro de congelamiento, habían regimientos enteros que eran diezmados por la inclemencia del clima, algunos de los supervivientes contaban historias terribles de como perdidos y hambrientos fueron testigos de cómo se mataban unos a otros para alimentarse. Otros tantos perdieron brazos y piernas aunque salvaron la vida, solo se convirtieron en una boca más que alimentar para sus familias. Y también estaba aquel que no soportaba la marcha, los que empezaban a cuestionarse y terminaban por engrosar las filas de bandidos, posiblemente ser desertor era –después de ser enviado a las galeras – el peor destino para un legionario.

En muy pocas ocasiones se había dado que una cuadrilla hubiere emprendido marcha tan larga en condiciones adversas, pocos o muchos hombres importaba poco, pero en cada caso había alguno que no llegaba a su destino. Era apenas normal, pero Fate no deseaba para ninguno de sus soldados tales males. Por ello dejo de lado su interés personal por pasar el mayor tiempo posible con la sacerdotisa.

-Si. Hoy caminaremos todo el día. Encárgate que los hombres tomen una ración de pan y queso a medio día pero sin detener la marcha. – volvió su mirada hacía Nanoha- . Yo me encargaré de ellas.

-Como ordene capitán.

Terminaron por levantar el campamento. Aseguraron el equipaje al equino.

En tanto Nero informaba la nueva ruta, Fate se acercó a las tres sacerdotisas quienes terminaban justamente su plegaría matutina.

-Buen día.

-Buen día capitán – contesto Nanoha secamente. - ¿Partiremos ya?.

Fate se extrañó por el tono distante, nada que ver con la forma como se hubo dirigido a ella la noche anterior. Asumió que la joven no había dormido bien, tal vez el frío en la madrugada le había despertado y solo tenía una mala mañana, como cualquiera.

-Si.

De inmediato Prisca y Messalla se despidieron con una leve reverencia encaminándose al grupo de soldados que estaba ya formado y dispuesto para iniciar la travesía. Nanoha permaneció un momento allí, sin decir palabra alguna solo con la mirada fija en la capitán.

-Caminaremos durante todo el día.

-¿Por qué?.

Aunque ella deseaba que su voz fuera indiferente, firme pero no fría, el resultado fue todo lo contrario. Cada gota de enojo que llevaba minutos acumulando, desde que había visto la interacción tan amena y placentera de ella con el soldado se manifestó en esas dos simples palabras, también en su mirada, e incluso su cuerpo. Aunque aquello era algo de lo que solo Fate podía dar cuenta.

-Hay un rio relativamente cerca. Confío que si apresuramos la marcha durante todo el día llegaremos poco antes del anochecer. – por más que le intrigare conocer la razón por la cual ella le miraba de esa manera su tono de voz era suave y gentil – Podremos montar el campamento en la rivera, descansar mejor, asearnos un poco y abastecernos de agua.

Muy a pesar de si, el enojo de la joven se disipo poco a poco, con cada palabra dicha en tono suave y conciliador.

Dejando de lado la ira que bullía en su interior -de la cual no atendía por qué- admitía que era una idea excelente, hacía tres días que no tomaba un baño y empezaba a sentirse terrible por ello. Estaba acostumbrada a asearse dos veces al día, un baño rápido en las mañanas para lucir fresca y radiante como era parte de sus deberes, en la noche notaba un largo y placentero baño en agua tibia perfumada para descansar su cuerpo del trajín del día. Desde que habían partido lo más cercano que había tenido fue un trozo de túnica empapado con el que había quitado el exceso de sudor escuetamente. Definitivamente, quería una fuente de agua pura y cristalina en la cual poder al fin asearse apropiadamente.

-Muy bien.

Fue todo lo que dijo por respuesta.

Ya todos estaban listos para partir. Nanoha se encamino hacía la comitiva. Nero aguardo un poco hasta que su capitán camino hasta el caballo y tomándolo por las riendas le hizo una señal para que iniciare el éxodo.

Nanoha no lograba comprender, por más explicaciones que intentaba darse a sí misma, la ira que le produjo ver como Fate era tan amable con el hombre, sonriendo con tanta naturalidad le disgustaba aún de solo recordarlo. Pero no era una enojo normal, no como el que experimentaba cuando alguna de sus auxiliares olvidada cualquiera sus labores, ó cuando los peregrinos por gusto o descuido hacían algo indebido en el templo. Este era un tipo nuevo, diferente y muy poderoso. Todo lo que se le había antojado en ese instante fue correr a su lado y apartarla de él, pero no tenía sentido alguno. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era normal que hablaren, a fin de cuentas él era un legionario y la rubia su capitán. Y aún así, le incomodaba.

¿Qué era lo que le tenía tan disgustada en realidad?. ¿Qué hubieren intercambiado palabras?. No, lo que había despertado su furia era el hecho que Fate le sonriera al hombre casi como lo hacía con ella, con esa naturalidad y que el gesto fuera para él. Entonces Nanoha cayó en la cuenta, lo que estaba provocando aquella tormenta en su interior no era más que el deseo egoísta que la capitán guardare la belleza de su sonrisa, la calidez de sus gestos para ella y nadie más.

¿Cómo podía definirse eso?.

No tenía idea. Las emociones que Fate provocaba nacieran en ella eran tantas, qué no estaba segura si eran todas por una misma causa o no.

Sin embargo, decidió que no pensaría más en ello. Sea lo que aquello fuere, no debía importar. Tenían una larga caminata por delante, no podía permitir que fuera ella quien ocupare su mente en cada momento. Tenía que ser firme en su decisión de alejarse del escarlata en sus ojos, no podía seguir contradiciéndose como la noche anterior.

Caminaron a paso firme en silencio, solo el unísono golpeteo de pasos se escuchaba.

Llovería, Fate dormiría fuera y terminaría empapada. Ella tenía la tienda a su entera disposición en tanto la capitán se congelaba fuera, no le pareció correcto. Por muy militar que fuera, por más que llevara la culpa de su estado, por mucho que Fate fuere la causa de todas sus dudas y la razón por la cual una nueva gama de emociones se agolpaban en su pecho y por encima de todo ello, de su firme deseo de alejarse de ella. Al parecer le resultaba en extremo complicado lograrlo. Quería tenerle cerca, hablarle ó verle al menos.

Pero aparentemente no estaba pensando con claridad cuando llevada por un impulso se atrevió a pedirle que pasare la noche en la tienda, con ella. Por supuesto, se repitió una y otra vez que solo lo hacía por consideración, porque habían caminado todo el día y era lo que cualquier persona medianamente consiente haría. Hubiera sido muy desconsidera de su parte dejarle dormir fuera bajo la lluvia. Eso era lo que se obligaba a creer. Porque muy dentro de sí, la joven alta sacerdotisa de Apolo no lograba creerse sus propias mentiras, ella lo había hecho porque deseaba tener a la capitán cerca, saberla dormida a su lado y que con solo moverse apenas y abrir los ojos lograría distinguir su figura durmiente a su lado.

Su plan solo tuvo dos enormes fallos.

El primero fue enteramente su responsabilidad, o más bien de esa vocecilla traidora de la que tanto se dejaba aconsejar últimamente. Pero no había podido evitarlo, cuando sintió que la capitán entraba en la tienda solo se fingió dormida para evitar un momento incómodo, pero su corazón latía tan a prisa que la ansiedad se apodero de ella. Escuchó el tintineo del metal al ser manipulado, la sintió moverse a su espalda y luego aunque no había forma que lo supiere sabía que la observaba, que estaba terriblemente cerca y podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Pasaron los segundos y Fate precia no hacer movimiento alguno, podía sentir su leve respiración a su lado tal como la tarde anterior. Y entonces el fuego desconocido regreso, expandiéndose rápidamente por su cuerpo, se apodero de ella y se giró, sabía que iba en contra de sí misma pero en un acto de rebeldía lo ignoro todo –incluso su convicción- y espero con ansias que la capitán lo hiciera, cada segundo era una tortura pero finalmente su afiebrado cuerpo halló algo de consuelo cuando sintió el suave contacto del beso en su frente. Luego la sintió acomodarse lejos de ella.

Abrumada por la rapidez con la que el intenso fuego en su cuerpo se transformó en agradable calidez, Nanoha permaneció totalmente quieta. Hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no girarse y ser ella quién lo hiciera, por mucho que su mente le incitare. Espero hasta que se creyó capaz y abrió los ojos, la oscuridad no le permitió distinguir nada en un principio pero a medida que se acostumbró a la escasa iluminación todo a su alrededor fue tomando forma. Entonces, se giró despacio para encontrarse con la figura apacible y dormida de Fate a su lado, justo como se la imagino pero más bella de lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo era posible que la capitán luciera más atractiva ante sus ojos?. Más lo era, así con sus facciones relajadas, su rostro estratégicamente iluminado para darle una apariencia aún más dócil y en general, su expresión al dormir le hizo imposible conciliar el sueño.

Por horas observó a la capitán, hasta que la lluvia empezó a caer y finalmente le cansancio la venció.

No había logrado sacarla de su pensamiento desde que despertó esa mañana.

Aunque hacía bastante que Fate se había levantado y su lado de la tienda estaba pulcramente ordenado con el cobertor doblado listo para reanudar la travesía. Para Nanoha era como si la noche anterior hubiere sucedido solo en su imaginación, no admitiría que paso la noche velando el sueño de la capitán, imaginando y luchando contra el deseo incontenible de probar a besarla. Aunque no debía, eran tanta la tentación que no tenía idea cómo había logrado resistirse a sí misma.

Sin embargo, la mañana transcurrió rápidamente con todos concentrados en mantener un buen ritmo pero sin que llegare a resultar fatigoso para las sacerdotisas. El medio día llego rápidamente, o al menos para los jóvenes que perdidas en sus pensamientos no se percataron del paso real del tiempo.

Nero junto con Seluvia cortaron porciones abundantes de queso y pan para las sacerdotisas. Aunque reacias al principio, pues las jóvenes auxiliares estaban acostumbradas a manjares más finos, exquisitos y abundantes, terminaron por aceptar con la mejor cara el alimento. Nanoha en cambio lo tomó sin decir palabra alguna y aún en marcha cortaba trozos pequeños que se llevaba a la boca para masticar despacio. El queso era seco y salado, no tenía el mejor sabor, pero con la simpleza del pan sin levadura combinaba bastante bien, al menos no dejaba una sensación seca después de cada bocado.

-Nanoha…

Giro apenas su rostro para encontrarse con la capitán que le extendía algo, un trozo de carne seca. Le miro extraño, tanto a ella como el alimento pero la rubia solo sonrió y se lo ofreció nuevamente.

-Lo guarde de ayer.

La sacerdotisa lo tomó sin apartar la vista de ella. No quería ser grosera, pero su naturaleza era complicada de contener.

-¿No come usted capitán?.

-Si. Pero no tenía mucha hambre ayer. Así que lo guardé para hoy, pero yo estoy bien con un poco de pan, pensé que pudiera disfrutar la carne más que yo. – Hizo una pausa para acomodar las riendas de su caballo – Lamento que este fría, pero la carne ahumada de venado es bastante agradable así que estoy segura no encontrará problemas con su sabor además que…

-¿Cree que me ayudara a soportar mejor el trayecto no? – su voz neutral.

-Si.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre la dos. No había tenido la intención de dar por terminada la conversación, pero al parecer era exactamente lo que había logrado. Se sintió extraña, apesadumbrada y enojada consigo por la forma tan fría como le hubo contestado; Fate por su parte pudo leer en las facciones de la joven como al parecer había algo que le incomodaba de sobremanera para que frunciera el ceño de tal forma. Naturalmente supuso que era ella la causa, pero contrario a su naturaleza habitual sintió el deseo de reanudar la conversación. Aunque la sacerdotisa se molestare con ella, quería escucharla un poco más.

-Me disculpo si le ha molestado.

-No lo ha hecho – se apresuró a contestar – capitán.

-Ya veo. Igualmente debo disculparme.

Esta vez fue Fate quien lamentó no tener una buena excusa para prolongar su interacción.

-¿Viaja usted mucho capitán?

-Ah, bueno, se puede decir que si. Paso la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa.

De hecho, no había estado en casa desde hace meses. ¿Cuatro o cinco, o eran tres? No podía recordar con exactitud.

-Hace meses que no veo a mi familia. Mi hermana y mi madre, me hicieron prometer que pasaría el invierno en casa…- su voz se tornó baja y llena de melancolía. – pero creo que esa es una promesa que no podré cumplir este año.

Aunque le hubiere gustado.

-Ya veo. Yo no veo a mis padres desde hace años. Comprendo cómo se siente capitán.

-¿No los echa de menos?.

Caminaban lado a lado. Hablaron amenamente durante un largo rato.

Fate supo que la joven sacerdotisa provenía de un pueblo al Oeste casi en la frontera del vasto imperio, era hija de un mercader y granjero que cultivaba la tierra con esmero y dedicación. Su madre había sido asistente de un sanador antes de enamorarse de su padre y luego, ambos habían abierto una panadería y un pequeño establecimiento de abastos. Vendían frutas, verduras y harina principalmente, a veces, cuando los mercaderes viajeros pasaban con vino de calidad módica a buen precio su padre compraba y lo vendía en la tienda, pero no muy a menudo porque a su madre no le agradaba que él distribuyera el preparado. Era la menor de tres hijos: Kyouya diecisiete años mayor que ella ayudaba a su padre en la granja y también solía atender el depósito, le agradaba la música y según Nanoha no le iba nada mal con la lira. Su hermana, Miyuki cumpliría veintiséis el próximo verano y era una excelente panadera, todos estaban convencidos que era su talento natural, pues incluso antes que su madre le enseñare el oficio apropiadamente ella era capaz de hornear sin ayuda alguna. Y ella, había sido un miembro de la familia que nadie esperaba, pues por la edad de su madre nadie para todos fue una gran sorpresa el anuncio de un nuevo embarazo, el periodo de gestación fue enteramente normal y llegó a feliz término. De niña, Nanoha no había mostrado particular interés por ningún oficio como sus hermanos, ayudaba en casa y aprendía todo lo que podía, era curiosa, activa y dedicada pero no lograba encontrar un algo que llenare su vida de forma significativa.

Tenía trece o catorce años cuando un día como todos acompaño a su madre al pueblo, por casualidad había un gran alboroto provocado por un grupo de hombres que con gran esfuerzo movían algo que estaba cubierto con una manta hasta el templo. Ni ella ni su familia eran muy religiosos, su padre solía pagar tributo pero rara vez se acercaba personalmente a rendir alguna ofrenda y Nanoha pasaba el tiempo entre la granja, la panadería y casa junto a su madre. Así que técnicamente era la primera vez que se hallaba tan cerca del edificio. Movidas por la curiosidad tanto ella como su madre decidieron quedarse hasta conocer cuál era la cusa del tanto revuelo, hasta que varios minutos después con sin mucha ceremonia una de las sacerdotisas de apolo tiro de la cuerda que mantenía la lona en su lugar y revelo una estatua tallada en mármol de Apolo.

La alegría y animosidad con que la joven relataba las mil bondades de la representación, su tono de voz cálido y sus ojos soñadores provocaron que en Fate naciera una gran molestia. ¿Qué podía tener de tan maravilloso? Pensó ofendida, si solo era una estatua de frio mármol. ¿Cómo podía Nanoha haber quedado tan maravillada, tanto como para que de solo verle hubiere como por arte de magia encontrado su propósito en la vida?. La sacerdotisa en cambio, ajena a la tormenta en el corazón de la capitán relataba con más ánimo como días después Apolo le pidió que se consagrara a él.

Para cuando terminó el relato Nanoha irradiaba felicidad, en tanto Fate sentía un peso enorme instalarse en su pecho, incapaz de controlar lo enojada que se sentía en ese momento no dijo palabra alguna y continuó caminando en silencio. Evitando a toda costa ver la carita de felicidad en la joven, porque de solo pensar en que la encontraría sonriendo una pequeña tormenta se desataba por todo su cuerpo.

Por lo general Fate gozaba de un carácter tranquilo. Era muy difícil lograr que perdiera la compostura, solo su hermana había tenido el privilegio de verle enojada una sola vez en toda su vida. Pero la intensidad, era nueva para ella. Su malestar no se aplacaba, durante el resto de la conversación la joven sacerdotisa ajena a su estado relato alegremente como era su vida diaria en el templo, cada vez que su voz pronunciaba ese nombre Fate sentía una mano invisible oprimirle el corazón y su enojo aumentaba, pero puso la mejor cara que podía, por lo menos aún estaban hablando fluidamente, a pesar que ella solo escuchaba fingiendo estar interesada.

A media tarde una llovizna cayó. Pero la comitiva no se detuvo, por el contrario aceleraron el paso y llegaron al rio con luz suficiente.

En tanto los hombres ponían sus escudos, armas y cargamento a salvo bajo un árbol Fate analizaba el terreno en busca de un lugar apropiado para montar el campamento. Infortunadamente debido a la lluvia toda la zona estaba empapada, no había un lugar lo suficiente grande para montar tres carpas y encender el fuego, tampoco encontrarían madera seca.

-Capitán. ¿Dónde montaremos el campamento?.

-Todo esta empapado Kraad. Pensare en algo. Seluvia, Woltar, Ragnos y Tu pueden bañarse primero. Nero y yo vigilaremos.

-Como ordene.

El legionario se acercó a sus compañeros. Todos asintieron y se acercaron para sacarse las túnicas mojadas y apilarlas sobre los escudos, en cuestión de segundos y habiendo olvidado por completo la presencia de las sacerdotisas los cuatro estaban luciendo sus entrenados cuerpos desnudos, solo el subligar resguardaba su intimidad. De inmediato las dos sacerdotisas auxiliares comenzaron a soltar risitas indiscretas, era la primera vez que veían un hombre casi desnudo –uno de carne y hueso al menos- y no podían evitar mirar con ojos curiosos la desconocida anatomía masculina. Fate miro a sus hombres con reprobación, sabía que lo hacían por mera costumbre pero al menos hubieren podido tener la decencia de quitarse la túnica fuera del rango visual de las doncellas. Nanoha intentaba obligarlas a apartar la vista con regaños y palmadas leves, pero a pesar de su evidente enojo ellas continuaban satisfaciendo su curiosidad.

-Lo siento mucho. – dijo cuando estuvo cerca de la alta sacerdotisa.- En verdad. Creo que ha sido mi responsabilidad, debí advertirles. Lo siento.

-No es su culpa capitán. –Aún enojada y con tono de voz imponente se dirigió a sus dos asistentes – Es suficiente ustedes dos.

-Deberían asearse también. Hay una saliente por aquí.

Guió a las mujeres hasta un pequeño cuerpo de agua protegido por arbustos densos. No estaba muy alejado y tampoco era en verdad necesario porque ninguno de sus soldados se atrevería a espiarlas, pero la rubia supuso que Nanoha se quedaría más tranquila si tenían algo de privacidad.

Cuando sus soldados hubieron terminado de asearse fue el turno de Nero y Fate. Ambos tuvieron el buen sentido común de desnudarse en la orilla del rio, de inmediato comenzaron a limpiar sus cuerpos. Como la herida en el brazo de Fate aún estaba reciente, Nero se ofreció para sobar su espalda, como cada vez que era necesario.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez sea buena idea pasar la noche en el pueblo.

-Si a usted le parece capitán. – Con cuidado estiro el brazo herido y deshizo el vendaje – Luce bastante bien. ¿Ha estado usando el ungüento que le dió el sanador?.

-Si – Hizo una pausa para tomar agua y lavarse el rostro -. Dioses que bien se siente.

-¿Pasaremos la noche en el pueblo entonces? – lavo la espalda de su capitán masajeando con suavidad.

-En la posada. No iremos a los barracones. Si alguien pregunta, ellas son… esclavas del tribuno Graco ¿Entendido?.

Aunque dudaba que a ninguna de las doncellas les gustare su nuevo título, si Fate comandaba que así fuera así sería. Todos confirmarían su historia, no importaría cuanto lo negaren las mujeres.

-Si.

Una vez estuvieron listos lavaron como pudieron la túnica sucia y se enfundaron en la limpia, ó tan limpia como podía estar. En dos días con suerte estarían secas.

Volvieron al lugar dónde se suponía debían estar todos reunidos, pero la alta sacerdotisa aún no llegaba. Fate pregunto a las dos asistentes por su señora, ellas solo le informaron que debía estar por llegar, pero los minutos pasaban y Nanoha no daba señales de aparecer. Preocupada la capitán ordenó a Nero permanecer alerta, posteriormente se encamino hacía el lugar dónde se suponía que estaría, temiendo lo peor mantuvo su mano diestra muy cerca a la empuñadura de su espada y camino despacio, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Pero rogando a todos los dioses que solo fuere paranoia suya.

Y lo era. Físicamente Nanoha estaba tan bien como se podía después de tres días de intensa caminata, alimento suficiente pero no abundante y apenas tiempo para descansar el cuerpo. Mentalmente sin embargo, era un tema muy distinto. Estaba más allá de perturbada, sentía su sangre caliente correr por sus venas, su cuerpo tenso y la mirada fija en un punto perdido del horizonte. En su mente una y otra vez se repetía la escena que le hubiera gustado no presenciar. Fate tenía razón, era un lugar tranquilo para asearse los arbustos no permitían visibilidad alguna rio abajo, pero no se podía decir lo mismo en sentido contrario.

Mientras se aseaba tranquilamente, una terrible idea le vino a la mente. Podía no interesarle en lo más mínimo el torso desnudo de cualquier hombre en la comitiva, pero no podía decir lo mismo de ella. Tenía curiosidad. Durante la expedición de cacería había tenido la oportunidad de detallar en algo su anatomía, y al parecer su cuerpo era fornido pero no exageradamente. Sin embargo, la verdadera razón para que se atreviere a espiar protegida por los matorrales no fue otra que el calorcillo expandiéndose, ese mismo que en ocasiones era cálido y cómodo, pero que justo en ese momento una llama intensa que quemaba. Aunque sabía que no debía, se acercó lo suficiente y corrió con cuidado de no ser vista unas cuantas hojas para logar tener la visibilidad que tanto deseaba.

Pero lo que vio no le gusto en lo más mínimo.

Fate estaba allí, de espalda y con el agua hasta la cintura, pero también Nero en las mismas condiciones que ella. Sintió como la en segundos toda su curiosidad se convirtió en enojo al verle remover la venda que ella le colocó el día anterior, luego frotar su espalda y aquello fue lo peor, ver como la capitán le permitía tocarle sin el menor reparo. No pudo soportar la furia que se acumuló en su interior al ser testigo de aquello, pero tampoco supo responderse el porqué, la razón por la cual estaba tan enojada no con ella sino con él. Porque así era, lo que deseó en ese momento fue salir de su escondite y demandar que cesare su actividad, que mantuviera sus manos lejos de ella. Que no siguiera con la mirada fija en su torso desnudo.

¿Es que a Fate no me importaba?. Porque ella jamás le permitiría a nadie, mucho menos un hombre verla desnuda y ni pensar en permitirle poner un solo dedo sobre su piel. Para Nanoha la sola idea era una aberración, pero en cambio parecía que a Fate no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

De cualquier forma, era indignante. Por más soldado que fuere también era mujer, lo mínimo que debía tener era algo de recato con su propio cuerpo. No era decente que estuviere mostrándose desnuda ante cualquiera, menos ante él, pensó. No, ni él ni ninguno. No quería que nadie lo hiciera. Hombre, mujer o animal, no le importaba no le gustaba el solo imaginarlo. Sin embargo, con todo el jaleo no había logrado dar un vistazo mínimo a la capitán, estaba tan centrada en alejar las garras de Nero de su piel que ni se acordó de su motivación para rebajarse a espiar.

Bufó molesta y se sumergió por completo en el agua, con tan mala suerte que justo en ese momento Fate asomó cautelosamente y al verla bajo el agua, sumado al tiempo que llevaban esperando por ella supuso lo peor y sin pensarlo saltó. Nanoha alarmada se levantó rápidamente y sin detenerse a considerar que la profundidad no era suficiente comprobó con horror como a escasos centímetros de ella estaba la persona que más deseaba ver en el mundo, pero también la que menos quería cerca en ese momento. Entonces cayó en la cuenta que la capitán estaba totalmente paralizada, por un segundo se preocupó, antes de terminar de entender que Fate estaba estupefacta pero su mirada subía muy lentamente por su anatomía expuesta, hasta que sus ojos carmesí se toparon con los suyos.

Se apresuró a cubrir su pecho expuesto como mejor pudo con sus brazos; Fate pasó saliva pesadamente, no había sido su intención, en serio pensó que la sacerdotisa se estaba ahogando. Intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera pero un golpe sordo y seco, más el dolor punzante en su mejilla derecha acallaron cualquier sonido. No por exageración, pero literalmente la fuerza del impacto le había forzado a girar la cara.

Ninguna se movió.

Nanoha estaba muerta de vergüenza, allí había estado ella enfurruñada porque jamás dejaría ver su cuerpo por nadie a diferencia de Fate, y con tan mala suerte que fue precisamente ella quién lo hizo. Sin embargo, no estaba tan molesta, en el fondo sentía cierta satisfacción porque literalmente le había dejado sin palabras y de nuevo el familiar fuego se extendió por todo su cuerpo, junto con el deseo que lo hiciera de nuevo, pero esta vez ir más allá.

Fate aunque dolorida y cuestionándose seriamente como era que una señorita tan delicada podía golpear tan duro. Se sentía más feliz que nunca en su vida, pero también a pesar de estar hasta la cintura en agua bien fría, se sentía tremendamente acalorada y más que cualquier otra ocasión sintió la apabullante necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya allí mismo. Pero era imposible.

Aún en su lugar, quietas como dos talladuras de mármol y en el más absoluto silencio se atrevieron a mirarse, ninguna comprendía bien lo que les sucedía, pero para ambas estaba claro que su fuego interno no cesaría, no las dejaría ser a menos que hicieran algo para aplacarlo.

Sin pensarlo más Fate se acercó a una temblorosa alta sacerdotisa que se dejó hacer como la oveja más dócil cuando ella la tomo entre sus brazos, con mucho cuidado le obligo a mirarle. No parecía que hubiera en ellos el menor signo de resistencia, aunque estaba nerviosa y temblaba tanto o más que la misma Nanoha fue acortando la distancia que las separaba lentamente, vio como la joven cerraba los ojos a medida que el contacto se hacía inminente. Era la última señal, todo estaba dado.

Si lo hacía era seguro que no se conformaría con ello, deseaba mucho más y seguramente su cabeza terminaría decorando una pica a las afueras de la gran ciudad. Pero si no lo hacía, continuaría siendo consumida por el deseo y llegaría un momento en el cual no iba poder soportarlo más, hasta que ese momento llegare su vida, posiblemente la de las dos sería una agonía.

* * *

**Lo siento, tenía que hacerlos sufrir. Era imperativo que se acabare allí, así le tiene más ganas al próximo y lo leerán con mucho más gusto.**

**Ha sido muy agradable de escribir este capítulo, para empezar estoy contenta porque creo que he logrado sin necesidad de escribir la palabra exacta los sentimientos que buscaba. Ahora, la cuestión es que cuando uno es joven y experimenta por primera vez sentimientos como los de Nanoha por lo general, uno va y habla con alguien (algunos dirán que la mamá/papá/familia, pero en mi caso con mis amigos allá en esa época) y aunque pueda que ninguno tenga mucha experiencia ahí van saliendo de la duda. Sin embargo, Nanoha no tiene nadie con quien consultar, además usemos un poco la matemática y veremos que casi es una niña, y no como los niños hoy en día. Creo que a muchos nos sorprendería lo que creen saber sobre sentimientos, sexo, en fin. Y bueno, también por allí intenté explicar porque nuestra bella sacerdotisa es tan necia y caprichosa, ojala lo haya logrado. Seria lindo si me lo dijeran.**

**Fate sigue siendo un amor.**

**Tuve que investigar un poco si los Romanos usaban ropa interior, y en efecto tenían sus prendas íntimas, esto no vine al caso pero me sorprendió un poco que según la investigación en un principio estaba reservado para los esclavos y soldados pero luego ya se popularizo a todo el mundo. Para efectos de la historia no revelaremos si Nanoha usa…**

**Gracias por leer, notas de autor incluidas. Nos veremos el día 4 de Julio.**


	6. V - Lujuria

**Bueno aprendí que debo cortar el rollo en lo mejor más a menudo.**

Hallazone **Bueno, soy un poquito malita si.**

Nara375 **Si, en efecto tu percepción es bastante bueno aunque para mí Nanoha es como un pajarillo enjaulado, uno al que le han abierto la puerta de su dorada jaula y no está muy segura si salir o no porque no sabe volar. Aunque hay algo en lo que si tiene razón con lo de princesa, pero no te diré que es porque te perderías la maravillosa experiencia de descubrirlo por ti. Y si, la pobre dice una cosa y hace otra, pero que se le hace así es cuando te gusta alguien, en muchos casos por no decir la mayoría, más cuando es tu primera vez.**

Idalia **gracias por lo que me toca, bueno lo intento obviamente hay datos que me invento yo por comodidad y porque no afectan la historia. Y me alegro que te guste los roles que están desempeñando.**

Guest-**s** ** me da gusto que la historia sea de su agrado, y los invito a que al sigan leyendo con confianza, no se asusten por mis impredecibles cortes de rollo es parte de mi encanto creativo.**

Rainhard **gracias. Algunos datos si me los invento porque realmente no tiene una función útil más allá de una mención (Nombres de pueblos, etc), pero también me gustan los detallitos, minucias como los llamaría alguien y para ello hay que investigar.**

Jezaira **como llevo prometiendo desde que publique esta historia en la fecha que señalo, menos la segunda actualización que fue un día antes por motivos personales. Así que como dijo Signum en un conocidísimo doujinshi "La paciencia es una virtud" (Es que adoro ese mini que pena).**

**Vaya, creo que la mayoría piensa que soy mala por haberlo dejado allí, pero tengo una muy buena razón. Es que este capítulo está bueno como todo lo que escribo (bien presumida pero que no se note) pero este es diferente… ya lo verán, nada más digo que está muy bueno. Y para **Nadeshiko HH **que siempre dices que conmigo nunca se sabe… ¡Tienes razón! ¿Pero eso ya lo sabías no?.**

**Ah y como escribí antes también, a alguien por allí cuando comentó que quedaría mejor si uno personajes de MSLN, pues en cierta forma aquí te daré gusto aunque tengan todos presentes que si sale alguno de la franquicia es porque tiene un algo que hacer y no solo por mostrar.**

**Ahora si, ya que los hice esperar dos semanas, enteremos si paso o no paso.**

* * *

_**Capítulo V – Lujuria.**_

Y allí estaban, finalmente en la posada. No era distinta a cualquier otra.

Durante el trayecto había evitado a toda costa que sus miradas se cruzaren, pero no era realmente necesario.

Fate lucia cansada como si llevare el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y sus pasos eran desganados, la vista fija en algún punto perdido frente a si y su mente aún atrapada en el momento mágico que su buen lugarteniente hubo arruinado.

Allí habían estado, solo las dos mirándose intensamente hasta que Nanoha había subyugado el último resquicio de su voluntad al deseo que la consumía y Fate rechazado todo sentido de deber que el gritaba lo mal que estaba aquello. Sin embargo, cuando sus labios estaban a solo milímetros, cuando sentían que iba a estallar en llamas por la cercanía de la otra, en ese justo momento una voz masculina las detuvo. El segundo y medio que la capitán dudo si era posible que las viere o no, basto para que Nanoha asustada por la interrupción se zafaré de su abrazo. Pero ella no la dejo ir tan fácilmente, así que utilizo un poco de fuerza para volver a sujetarla y sin detenerse a pensar en nada más acercó sus labios a los suyos, la beso.

Pero no fue para nada como esperaba. Nanoha se revolvió y la empujo, casi estaba segura que le acomodaría otra bofetada, pero la expresión herida con que le miro atravesó su corazón como el puñal más afilado.

Los escasos dos segundos que duro el contacto fue maravilloso, se sintió la persona más dichosa de todo el planeta, contrario a su personalidad esquiva los labios de la sacerdotisa en suaves y aunque estaban un poco secos no había probado nunca nada más dulce. Pero al abrir los ojos, toda la felicidad que sintió se esfumo enseguida.

¿Por qué le miraba así? Tan dolida e incluso indignada. ¿No había querido ella también lo mismo?. ¿Ó había mal interpretado su gesto y cometido una terrible equivocación?

No podía ser eso. Fate había visto como la sacerdotisa hubo cerrado los ojos y levantado el rostro hacía ella, permaneció quieta esperando –anhelando – el contacto así que no pudo haberse equivocado. No era muy buena con el asunto, pero hasta ella era capaz de entender las señales inequívocas que la sacerdotisa le había dado. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿O solo no le había gustado?.

Tampoco podía decir que era una experta en el tema. Hacía mucho que no besaba a nadie, en toda su vida si mal no recordaba había besado a dos personas. Y no podía preguntarle a ninguna si era tan mala, primeramente porque le daría demasiada vergüenza y segundo porque solo haciendo una visita a Erebo -si Hades lo permitía- hablar con su esposa. Aunque, tampoco creía que ella hubiere sido capaz de herir sus sentimientos de esa forma, porque a pesar de todo ella si la había amado, ó eso decía Alicia. Y eso solo la dejaba con su hermana como única fuente de información pero prefería mil veces no saberlo que darle un motivo para picarla, ya no eran niñas pero su hermanita seguía teniendo como actividad favorita meterse con ella.

Confundida y con el corazón apesadumbrado, no había hecho sino repasar una y otra vez los sucesos, con la esperanza que tuviera una epifanía y supiere entonces que había provocado esa reacción en Nanoha.

Había regresado primero al punto de reunión, pensó que era mejor si se hacía de esa forma. Sus hombres notarían su malestar pero no harían pregunta alguna, más se inquietarían. Sabía que lo mejor era poner buena cara, pero le resultaba imposible.

El camino hasta la villa no era largo, pero fue difícil para las dos. En especial para Fate pues en su desasosiego había asumido erróneamente que el objetivo de su naciente afecto no deseaba siguiera tenerle cerca, lo hacía más difícil saber que caminaba a pocos pasos frente a sí, pero para ella se sentía como si estuviere muy lejos de su alcance. Deseaba hablarle, ¿Qué le podía decir? Disculparse por su impetuoso proceder. ¿En verdad lamentaba haberlo hecho? No. De lo que se arrepentía era de no tener la experiencia para haberlo hecho bien, para que a Nanoha le gustare al menos la mínima parte de lo mucho que a ella. Sin embargo, hasta que descubriera el motivo por el cual lo que se suponía sería una agradable experiencia termino tan mal solo podía evitarla, no deseaba equivocarse peor y provocar un daño irreparable.

Tendría que esperar hasta que estuviera segura de poder soportar mirarla a los ojos, entonces se atrevería a dirigirle la palabra y si los dioses lo permitían hablarían. De momento, solo podía cargar con el enorme y doloroso vacio en su pecho.

-¡Bienvenidos a Lothra! ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – saludo el tabernero.

-Necesitamos pasar la noche aquí buen hombre.

-Oh… - hizo un gesto exagerado – me temo que no tengo suficiente habitaciones para todos, con las festividades del fin de Otoño la villa esta abarrotada. Solo me quedan dos habitaciones pequeñas.

Ni lo pensó siquiera. Una sería para las dos auxiliares y la otra para la alta sacerdotisa. Fate y sus hombres dormirían en la galería, era un espacio abierto pero al menos tenía una lona y había una fogata bastante agradable encendida. Naturalmente, tendría que pagar algo para que el encargado les permitiera acampar allí.

-Bien tomaremos las habitaciones. ¿Tiene algo para cenar?. – pregunto sin ánimo.

-Estofado de la casa.

Esta vez sí se giró para encontrarse con las miradas ansiosas de sus hombres, a pesar de su mal ánimo sonrió, aunque solo fuere una mueca. Las dos sacerdotisas auxiliares tenían la misma expresión, pero cuando su vista se posó por escasos segundos en ella y comprobó que poco quedaba ya de aquella mirada acusadora su corazón dio un vuelco, como si pesare kilos menos que hasta hace segundos.

-¿Estofado? – Pregunto con voz cautelosa. Sin apartar su mirada.

-Si. – contesto con extrema suavidad.

El rostro descompuesto y triste de la capitán, había terminado por disipar la mayoría de su enojo.

-Serian 9 platos entonces. Sigan, pónganse cómodos. – el corpulento hombrecillo se metió en la cocina. – Zisco hijo, pone más leña al fuego necesito…

Fate tomó una de las desvencijadas mesas y con ayuda de sus soldados acomodó otra más para formar una sola, era más seguro para todos si comían juntos.

Resultaba que la posada era también una taberna, algunos bebedores asiduos habían empezado a llegar, las miradas de recelo y prevención eran solo para ellos, pero otras curiosas y deseosas eran para las tres jóvenes que les acompañaban –también para la capitán aunque ella ni siquiera lo considerare – y descontando que solo eran borrachines inofensivos, prefería no tener que lidiar con ellos. Obligo a las sacerdotisas a ubicarse a su derecha, y sus soldados formaron una muralla con sus espaldas para salvaguardarlas en algo de los ojos curiosos.

Nanoha había quedado justo a su lado, pero preocupada por no permitir que los lugareños se deleitaren la vista, en especial con la alta sacerdotisa, no se percató que en todo momento los ojos azul-violáceo de la joven permanecieron atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el mismo posadero junto con su hijo que contrario a él era alto, delgado y hasta atractivo llegaron con los tazones humeantes. Por mera cortesía los solados comieron despacio, con bocados refinados y aunque el tazón era generoso, ellos aún tenían espacio para al menos otra ración. Irónicamente las auxiliares no tuvieron tanto recato, después del tercer bocado empezaron a comer con prisa y gusto, tanto que parecía no hubieren comido en días. Ni siquiera su señora a punta de regaños logro que mermaren la velocidad, si hasta parecía que no estaban masticando. Escandalizada por el impropio comportamientos de sus acompañantes Nanoha comió despacio evitando apartar la mirada del plato, no fue hasta que la cristalina risa de Fate la saco de su ensimismamiento.

No había perdido la cabeza. Pero ver a sus soldados raspando las tazas vacías en verdad le había hecho mucha gracia, llamo al posadero y pidió otra ronda para sus hombres aunque le miraron un poco avergonzados por haber sido descubiertos, estaban también agradecidos. La segunda ronda de alimento no fue consumida con tanta prisa y esta vez se permitieron saborear el estofado apropiadamente. Aunque Fate no pidió una segunda ronda para sí, estuvo tentada a ordenar también para Prisca y Messalla pero Nanoha se opuso argumentando que habían comido suficiente, a pesar que las dos chicas sentían que de podían hacerle espacio a un poco más su señora ya lo había decidido.

No era una interacción directa, y aunque nada tuviera que ver con ella la sonrisa que Fate portaba era sincera. Aunque apaciguaba un poco su corazón también le lastimaba, porque le hubiera gustado ser ella quién fuere la causa de su sonrisa. En especial después de la cachetada que le había propinado y lo mal que habían terminado las cosas entre ella después de ese beso.

Nanoha no había tenido intención de lastimar a la capitán. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que su mala reacción parecía haber dejado una huella profunda en la mujer, la verdad era la primera vez que se sentía tan mal y enojada consigo misma, pero era también la primera vez que sentimientos de cariño empezaban a florecer en ella, y era su primer beso. No sabía cómo se suponía que debía sentirse al respecto. Todo era nuevo y extraño para ella.

En si el beso no había sido tan espectacular como se lo imagino. Tampoco había sido de especial ayuda la interrupción. La voz de Nero había provocado que la burbuja se rompiere solo para caer en la cuenta que a punto había estado de entregarse al deseo, o más bien, ya lo había hecho porque la capitán aún no terminaba por acortar los milímetros que las separaban pero ella estaba ya únicamente esperando que sucediera. No entendía por qué si ya estaba rendida hubo intentando apartarse, más el solo hecho que Fate no se lo permitiera y que se hubiera valido de un brusco agarre para besarla le había sentado fatal. Su voluntad siempre había sido respetaba, era la primera vez que alguien le forzaba a hacer algo que no deseaba, aunque la verdad fuera que ella misma se hubiere rendido y entregado, en el último segundo había reaccionado y decidido no hacerlo.

Pero no comprendía por qué la actitud de Fate. Lucía tan triste, tan confundida. Más que ella posiblemente. ¿Era su culpa?. Suponía que algo de ello había, se sentía mal. El verle de tal forma provocaba que su pecho se hiciere pesado.

Además, descontando el malestar que le provoco el beso forzado –desde su punto de vista- aún podía sentir en su estómago revuelto, el cuerpo acalorado y el corazón henchido con un algo que no podía explicar. Pero que deseaba se repitiera nuevamente, aunque claro esperaba que terminare mejor.

Terminaron de comer en silencio. En tanto sus hombres se acomodaban en el solar, y Nero llevaba el corcel a la cuadrilla Fate decidió llevar ella misma a las jóvenes hasta sus aposentos.

Podía estar dolida, molesta y hasta un poco enojada con la alta sacerdotisa, pero su deber estaba primero. A su mandato, todas a prisa le siguieron escaleras arriba. Las dos auxiliares se quedarían en una habitación cerca de la escalera principal, y luego de despedirse de su señora con una venia cerraron la puerta para entregarse a un merecido descanso. Caminaron hasta el fondo del pasillo, Fate abrió la puerta revelando una habitación más o menos pequeña, la cama no era muy grande pero suficiente para que una persona se acomodare sin problemas, una mesa con agua dispuesta en un jarrón y una silla a su lado.

-Lamento que no tenga las comodidades para su rango. Pero le aseguro que es una mejor acomodación de la que pudiera tener en un barracón.

Fate entrego le entrego la llave a la chica evitando que sus miradas se cruzaren por más de lo necesario. No comprendía porque pero la forma en que la joven le miraba, ese brillo en sus ojos le resultaba tan extraño que provocaba su corazón se acelerare. Lo único que deseaba era dar media vuelta e irse lo más pronto posible.

-Capitán… - llamó despacio. Pero ella seguí sin atreverse a mirarle. – Fate – aventuro con una voz mucho más suave.

Entonces la rubia levanto la vista hacía ella. Era la primera vez que la joven se atrevía a llamarle por su nombre, y pensó lo bien que se escuchaba dicho en su voz. Si tan solo el retumbar de sus latidos no fuere tan alto, con seguridad pudiera escuchar el eco desvaneciéndose en el desolado pasillo.

-¿Si?.

Realmente no había nada que quisiera decirle, o más bien, era demasiado pero nada que no pudiere terminar por incrementar su turbación. Sin embargo, al menos había logado cambiar en algo la expresión de la capitán, si bien, aún lucia triste ya no parecía tan afligida como durante el trayecto hasta el poblado o la cena.

-Gracias.

-Es mi deber. – Se dispuso a retirarse.

-¿Solo por eso lo hace, capitán?.

Fate se congeló en su lugar. La forma suave con la que la sacerdotisa hablo casi logro desviar toda su atención de la pregunta en si; Nanoha no comprendía de dónde había sacado el valor para preguntar aquello, menos si tenía las agallas para explicar el que exactamente se refería. Oró para que la capitán entendiere su pregunta sin más.

Para Fate la respuesta era compleja. Era verdad en parte que lo que hacía era su deber, debía cumplir sus órdenes a cabalidad y llevar a las tres jóvenes sacerdotisas hasta Roma, sanas y salvas. Debía buscar la forma para proveerles de alimentos, agua y un lugar para descansar durante los periodos que ella estipulare necesarios, aunque claro tenía concesiones especiales teniendo en cuenta que eran jóvenes doncellas y no soldados. Por otra parte, su deseo de tenerle cerca, que la joven alta sacerdotisa se sintiere lo mejor posible y por encima de ello la necesidad de protegerle a como diere lugar no tenían nada que ver con su deber como tal. Todo ello era motivado por el sentimiento que había nacido en su pecho, ese que no estaba segura como calificar, pero que sin duda estaba allí y no iría a ninguna parte. De hecho, empezaba a creer que con el tiempo se haría más fuerte.

-No. – hizo una pausa y se estiro cuan alta era- . No todo.

El beso por ejemplo -o eso intentó serlo- estaba muy por fuera de lo que su deber como capitán y su función como guardián le exigían.

-Debería descansar. Mañana empezaremos el ascenso.

-¿Ascenso? – pregunto más por prolongar su extraña conversación.

-Tomaremos el camino de la montaña. Acortaremos una semana de viaje.

Una semana menos de viaje. Una semana menos a su lado.

-Bien. Que descanse entonces capitán.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna cerró la puerta. Y con la frente apoyada en la madera se obligó a calmarse, no podía continuar de esa manera. Lo que fuere que estaba naciendo en su interior, esos sentimientos desconocidos que florecían debían como fuere ser erradicados, ella era una sacerdotisa consagrada en cuerpo y alma a Apolo. No podía permitir que su vocación fallaré. Como fuere tenía que alejarse de ella, con la esperanza que así aquello desapareciere. Sin embargo, era muy sencillo decirlo pero en extremo complicado porque llevaba tres días fallando en su intento de sacar de su mente a la culpable de su incomprensible estado.

Fate al otro lado de la puerta observaba la madera, con intensidad deseando tener el valor suficiente para dar media vuelta e irse de una buena vez. Nada tenía que hacer allí, debía dejar que la joven descansare y también ella, el día siguiente sería largo y tampoco se detendrían hasta entrada la noche, dormirían un par de horas y seguirían. Más no lograba apartar la vista de la puerta, muy dentro de si deseaba quedarse con la esperanza que la puerta se abriera, pero ya iba conociendo a la alta sacerdotisa y dudó mucho que su deseo fuera cumplido. Respiró profundamente y con un último vistazo camino sin ánimo hasta el solar.

Alrededor del fuego sus soldados no descansaban apaciblemente como ella se lo imagino. Por el contrario, junto con unos borrachines locales parecían estar muy animados bebiendo y jugando.

-¡Capitán!.

-Bien, bien. Y yo que pensaba que caerían todos como una roca.

Las risas de todos los presentes la obligaron a sonreír apenas.

La pequeña fiesta que parecían estar montando no era para nada lo que tenía en mente, pero si ese pequeño placer podía traer deleite a sus soldados, ella no les negaría su pequeña diversión. Total que al día siguiente estaba segura todos estarían mucho antes del amanecer prestos a seguir con la travesía.

Tomó asiento en un único lugar libre cerca del fuego y vio en la arena las conchas recién lanzadas. Y aunque no era mucho de jugar, pensó que tal vez una distracción no le vendría mal. Con suerte pudiera sacar a la sacerdotisa de su mente al menos por un momento.

-¿Y cuándo tiro yo? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

El juego en si era muy sencillo. Eran cinco conchas pintadas por un color de un lado y por el otro uno diferente, la idea era tomar la taza y guardar las conchas, agitar con fuerza para que revolvieran bien y luego lanzarlas sobre la arena. Aquel que consiguiera el mayor número de conchas del mismo color ganaría, claro las apuestas podían subir lo que obligaba a una nueva ronda de lanzamiento. Era un juego muy popular entre los soldados, sobre todo porque las conchas eran pequeñas y podían ser guardadas fácilmente, además que no tenía reglas complicadas que podían llevar a discusión alguna. Únicamente una cuestión de suerte.

Dos turnos después llego su turno. Igual que todos los demás, tomo las cinco conchas y las colocó en la taza, tapo la abertura con la palma de su mano y agito con energía. Ante la mirada expectante de todos lanzo, hasta el momento uno de los nativos había logrado sacar cuatro en el mismo color, si esperaba alargar el juego una ronda más debía al menos obtener el mismo resultado. Pero para disgusto del hombre, cuando las conchas cayeron sobre la arena lo hicieron todas del mismo lado. Los legionarios celebraron el triunfo de su capitán como propio y sin perder más tiempo, todos se apresuraron a hacer su apuesta nuevamente.

Sencillo y entretenido. Pero no se puede jugar sin una buena jarra de vino, al poco rato el dueño de la posada envió a su hijo con dos garrafones y vasos tallados en madera para todos. Todos, ella incluida se animaron con el licor, y ahora eran un ruidoso grupo de gente que entre gritos abucheos y jubileos jugaba animadamente.

La verdad era que no se podía decir que uno ganaba y los demás perdían, era tan rápido el ritmo que parecían estar todos iguales, no era una actividad para hacerse con una buena cantidad, sino un juego para olvidar por un momento los problemas –y hasta los deberes- relajarse y pasarla bien sin otro interés en el mundo.

Sin embargo, a medida que la noche avanzaba el vino hacia efecto y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sin saber bien como – de dónde habían salido- jóvenes mujeres y algunos hombres también jugueteaban entre soldados y campesinos. Una en particular, parecía en extremo interesada en la rubia capitán, desde que llegó no había quitado su vista de ella. Y aunque Fate estaba empezando a sentirse alegre y mareada se daba perfecta cuenta de la forma como era observada. No paso mucho tiempo más hasta que en medio de los gritos por su más reciente victoria la joven se acercaré a ella, con un caminar provocativo y sin miramientos se sentare posesivamente en sus piernas, no era una posición muy cómoda. Pero Fate la sostuvo por la cadera para que no fuera a caer. Su cuerpo bien formado, sus facciones alegres, juveniles y delicadas sumadas al brillo intenso de sus orbes rubí, su cabello azabache caía libremente por su espalda, solo una pequeña corona de flores silvestres le adornaba. Sin detenerse a pensar, se dejó hacer y cerró los ojos cuando la desconocida pero atrayente doncella le beso, no sintió la misma descarga recorrer su cuerpo como con Nanoha, pero el fuego se expidió en su interior.

Todos continuaron con el juego, y mientras era su turno para lanzar las conchas. Se dedicó con verdadera devoción a los besos suaves pero apasionados que al joven le daba, despacio respondió el gesto como mejor podía aunque sin saber bien que hacía. Disfruto de la sensación abrazadora expandirse por su cuerpo, y el deseo se instaló en su mente habiendo reptado desde más abajo de su vientre. Poco a poco el beso se hizo más intenso, ya no era un roce suave, sino hambriento y deseoso. Se separaron por un momento, tiempo suficiente para que la rubia pudiera lanzar las conchas bajo la mirada oscurecida por la lujuria de su nueva compañera.

Las cinco conchas cayeron sobre la arena del mismo color.

Sonriendo Fate se acercó para besarla nuevamente.

Sin embargo, esta vez. La joven no se quedó quieta entre sus brazos, se separó con una sonrisa pícara en sus facciones y se levantó sin prisa, sosteniendo la mano de la capitán entre las suyas. Fate comprendió su invitación y se levantó sin prisa pero con presteza, aún tomada de su mano esquivó los campesinos arremolinados a su derredor, no le importaba para nada el botín pues su recompensa esa noche seguramente sería mucho mejor.

Cuando por fin se hallaron libres, Fate movida por su creciente deseo atrapo a la joven en sus brazos y la beso con pasión. Posiblemente el porqué de sus audaces movimientos era el vino tinto que desde hace un buen rato había consumido, no de la mejor calidad pero sin duda cumplía su función a cabalidad. Con esfuerzo, la joven logró caminar sin separarse de sus labios, poco a poco se perdieron por un corto pasillo. Aunque algunos campesinos y soldados podían verles aún, la joven sacerdotisa de Apolo no, testigo de todo el espectáculo sin que nadie reparare en ella.

A pesar de haber permanecido en cama, todos sus intentos por conciliar el sueño fueron inútiles. Se levantó agobiada, no había forma en que pudiera dormir. Su mente no le daba tregua y estaba constantemente repasando en su memoria la imagen del rostro triste de la capitán. De alguna forma, sabía que era su culpa, así que se sentía obligada a repararlo ¿Pero cómo?. Ni siquiera sabía que había hecho?. Tenía que estar relacionado con el beso, porque incluso cuando le hubo acomodado una bofetada por accidentalmente verle desnuda, Fate lucía sorprendida pero aún así su mirada estaba cargada de un brillo especial, igual que los días anteriores solo que en ese momento le pareció que tenía más intensidad.

Sentada en el borde de la cama no pudo evitar extrañar la tienda. Cierto que el piso era duro, la piel con la que se cubría no era de lo más suave que hubiera tenido nuca y la primera noche fue terrible para su espalda, pero al menos sabía que al abrir los ojos a su lado estaría ella. Ahora en cambio, tenía una cama más o menos cómoda pero se encontraba sola. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta la verdadera razón por la cual no podía dormir, entonces le asaltó la duda dónde iba a pasar la noche la capitán.

Había visto los soldados acomodándose en el solar, supuso que aquello estaba bien para ellos pero de inmediato pensó también que no para Fate.

El piso de madera no era el mejor lugar, pero seguro mejor que el suelo frío y terroso. Además, que estaría dentro, protegida del viento helado y la lluvia. La parte de su cerebro que se resistía a la naciente idea de invitarle adormir con ella, le recordaba que Fate era un soldado y estaba ya acostumbrada a situaciones incluso más crudas. Pero su necesidad de tenerla cerca era más fuerte y alimentada por su curiosidad por comprender el vació en su interior decidió que había espacio suficiente en la habitación para las dos.

Bajo a la primera planta, escuchó el alboroto que se había armado en el solar y cuidando de no tropezar con nada se acercó apenas a la puerta, su cuerpo parcialmente cubierto por algunos curiosos que como ella no se atrevían a ir más allá. En el momento que asomó pudo distinguir a Fate batiendo algo con ímpetu. Luego lo lanzo sobre la arena y todos los presentes racionaron, unos con júbilo y otros con claras señales de disgusto, pero todo ello quedo en el olvido. Porque en ese momento una de las mujeres sea cercó hasta ella, con descaro se posó en sus piernas y sonriendo acorto la distancia que la separaba de Fate para besarla.

No un tímido roce como el que ellas habían compartido sino un beso con todas sus letras bien puestas. Lo peor, era que aún desde la posición en que se encontraba ella podía ver perfectamente como la capitán correspondía con un amplio gesto de satisfacción. Aunque el tiempo continuaba su curso normal, para la sacerdotisa era como si todo a su alrededor se hubiere congelado. No era capaz de apartar la vista, por más doloroso que le estuviera resultado observar aquel espectáculo. Sentía como si un arquero con extrema buena puntería hubiere atravesado su pecho sin misericordia alguna, deseaba salir de allí, irse ó por lo menos cerrar los ojos. Pero le resultaba imposible apartar la vista.

Y a la par con su profundo dolor, la ira nacía, alimentándose con cada segundo que esa desconocida permanecía atrapada por Fate. Porque ahora Nanoha veía claramente como ella la sujetaba firmemente por la cadera, en tanto la besaba con igual o mayor maestría que la joven en un inicio. Se sintió traicionada, humillada y una completa tonta. Estaba ella preocupada porque la capitán pasare una noche decente de descanso y la susodicha al parecer obtendría mucho más que ello, justo en ese momento las dos se levantaron y sin dejar de besarse como si el mundo dependiere de ello se perdieron por uno de los pasillos laterales. No necesitaba de su clarividencia ocasional para saber exactamente a qué lugar -y con que intención- se dirigían.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera durante los agónicos minutos en que su corazón no ceso de sentirse pesado y agitarse dolorosamente en su pecho, aún con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas y el la profunda tristeza de la que era víctima, pudo apartar la vista de Fate.

Le hirió profundamente aquello. Su imagen positiva de la capitán parecía desmoronarse poco a poco. Pensó con amargura que Fate no era tan diferente como ella se la había imaginado, podía ser amable, gentil y educada pero en el fondo, estaba demostrando no distar mucho tampoco de un comportamiento apenas natural para un soldado.

Abatida, deseando haber ignorado esa voz que ahora estaba en completo silencio subió con extrema dificultad las escaleras hacía su dormitorio. Contuvo las lágrimas hasta que se encontró nuevamente en compañía de la soledad de su habitación, y se dejó caer llorando amargamente en medio de la instancia. Quería desahogar el dolor que sentía, tal vez lo consiguiera si lloraba lo suficiente, pero siempre en silencio y jamás admitiría ante nadie que hubo derramado una sola lágrima por ella. Además, no tenía sentido.

Fate podía hacer lo que ella gustare y por más que le doliera admitirlo, con quien ella quisiera.

Gruesas lágrimas dejaban surcos húmedos en su rostro enterrado entre sus manos. Permaneció allí de rodillas hasta que el silencio sepulcral fuere roto por algo más que sus silenciosos sollozos. Dos golpes sordos y firmes en su puerta la hicieron sobresaltarse. En un principio duro si era mejor fingirse dormida e ignorar el llamado. Pero si alguno de los soldados de Fate la había visto, podía ser Nero quien tocaba.

Fingiendo que nada sucedía limpio sus lágrimas con el torso de su mano, se obligó a poner la mejor cara que podía. Estaba sufriendo sí, pero no dejaría que nadie lo supiera. Se acercó a la puerta, espero que tocaran de nuevo y abrió sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Una mano grande le tomó por el cuello y un hombre que nunca había visto, grande y fornido se adentró en la habitación cerrando con su mano libre la puerta.

Nanoha comprendió entonces el terrible error que acaba de cometer, intentó gritar pero la presión en su cuello le imposibilito pronunciar sonido alguno. La sonrisa de victoria del hombre, provoco que su cuerpo temblare descontroladamente. Estaba asustada como nunca en su vida.

Intentó defenderse, se batió con toda la fuerza que tenía e incluso intento empujar al hombre, pero él solo sonrió con mayor satisfacción. No importaba cuando se resistiera la chica, no tenía ni la menor posibilidad de escapar. Él lo sabía y su resistencia no hacía sino incrementar su deseo de tenerla, era un joven muy guapa, tal vez la más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca- Y desde el primer momento en que la vio la deseó, pero no podía acercarse con los soldados rodeándola, en especial esa capitán que parecía estar atenta a cualquiera que posare los ojos sobre la joven.

Había preguntado por las jóvenes a uno de los soldados, él inocente de sus intenciones hizo tal como su capitán les hubo ordenado y contesto con ligereza que eran esclavas. Un tributo para el tribuno Graco de un buen aliado en la frontera.

Espero paciente, jugó, bebió y tonteó con las jóvenes, pero siempre atento. Posiblemente fue él uno de los pocos que la vio, allí de pie con su expresión dolida observando como la capitán se alejaba. Supuso que la pasaría bien con la mujer aquella, y él también la pasaría de maravilla con la esclava. Con ese pensamiento en mente, aguardó un poco más antes de levantarse y seguirle. A fin de cuenta, nadie se molestaría porque tomare por la fuerza a una esclava, nadie siquiera creería sus palabras. No negaba que había contado con suerte, pues cuando él asomó su cabeza a nivel el suelo vio apenas la sombra de una puerta ser cerrada y supo que era la habitación correcta.

Entre más se revolvía con todas sus fuerzas la esclava, su excitación aumentaba. El terror en sus ojos solo provocaba que su cuerpo reaccionare con mayor prisa, pronto estuvo listo para cumplir con su cometido. Y estaba resultado mucho más fácil de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Satisfecho con la batalla inútil pero fiera que prestaba Nanoha dejo que su cuerpo aprisionare el suyo.

Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más cuando al contacto de su miembro firme y listo la joven se paralizo, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y el terror se reflejó en sus facciones. No había marcha tras, era el momento perfecto para tomarla y que ella supiere lo que venía solo lo satisfacía más, motivado y ebrio como estaba utilizo más fuerza para que toda la longitud de su miembro hiciere contacto con el bajo vientre de la joven. Nanoha se bato con mayor fuerza, aunque dentro de sí sabía que era inútil, pues él era mucho más fuerte y no había forma que pudiera escapar.

Sin dejar de luchar sintió la mano de su atacante ascender hasta atrapar el cuello de su túnica, con un movimiento brusco, rápido y preciso desgarró la tela hasta su vientre. El viento frió erizo su piel expuesta justo antes que el hombre con mirad lasciva se relamiere los labios ansioso al tocar sus pechos expuestos, Nanoha no pudo hacer más que envararse y dejar que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro una vez más.

Entusiasmado empezó a levantar su túnica, asegurándose de ejercer la suficiente presión para que la joven no pudiere gritar. Por más, esclava que fuera no le convenía que nadie escuchare ruido alguno y le descubrieran, si alguno de esos soldados subía fácilmente podía mentir y decir que ella lo había incitado. Igual no se atreverían a levantar sus armas contra un honrado y conocido mercader. Sin embargo, no deseaba probar su suerte con la capitán. Ella sí que podía desenvainar su espada y matarlo en el acto. Pero claro, en ese momento ella debía estar también muy ocupada.

Embriagado termino por rasgar la túnica maltrecha y se detuvo unos segundos para admirar el resultado de su obra. La esclava no debía ser muy mayor supuso, quince tal vez dieciséis años pero su cuerpo era sorprendentemente bien cuidado para una esclava. A menos claro, que más que esclava en sí se trataré de una concubina. Nada raro para un soldado de alto rango, ó un político. Él se daría el lujo de tenerla primero que el tribuno y nadie lo sabría, mejor si era virgen, así se aseguraría que ella jamás lo olvidare.

Tomó su mano libre para exponer su miembro y con inmenso placer lo colocó cuan largo era sobre el abdomen expuesto de la joven. Estaba tan asustada, que no le quedo duda alguna que esa fuera la primera vez que sentía un miembro masculino y eso solo lo éxito más. Intentó obligarla a separar las piernas mientras intentaba remover su ropa interior, pero ella se rebatió y no se dejó someter. Hastiado del juego, le propino una bofetada y aprovechando la confusión utilizo una de sus piernas para obligarle a separar las suyas. Aunque aún no la despojaba de esa última prenda, ya casi podía sentirse penetrándola.

Nanoha supo que no había forma de poder liberarse, solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que él decidiera dejar de torturarle y tomarla de una vez. Sabía que sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para liberarse de su agarré, por más que empujaba con todas su energía no lograba moverlo ni un centímetro y al parecer su resistencia solo ensanchaba su sonrisa. Estaba perdida, ese desconocido a quién seguramente no vería nunca más en su vida y por quién solo podía ser capaz de sentir un profundo desprecio la haría suya, despojándola a la vez de su preciado título.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aunque no pudiera olvidar esa noche durante el resto de su vida, no quería recordar la satisfacción en su rostro, aunque ella supiera bien que estaba allí. Prefería mil veces que todo fuera una negra laguna, ya tenía suficiente con su miedo y desesperación.

El tiempo se le había acabado, pero no por eso opuso menor resistencia, al contrario aun sabiéndose pérdida lucho con toda la energía que quedaba en su cuerpo por dificultarle la labor. Cansado del juego previo el desconocido asaltante le propino una bofetada bastante fuerte que la dejo desubicada y en cuestión de segundos se colocó en posición para tomarla.

A punto estuvo de dejarse ir con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero una mayor lo halo hacía atrás. Y luego un golpe punzante en el costado derecho de su cara más la fuerza del impacto le hizo trastabillar. Confundido levanto la vista, pero no tuvo tiempo para enfocar a su agresor cuando un puñetazo se estrelló de nuevo en su cara. Y otro. Cuando estuvo por recibir un cuarto, iracundo por ser interrumpido en el último momento y además ser golpeado atrapo el puño y aunque era diestro logro propinarle un gancho izquierdo. Aprovechando el leve respiro termino por incorporarse, pudo distinguir a unos pasos de él con la mirada fija en él, los puños apretados y lista para saltarle encima la captan que él pensó estaba muy ocupada.

Fate no llevaba más que la túnica y sus protecciones de piernas, cegada por la ira y centrada en apartar al hombre de Nanoha -quién la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin terminar de creerse que realmente estaba allí- descuido su defensa por completo. No podía negar que el impacto no le dolía tanto como se supone que debía hacerlo, agradeció al efecto sedativo del vino y aprovechando aquello se colocó en posición de ataque.

Lanzo un par de golpes con su brazo diestro, pero el hombre esquivo y bloqueo aunque con trabajo. Pero al verla allí, desprovista de cualquier distintivo que indicaré su rango, se le ocurrió que podía si no matarla darle una excelente palia y luego argumentar que no había forma de saber quién era. Entonces comenzó a atacar, lanzo una combinación torpe de golpes con más fuerza que dirección, y ninguno logró llegar a objetivo. Fate bloqueaba, esquivaba y hasta parecía adivinar dónde intentaría acomodar el siguiente golpe, entonces la joven capitán tuvo suerte y uno de sus ganchos izquierdos se encajó dolosamente en las costillas del hombre.

Nanoha había permanecido paralizada en su lugar, hasta que el gruñido gutural del sujeto la saco de su ensimismamiento solo para ver cómo se abalanzaba iracundo sobre el cuerpo de Fate y le estrellaba dolorosamente en la pared. Gritó su nombre con verdadera desesperación, la mueca de dolor de la capitán cambio en segundos al tiempo que aún atrapada por el peso casi aplastante golpeaba como podía sus costillas. Él gruñía de dolor, la soltó no sin antes encajarle un puñetazo que le obligo a expulsar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Fate cayó sobre sus rodillas aún apoyada en la pared, tomando bocanadas desesperadas de aire.

Los pocos segundos que a ella le tomó reincorporarse él miro a su alrededor y tomó la silla desvencijada. Era de una confección burda y la madera era delgada, pero serviría. Con un gruñido la levanto por encima de sus hombros y la estrello con toda su fuerza en la espalda de Fate, quién apenas logrando cubrirse cayo de cara con un gemido lastimero. Sé quedo allí inmóvil en tanto cada músculo de su espalda tensado al máximo intentaba reducir el daño recibido.

Malinterpretando su quietud Nanoha comenzó a llorar y llamarle con mayor desesperación, intentó llegar hasta ella, olvidando por completo su estado de parcial desnudez. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a solo unos pasos un brazo fornido la tomo por la cadera y la devolvió a su lugar, solo para colocar su cuerpo sobre el suyo y presionarla con fuerza, afortunadamente gracias a la pelea el miembro ya no estaba firme. Su alivio no duro mucho cuando pudo sentirlo crecer en tamaño sobre su piel, intento luchar y antes que pudiera él acomodarle un golpe para que estuviere quieta Fate salto sobre su espalda para estrangularle. Presiono la tráquea del hombre con su antebrazo, aplicó tanta fuerza como le quedaba y por un momento pensó que en unos segundos la pelea acabaría con ella como vencedora.

Sorprendido por la recuperación, pero sin dejarse llevar por la desesperación ante la falta de oxígeno soltó a su presa para darse vuelta y dejar caer su espalda contra la pared, justo al lado de una aterrorizada Nanoha que no hacía sino llorar y repetir el nombre de la capitan una y otra vez. El golpe fue suficiente para que la presión cesare, se dio vuelta rápidamente y acomodo dos series de golpes en las costillas de Fate que esta vez gimió y cayo de rodillas intentando protegerse de los golpes con su antebrazo.

Los golpes no llevaban la misma fuerza que los primeros, ni eran tan certeros. Su vida sedentaria y entregada a los placeres mundanos empezaba a cobrarle, respiraba agitadamente y le costaba golpear con fuerza y precisión. Fate en cambio, podía estar adolorida y sometida pero aún tenía energía para atacar, logró enfocar la vista y aprovechando un momento en el cual él ceso su ataque violento y descoordinado se lanzó para con su cabeza romper el tabique del sujeto. Aulló y retrocedió varios pasos cubriéndose la nariz con ambas manos.

Nanoha gimió y se abalanzo sin pensarlo dos veces a los brazos de la capitán, Fate la abrazo sin detenerse a pensar que él apenas y estaba temporalmente incapacitado. La sacerdotisa sollozaba aferrando sea su cuerpo con toda su fuerza, pero fue empujada por una Fate preocupada al notar que él hombre no solo estaba de pie, furiosos y listo para una ronda más sino que había sacado un puñal.

Gruñendo se lanzó contra ella, Fate no se movió y en cambio permaneció firme y sujeto con ambas manos las muñecas que sujetaban el puñal. Él intentó reducirla aplicando toda su fuerza en el puñal, pero ella haciendo acopio de toda la energía que le restaba no permitiría que el metal atravesare su carne. Forcejearon hasta que él aplico tanta fuerza como le restaba y Fate se dio cuenta que no iba a resistir mucho más, entonces giro sus piernas y utilizando la fuerza misma del hombre dejo que el puñal avanzara pero giro a tiempo para evitar el filo. Al mismo tiempo, soltó su brazo fuerte y le propino tres dolorosos codazos en la sien que lo obligaron soltar el arma. Totalmente desconcertado por los golpes giro sobre si sin dirección alguna solo para recibir una serie de puñetazos por todo el cuerpo, Fate atacaba sin precisión pero con extrema fuerza, lo único que le interesaba era doblegarlo como fuera.

Él viendo la batalla pérdida, intento cubrir sus zonas más vulnerables en tanto en la bruma que eran sus sentidos lograba ubicar la puerta para huir del lugar. Arrastrándose logro alcanzar el pasillo, pero Fate furiosa por lo que había presenciado lo tomo por los hombros devolviéndolo a la habitación y girándolo para iniciar un nuevo ataque descoordinado pero poderoso. Guiado por su instinto de supervivencia, logro detener algunos golpes y acomodarse para con su pierna acertar una patada torpe que logró hacerle perder el equilibrio a la capitán y momento que él aprovecho para gatear hacía la salida.

Fate se levantó como pudo, a punto estuvo de salir en su búsqueda. Un brillo asesino en sus ojos. Hasta que el cuerpo de Nanoha en su espalda la obligo a detenerse, la sacerdotisa sollozaba su nombre mientras se aferraba a ella. Solo entonces la rubia se calmó aunque su respiración era entrecortada y agitada, la batalla había terminado y había ganado. Giro despacio, atrapo a la joven que lloraba descontroladamente en sus brazos y la abrazo como si fuere lo más preciado en todo el mundo.

* * *

**No mucho que decir, salvo que me divertí un montón escribiendo este capítulo. Me costaron un poco las dos escenas clave de este segmento pero han salido bastante bien, no perfectas pero casi. Hay más dinamismo en la historia y me parece que eso es algo que muchos ya estaban esperando, como que mucho acampar y caminar. Además, que por fin vamos conociendo algo de Fate ¡Que ya era hora! Eso diría yo si no fuera porque soy la que escribe lol, me gustaría saber que opinan en ese aspecto.**

**Ah, ¿Adivinaron quién es la que se **_**benefició**_** a Fate primero que Nanoha?**

**Bien, veamos el calendario ha decidido que será para el día 18 de julio. Ya nos leémos.**


	7. VI - Represalias

**Antes que nada deseo comentarles que hagan sus maletas, empaquen las ideas, sus opiniones, la emoción, el gato, el perro hasta la vecina si quieren porque migramos acá: mangateca (punto) org . Hay un montón de cosas nuevas por hacer chicos y chicas, así que ya los esperamos por allá. Les aseguro que se encuentran muchas agradables sorpresas.**

**Primeramente quiero comunicar de debido a como alguien muy bien lo expresó y cito "la descripción de la interacción del miembro" el rating ha sido cambiado a M.**

**Ahora bien, no es que sea mala habiéndome divertido con lo de Nanoha fue un reto. Pero a la final quedé contenta además me parece que se logró el objetivo.**

Guest** por un momento dudé si dejar que Fate llegara a tiempo, así que comparto el sentimiento. Gracias me esforcé en que quedara bonita y bien hecha, disculparás errores sigo aprendiendo (seguiré toda la vida es seguro)**

Nutella B**ueno, no importa uno se olvida a veces. Pero no me has dado ni una probadita de la tonelada que me prometiste. Y en efecto, alargué lo que más pude la salvadora entrada porque así tiene más efecto. Pobrecita que huya porque la matas, pero ten en cuenta que a Fate nadie la obligó.**

Rainhard** Te mereces dos premios. Parece que a nadie más le interesó lo de Fate (ó no se dieron cuenta) porque a pesar de su mención casual era un detalle bueno, pero en fin. Yo tampoco soy muy paciente que digamos.**

Nara375 **Exactamente eso pensé yo, estaban tan bien pero si igual que se haya perturbado la magia causa que Nanoha reaccione y bueno Fate como ya lo has dicho tu no se aguantó. Pero lo de liarse con otra ya también lo había pensado (léase advertido) antes.**

**No Hayate no es, ni sale en este Fic lamento desilusionar a quienes querían que de pronto hiciera algo. Otros personajes si saldrán más adelante.**

**Pobre Nanoha ¿verdad?. Pero no te angusties con el carácter que se manda es un pequeñisimo traspiés. **

**A tus preguntas en orden: Porque ya había acabado?. Si estaba. Puede ser. Lee y te enteras. Por supuesto. Si se dio cuenta de algo pero nada ver que el abusador peludo (es peludo por cierto). ¡¿Twincest?!. No Perséfone (Es que Proserpina no me gusta) no tiene nada que ver en esto. Le has dado al clavo. Puede ser, lo más seguro es que quién sabe.**

**Si lo salva, pero porque simplemente le da miedo Fate.**

**Me divertí pero no con la violación, sino con la cara de horror que me imagine en ciertas personas. Pero igual, si hasta hubo un momento que me tente a dejar que la… ya saben… solo para probar una cosilla. Pero no me voy a tirar el Fic por un capricho mío.**

**Que nota de autor más larga. Y sin más preámbulo ¡A leer!**

* * *

_**Capítulo VI – Represalias**_

Se veía tan tranquila con los ojos cerrados y su respiración pausada, rítmica y suave. Su rostro relajado le daba una apariencia aún más angelical, le hizo pensar una vez más en cómo alguien podía atreverse a lastimar tan bella criatura. Pero el moretón que empezaba a formarse en su mejilla le hizo fruncir el ceño disgustada, había un ser capaz de tal atrocidad. Y estaba allí fuera en algún lugar dormido muy seguramente mientras ella estaba allí sin poder hacerlo.

Pronto amanecería, el firmamento aún estaba oscurecido pero una franja de luz era ya visible. No deseaba levantarse, estaba cómodamente atrapada por la sacerdotisa que en su dormir había terminado casi sobre ella, pero había algo que tenía que hacer.

Despacio con temor de por accidente despertarla la colocó despacio sobre la cama. Nanoha se revolvió pero no despertó, la noche había sido muy agitada para ella. Para Fate todo lo que su mente y cuerpo pedían era un buen descanso, su espalda en especial la estaba matando pero no tenía tiempo para considerar su estado. Tomó la manta y le cubrió con delicadeza, faltaría poco más de una hora para que los rayos del sol se filtraren por la ventana, eso le daba un poco más de tiempo para que descansaré. Una hora más de sueño no lograría borrar el horror que vivió pero la rubia esperaba que para el cuerpo de Nanoha fuere al menos un buen descanso. De pie contempló la figura dormida de la joven unos momentos y luego cuidando de no hacer ruido alguno, tomó el puñal abandonado en el suelo la noche anterior.

Observó con detenimiento el arma. Tendría nueve o diez centímetros de punta. No estaba particularmente afilado pero con un poco de fuerza era suficiente para atravesar la carne. Estaba oscuro pero sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la falta de luz y pudo distinguir en el mango un tallado. Le tomó un poco reconocer lo que al parecer era un símbolo que aunque para ella era por completo desconocido, pero confiaba encontrar alguien para quién fuera familiar. Y sabía dónde empezar. Guardando el puñal en su cinto salió de la habitación y con prisa bajo las escaleras, no deseaba dejar sola a la joven un segundo pero era necesario.

Llegó hasta el solar y la mayoría de sus soldados dormía ruidosamente, menos Nero quién aún somnoliento se lavaba torpemente la cara.

-Nero.

Sobresaltado por la repentina carraspera en la voz de su Capitán dejó caer el cuenco. Y se irguió enfocando como mejor podía la vista.

-Ven conmigo. Trae tu arma y armadura.

Fate dio media vuelta y el joven pasando por encima de los borrachines alcanzo su equipamiento para seguirle.

No les tomo más de dos minutos subir la escalera y llegar nuevamente a la habitación donde ella aún dormía. Fate hecho un vistazo dentro para comprobar aliviada que la sacerdotisa estaba casi en la misma posición, la manta colgaba un poco dejando al descubierto parcialmente su pecho. Con una seña le ordenó a su lugarteniente esperar allí en tanto ella entraba para acomodar el cobertor. Una vez hecho, salió al encuentro de Nero quién estaba ya lo más despierto posible y atentó a las órdenes que le fueran dadas.

-Nero. Quiero que te quedes aquí hasta que yo regrese. Nadie entra hasta que yo vuelva ¿Entendido? – Se hizo a un lado para que él pudiera montar guardia en su lugar -. Si despierta es seguro que va a querer salir, no la dejes. No uses fuerza. Solo hazle saber que regresare pronto y asegúrate que coma apropiadamente, también las otras sacerdotisas.

-Como ordene Capitán.

-Enviaré a alguien más para que monte guardia contigo.

Nuevamente bajó la escalera hasta el solar, algunos borrachines empezaban apenas a reaccionar. Se acercó hasta el pozo para lavarse la cara, el agua estaba helada y eso era perfecto para terminar de despertar sus sentidos.

-Buen día.

La voz femenina le resultaba familiar. Giró para encontrarse con la doncella que había dejado a medio desnudar la noche anterior, un recuerdo que parecía tan lejano salvo por las palabras que ella hubo dicho. Las mismas por las que se había atrevido a dirigirse hasta la habitación de Nanoha, aunque su decisión había quedado abandonada cuando al llegar se encontró con la desagradable escena.

-Buen día - saludo despacio.

-Pensaba buscarle para entregarle su armadura Capitán. Pero me es grato no haber tenido que hacerlo. – sonrió ofreciendo la capa doblada bajo el peto, su armamento y protecciones de brazos.

-Pudo haberlo dejado con el dueño – dijo tomando su equipamiento – Pero le agradezco.

Y en verdad estaba agradecida, que le hubiere evitado tener que ir ella misma por sus pertrechos. No había tenido tiempo para detenerse a pensar en ello, pero en ese momento cayó en la cuenta lo muy vergonzoso de su actuar. Había en medio de su deseo desenfrenado sin intención alguna llamado a la joven por otro nombre, el de la persona que no había podido apartar de su mente en días y que ahora se daba cuenta, estaba arraigándose en lo profundo de su corazón. Contrario a lo que en u principio pensó ella no se hubo molestado, por el contrario parecía hasta feliz con su desliz. Pero para Fate el solo hecho le hizo imposible continuar. No era la joven con quién su cuerpo y mente deseaban estar, sino la alta sacerdotisa de Apolo a quién ella no lograba dejar de anhelar.

Fue extraño cuando Micaiah –ese era su nombre, ahora lo recordaba bien– con una sonrisa complacida en sus facciones continúo removiendo su capa, besándole despacio el rostro y luego con ella aún paralizada le quito el peto para acomodarse sobre ella. Y luego lo dijo, con tanta naturalidad que hasta Fate pensó era una verdad absoluta. Pero no podía negar que llevaba razón, en verdad eso que sentía en su pecho por la joven sacerdotisa era especial, diferente, le llenaba de una calidez maravillosa con el solo hecho de tenerla cerca, pero también en segundos se transformaba en una tormenta de fuego que la consumía.

-Con gusto. – Tomó el cuenco de las manos de Fate y comenzó a llenar un balde.

-¿Tomará un baño tan temprano? – Pregunto Fate en tanto se colocaba sus brazales.

-No… - dijo acompañada de una risilla pícara – El agua fría es excelente para despertarlos, además ya les he dicho mil veces que si van a dormir en el solar tienen que al menos no estorbar el paso.

-Ya veo… - intentó hacer el broche posterior de su armadura, pero su brazo aún no se lo permitía. Además del maltrato muscular de su pelea la noche anterior.

Micaiah notando la dificultad de la Capitán cesó su actividad para colocarse a su espalda, aunque parecía que Fate no se lo permitiría término por colocar los soportes de la armadura. También sujeto la larga capa y volvió a su labor anterior.

-Mi padre es muy suave con estos _clientes_.

¿Padre? Fate abrió mucho los ojos, así que la joven no era como ella se estuvo imaginando una… sino en verdad la hija del dueño del lugar. Ahora que la veía bien, tenía los mismos ojos que él aunque su cabello era de un tono diferente y tal como su hermano, era alta y esbelta. Pero entonces, oh dioses, ahora si estaba confundida. Notando la turbación de la rubia Micaiah rió.

-No se preocupe Capitán, mi padre no es un mal hombre. Y le aseguro que no tendrá usted ningún problema con él.

-Fate, mi nombre es Fate.

-Prefiero llamarle Capitán, estoy segura que no volveré a verle. – contestó tomando el balde y vertiéndolo sin piedad sobre los que aún dormían en el solar – Pero tiene un nombre muy bonito, me asegurare de recordarlo.

Fate rió también al ver como gruñían y se levantaban a prisa, solo para volver a caer con un golpe sordo. Incluso sus soldados fueron víctimas del malvado despertar de la joven hija del tabernero. Aprovechando el momento se acercó hasta Seluvia quién parecía estar más despierto que todos.

-Necesito que hagas algo para mí – dijo agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

-Lo que ordene Capitán – contesto intentando ponerse de pie.

-Quiero que te laves la cara, tomes algo para espabilar y vayas al mercado. – sacó una bolsa con lata y se la entrego. Compra provisiones, queso, carne seca, algunas frutas y un par de alforjas nuevas. Cuando Kraad o Ragnos estén en condiciones haz que alguno monte guardia con Nero en el segundo piso.

Ayudado por su Capitán se acercó hasta el poso e igual que ella se lavó la cara como mejor pudo, pero en su estado no era suficiente para disipar todo rastro de la improvisada fiesta de la noche anterior.

-Le traeré algo para que se sienta mejor – ofreció Micaiah.

-Iré con usted.

-No es necesario – se apresuró a decir pero Fate le interrumpió.

-Puede ser, pero voy de salida igualmente. Imagino que su padre está aún descansando, así que le pagaré toda la deuda ahora a usted. Asumo que no hay problema con ello.

-Ninguno.

Aceptando la escolta de la Capitán Micaiah caminó delante hasta que se detuvo en la cocina, tomó diversos jarrones y mezclo un brebaje fuerte que ella sabía era capaz de disipar en gran medida los efectos del vino. Fate entre tanto calculaba los gastos a pagar, sumando incluso la silla rota y los costos del alimento que consumirían esa mañana.

-Creo que eso lo cubre.

-Muy bien – tomó las piezas de plata y las depositó en un contenedor sin contarlas siquiera. – No se sorprenda Capitán, confió en que es usted una persona honesta.

-Si, claro.

Estaban a punto de llegar al solar nuevamente cuando una idea cruzo su mente. La joven podía serle de ayuda, más de la que ya le había sido quería significar. Sacó la daga y asiéndola suavemente del brazo la giró hacía si.

-¿Conoce usted el propietario de estar arma?.

-Mmm – Micaiah examinó el arma. – No. Pero se quién la fabrico. El viejo cascarrabias de Avitus.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-En su forja naturalmente, ya debería haber abierto es muy madrugador. Pero le advierto Capitán es un viejo amargado, desde que su hijo mayor murió ha estado peor. – Hizo una pausa para mirarle a los ojos - ¿Por qué quiere usted encontrar al dueño?.

Para matarlo.

-Tiene una deuda conmigo, y me dejo su daga como prenda pero prefiero las piezas de plata.

-Ya veo. – Olvidando el brebaje en sus manos se acercó hasta la puerta con Fate siguiéndole de cerca – Camine hasta allí, luego cruce por la derecha y continúe hasta que vea llegue forja. No verá usted una exposición como en la mayoría de armerías, ahora solo forja bajo pedido.

-Gracias.

Bien, ahora sabía quién había confeccionado el arma. Con suerte si le proveía la descripción física al herrero este sería capaz de identificar al comprador, una ventaja que fuere una villa pequeña era que la mayoría de los habitantes se conocieren entre sí.

Camino siguiendo las instrucciones que Micaiah le hubo dado hasta que en efecto divisó un yunque y la forja ya encendida. Un hombre corpulento aunque entrado en años encima estaba avivando la llama, había varios trozos de metal esparcido en el suelo y sus herramientas listas junto a la enorme peseta llena de agua.

-Buen día.

-Buen día – contesto él sin cesar su labor.

-¿Puede usted decirme si reconoce el dueño de esta daga?- Espero hasta que él herrero giró para encontrarse con ella. – Alto, fornido, con barba más bien abundante y como…

El herrero finalmente hizo una pausa para encarar a la mujer.

-Ah, un soldado. Capitán por lo que veo. Déjeme ver… - tomó el arma y examinó el mango con cuidado reconociendo las marcas. – Mmm si, sé quién la mando hacer.

Eso había resultado mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado inicialmente.

-¿Puede decirme? – cuestionó neutral.

-Eso depende. Es un buen cliente…

-Tiene una deuda, de juego… me dejo su daga en prenda… - aventuró intentando sonar convincente.

-El muy… - tomo aire y le devolvió el arma – vive al final de la calle, junto al depósito. Por cierto, la espada que lleva ¿Puedo verla?.

-Ahm, si. – No muy segura si era buena idea pero no queriendo levantar sospecha le entrego el arma al hombre.

-Le falta filo. Puedo pulirla, total tengo que esperar por el horno. Pásese por aquí de nuevo cuando haya terminado con Varro.

El momento que había estado anhelando desde el segundo mismo en que el moretón en el rostro de Nanoha se hubo formado estaba cerca, caminó sin prisa con paso seguro. La brisa levantaba su capa y a medida que se acercaba su tranquila expresión se tornaba oscura e implacable.

La noche anterior no había tenido la intención de dejarle escapar, estaba cegada por una furia como nunca antes había experimentado. Si bien su prioridad era mantenerlo alejado de Nanoha, una vez hubo cumplido su objetivo principal todo lo que deseaba era hacerle pagar por haberse atrevido a intentar tomarla, quería golpearlo hasta que físicamente no tuviera energía para continuar. Sin embargo, durante la madrugada mientras observaba el rostro de Nanoha amoratarse y la inflamación crecer decidió que aquello no era castigo suficiente, los golpes curarían pero la huella que la agresión dejó en Nanoha nunca por completo. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para que borrar de su memoria esa noche, pero se aseguraría que él no fuere más un peligro para ninguna doncella.

Llegó a la puerta y golpeó dos veces. Esperó hasta que escuchó pasos del otro lado, segundos más tarde una mujer mayor, como la edad de su madre abrió y le miró extrañada.

-¿Está Varro en casa? – preguntó con falsa camaradería.

-Si. Pero me temo que no podrá atenderle en este momento. Parece que ayer se peleó con alguien en la taberna y no se encuentra muy bien. – la mujer parecía molesta pero también afectada.

Fate con un movimiento rápido apartó a la mujer de la puerta y se adentró en la casa. No era muy grande y tenía el diseño tradicional, si estaba en lo correcto la habitación principal estaría junto al solar interior. A su espalda la mujer le seguía protestando airadamente por su interrupción en el hogar, pero no demasiado pues al ser ella un soldado podía hacer eso y mucho más.

Al llegar a la habitación, tal y como ella lo había supuesto, el hombretón estaba acostado cuan largo era sobre una cama bien decorada y suficiente grande para dos personas más. No dormía pero tenía los ojos cerrados y por lo que podía distinguir un empaste en el tabique roto, sin duda el desgraciado había sido atendido ya por algún sanador local. Se acercó hasta quedar justo a su lado, no se movió ni dijo palabra alguna ante las protestas de la mujer que insistía era mejor regresaré luego cuando el estuviere en mejores condiciones, solo lo observó dejando que la ira se acumulare en su interior.

Hasta que imprevistamente él abrió los ojos despacio, y al enfocar la vista intentó de un brinco apartarse pero no llego si quiera al otro lado de la cama, la rubia lo atrapo por el cuello de la túnica y lo estrujo contra la cama. Sus ojos centelleando peligrosamente.

A su espalda la mujer comenzó a gritar algo que no comprendía y muy poco o nada le importaba. Todo lo que Fate quería en ese momento era ver en los ojos de él el mismo terror, que fuera presa del miso pánico que ella. Estaba asustado si, pero ni por asomo al mismo al nivel que ella quería.

-Por favor, deje a mi esposo. Lo que haya hecho, me disculpo por él – dijo la mujer aferrándose a su brazo

-No. – Replicó Fate.

No apartó ni por un segundo su mirada fría de él. El hombre permanecía en silencio pero temblaba como una hoja movida por vientos de tormenta, el sudor empezaba a formar una leve capa en su frente.

-Por favor. – rogó nuevamente, esta vez aplicando un poco de fuerza al brazo que sostenía para intentar que sus palabras tuvieren más fuerza.

-Salga – ordenó la Capitán con voz potente.

-Pero mi esposo… ¿No le hará usted daño?

-Ahora – de nuevo con el mismo tono autoritario.

Ella no deseaba irse y dejar a su esposo con esa soldado, menos con la mirada ensombrecida que portaba en ese momento, pero no era una petición sino una orden. Si no hacía tal como se lo pedía la situación podía empeorar, lo mejor sería hacer como ella decía. Sin apartar la vista de Fate camino despacio hasta la puerta en tanto él la miraba suplicante.

Cuando Fate pensó que era seguro extrajo la daga del hombre de su cinto y habló con voz profunda y llena de ira.

-¿Dónde está tu valor ahora?

No hubo respuesta alguna, solo un gemido lastimero cuando sin compasión ella presionó el filo del arma contra su cuello. Su cuerpo tembló con más violencia cuando el metal empezó a cortar su carne, pero ella se detuvo a tiempo, esa era una muerte demasiado rápida, apenas y alcanzaría a sufrir unos segundos antes de desmayarse y morir.

Acercó su rostro al suyo, hasta que él pudo diferencia el matiz exacto de sus ojos carmesí llenos de furia. Aunque Fate hablo despacio, sin prisa y con extrema tranquilidad, como si las palabras que salieren de su boca fueran no más importantes que una conversación ligera, pero Varro temió con justificada razón que fuere las últimas que escucharía.

Que error había cometido al pensar que podía salirse con la suya.

-Solo una… esclava… - murmuró.

Entonces Fate lo tomó del cuello, aunque el hombre era más alto y corpulento lo levantó con extrema facilidad solo para dejarlo caer pesadamente sobre el suelo frío. Él intento alejarse pero una patada directa a sus costillas lo mantuvo efectivamente hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Pero ni su lamentable estado, con la cara inflamada por los potentes puñetazos que ella le propino más el tabique visiblemente quebrado y su temblar descontrolado iban a surtir efecto alguno en ella. Nada de lo que él pudiera hacer o decir iba a aplacar su ira, pagaría con su vida. Estaba decidido.

Armada con la propia daga de él se acercó con la firme intención de apuñalarlo. Pero un grito aterrorizado la hizo detenerse, giró sobre sí misma para encontrarse con una joven que la miraba con miedo. Debía ser su hija supuso, y a juzgar por las apariencias debía tener más o menos la misma edad que Nanoha. Una idea le vino a la mente. Abandonó al hombre hecho ovillo a sus pies para acercarse con dos zancadas a ella, la tomo del brazo y se la arrebató a su madre quien no era rival para su fuerza. Moriría pero antes le haría experimentar la misma ira, dolor y desesperación de la que ella había sido víctima, lo sentiría en carne propia, con la gran diferencia que él no sería capaz de hacer absolutamente nada. Incluso si lo intentare Fate podía fácilmente doblegarlo y de hecho no necesitaba un arma para acabar con su vida, podía hacerlo con sus propias manos.

Sorprendida la joven no supo que hacer, solo observó paralizada como la soldado la aprisionaba entre la pared y su propio cuerpo. Que pensaba hacer no tenía idea, pero su sola mirada iracunda la hizo temer e intentó inútilmente apartarse de ella. Se revolvió pero toda su resistencia cesó en el mismo momento que sintió el frio filo metálico rozar la piel expuesta de su pecho, sin decir una palabra y sin mirarla la desconocida rasgo su túnica desde el cuello, pasando por su vientre y hasta su término. Sus ojos fijos en su padre quién yacía incrédulo en el suelo.

Sintió la mano cálida y helada a la vez bajar por su anatomía expuesta hasta que llego a su parte más íntima, su padre se tensó e intentó levantarse pero la verdad era que poco podía hacer con una costilla lacerada. Fate lo miro con odio, con profundo desprecio pero también con satisfacción y una sonrisa extraña adorno sus facciones, por primera sus ojos se toparon directamente con los asustados violeta de su víctima. Y acercándose tanto a su rostro que parecía inevitable su contacto levanto apenas la tela para dar la ilusión que su mano se perdía en la intimidad de la joven, quien por extraño que pareciera estaba totalmente pasmada por su cercanía.

-¡No! – gritó Varro poniéndose de pie y abalanzándose torpemente contra Fate.

Pero ella ya esperaba aquel movimiento, se apartó ágilmente y giro su cuerpo para empuñar la daga como era debido. Después fue cuestión de tiempo y precisión para que todo el peso del hombre cayera sobre el arma penetrando su carne y arrancándole profundo aullido de dolor. Fate lo empujo para verle yacer sobre su espalda observando el mango de su propia arma sobresalir de su abdomen, su esposa a su lado gritando horrorizada y su hija aún paralizada.

Había cumplido su cometido, la puñalada podía o no ser letal. Dependería de que tanta habilidad tuviera el sanador que lo atendiera, pero ella ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Le miro una última vez, deseando que su deseo fuera también el de los dioses y ese sujeto no viviera para ver el próximo amanecer, luego salió de la casa sin prisa.

El sol estaba ya próximo a salir, el destello naranja en el horizonte era fuerte y pensó que la sacerdotisa despertaría pronto. Debía darse prisa.

Caminó de regreso a la herrería, sin prisa, sin remordimiento alguno. Saludo al sujeto con la mejor sonrisa que pudo y con amabilidad pregunto si estaba su espada lista.

-Lo estará en un momento, es buen acero.

En ese momento la esposa de Varro salía de casa gritando a los cuatro vientos por un sanador. Su túnica manchada de sangre fresca atrajo de inmediato la atención de los pocos hombres que estaban por allí, el herrero incluido detuvo su labor para prestar atención a lo que sucedía. Fate observó también la escena, tranquila y sin inmutarse aunque la mujer decidiera hacer algo en contra de ella, nadie allí presente se atrevería a levantar un solo dedo en su contra. Aún si lo hicieren, no había forma que la vencieran aunque ella tampoco deseaba herirlos, solo eran campesinos que nada tenían que ver.

El herrero sin embargo dio un rápido vistazo a las manos de la Capitán y logro distinguir un rastro de sangre en ellas. Paso saliva preocupado por la extrema tranquilidad con que ella observaba la situación, pero cuando la joven se giró hacía él sin dudarlo le entregó su espada, recibió las piezas de plata como pago por su trabajo. Y no pudo más que quedarse como roca cuando la hija de su buen amigo asomo a la puerta, muy diferente a su madre que agitada recibía la ayuda de sus vecinos, observó directo a Fate. Lucía asustada, pero más que nada su rostro denotaba un profundo enojo.

Al sentirse observada giró para encontrarse con los ojos malva mirándola. La odiaba supuso, por lo que le había hecho a ella y a su padre, era normal, natural y no le importaba en verdad. No había ido su casa con mayor intención que tomar la vida de Varro, pero solo matarlo no hubiera tenido suficiente sentido. Solo fue una desafortunada coincidencia que justo apareciere en ese momento y su mente hubiere maquinado aquel plan en escasos segundos, no había sido exactamente una agresión a su persona sino a él, para que pudiera experimentar la misma desesperación, impotencia y rabia de la cual había sido víctima.

Pero aun así, no podía culparlo solo al sujeto por lo sucedido, era también culpa suya. Ella debió permanecer atenta, alerta a cualquier señal de peligro, en cambio había dejado su deber de lado. El resultado casi había sido desastroso, o bueno, más de lo que era en verdad. Lo que más molesta consigo misma la tenía era saberse culpable de las pesadillas que seguramente asecharían los sueños de la joven sacerdotisa de ese día en adelante, no creía poder perdonarse a sí misma por haber sido tan irresponsable.

Al cabo de un momento se giró y sin decir anda más empezó el camino de regreso a la posada. El sol brillaba ya en el horizonte, Nanoha ya habría despertado y seguramente estaría dándole un mal rato a sus soldados.

Pero antes haría una parada más. Necesitaba comprar un par de cosas.

Tal como ella lo supuso justo en ese momento, la alta sacerdotisa de Apolo demandaba airadamente que se quitaren del camino y la dejaren salir. Claro, con mesura y educación propia de su estatus pero no por ello con cordialidad. Nero y Seluvia intentaban de todas formas contenerla, con palabras suaves pero sin ceder e incluso cuando amenazo con pasar por encima de ellos tuvieron que cerrarle el camino con sus escudos. No podían permitir que ella saliera, esa había sido la orden de su Capitán.

De mala cara tomó el desayuno que los soldados le ofrecieron. No era que buscaré un enfrentamiento con ellos, tampoco que la misma Fate los hubiere obligado a permanecer allí lo que la tenía tan molesta, sino el despertar y sentirse sola en una habitación desconocida, fría que tan malos recuerdos le dejaría. La noche anterior cuando aun llorando amargamente había dejado que Fate la cargare hasta la cama, para recostarla con tal delicadeza que no parecía ser la misma persona que minutos antes había estado golpeando salvajemente a su agresor. Y tenía la certeza que la única razón por la cual se hubo detenido fue su intervención, no estaba segura si había sido o no una buena idea, y definitivamente no lo había hecho por salvar la vida del sujeto, sino porque en ese momento todo lo que deseaba era sentirse segura a su lado.

Solo tenía la enorme duda de cómo era posible que la hubiera salvado. Si la última vez que la vio –antes de ser agredida- había desaparecido con una joven y creyó que pasaría la noche con ella. Bueno, admitía que estaba feliz de haberse equivocado. No solo porque gracias a eso estaba a salvo, un poco golpeada y no creía poder olvidar los eventos de la noche anterior tan rápido pero a fin de cuentas él no había obtenido lo que deseaba.

Además, la forma como había luchado por ella, con tanta determinación. No parecía que lo hacía simplemente por deber, porque era su trabajo. En verdad, la forma como hubo peleado con el sujeto era mucho más personal, incluso cuando él lograba asestarle algún golpe su determinación no menguaba, esa mirada decidida solo parecía brillar con mayor determinación. Pero también sus facciones reflejaban un profundo enojo.

La pelea parecía equilibrada, hasta que él la había golpeado fuertemente y aprovechando su pequeña ventaja había estrellado la silla en su espalda haciéndola pedazos. Todavía podía recordar la desesperación de la que fue víctima al verle allí sin moverse, no podía explicar su preocupación por su estado, pero recordaba bien el errático latir de su corazón mientras gritaba su nombre presa del pánico. Y luego, sin saber cómo se encontró de nuevo aprisionada por el cuerpo sudoroso y desagradable del sujeto, eso entre sus piernas presionando sobre su abdomen desnudo. Todo lo que quería era ir a su lado, que se moviera, quejara o cualquier cosa que le hiciera saber que estaba viva, pero Fate permaneció inmóvil. Nanoha se rebatió inútilmente hasta que el fuerte dolor en su mejilla la obligó a cesar su resistencia. Para cuando salió de su estupor el rostro de la Capitán había cambiado por completo. Sus facciones oscurecidas de forma inexplicable, su mirada era fría y cada golpe era dado con extrema fuerza. Su corazón dio un vuelco y en un impulso que no logró controlar se lanzó a sus brazos que la recibieron con delicadeza.

Pero no alcanzo a sentir la calidez de su cuerpo cuando nuevamente una fuerza mucho mayor que la suya la aparto de ella, para su sorpresa fue la misma Fate la causa. Entonces dio inicio la ronda final, el sujeto nunca tuvo una oportunidad, los golpes que Fate le asestaba eran tan fuertes que incluso Nanoha sintió miedo de ella, de la fuerza y el salvajismo con le que atacaba. Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta, antes cuando ella pensó que la había forzado estaba terriblemente equivocada.

Él intentaba huir con el rostro parcialmente cubierto de sangre, pero Fate no se lo permitía hasta que en un momento logró empujarla y como pudo se arrastró a la salida. El gruñido que escucho abandonar los labios de la Capitán la hizo ponerse en marcha de inmediato, se acercó hasta ella y se aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo. Casi en el mismo momento que su brazos la rodearon Fate se aquieto, luego solo sintió los brazos de ella rodear su anatomía y se abrazó a Fate aferrándola con fuerza.

Lloró hasta que sintió no tenía más lágrimas, porque estaba asustada, porque todo lo experimentado era nuevo e indescriptible, porque no deseaba pensar que hubiera sido de ella si Fate no hubiera llegado para rescatarle. Pero no todas sus lágrimas eran de tristeza. Se aferraba a ella con toda su energía, no dejando que un solo centímetro la separara de su cuerpo, de su calidez y la tranquilidad que su presencia le brindaba.

Incluso cuando Fate levanto su rostro despacio, separando sus cuerpos y al sentir el frio de la noche erizarle la piel recordándole efectivamente que su túnica estaba hecha girones, no le importó. Porque estaba segura que la Capitán no estaba más que observando atentamente sus ojos. Podía estar desnuda por completo, y aun así, sabía que ella no aparataría la vista de su rostro, porque se daba cuenta ahora que en verdad, desde el primer momento que sus miradas se cruzaron algo las había atrapado mutuamente.

Se levantaron despacio, sin romper el contacto visual y Fate con sumo cuidado la cargó en sus brazos, dándole todo el tiempo para que la rechazare si gustaba, por el contrario Nanoha se dejó hacer y se abrazó a su cuerpo. No se movieron por un momento, hasta que Nanoha sintió como era bajada hasta la colcha y ser separada con cuidado del cuerpo de Fate. No lo permitió, la tomó por el brazo y no la dejo ir, hasta que sintió el peso de su cuerpo junto al suyo sobre la cama. No se movieron, ninguna dijo nada. La sacerdotisa se acomodó como mejor pudo en su pecho y la Capitán la rodeo con sus brazos con ternura, el latido rítmico de sus corazones el único sonido que les embargaba. Lentamente el cansancio se fue haciendo evidente, pero ninguna supo en que momento cómoda con la cercanía de la otra y sin pensar en nada más que la bella sensación de estar junto a ella, se quedaron dormidas.

-Capitán…

Nanoha levantó la vista expectante hacía la puerta, no esperó mucho hasta que su figura se hizo visible. Y el corazón de Fate se contrajo dolorosamente al ver el moretón que ya se estaba formando en el delicado rostro de la sacerdotisa.

Con un leve movimiento le indicó a sus soldados que bajaren.

Espero hasta que se perdieron de vista y termino por entrar en la habitación. No estaba segura que decir, como actuar.

-¿Te duele? – Pregunto insegura.

-No… un poco.

Era normal se dijo Nanoha. Una pregunta muy tonta pensó Fate.

-Nos vamos ya. – Despacio le ofreció su mano con la esperanza que la tomare.

Sin dudarlo tomo la mano que le fue ofrecida y se acercó hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

-Cap… Fate… yo – levanto la vista hacía ella sorprendentemente segura – Gracias.

-No. Solo… lo siento mucho. Esto ha sido culpa mía.

No soportaba mirarle a los ojos, no cuando había fallado en su resolución de protegerla. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si inevitablemente su mirada se desviaba a su mejilla herida?.

-Hay que bajar.

Intempestivamente la rubia rompió su íntimo contacto y aunque espero de espalda por ella en la puerta no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. Sentía la culpa arremolinarse en su interior con tal intensidad que se maldijo por ser tan débil. Debió quedarse hasta que él no fuera más que un cascarón sin vida a sus pies, al menos así podía encontrar algún sentido de justicia en su interior para sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma.

Nanoha no intentó establecer contacto con ella en tanto abandonaban l pueblo, caminaron espacio, en el mismo orden que los días anteriores y con el mismo ritmo.

Sus auxiliares no había dicho palabra alguna, pero por las miradas indiscretas que le dirigían cada que podían Nanoha se daba perfecta cuenta que morían por preguntar. Naturalmente ella no diría nada, y ellas tampoco se atreverían a cuestionarle. También los soldados se veían inquietos y con justa causa. Su Capitán lucia extraña aquella mañana, caminaba ajena a lo que la rodeaba y estaba claramente distraída, pero además estaba el moretón que lucía la sacerdotisa.

Atrás quedaba el pueblo, junto con la incertidumbre de saber a ciencia cierta si el desgraciado había muerto o no. Solo se llevaban los recuerdos de una noche extraña, horrible pero agradable a la vez.

-¡Tú!

La voz femenina hizo a la comitiva detenerse.

Fate reconoció de inmediato a la joven rubia. Con una señal indicó a alguno de sus soldados se hiciere cargo de la rienda y a su vez a Nero para que continuara caminando. Así lo hizo, también el resto de sus hombres y las sacerdotisas, aunque Nanoha precio dudar la postura de la Capitán no parecía dejar lugar a duda alguna.

Cuando cálculo que estaban a una distancia prudente Fate camino hacía la joven que la miraba con furia e indignación. No se movió, solo la miró hasta que la joven se acercó con pasos firmes para quedar justo frente a ella. Después la mujer levanto su mano diestra y con furia le acomodó una sonora bofetada, como era apenas natural la piel enrojecida por el contacto, pero no giro su rostro para minimizar el algo el dolor. Muy dentro de sí creía que se lo merecía. No estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho, en lo más mínimo pero tampoco estaba orgullosa.

-¿Ha muerto? – preguntó sin rastro de emoción en su voz.

Ella la miro conteniendo apenas las lágrimas. Su cuerpo temblaba producto de la ira acumulada, su reacción le hizo suponer que sí y aunque no se alegró tampoco sintió pena alguna. Pero si se sentía levemente mejor consigo misma, al menos podía decir ya que se había hecho justicia. Parecía que la joven se disponía por fin a contestar, pero su mirada se desvió a un costado, justo en el momento que Fate logro distinguir a la alta sacerdotisa pasar por su lado, y acto seguido con tanta o mayor fuerza que la desconocida le propino una cachetada.

-No sé y tampoco me importa quién sea. Ni lo que creyó le da derecho a hacer lo que hizo. – La voz de Nanoha tenía una tono tan imponente – Pero asegúrese que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Tenían la misma edad, según calculaba Fate y hasta la misma altura. E incluso el tono de sus ojos era similar, pero para ella en ese preciso momento no había nadie más que la alta sacerdotisa de Apolo.

Lo que paso después fue casi mágico e irreal, Nanoha no dijo una sola palabra más y tomó la mano de Fate con tanta naturalidad que parecía ser algo usual, no la primera vez. Con un último vistazo a la joven que aún no salía de su estupor y dándose media vuelta se alejó arrastrando consigo a una estupefacta Capitán. Pero Fate no podía simplemente irse, por más que se estuviere dejando guiar así que volteo el rostro a la joven.

-Si vive aún. Quizá debería preguntar el por qué a él. – hizo una pausa al sentir el agarre de Nanoha hacerse más fuerte. - ¿Era eso lo que vino a preguntar, no?

Ella no dijo nada, pero su silencio era más que suficiente. Sin embargo, Fate estaba segura que aquel hombre no sería capaz de reconocer jamás su falta, y esa duda posiblemente estaría por siempre con ella. No era su deber pero, de alguna forma se sintió responsable.

-No tenía que ver directamente con usted… pero… -se detuvo y también la sacerdotisa – Piénselo bien y lo sabrá…

Deseó de corazón que entendiera el significado de sus palabras y sin perder más tiempo fue ella quién emprendió la marcha, sin soltar la mano de Nanoha.

Micaiah tenía razón. Sus sentimientos por la alta sacerdotisa de Apolo eran ya demasiado obvios para continuar dudando, con cada momento que compartían solo se fortalecían. Y podía ver que era así también para la joven, solo esperaba tener el suficiente valor cuando el momento llegare para hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos futuros, porque estaba segura que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que hiciere algo de lo cual jamás se arrepentiría pero podía sin duda costarle la vida.

No podía ni quería seguir negándolo más, desde que la vio a la Capitán había llamado su atención. En un principio porque era físicamente muy atractiva, pero igualmente el solo tenerla cerca había despertado algo en su pecho que sin saberlo se había estado negando a aceptar. Quería tenerle cerca, estar a su lado le provocaba una gran alegría y paz, cuando ente sus brazos su corazón palpitaba más a prisa y no deseaba más que permanecer allí para siempre.

Por primera vez en su vida las dos empezaron a comprender que tal vez, lo que siempre habían deseado no era realmente lo que podía hacerles por completo felices.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ya el 1 de Agosto les comento unas cosillas, cuando sepa otras. Si. Así de misteriosa.**

**Saben, me acabo de dar cuenta que por azares de la vida terminaré publicando en mi bello cumpleaños. Curioso ¿No?**


	8. VII - Ni Héroe, Ni Villano

**Buenas. Antes que nada quisiera decir unas cosillas. **

**Primero, para las personas que (yo sé que hay bastantes por allí) les parece forzado lo de Micaiah y Fate quiero recordarles que en el capítulo V la misma Fate hace ciertos planes para escabullirse y buscarse una chica, su idea es probar si es que está sintiéndose atraída a Nanoha porque ya hace tiempo que no, ya sabemos que ó si es porque simplemente es ella. ¿Me hago entender?. Sé que pude haber manejado el asunto con mejor tacto pero en esa época no era como hoy en día, si hasta crearon una moneda con el asunto de grabado para que así los soldados en campaña que no hablaren el idioma loca no tuvieren complicaciones por ese particular servicio, ya que es así como se veía por esa época. Ahora es que nos escandalizamos (me incluyo), gracias a que somos católicos (muchos) ó en la casita nos condicionaron a tener cierto rechazo. Segundo, también con Micaiah no rechazando a Fate porque le llama por el nombre de otra, más o menos esto fue lo que yo pensé: los soldados pasan meses lejos de casa, de sus compañeros (as) y con toda la adrenalina (testosterona) que manejan no es raro que quieran descargar energía, sus compañeras (os) ocasionales van a saber que no están con ellos porque les quieren sino simplemente por el hecho y ya. Así que por eso lo maneje de tal forma. Me disculpo si les parece algo muy loco o fuera de lugar, pero no crean que no gaste cabeza en esa parte de la trama y cierto que pude haber sido más brillante en el manejo pero desde mi punto de vista está bastante bien.**

Nara375 **Los hijos no tienes la culpa de los errores de sus padres, pero a veces terminan pagando igual. Esto pensaba yo mientras escribía, igual que tropocientas mil (es decir muchísimas) cosas más. Es más de evolución que sacar las garras, ya tenía y bien afiladas, pero aquí entre nos que no se entere nadie (?). Se puede decir que por ahí va el agua al molino. Solo que date cuenta como es más o menos va cambiando el carácter de Fate y Nanoha a medida que van compartiendo, plus empiezan ya a enamorarse y en la vida real uno cambia porque es más especial, permisivo y comprensivo con la persona que queremos. Si tengo planeados los capítulos, antes de escribir cada uno siempre me hago una idea general de los eventos que quiero se desarrollen y escribo los puntos clave.**

Kyos** ahí esta explicado por nota de autor, porque no iba a incluir eso en el fic. Sería fuera de lugar. Por si de pronto no has leído otras cosas que he escrito, tengo el vicio de dejar a la imaginación algunos detalles que no son muy relevantes y otros termino asumiendo erróneamente que se entienden. Así que bueno, convenía explicar.**

Rainhard **yo creo que si hay, porque cuando decidí que fuere cada dos semanas solo me apreció un buen lapso de tiempo. Gracias por cierto. No, Micaiah solo tiene experiencia por decirlo así.**

Otaku Gir **me alegro que te guste, y gracias por la invitación pero no he planeado publicar esta historia en otro lugar. **

**Ahora respecto al capítulo nuevo. A mí me gusta, el ritmo es muy suave y es, bueno ya verán a lo que me quiero referir. El caso es que es bastante agradable después de la carga que se manejó en los dos anteriores y yo quería probar a escribir algo así, aunque sigue existiendo el drama.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

_**Capítulo VII – Ni héroe, ni villano.**_

Tal como esperaba el ascenso había iniciado sin mayor contratiempo. Tanto sus hombres como las tres sacerdotisas llevaban un paso firme y constante, habían cubierto un buen tramo en la mañana con el sol brillando en lo más alto se vieron obligados a tomar un descanso. Se detuvieron a un lado del camino, descargaron sus armas y escudos para tranquilamente consumir una ración de alimento y recuperar energía para lo que seguía. A partir de ese punto el camino se hacía más empinado y continuaría así por dos o tres días más, dependiendo del ritmo que lograren mantener.

Nanoha no había dicho nada desde que impulsivamente había golpeado a la desconocida adolescente. Realmente se moría de ganas por hablar con Fate, por preguntarle a qué había venido aquello, dónde había estado en la madrugada y tantas otras dudas que ocupaban su mente, pero no se atrevió a decir nada porque seguramente ella también tendría preguntas para las cuales no tendría respuesta, al menos no una convincente.

Lo único que tenía claro es que había actuado por puro impulso, cuando había visto como Fate dejaba que esa chica la golpeare había sentido tanta rabia en contra de la desconocida que sin pensarlo dos veces avanzo hasta ella y le dio un poco de su propia medicina. La Capitán estaba suficiente lastimada, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era recibir mayor castigo físico y si a la rubia no le parecía defenderse pues entonces Nanoha lo haría en su lugar. Podía no saber mucho pero al menos podía acomodarle una cachetada aunque en ningún momento pensó que podía pasar después. Para su fortuna la chica solo se había quedado quieta sin decir o hacer nada más, muy atenta a las palabras que ella misma le dijo.

Y había significado cada palabra, en su momento al menos. Pero ahora que estaba más tranquila, que había tenido tiempo para considerar sus propias acciones y evaluar en verdad sus palabras, se daba cuenta que en realidad si le importaba saber que había ocurrido con exactitud. Quién quiere que fuere esa chica era obvio que había seguido a Fate por un buen rato, la forma como la miraba denotaba un gran enojo y el simple hecho que le hubiere golpeado era algo que no podía ignorar. Su curiosidad había aumentado con el silencio de la Capitán, quién tampoco se atrevió a decir palabra alguna sobre el asunto. Sin embargo, Nanoha sabía que no era el lugar para preguntar por un tema que podía –como estaba segura- estar relacionado con el evento que la noche inmediatamente anterior. Tendría que esperar un poco más para satisfacer su curiosidad, seguramente esa noche tendrían tiempo para tocar el tema a solas.

Nanoha esperaba que el día pasare rápidamente, aunque tenía más que su curiosidad como motivación.

Como si el tiempo estuviere cediendo a su petición, el día transcurrió a prisa, antes que estuviere lista para la importante conversación que deseaba tener con Fate la tarde daba paso a la noche. A medida que los rayos anaranjados del sol se perdían poco a poco en el horizonte y los soldados estaban ya en la tarea de montar el campamento, la seguridad con que Nanoha había contado durante el día comenzaba a fallarle, principalmente porque aún no lograba encontrar respuesta a las preguntas que le asaltaban.

¿En verdad era una buena idea tener esa conversación?. Creía que si, pero no había forma de estar completamente segura hasta que se atreviere a traer el tema a colación esa noche. Y era precisamente ello lo que la tenía tan asustada: el quedarse a solas con la rubia la ponía en extremo nerviosa. Aunque la Capitán parecía la misma con ella, bien sabía Nanoha que no podía ser así, solo era una fachada para los demás y lo sabía porque le sucedía igual. Considerando lo sucedido lucía mucho mejor que en la mañana, si bien no rebosaba alegría por lo menos la expresión de su rostro era tranquila

Como ya era costumbre los soldados montaban las tiendas en tanto Fate se encargaba de encender el fuego. Nanoha estaba hablando por vez primera en dos largos días con sus asistentes y aunque le miraban curiosas no se atrevieron a preguntar por el moretón en su rostro, ó las miradas furtivas a la Capitán.

No era muy doloroso. No sabía cómo lucía a esa hora pero en la mañana cuando observó su reflejo en el agua lo que más le llamó la atención fue la tonalidad violeta que estaba tomando su mejilla. Por instinto pasó muy suavemente su mano en la zona afectada, no sintió dolor alguno y eso la motivó a palpar con mayor seguridad, pero el resultado fue un dolor intenso que por poco la hace gritar. No volvió a tocar su rostro, ni siquiera quería recordar que existía ese hematoma, pues era producto de un suceso muy amargo.

Y si de un solo golpe en su cuerpo se habo formado un moretón ¿Cómo estaría Fate, quién en realidad había sido la más afectada?. No pudo más que clavar sus ojos en ella, le miró frotar con dedicación la madera para producir chispa y fruncir el ceño desconcertada porque llevaba ya un buen rato intentándolo sin éxito. Y era algo muy raro porque por lo general no le tomaba mucho tiempo a la Capitán encender la fogata. Nanoha continúo observándola en tanto hablaba distraídamente con sus dos asistentes.

La verdad era que agachada al lado de la yesca, con la rama entre sus manos frotando con tanta fuerza y precisión como podía en verdad parecía que provocaría chispa pronto, además de dar la impresión de estar sumamente concentrada en la labor. La realidad sin embargo era que Fate no estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía, y por ello terminaba sofocando la chispa.

No lograba dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho en la mañana, más bien lo que no pero había parecido que si. Porque no había tocado a la joven, oh bueno, no como quiso hacerle pensar a Varro. Pero ahora si se estaba sintiendo bastante mal por ello. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre ella y el hombre ahora? Para iniciar pensó que no podía compararse con él pues ella no tuvo verdadera intención de lastimar a la chica, lo que ella buscó fue herir a su padre antes de cobrar… venganza. Porque eso era lo que en verdad había hecho. Y ahora que por fin se atrevía a llamar las cosas por su nombre se sentía fatal. Pueda que su intención no hubiera sido lastimarla, pero era claro que lo había conseguido y en ese momento se dio cuenta que pudo haber dejado en ella la misma huella que él en Nanoha.

Continuaba intentando encender el fuego, pero con su mente ocupada por completo en sus negativos pensamientos no lograba coordinar la cantidad de fuerza. Lo peor era, que entre más intentaba apartar esa particular idea de su mente más intensidad cobraba e inadvertidamente aplicaba mayor presión en la rama que finalmente terminó por ceder. Fate observó el trozo de madera que tenía en su mano y el que descansaba a pocos centímetros en el suelo, era como si el tiempo se hubiere detenido y tal como la rama su mente sufrió una ruptura cuando llegó a la conclusión que no era en nada diferente al hombre que había intentado tomar a Nanoha.

Levantó el trozo de madera sin mirarlo realmente, en ese momento esa pieza inerte de abedul representó para ella la joven doncella a quién con su fuerza había sometido. En ese momento se sintió miserable, porque al fin el peso de sus acciones caía sobre sus hombros. En verdad no era diferente a ese hombre (aunque no al mismo nivel) ella podía ser mucho peor porque no solo había fingido forzarla –aunque realmente no la hubiera tocado- sino que además, ante sus propios ojos había apuñalado a su padre con la firme intención de asesinarlo. Y ni por un momento se detuvo considerar que esa chica era inocente, cegada por su furia la había arrastrado para utilizarla como un arma.

No era mejor que él.

Aún con el trozo en mano se dispuso a levantarse hasta que sintió una leve presión en su hombro. Giró apenas la cabeza para encontrarse con la alta sacerdotisa observándola.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo, Capitán? – el tono de su voz era suave.

La expresión de Fate era extraña, el brillo en sus ojos que tanto le gustaba a Nanoha ahora apagado ensombrecía su rostro, su mirada opaca y perdida provocó una oleada de tristeza atravesar su corazón.

-Si gusta usted.

Fate intentó levantarse pero la presión en su hombro no cedió, levantó la vista y observó a Nanoha agacharse a su lado. Sus cuerpos prácticamente se rozaban.

-No soy buena Capitán. ¿Le importaría ayudarme?.

El corazón de Fate dio un vuelco para empezar a latir descontroladamente en su pecho. La profundidad en los ojos azul-violeta le hizo estremecer, su leve sonrisa provocó que sus preocupaciones dejaren de existir en ese preciso momento y pudo al fin sonreír sinceramente. También así fue para Nanoha que ante la reacción inesperada de Fate no pudo más que imitarla mientras en su pecho nacía una cálida satisfacción.

Tomó otra rama y tal como la primera vez se colocó a espalda de Nanoha quién muy atenta siguió cada una de sus instrucciones, esta vez la chispa nació y no pasaría mucho hasta que se convirtiera en llama.

El viento frío que bajaba de la montaña los obligó a todos a sentarse tan juntos como podían en tanto se regocijaban con la calidez de la fogata. Y aunque las dos sacerdotisas auxiliares parecían llevase medianamente bien con los otros soldados lo que a Nero le hizo sonreír fue ver a su Capitán tan cómoda en compañía de Nanoha, la forma como sonreía, como no perdía detalle alguno en los movimientos de ella y esa especial forma de mirarle hacían obvio para él que algo ocurría. El hecho que la sacerdotisa actuare de manera similar solo alimentaba su sospecha.

De hecho le parecía, que en ese momento se veían bastante cercanas. Además, la sacerdotisa lucía una mejilla amoratada y Fate tenía también algunos golpes, sumando a la extraña ausencia de su Capitán aquella mañana y el rostro frío que había portado toda durante el día despertaban su curiosidad. Estaba seguro que algo hubo pasado durante la noche, el qué no tenía la más remota idea. Pero lo que fuera había provocado que ellas hicieren más obvia su mutua atracción, que fue bastante notoria desde un principio. Y no que él estuviere en contra, ó que le molestare, por el contrario estaba feliz de ver así de radiante a la rubia, pero también preocupado por lo que podía llegar a suceder. Confiaba en su Capitán, estaba convencido que Fate tenía toda la intención de cumplir con su misión, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era tan sencillo cuando involucraba sentimientos.

Nanoha no le quitaba la vista de encima, cuando Fate le hablaba ambas sonreían y cuando sus ojos se encontraban se perdían la una en la otra por algunos segundos. Reaccionaban y apartaban la vista, continuaban con la conversación fingiendo que no haberse dado cuenta. Nero sonreía alegre por ellas, pero a la vez su preocupación crecía de pensar que si él tenía razón llegar a Roma sería la menor de sus preocupaciones.

-Mi señora, ¿Podemos retirarnos ya? – preguntó Prisca con somnolencia.

-Por supuesto.

-Hará frío en la madrugada – Fate miró a Seluvia antes de hablar – asegúrate de llevarles uno de los maderos, dará algo de calor.

El joven asintió y las dos doncellas se perdieron de vista dentro de la tienda. Kraad se acomodó junto a la fogata cubriéndose con una manta y los demás se levantaron para dar por terminado el día.

Había llegado el momento que tanto había anhelado durante Las horas de sol, pero poco después del crepúsculo temiendo. Tomó la mano de Fate para incorporarse, era cálida a pesar del frió que las envolvía y aunque no deseaba dejarla ir tuvo que hacerlo, sería sospechoso si las veían caminar hasta la tienda tomadas de la mano.

No sabía por dónde comenzar, por fin estaban a solas y podía preguntar todo lo que le mantenía tan intrigada pero ninguna palabra parecía apropiada. ¿Cómo empezar a preguntar? Por lo más sencillo, pensó. ¿Y si resultaba muy simple?. Se cuestionó. En tanto extendía la piel que le serviría como frazada su mente trabajó a prisa, buscando la forma apropiada para iniciar tan importante cruzada, pero para su alivio y sorpresa fue la propia Fate quién inició la campaña.

-Lo siento – dijo apesadumbrada.

De inmediato Nanoha giró hacía ella. La espalda de Fate lo único que encontró su mirada. Pero ella no pensaba ceder. Se acercó y la obligo a girar, al principio no parecía que la Capitán fuere a ceder pero al poco rato se dejó hacer y se encontraron frente a frente.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – preguntó.

-Todo ha sido culpa mía, si yo hubiere estado atenta no hubiera ocurrido. Estoy segura pero… - se detuvo para evitar su mirada – he fallado…

Para su sorpresa Nanoha la tomó por los hombros y buscó su mirada.

-Si no hubieras llegado, yo no estaría aquí ahora.

En realidad Nanoha creía que era culpa suya por abrirle la puerta al desconocido creyendo erróneamente que se trataba de un soldado. Y aunque la había sorprendido en demasía el que Fate hubiere llegado, no podía estar más feliz que hubiere sido ella quién de las garras del hombre la salvase. De no ser por la intervención de la Capitán en ese momento ella no fuere más una sacerdotisa, y más allá de su título, posiblemente ni siquiera seguiría con vida. Porque estaba segura que prefería mil veces la muerte al ultraje al que pudo ser sometida.

-Fue mi culpa yo le abrí la puerta, porque pensé que era… - hizo una pausa al notar la mirada de Fate posarse en ella.

Por alguna razón que no terminaba por comprender, quizá la misma por la que estaba allí de rodillas con sus manos en sus hombros mintió.

-Tú…

Aunque la había visto irse con esa mujer, y el solo recuerdo de los besos que habían compartido ellas le oprimía el pecho en ese momento no importaba. Por más que hubiera estado enojada con Fate la noche anterior, ahora solo deseaba borrar esa profunda tristeza de sus ojos y si no podía quitar todo el peso de sus hombros se aseguraría que no tuviera que llevarlo sola.

-Es decir, pensé que…

-Está bien. – su pecho latía a prisa y desbocado, pero su voz era suave y en controlada.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento hasta que Nanoha una vez más rompió el mágico momento.

-¿Quién era ella?

El ceño fruncido de Fate y su rostro levemente ensombrecido le hizo arrepentirse de inmediato. Hubiera sido mejor si empezaba con una pregunta más discreta, menos directa tal vez. Para su sorpresa la rubia dejo escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y no queriendo aplazar más la inevitable conversación decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con la verdad.

-La hija del hombre que te atacó.

Era una respuesta bastante vaga. Además, como sabía ella que era la hija pensó Nanoha.

-En la madrugada me desperté muy temprano, no podía dormir. No creo que lo haya hecho en toda la noche, no podía dejar de pensar en eso… - removió su capa para doblarla como mejor pudo. – Y cuando me di cuenta de ese moretón. Creo que fue lo último que pude soportar así que salí muy temprano a buscarlo, quería hacerle pegar por lo que hizo.

Nanoha permaneció observando como Fate se deshacía de su armadura en silencio. Su rostro perturbado provocaba que se sintiere contrariada.

-Fue más de lo que pensé, encontrarlo me refiero. Yo solo quería… matarlo, eso quería, justicia, pero la verdad es que todo lo que me motivaba era hacerle sufrir... – removió sus antebrazos y también sus protecciones de piernas – Quería que sufriera como yo cuando te vi anoche, que experimentare en carne propia el dolor y la rabia, la impotencia…

No solo era su rostro el que lucía apagado, su voz tenía un matiz oscuro. Pero Nanoha tuvo miedo alguno, por más que la persona frente a ella distará mucho de la serie y confiada Capitán que había conocido, su voz aún conservaba algo de gentileza y estaba segura que para ella era en extremo difícil hablar del asunto. Pero no podía ser porque había conseguido su objetivo, tenía que ser algo más, pues era increíble el pensar que Fate estaría afectada por haber acabado con la vida de un sujeto como él. Y la sacerdotisa deseaba saber la verdadera razón de su turbación, con la esperanza de que hubiere algo que ella pudiera hacer para alivianar su carga.

-¿Lo mataste? – preguntó en voz apenas audible.

-No lo sé. - Respondió Fate sin mirarle a los ojos. – Espero que si. Pero no es eso lo que importa Nanoha.

Lo mejor era decir la verdad, quería que la sacerdotisa lo supiere, por algún razón solo deseaba decirle aquello que atormentaba su corazón. Giró para quedar frente a ella, le miró directo a los ojos y perdida en ellos terminó por confesar.

-Le hice daño. – suspiró cansada – De la forma que él a ti, porque cuando lo tuve frente a mí pensé que una muerte limpia sería demasiado buena para él, y ella apareció de la nada… entonces lo hice. Y luego, cuando él intentó detenerme lo hice. Lo apuñalé con su propia arma.

Era extraño pero en la última frase la voz de la Capitán había estado desprovista de toda emoción, solo al confesar que había lastimado a la chica Nanoha pudo percibir la culpa en sus palabras. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirarla con un poco de temor, no podía creer que Fate hubiere sido capaz de hacer algo como ello, pero aun así, necesitaba saber.

-¿La… forzaste? – preguntó temiendo estar equivocada.

En ese momento los ojos carmesí de Fate desviaron la mirada y el corazón de Nanoha se estrujó dolorosamente en su pecho. Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que la Capitán volvió la vista.

-No, la verdad es que no.

Nanoha la miro extrañada.

-Es decir, desgarré su túnica y la tuve desnuda frente a mí, fingí que la tomaría allí frente a sus ojos pero todo porque deseaba que él sufriera antes de matarlo. – Se sintió peor al recordar la mirada perdida de la joven, sus ojos tan similares a los de Nanoha –. No deseaba lastimarla a ella, quería que fuere su padre quién sufriera pero me doy cuenta ahora que terminé lastimando a una persona inocente más que al miserable de su progenitor.

¿Que más podía decir?.

La sacerdotisa seguía sin decir palabra alguna, solo le observaba con sus ojos azul-violeta fijos en ella. La expresión de su rostro indescifrable, parecía a punto de llorar y estaba claramente consternada pero a la vez lucía calmada.

No estaba complacida, lo admitía. Imaginar a Fate sometiendo a la joven no le era una idea agradable y de inmediato vino a su mente otro recuerdo, también de la noche anterior. De nuevo fue presa de la ira, los fragmentos en su memoria pasaban ante sus ojos una vez más e incluso el sentimiento de abandono y dolor del que fue víctima era el mismo, tal vez con mayor intensidad porque ahora su imaginación yuxtaponía la imagen de las dos mujeres. Y entonces su mirada cambio, ya no quedaba mucho la comprensión que en sus ojos se reflejó y a puntos estuvo de decir algo cuando la voz famélica de Fate la detuvo.

-No soy diferente a él. Soy igual, o peor.

No fueron solo las palabras lo que disipó la ira en la mente de Nanoha, fue el tono de voz y la tristeza en sus ojos lo que terminó por derrumbar la barrera que su corazón había empezado a construir. Podía ver claramente el arrepentimiento en su mirar.

Estaba enojada con la Capitán, pero también sufría al verle así. Y creía de corazón que no era igual a ese hombre, podía haber cometido un error pero de ninguna manera eso la rebajaba al mismo nivel que él. La verdad era que Fate no había tenido una intención real de lastimarla, por eso era que ahora estaba tan afectada y además no la había tocado en realidad, ó era eso lo que decía y Nanoha por alguna razón creía en ella.

-No.

Hubiera podido decir algo más, pero nada venía a su mente. Estaba confundida. Por una parte, en verdad pensaba que Fate no era como él, por más que hubiere hecho lo que hizo ella no se parecía a ese hombre, la Capitán eran amable, gentil y una buena persona simplemente no podía creer que fuera capaz de obligar a nadie a estar con ella . Y eso era porque en el fondo Nanoha sabía que no lo necesitaba, la otra chica era buena prueba de ello. Pero por otra parte, estaba demasiado enojada con ella por el recuerdo de su intensa interacción con la mujer de la posada, posiblemente de no haber sido visto con sus propios ojos a la Capitán dejar el lugar con la joven no le dolería tanto y era seguro que el asunto le resultaría más fácil de asimilar, pero de momento creyó que era mejor no decir más. No deseaba decir algo que pudiera empeorar la situación.

Aunque no estaba segura que ocurría con sus sentimientos, le lastimaba profundamente el ver a Fate en ese estado. Saber la razón no lo hacía mejor para ninguna, no deseaba que se sintiere más culpable así que pensó dejarlo por esa noche. Necesitaba descansar, reflexionar, poner en orden sus ideas y por encima de todo calmarse.

Dejando a una confundida rubia en medio de la tienda, la sacerdotisa se acomodó entra la manta y se dispuso a fingirse dormida. Porque era seguro que no lograría conciliar el sueño tan pronto, aunque eventualmente el cansancio terminaría por vencerla.

Fate permaneció de pie arrodillada observando como la joven se preparaba para dormir. Aunque no era mucho, esa única palabra parecía ser suficiente para disipar parte de su preocupación, pero al parecer Nanoha no diría nada más. Lo mejor sería seguir su ejemplo e intentar conciliar el sueño. Se acercó en silencio para acomodarse a su lado. Cubrió su cuerpo con la manta y esperó, pero el sueño no llegaba y la culpa no cedía.

Qué extraña reacción había tenido la sacerdotisa pensó. Al principio había estado tan pálida y su mirada perdida, luego en segundos su expresión se llenó de furia y en sus ojos brilló una intensa llama amenazadora, pero al final aunque era palpable su enojo su voz era gentil como durante toda la conversación.

Estaba confundida, tanta delicadeza. Casi no parecía ser la misma joven necia y osca que había estado viajando con ella. Incluso su forma de mirarle había cambiado bastante con el correr de los días, tanto que la Capitán ya no estaba segura si era real ó había pasado únicamente en su cabeza.

Llevó su mano derecha hasta su rostro y cubrió sus ojos frotando distraídamente los costados de su frente. Lo que paso estaba hecho ya, no había forma que pudiere enmendarse y todo lo que le quedaba era aceptarlo y buscar la forma de seguir adelante, algo similar le había ocurrido la primera vez que durante la batalla había cobrado su primera vida. Esa noche no había podido dormir, incluso había llorado pensando que ese desconocido era el hijo de alguien y que su familia estaría sin duda desconsolada cuando se supiere la noticia, pero en ese entonces su padre le hizo ver que si ella no hubiera defendido su vida en ese momento hubieran sido su madre, hermana e incluso el mismo quienes sufrirían por su ausencia. Así era la guerra, nada podía hacer ella para cambiarlo. Entre más rápido lo aceptaré, más pronto podría continuar adelante y seguir con la mirada en algo portando orgullosamente su uniforme. Sin embargo, no estaba en un campo de batalla, esa chica no era un soldado enemigo sino un ciudadano del imperio al cual ella había ultrajado para cobrar venganza contra su padre.

Era distinto cuando se lucha con un desconocido cuyo filo amenaza la vida. Entonces es imperativo decidir si luchar o rendirse y perecer.

Fate se había enlistado porque desde muy joven hubo admirado profundamente a su padre, él creía que servir al imperio militarmente no era solo un honor sino un deber y una gran responsabilidad; La de defender a las personas importantes para uno, a los inocentes y todos los que no podían valerse por sí solos, él luchaba para que su esposa e hijas pudieran dormir tranquilamente, él arriesgaba su vida cada día para que ellas pudieran tener una existencia pacífica. Eso era lo que Fate había querido también, aunque pronto se dio cuenta que ese era solo el concepto de unos pocos idealistas como el General Testarossa.

Y ahora, había ella misma atentado contra lo que a pesar de la evidencia seguía creyendo con firmeza. Cierto, el ejército no estaba más que al servicio del imperio, por tanto a las conveniencias del emperador y el senado.

No podía seguir allí tumbada, necesitaba salir, que al menos el frío de la noche la distrajera de sus pensamientos. Estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando sintió como la joven a su lado se movía, sus ojos se encontraron con sus carmesí e inesperadamente Nanoha se acercó, Fate por mero reflejo la rodeo delicadamente con sus brazos.

-No creo que sea como él, Capitán.

Como respuesta la presión en la cadera de Nanoha se incrementó. Y le dio valor para continuar.

-Creo que no es tan grave.

En ese momento Fate bajo la vista ella con el rostro contrariado. Como si no creyera las palabras que acabare de decir en tanto Nanoha fruncía el ceño pero continuaba hablando.

-Lo que él intentó conmigo, es muy diferente a lo que hizo usted con ella. – Levantó un poco el rostro para tener una mejor vista de Fate – Puede que no logre olvidar por completo esa noche, sé que siempre recordaré de una u otra forma lo que sucedió, pero lo que voy a tener en mi mente cuando eso ocurra es como llegó para evitar que él me… que me…

-¿Incluso si no llegué a tiempo? – preguntó en voz baja.

Nanoha rió.

-Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo Capitán, yo no estaría aquí ahora. – sintió las manos de Fate acariciar su cuerpo a través de la manta -. Quiero decir que sus intenciones no eran las mismas. Aunque sea verdad que le haya hecho daño, no se puede comparar con él.

-¿De verdad lo cree? – preguntó acariciando la mejilla lastimada de Nanoha.

-Si.

Seguro que podía no ser tan grave como lo decía Nanoha pero le molestaba.

-Además, estoy segura que de haber tenido éxito él no estuviera arrepintiéndose, sino se jactaría de lo que hizo. – dijo en un tono más serio.

-Puede ser. – Era lo más seguro pensó Fate.

Se quedaron el silencio disfrutando del momento. Hasta que el cansancio empezó a ganar terreno y poco a poco la somnolencia llegó. Nanoha fue la primera en decidir que tanto su cuerpo como mente estaban demasiado agotados para continuar con la conversación, por más placentero que fuere estar cálidamente atrapada entre los brazos de la rubia le costaba mucho mantenerse despierta, no quería dormir tan pronto porque deseaba asegurarse que había sido de ayuda para la Capitán. Y Fate que ocasionalmente le miraba para asegurarse si ya se había dormido le pilló cerrando los ojos, sonrió y su cuerpo se vio invadido por la calidez que se extendía desde su pecho.

-Creo que es mejor descansar. Mañana será un largo día.

-Humm – Fue todo lo que dijo Nanoha acomodándose mejor contra su cuerpo.

Aún se sentía culpable. Pero estaba mucho más tranquila, el tener a Nanoha así a su lado provocaba que sus pensamientos solo pudieran centrarse en ella. Incluso el moretón no le parecía ya tan terrible, sanaría en dos o tres días máximo y su rostro volvería a ser tan suave como antes. No podía decir lo mismo de sus malos recuerdos ó los de la hija de Varro, pero lo que había hecho no podía cambiarlo ya. También ella debía aceptar su actuar tal como Nanoha lo había hecho, porque en un principio pensó que la joven se enojaría con ella, ó peor tendría miedo de estar cerca suyo, pero alegremente había obtenido el efecto contrario. Apartó un par de mechones del rostro relajado de la sacerdotisa para admirarla un poco más, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo y el abrazo tierno pero firme en el que se encontraban, más el cansancio mental y físico no le permitirían aguantar mucho más, pero deseaba mantenerse despierta un poco más. Para guardar en su memoria un recuerdo indeleble de ese momento.

A pesar de todo, entre la delgada línea que separa el mundo de los sueños de la realidad fue capaz de sonreír desde lo más profundo de su ser. Deseaba que ese momento durare para siempre al menos en su memoria, porque bien sabía que no estaba en sus manos decidirlo. Sin embargo, se aferró al cuerpo cálido a su lado y sin detenerse a considerar su era correcto o no beso tiernamente la frente expuesta de la sacerdotisa. Apenas y se movió, pero a ella le pareció que aún dormida sonreía.

Justo antes de internarse por fin en el reino de Morfeo pensó que tal vez algún día sería capaz de hacerle saber exactamente como se sentía. Como ella le hacía sentir con su sola presencia, y aunque no se trataré más que de un imposible, de momento se aferraría a la pequeña ilusión que nacía en su corazón.

Faltaban apenas una de horas para el amanecer Nero había tenido que montar doble guardia. Eestaba exhausto y helado, pero no hubiera preferido que fuera de ninguna otra manera. Había sido un poco exagerado, pero cuando el momento para el cambio de turno había llegado y Fate no hubo aparecido se preocupó, ella por más cansada que estuviera siempre se levantaba a tiempo para hacer el relevo. Era como uno de sus muchos talentos, inexplicable pero palpable. Un poco asustado se atrevió a mirar dentro de la tienda -algo que no se hubiere aventurado hacer si no hubiera estado preocupado de verdad- para toparse con una escena inesperadamente agradable.

Su Capitán dormía plácidamente con la sacerdotisa prácticamente sobre ella, estaba abrazada por completo a su cuerpo. Cada vez que Fate se movía por mínimo que fuera, Nanoha se pegaba a ella nuevamente, entonces la Capitán parecía sonreír y movía apenas sus brazos para atraerla nuevamente hacía si. Y era todo una acción inconsciente de sus cuerpos, porque estaban ambas sumidas en un profundo sueño pero ni así parecían perder el contacto mutuo.

Era difícil precisar cuánto tiempo había estado observándolas con una sonrisa tonta adornando su rostro. No había podido evitarlo, era increíble la expresión tan relajada que portaban ambas en ese momento y esa felicidad en sus caritas. Regresó junto al fuego, era obvio que Fate no despertaría hasta que fuera tiempo e incluso si lo hiciera él no deseaba que abandonare su cómodo dormir. Así que se acomodó nuevamente frente al fuego y avivando la llama esperó pacientemente el amanecer.

Fate salió de la tienda a toda prisa con los primeros rayos del sol. Nero que ya había previsto eso pasaría tenía ya preparada una infusión de canela, sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su Capitán y le ofreció una taza con la bebida humeante cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca. Fate la tomó e inhalo el aroma dulce antes de soplar un poco para evitar quemarse. Estaba caliente, pero era perfecta para una mañana fría como aquella.

-Capitán.

Le tendió otro recipiente humeante. Fate lo observó extrañada, a punto estuvo de preguntar por qué cuando su fiel subordinado y amigo sonrió señalando apenas con la cabeza en dirección a la tienda. Fate tomó la bebida pero no se movió.

-Ninguno de nosotros dirá nada. Estoy seguro que los muchachos igual que yo estarán felices por usted Capitán – dijo avivando la casi extinta llama -. Pero eso no quita que sea peligroso…

-Lo sé. - se levantó despacio -. Por ahora, no me interesa Nero.

Dicho eso camino sin mirar atrás hasta la tienda, inocente que su amigo lejos de estar molesto portaba una radiante sonrisa. En verdad estaba feliz por ella, más que nada porque a pesar de su altísimo sentido del deber parecía haber encontrado algo mucho más importante y significativo para ella que la satisfacción de una orden cumplida, aún si significaba un gran peligro para su propia vida. Bueno, el haría su parte manteniendo la boca cerrada e igual sus compañeros, lo demás dependería de ellas dos y del destino quizá.

Nanoha dormía plácidamente abrazada a la frazada. Fate le observaba en silencio terminando por decidirse a despertarla. Se veía tan apacible y hermosa dormida que le parecía un crimen despertarla, además que ambas habían tenido un largo día y si al menos ella podía descansar apropiadamente a la Capitán le parecía bien. Por otra parte, se moría de ganas por dejar a un lado el deber y volver a sus brazos, a su calidez y disfrutar un poco más de su estrecha cercanía. Pero antes que pudiera elegir la sacerdotisa abrió los ojos y poco a poco enfocó la figura de Fate sentada a su lado con las tazas humeantes en sus manos.

Era extraño pero aunque le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hacía bastante frío y por primera vez en su vida se hubo quedado dormida cuando se suponía que horas atrás debió reemplazar a su soldado en la guardia, incluso aunque los malos recuerdos seguían allí no se había sentido antes tan feliz. Con gentileza le extendió la infusión que Nanoha la tomo soplando un par de veces para evitar quemarse la lengua con el líquido. Tomó un sorbo pequeño y respiró complacida cuando la calidez de la bebida se expandió por su cuerpo entumecido. Más lo que las tenía tan relajadas y alegres era la compañía mutua.

Era peligroso para ambas, pero poco importaba. La decisión de apartarse de la Capitán parecía tan lejana, como si no hubiera sido ella misma quién lo hubiera pensado así. Aunque no estaba del todo cómoda con las sensaciones desconocidas que Fate despertaba en su interior, bien podía acostumbrarse porque ahora que había hecho a un lado su orgullo se daba cuenta que Fate se sentía de la misma forma que ella.

El sol posiblemente saldría pero el viento soplaba con fuerza y arrastrando el frió de la alta montaña tras de sí. Había una gran posibilidad que la lluvia cayera en la tarde y casi seguro que la noche estaría pasada por agua. Pero para ellas nada de eso importaba, el frío del día no era rival para el cálido sentimiento que albergaban en sus corazones, la lluvia no sería capaz de apagar ese fuego en su pecho y sin lugar a duda ni los rayos del sol serían suficiente cálidos.

Fate quería verle sonreír, verle feliz y si podía de alguna forma borrar los recuerdos malos haría lo que fuere necesario para lograrlo. Nanoha solo buscaba borrar la tristeza en su mirada, devolver el brillo a sus ojos y disfrutar a su lado de lo que sentía.

Habría consecuencias naturalmente, pero esas dependían de que tan lejos se atrevieran a llegar. De momento, Fate no tenía mayor intención que permanecer a su lado. Cierto que aún la deseaba, pero ya había comprobado que era mucho más que solo su cuerpo lo que quería y eso solo la volvía más peligrosa para la sacerdotisa. Y por ende para sí misma. Pero de momento, al menos por ese día lo dejaría ser, no se torturaría más con pensamientos sobre el incierto futuro, disfrutaría de la felicidad que había encontrado y atesoraría en su corazón cada momento a su lado, cada gesto, cada palabra como el más preciado bien.

Los ojos azul-violeta de Nanoha no se apartaban ni por un segundo de la rubia. Y rió tontamente al recordar su intención de alejarse de ella, ahora veía que por más que lo intentará era algo en extremo complicado, casi imposible. Era ella quién consciente o inconscientemente buscaba estar a su lado, por más que intentare convencerse de mantener la distancia luego buscaba una razón para acercarse. Se permitiría disfrutar de su cercanía, pero no bajaría la guardia, Fate seguía siendo peligrosa porque ella misma no tenía el valor para resistir la fuerza misteriosa que la atraía a la rubia.

Y en tanto dos almas destinadas a estar juntas empezaban por fin a transitar el mismo camino, aunque a su manera y con diferente ritmo, otras inmortales tomaban partido en la lucha por cambiar lo que estaba ya escrito.

* * *

**Es lindo, no le busquen. Si hasta yo opino que lo es, y contentarme a mí misma conmigo no ha sido fácil o rápido.**

**Gracias por las felicitaciones pero cumplo el 15 de Agosto que es también el día en que subiré la próxima actualización. Ya les aviso para que vayan pensando que me van a dar de regalo.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	9. VIII - Deber y Devoción

**Hoy es un día con énfasis, es decir muy importante. Y este capítulo es (lamento decirlo) levemente más corto que los anteriores, pero créanme no lo van a sentir ni se quejara, ó si pero no creo que sean muy crueles. Así que antes de ponerme divagar un poco algunos comentarios para quienes expresan su opinión sin temor.**

Kirya** era la idea. Sé que está clasificado como Romance y no se había visto mucho por ese departamento así, más aventura que Drama incluso pero no me dejo poner tres clasificaciones así que pensé darle más ambiente romántico, además que es necesario para que la relación comience a dar pasitos y avanzar.**

Nara375** Okei, vale creo (En general va para quienes siguen por ahí aferrados al tema e Micaiah) y de verdad no es mi intención ofender la sensibilidad tuya (o de nadie) pero creo que es hora de dejarlo ir tal como Nanoha. Ya dije, Fate advirtió en el tercer o cuarto capítulo (no recuerdo con exactitud) que haría lo que haría, claro que el hecho de usar a Micaiah y que no se desarrollare igual es una razón personal y bueno ni te aburro con eso. A menos claro que gustes saber. El punto que intento exponer es que además que no pasó nada (sexual me refiero) no sería justo que Nanoha siguiera enfurruñada por eso, hay elementos más importantes en su naciente relación de los cuales preocuparse. Es como decir que Fate borró con la mano (salvarla) lo que hizo con el codo (irse con Micaiah).**

**Y si duermen muy lindo doy fe, las he visto. En mi imaginación. ¿Qué pensó Fate? Hay una pequeña referencia más allá (next chapter I think), claro que es más estructurada pero tendrás que esperar un poquitín más.**

**Gracias. Mi regalo es poder publicar este día y que sea leído, les guste y si los hace sonreír más que mejor.**

Otaku gir **Ya lo dijiste tú, el próximo estará cool, entraré a ser parte del capitalismo, de cierta forma. Me alegro mucho que te gustare, más porque dices que valió la pena la espera me siento orgullosa pero no presumiré. Ok, un poquito puede que si.**

**Ahora para todos, este es un capítulo muy especial por varias razones. La primera es que no había escrito una escena múltiple de lucha en mi vida, así que aspiro haya quedado decente. Además es práctica para otra cosa que tengo en está mente inquieta, no mis manos no son tan hiperactivas salve cuando estoy inspirada escribo bastante mal (ortográficamente, gramáticamente y puntuacionalmente, okei esa palabra no existe…) pero el contenido crudo es bueno. **

**Espero que les agrade. También a partir de este punto tendremos más FateNano si he escrito FateNano y no soy zurda infortunadamente. **

**A leer.**

* * *

_**Capítulo VIII – Deber y Devoción.**_

El caballo era sin duda un buen botín, lo hacía aún mejor que estuviere cargado con provisiones frescas y abundantes. También estaban las mujeres. Aunque podían hacer una parada nocturna en alguna de las villas era arriesgado dada la gran cantidad de soldados apostados en los pueblos, tres regimientos completos habían llegado dos semanas atrás y estaban acabando con un buen número de ellos. Aún si lograban evadir los que estaban montando guardía en los accesos principales, dentro había otros tantos patrullando, no valía la pena arriesgar el pellejo por un momento de diversión.

Cinco soldados más la mujer cuya capa y armadura le identificaba como Capitán no representaban mayor amenaza para la docena que eran ellos, ese fue su razonamiento. Su ventaja numérica era solo un factor a su favor, estaban en su territorio, las montañas que conocían casi a la perfección. Eran diestros con la espada, la lanza, hachas y otras armas de corto alcance como soldados que una vez fueron recordaban bien su entrenamiento. Solo uno de los doce llevaba arco y flecha, no poseía particular destreza pero sabía lo suficiente para dada la oportunidad asestar un disparo mortal. Confiaban en él para que fuera el pilar central de su elaborado plan.

Tal y como habían procedido con los grupos anteriores esperarían que el medio día llegare, cuando el sol estuviera en su punto más alto y sus rayos castigaren con mayor fuerza. Atacarían desde la ladera a sus espaldas, confiaron en su único tirador para iniciar la batalla creando una distracción justo frente a la comitiva. Estaban seguros que el plan funcionaría y lo soldados les darían la espalda, ellos aprovechando su armamento ligero y agilidad acabarían con el grupo poco tiempo, tal y como lo habían hecho con los grupos anteriores. Todo se reducía a una simple cuestión de estrategia.

Asesinarían a los hombres, no tenían utilidad alguna. Tomarían sus armas y otras pertenencias que pudieran encontrar, algunas se las quedarían pero lo que pudiera ser vendido fácilmente y sin levantar sospecha engordaría el fondo común para las preparaciones de cara al invierno. Las tres mujeres serian llevadas al campamento principal en la alta montaña, cuando se aburrieran de ellas ó si resultaban demasiado difíciles de controlar – como ya había ocurrido un par de veces – las venderían a algún traficante, como esclavas o existía la posibilidad que ellas mismas se quitaren la vida. La Capitán en cambio representaba un reto para el grupo, si lograban reducirla y capturarla viva podían llevársela a su líder que seguramente estaría muy complacido con su labor y los recompensaría gratamente. Sin embargo, no había garantía que pudieran dejarla vivir, durante la lucha no estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su pellejo más de lo necesario y preferían no obtener una magnifica recompensar para vivir un día más, e igual era probable como ya había atestiguado que los orgullosos soldados prefirieran morir a ser capturados. Ya decidirían que hacer con ella cuando la batalla estuviera ganada y si seguía con vida.

Faltaba poco más de una hora para el asalto.

En un principio habían considerado atacar durante la noche, a la madrugada más concretamente pero solo eran media docena de bandidos y ninguno estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse más de lo estrictamente necesario. Así que de común acuerdo uno de ellos fue enviado por refuerzos. Tomaron turnos para mantener vigilado el grupo, no estaba de más recolectar información que podía serles útil. Un par de horas después el mensajero regresó con otra media docena de hombres. Ya que estuvieron reunidos informaron a los recién llegados de la situación y entre todos idearon un plan de ataque.

El invierno llegaría pronto, dos semanas como máximo los separaban de la primera nevada y si deseaban sobrevivir la temporada lejos de las villas más les valía aprovisionarse de víveres, madera y otros elementos. Los regimientos apostados en los pueblos no tenían pinta de abandonar pronto, no les quedaba opción más que refugiarse en las alturas, los soldados no se atreverían a atacarlos allí con las nevadas. Posiblemente cuando el invierno cediera la historia sería diferente, pero cuando llegare la primavera habrían decidido ya si luchar ó huir.

El sol estaba casi en lo más alto, los hombres se mantenían a la expectativa y se aferraban a sus armas ansiosos. El señuelo estaba en posición y solo esperaba por la señal a espaldas de la caravana para iniciar con el ataque. El que parecía llevar el mando atento al momento preciso para dar la señal de ataque, los demás permanecieron agazapados contra la ladera. La soldado se detuvo y dijo algo que no pudieron escuchar, la caravana cesó la marcha.

La mujer se acercó hasta el corcel bien aprovisionado y agarró un par de sacos, caminó hasta uno de sus hombres y se lo entregó haciendo un ademán al grupo, él asintió apenas y buscó dentro de la coleta. Los asaltantes desviaron su atención al saco y fue una gran sorpresa cuando la mujer tomó el arco y disparo una sola vez con la fortuna que alcanzo su objetivo, clavándose la saeta en el cuello expuesto del que iba a ser señuelo. La sangre brotaba a montones de su aorta cercenada y en pocos minutos estaría muerto, ahogado con su propia sangre.

Quedaban once bandidos estupefactos por la velocidad de la mujer, pero ella cargó rápidamente el arco y giró sobre sí misma para disparar otra saeta a su espalda, dónde aparentemente no había nada. Pero el aullido de dolor cuando la punta bien afilada penetro la carne del infortunado bandido que se escondía tras los arbustos probó que su plan fue descubierto. Posiblemente viviría, pero ya no estaba en condiciones para luchar. Fate se apresuró para cargar el arco nuevamente cuando los hombres salieron de su estupor y con un grito furibundo abandonaron su escondite lanzándose al ataque.

No pensó que fueren tantos, y no pudo esconder la sorpresa en su rostro al ver como salían de su escondite. Fate se había dado cuenta poco después de media mañana que algo no andaba bien, ramas que se agitaban repentinamente sin que la briza fuera lo suficiente fuerte para moverlas, ruidos animales que no eran muy común transitaren cerca a los senderos. Pero no fue hasta que por mera coincidencia logró divisar apenas un hombre escondido parcialmente entre los arbustos, entonces prestó mayor atención y sus sospechas probaron tener fundación. No dijo ó hizo nada que pudiera alertarles de su descubrimiento, continuó alerta mientras se fingía ignorante.

A medida que transcurrió la mañana Fate fue dándose cuenta de los movimientos cada vez más evidentes de los hombres, lo más extraño es que había logrado identificar al menos media docena de personas pero de un momento otro todos parecieron desaparecer. Como era natural se alarmó pero se obligó a mantener la calma, no había realmente desaparecido sino escondido supuso adecuadamente. Era seguro que tramaban algo, de momento era conveniente que pensaren llevaban toda la delantera pero ella estaba ya planeando como sobrevivir al ataque. No era tampoco como si no lo estuviere esperando, desde el momento que tomó la decisión de acortar camino por el paso montañoso previó que fueren atacados por bandidos. Y a pesar de su aparente falta de prevención la rubia había estado atenta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Pero su trabajo de vigilante aparentemente desprevenida había dado buen fruto, no esperaban que sin ningún tipo de aviso hubiere logrado matar al tirador que se ocultaba metros adelante y tal como lo supuso, el resto de los hombres se encontraba agazapado a sus espaldas. Con lo que no contó fue que fueren tantos enemigos, aunque ya había sacado de combate a dos aún había un buen número de bandidos furiosos y dispuestos a matarles.

-¡Nero conmigo! – Gritó Fate al tiempo que tensaba el arco apuntando a un corpulento y barbudo hombre armado con dos hachas cortas – ¡Los demás defiendan!.

En ese momento los soldados tomaron a las tres sacerdotisas y les rodearon formando una protección con sus escudos. Por entre las pequeñas aberturas que dejaba entrever su férrea defensa acomodaron sus lanzas, la punta afilada de ocho centímetros sobresaliendo peligrosamente del asta. Nero corrió al lado de Fate escudo en alto presto para defender a su Capitán en tanto ella liebraba la presión de la cuerda y la saeta salía disparada con fuerza a su objetivo, el hombre cayó pesadamente gimiendo cuando esta se incrustó en su pecho. Restaban nueve, aunque Fate en ese momento solo veía una masa de gente dispuesta a acabar con sus vidas.

Fate intentó recargar el arco pero estaban ya demasiado cerca, así que optó por dejar el arma de lado y sin perder tiempo colocó su espalda contra la de Nero desenvainando su espada. Cuatro hombres les rodearon, Fate miraba nerviosa entre los dos sujetos a sus costados atenta a cualquier movimiento que pudiere ayudarle a saber cuál atacaría y en qué dirección; Nero movía su lanza si mucha puntería, apenas probando los reflejos de sus agresores. Pero ambos alerta y con el cuerpo listo para esquivar y atacar con un movimiento mortal. Sin embargo, ninguno de los sujetos parecía tener la intención de comenzar el asalto, solo se miraban los unos a los otros como incitándose entre ellos a ver quién se decidía a intentarlo primero.

Entre tanto los legionarios eran rodeados por los cinco asaltantes restantes, pero estos últimos se mantenían a una distancia prudente lejos de la afilada punta de sus lanzas. Sus facciones eran fieras pero ante todo dejaban ver una extrema concentración en su labor de defender a las jóvenes que aterrorizadas se abrazaban a Nanoha como si ello las fuere a proteger. Ella por su parte intentaba mantener la calma, pero procuraba no perder detalle de la Capitán y sentía su pecho estrujarse por saberle en peligro.

Fate decidió tomar la delantera y fingió dar un golpe directo, como era de esperar su objetivo cayó en su pequeño engaño y esquivó exageradamente, acto que desencadenó una reacción por parte de uno de sus compañeros quién se abalanzó con un corte lateral dirigido al costado de Fate. Ella giró sobre sí misma y con agilidad movió la espada formando un arco descendente logrando así que le filo de su arma penetrare en el hombro de su atacante. La hoja mancha de sangre se deslizó fuera de la carne cercenada sin dificultad y fue blandida una vez más, pero esta vez el sorprendido bandido logró bloquear. A pesar de que estaría muerto es unos pocos minutos utilizó toda la fuerza que le restaba para lanzarse contra ella. Fate no se movió y por el contrario clavó el arma en su totalidad en el cuerpo del sujeto, la sangre tibia bajaba por el filo del arma hasta sus manos dificultando el agarre.

Oyó un quejido y soltando su espada enterrada profundamente en el cuerpo que caía desprovisto de vida se apresuró a dar una voltereta y agarrar el hacha que había pertenecido al hombre. Antes de bloquear un furioso ataque alcanzó a ver como su lugarteniente lograba hundir la punta de su lanza en el estómago de un tercer sujeto, al tiempo que le golpeaba de lleno el rostro con su escudo al cuarto, luego tal como ella soltó sus armas y espada en mano cargó contra el atontado individuo clavando su acero por encima de la clavícula matándolo casi instantáneamente.

El grupo que se encontraba acosando la formación defensiva se miró unos a otros desconcertados, debatiéndose entre huir o luchar. Pero motivados por ver morir a casi la mitad de sus compañeros se lanzaron en un ataque desordenado y poco efectivo, aunque dio fruto en parte pues los legionarios preocupados por mantener la posición y resguardar a las sacerdotisas no estaban haciendo ningún intento real por alcanzarles con sus armas. Envalentonados por su aparente ventaja los bandidos siguieron golpeando con descomunal fuerza la muralla de escudos, los soldados únicamente se limitaron a resistir como mejor podían los embates del enemigo.

Nero se apresuró a ir al lado de su Capitán quién rodaba en el suelo esquivando ataques al tiempo que buscaba la forma de incorporarse. Sin embargo, su oponente no era tan tonto y se agacho rápidamente para tomar un puñado de arena que con puntería lanzo al rostro del soldado que apenas logro cubrirse pero algunos granos entraron en sus ojos cegándolo temporalmente. Orgulloso el hombre centro su ataque nuevamente en la Capitán que aprovechando la pequeña distracción se incorporó justo a tiempo para bloquear los fuertes ataques.

En tanto Fate defendía los legionarios habían empezado a verse en problemas ya que los bandidos habían tomado confianza y se esforzaban por deslizar sus armas a través de los orificios peligrosamente cerca de ellos. No aguantarían mucho tiempo únicamente defendiendo, pero con Nero incapacitado y la Capitán aún enfrascada en una lucha bastante pareja con otro bandido solo les quedaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo y resistir. Sin embargo, Seluvia tomó una decisión arriesgada y soltó su lanza, desenvainando su espada corta levantó una fracción de segundo su defensa para dejar que la hoja atravesare a ciegas el espacio frente a él, un aullido de dolor le hizo saber que no fue en vano pero aprovechando la situación otro logró hacerle un buen tajo en el brazo antes que pudiera bajar su escudo nuevamente.

La sangre brotaba a montones manchando su túnica y provocando que las dos sacerdotisas auxiliares empezaren chillar y gritar sin control. Se abrazaron a Nanoha con más fuerza mientras enterraban sus rostros en su humanidad, para no mirar lo que ocurría a su alrededor mientras imploraban entre sollozos por su dios. La alta sacerdotisa también estaba asustada, pero no por si misma sino porque en ese momento el hombre con el cuál Fate luchaba había logrado acomodarle un puñetazo y la soldado trastabillaba intentando mantener el equilibrio. De haber podido moverse no dudaría un segundo en correr a su lado.

El hombre tenía un buen entrenamiento, le estaba dando verdaderos problemas, era rápido y sus golpes eran fuertes, pero mantenía su defensa alta y no la descuidaba por aspirar a un momento de suerte. El golpe que había recibido por poco le cuesta un buen tajo en la pierna, de no ser por sus entrenados reflejos. Aunque él era fuerte y sus cualidades con la espada eran muy similares ella aún era más veloz. Decidió que no podía perder más tiempo en ese enfrentamiento y empezó a atacar, los lances eran desordenados, sin mucha fuerza pero con extrema velocidad. En un principio pareció que el hombre iba a dar la talla y bloqueaba con éxito pero pronto la Capitán empezó a tomar ventaja hasta que uno de sus golpes logró penetrar su defensa y corto el brazo del hombre por encima del codo, este gimió y abrió una enorme brecha que la rubia aprovechó para clavar su espada justo dónde su corazón se encontraba.

Ya solo restaban los cuatro asaltantes que permanecían intentando romper el muro de escudos.

Nero parecía estar parcialmente recuperado, así que Fate se acercó hasta uno de los bandidos que inocentemente le daba la espalda y sin miramientos lo asesino. Luego nadie se movió. Bandidos y soldados permanecieron quietos mirándose fijamente los unos a los otros.

El líder, quien había ideado el perfecto plan jadeaba sin creerse lo que sus ojos veían, nueve de sus compañeros estaban muertos y todos los soldados estaban aún con vida. Si bien la Capitán tenía los brazos manchados de sangre y su túnica tenía salpicaduras en varias zonas no estaba herida salvo por algunos raspones y cortadas menores. El único que habían logrado herir no estaba lo suficiente para considerar que moriría, como máximo perdería el brazo y eso contando que no fueren capaces de llegar al pueblo a solo un día de camino. Su perfecto plan había resultado un completo fracaso, en lugar de la gratificación habían encontrado como recompensa la muerte.

Sin embargo, él no caería tan fácil. Por esta vez, al menos la última de su vida tuviere éxito o no apelaría a su inteligencia.

-Ríndanse de inmediato y no tomaremos sus vidas. – Dijo Fate sin bajar la guardia.

Los tres sobrevivientes se miraron entre sí, luego a su líder y este dejo caer su arma levantando los brazos por encima de su cabeza en señal de rendición. Dos se miraron asustados, uno lanzó el arma y corrió tanto como pudo alejándose de allí, Nero hizo un ademán seguirlo pero Fate le detuvo.

-Que se vaya.

Observó sin moverse como ella se acercaba, podía ver sus músculos tensos y a pesar de que dos legionarios se apresuraron a atender al que resultó herido los demás los vigilaban atentamente. Era un locura, pero no pensaba resignarse, no terminaría sus días en una galera si iba a morir sería allí y se llevaría a esa mujer con él. Avanzó un par de pasos al tiempo que tomaba la daga oculta en su cinto y se lanzó contra Fate, pero ella apenas y lo esquivó interponiendo la espada entre ellos para dejar que el peso mismo del hombre ejerciera presión sobre el filo. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con el iris carmesí inexpresivo, estuvo seguro que ella sabía lo que pensaba hacer y murió sintiéndose el hombre más insensato del planeta, pero con la satisfacción de ser libre y dueño de sus actos hasta el último segundo de su existencia.

El único sobreviviente que aún permanecía en el lugar estaba congelado bajo la implacable mirada escarlata de Fate. No se atrevía a mover un músculo por temor a sufrir el mismo destino que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros, solo el movimiento involuntario y absolutamente necesario de su diafragma al contraerse y expandirse.

-Me rindo – dijo levantando ambas manos y poniéndose de rodillas lentamente.

Nero se acercó para asegurar al prisionero en tanto Fate se acercó rápidamente al corcel, deshizo los broches de una alforja pequeña y sacó un equipo para suturas. Kraad se apresuró a tomar una alforja de vino y en segundos estuvieron todos reunidos al lado de los soldados herido. Sin perder tiempo la Capitán rasgó un trozo generoso de su propia túnica y dejo que fuere empapado de vino. Sin perder más tiempo tomó la alforja y humedeció los instrumentos, luego paso el trapo sobre la herida varias veces limpiando como mejor podía. La sangre ya no brotaba en tanta medida como cuando el corte fue hecho, pero Seluvia se aferraba a la persona que más cerca estaba aguantando el grito de dolor que pujaba por salir, extrañamente no era ninguno de sus compañeros sino Nanoha quién lo sujetaba sin decir palabra alguna.

Afortunadamente el corte no era tan profundo como temió en un principio, necesitaría unas coceduras y verdadero tratamiento médico pero ella creía que estaría bien. De la herida aún brotaba sangre pero en mucha menor cantidad y tenía tiempo, cedió la labor de limpieza a Woltar y tomó algunas ramas secas que había alrededor. Hizo una pila pequeña con ellas y utilizando la técnica habitual se apresuró a encender fuego, no le llevó mucho hasta que una pequeña llama se convirtió en un fuego más o menos fuerte y la rubia extrajo la aguja que necesitaría para coser la herida. Paso el filo por la llama varias veces, cuidando que se calentare lo suficiente pero no demasiado para que el metal pudiera deformase, repitió el proceso hasta que estuvo segura era prudente y luego de lavar sus manos con el licor se aproximó hasta el joven soldado quién apartó la vista con una mueca.

Tomó aire una última vez y sin perder más tiempo empezó a suturar la herida. EL joven soldado gimió y se envaró, se aferró con mayor fuerza al brazo delicado y suave de la alta sacerdotisa quien nadie sabía cómo se había involucrado tanto en la situación. Pero en ningún momento intentó apartarse, por más que el dolor fuera renovado con cada punzada, por mucho que el licor escociera permaneció tan quieto como podía permitiéndole a la Capitán cocer la herida.

En tanto avanzaba con la sutura Fate pensó que el joven se desmayaría en cualquier momento, estaba pálido y sudaba copiosamente. De vez en cuando su mirada se topaba con los zafiros preocupados de la sacerdotisa, una silenciosa petición en su mirada. Finalmente dio los últimos toques a la cocedura, vertió más vino para limpiar la sangre que había empezado a coagular y se apartó para limpiar sus manos ensangrentadas.

No era una bonita costura, pero evitaría que se desangrare hasta llegar al pueblo más próximo. Fate hubiera preferido no tener que acercarse más a villa alguna – con justificada razón – más debía pensar en la salud de Seluvia, sumando la cantidad de sangre que había perdido (la cual no era nada despreciable) y que la calidad de su sutura de emergencia no era muy alta, existía un gran riesgo para su vida. Lo quisieran o no, debía hacer una parada en Ghaller para que pudiera verle un sanador y decidiera él si podía o no continuar con la travesía.

-Capitán, ¿Qué hacemos con él? – Preguntó Nero señalando al único bandido que había apelado a su sentido común.

-Que ayude a apilar los cadáveres. – Se levantó y caminó hasta quedar frente al sujeto, levantó el filo hasta su cuello y mirándolo directamente a los ojos habló – Ni pienses en escapar porque te aseguro no lograrás llegar hasta los setos que ves allí.

El bandido paso saliva pesadamente mientras asentía con extremo cuidado de no moverse demasiado y accidentalmente cortarse con el arma. La verdad era que la advertencia estaba de más, no era tan tonto como para intentar escapar viendo lo que le había ocurrido a sus compañeros.

Con ayuda de Nanoha la Capitán logró que el soldado herido se levantare y caminare dificultosamente hasta el árbol más cercano, con cuidado le obligaron a sentarse y Fate le ofreció agua fresca. Luego de tomar un par de sorbos generosos, sintiéndose un poco mejor se acomodó para que la armadura no le tallare la espalda.

-Lo siento Capitán.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – preguntó cerrando la alforja.

-Por descuidar mi defensa Capitán – hablaba con dificultad, se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo para que sus palabras no se cortaren – Debí mantener la posición, está herida es mi culpa…

Fate sonrió.

-Hiciste lo que pensaste era correcto, no voy a juzgarte por la herida que recibiste sino por la valentía que te impulsó a arriesgar tu vida por ellas.

Su rostro esbozó una sonrisa llena de comprensión cuando su soldado fijó su mirada en el suelo y no dijo nada más. Ella comprendía lo extraño de la situación, pero en verdad no le culpaba por haber arriesgado su vida para cumplir con su misión, pero estaba más que agradecida con él por haber protegido a la sacerdotisa. Independiente de si era su deber o no, sentía que le debía un enorme favor por ello, porque si algo le hubiere pasado a Nanoha aunque fuere un corte insignificante no se lo perdonaría.

No había luchado con tanta seriedad por proteger su vida, sino por temor a no ser capaz de protegerla a ella. Y aunque no había estado directamente a su lado, confiaba que sus soldados eran lo suficiente capaces de mantenerlas a salvo en tanto ella y Nero tomaban la ofensiva recudiendo a los atacantes. Afortunadamente las consecuencias no eran graves –descontando el brazo herido de Seluvia- solo cortes menores y un par de moretones más para añadir a la cuenta.

Había trabajo por hacer. Con la espada que conservo de la batalla se acercó hasta el lindero del camino y empezó a cortar ramas entre secas y verdes, demorarían en encender por completo y producirían una gran cantidad de humo, pero con la humedad del lugar no podía esperar encontrar madera suficiente para crear una fogata abundante. Además, el humo podía servir como una señal y advertencia al mismo tiempo. Dadas las circunstancias no caería mal que algunos soldados se unieran temporalmente al grupo, pero claro tenía que mantenerse alerta.

Poco a poco los cuerpos sin vida fueron apilados a un lado del camino, otra pila más modesta de madera también había sido dispuesta a su lado. Fate se acercó para revisar los cuerpos, solo en uno no encontró la marca en el brazo que indicaba su ordenamiento militar. Todos los demás habían sido soldados.

Caminó hasta el corcel para tomar una alforja llena de vino, los hombres se encargaron de encender el fuego y Fate humedeció la pila de madera y los cuerpos sin vida sobre la misma. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la llama ardiere con fuerza, el aroma a ropa y carne quemándose no era agradable, el humo negro que se elevaba muy por encima de sus cabezas más temprano que tarde llamaría la atención de alguna patrulla cercana. A regañadientes avanzaron un poco más, el aroma que se desprendía comenzaba a ser insoportable para las sacerdotisas.

Metros adelante un pequeño grupo de soldados vieron la columna de humo negruzco elevarse relativamente cerca a su posición.

El prisionero había sido amordazado y caminaba delante del grupo. Si había más bandidos cerca él sería el primero en morir. Nero caminaba justo detrás con la lanza presta para atacarle si decidía intentar huir, y tal como durante toda la travesía Fate cerraba la caravana, salvo que en esta ocasión la sacerdotisa de Apolo caminaba a su lado y no delante.

-Debemos detenernos, no puedo hacerlo bien así – dijo Nanoha molesta porque no lograba limpiar los restos de sangre en el antebrazo de la Capitán.

-Hay que avanzar un poco, cuando la carne empiece a quemarse en serio no será nada agradable.

-¿Pudiera al menos quitarse eso? – Replicó exasperada.

Fate sonrió divertida, pero la mirada severa de la sacerdotisa la obligó a adoptar una posición más seria.

-No ahora, hay que mantenerse alerta. Puede que haya más bandidos cerca.

Sin decir nada Nanoha había tomado un trozo de tela empapado con agua y en silencio limpiado la sangre que estaba secando ya. Como era de esperarse el gesto resultó una gran sorpresa para Fate pero la expresión preocupada de la sacerdotisa no le había dejado lugar a nada, simplemente había estado dócilmente facilitándole el trabajo. Hasta que se había topado con un problema como lo eran sus protecciones de brazos, bajo el metal había una acumulación bastante fea de líquido y cada vez que hacía un movimiento brusco algunas gotas manchaban de nuevo sus brazos. Era eso lo que más desesperada tenía a Nanoha, porque ver a la rubia cubierta en sangre aunque supiera que no le pertenecía la angustiaba, más al ver que a pesar de limpiar seguía manando líquido de allí le daba pie a creer que estaba herida. Y aunque solo se trataba de una burbuja que poco a poco iba liberando el líquido acumulado Fate estaba bastante a gusto con los cuidados de la sacerdotisa.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la expedición se topó de frente con el grupo de soldados que habían visto la columna de humo negro que habían provocado. En un principio los recién llegados adoptaron una posición agresiva hasta que notaron que el bandido llevaba los brazos atados en la espalda. Fate se apartó con suavidad para encaminarse al frente de la cuadrilla.

Tres hombres y cuatro mujeres conformaban el grupo de avanzada que tenían frente a ellos, reconoció al joven que portaba el distintivo de líder y se acercó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Erio, ¿Cuánto tiempo?!.

-Lo veo y no lo creo – El joven avanzó para abrazar efusivamente a la Capitán.

Cosa que no le gusto ni un poquito a la sacerdotisa. Menos cuando Fate le devolvió el gesto con igual o mayor sentimiento.

-Vaya que te has puesto en forma ¿Eh? – Bromeo dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

El joven pelirrojo para sorpresa de los presentes - logrando incomodar aún más a Nanoha - se sonrojo violentamente. Fate empezó a reír al tiempo que el joven intentaba mantener la compostura.

-En fin. ¿Han causado ustedes el humo?.

-Bandidos. Oh, por cierto. ¿Qué tan lejos está la villa más cercana? – Su semblante era nuevamente serio, aunque relajado.

-Poco menos de un día.

Fate se acercó hasta Seluvia para guiarlo junto a Erio.

-¿Es muy grave? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Espero que no, pero no puedo decir con seguridad. Necesita que lo atienda un sanador. – Hizo una pausa, pero el joven la interrumpió.

-Lo haremos nosotros. Estábamos por regresar, la General quiere un reporte de la situación, estos bandidos han estado muy activos esta semana. Han atacado varios de nuestros puestos y herido la mayoría de los hombres que patrullaban, no han conseguido matar más que un par de puñados pero ella está planeando algo.

Fate no dijo nada. Sabía muy bien lo que la General planeaba, aunque le pareciera un plan suicida la General Wolkenritter no escucharía a nadie, salvo si recibía una orden directa de Roma. Algo que estaba segura no sucedería, porque esa empresa había sido decidida y encomendada a ella meses atrás por los tres Tribunos más influyentes del imperio. Además, Signum era una mujer muy orgullosa y aunque le costare la vida – o la de sus hombres – cumpliría con sus órdenes.

-De cuerdo. – giró sobre sí misma para hablar ahora a sus tropas – Descarguen todo, que vaya montado.

Luego se acercó hasta el prisionero.

-Llévaselo a la General, seguro que encuentra que hacer con él.

Descargaron todo lo que caballo tenía por para repartir la carga entre los soldados, Erio intentó que algunos de sus hombres se quedaren para escoltarlos, pero Fate se negó y no teniendo más remedio emprendió el camino de regreso. Si la rubia declinaba su ayuda ya sabía él que era inútil seguir intentándolo, desde niña había sido siempre muy independiente e incluso a su hermana le costaba mucho convencerla, así que para él podía ser una tarea casi imposible.

Después que el joven guerrero se fue con el grupo de soldados la expresión facial de Fate era mucho más relajada, alegre incluso. Sin embargo, continuaba negándose a remover su armadura para que Nanoha pudiera calmar su curiosidad, pero no por mera terquedad sino porque el sol se ocultaría en un par de horas como mucho y debían encontrar un lugar más o menos seguro para pasar la noche. Además, con un par de manos menos tardarían más en montar el campamento y debía reorganizar los turnos de guardia, era posible –no probable- que el bandido al que permitió escapar regresare con refuerzos para atacarles. A juzgar por el pánico en sus ojos ella creía que el hombre estaría pensando únicamente en salvar su vida, pero no podía estar completamente segura así que era mejor si tomaba precauciones.

Caminaron un buen tramo hasta que la fortuna les sonrió y encontraron un claro, era bastante grande, el sol casi se ocultaba en el horizonte y aunque aún era visible la columna de humo negro estaban ya bastante lejos del lugar. De acuerdo al cálculo de Fate no debía a estar más a unas horas del pueblo, así que muy seguramente durante la noche verían pasar algunos escuadrones de patrullaje nocturno, aquello seguro disminuía las posibilidades que les atacaren. Sin perder los preciados últimos rayos de sol empezaron a montar las tiendas y encender el fuego, trabajan a prisa y sin siquiera hablar entre ellos, ni por un momento Fate apartó la mirada de la madera que frotaba con extrema concentración.

Cuando el campamento estuvo finalmente en pie decidió los relevos y sin poder hacer más de momento hizo con ramas un parapeto lo suficiente alto para que la carne no fuere a quemarse, sacó una cantidad generosa y la colocó sobre la madera sentándose lo suficiente cerca para abrigarse en tanto esperaba que el alimento estuviera listo.

Pero apenas y pudo ponerse cómoda. Nanoha que había esperado suficiente se acercó a ella quedando de pie justo a su lado.

-Venga conmigo, Capitán.

Parecía más un orden, el brillo en sus ojos parecía llevar un reto a que no lo hiciera. Pero también podía ver la preocupación en sus orbes azules, así que se levantó para seguirla. Inicialmente pensó que entrarían en la tienda, pero cuando la dejaron atrás estuvo tentada a preguntar hacía dónde se dirigían, más guardó silencio. Nanoha se detuvo cuando considero estaba fuera de la vista de todos, arbustos secos y árboles casi sin hojas les rodeaban, antes que Fate tuviera la oportunidad de protestar tomo su brazo para deshacer las correas de la armadura. Al fin pudo respirar aliviada cuando al remover el trozo de metal solo se revelo una mancha bastante grotesca e sangre seca, pero no había herida alguna.

-Gracias a los dioses – dijo sin pensar.

Sin poder esconder la preocupación en su voz, ni el alivió en su rostro su mente la traicionó añadiendo con un suspiro algo más.

-Estaba preocupada…

La sangre subió a sus mejillas cubriéndolas de escarlata, intentó darse a la fuga pero los brazos de la Capitán no se lo permitieron. De nuevo la rubia le abrazaba tal como ese primer día cuando hubo evitado que se cayere al lodo, pero esta vez la acción tenía un significado más íntimo. Para empezar, Fate no estaba aplicando fuerza alguna más que verse retenida la sacerdotisa estaba gustosamente atrapada y la cercanía de su cuerpo al suyo era algo que estaba anhelando desde hacía un buen rato. Sentir el aire cálido e su respiración contra su mejilla, sus brazos fuertes pero suaves sostenerle con tanta delicadeza y no hallar la fuerza de voluntad para separarse de ella era un gran problema.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó en un susurró.

-No lo sé – contesto la joven sinceramente.

Lentamente giró entre sus brazos hasta encontrarse cara a cara con ella, siendo un poco más baja tuvo que levantar el rostro para perderse en su mirada. Al mismo tiempo Fate levanto una de sus manos para acariciar despacio la mejilla de la joven que lejos de molestarse se dejó hacer gustosamente, muy a pesar de la voz en su mente que le pedía desesperadamente a la fuga.

-Tal vez por la misma razón que yo no pudiera soportar que algo le pase, Nanoha. – su voz era un susurro audible solo para la chica entre sus brazos.

Nanoha sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, no por la cercanía, sino por la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre dicho de esa forma. Tal como lo recordaba la llama se expandió por toda su anatomía, su voluntad tal como en ocasiones anteriores sucumbió ante el incontrolable fuego que la envolvía.

-¿Ah si? – Aunque sentía que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, su voz adquirió el mismo tono sin saberlo.

-Si. Y le seguro que no tiene nada que ver con mi deber… - lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella.

Nanoha no se movía, parecía inevitable el contacto de sus labios.

-¿Entonces? – Pasó saliva pesadamente.

Porque le importaba, porque se había convertido en alguien con quién deseaba estar en todo momento, hablarle, sentirle cerca ó simplemente saber que estaba allí le causaba una gran alegría. Porque a pesar de lo mal que estaba, que podía costarle la vida y sin estar segura de cómo había sucedido Nanoha era la persona que había logrado entrar en su corazón. Esa que su hermana había dicho llegaría, la misma que no creyó existía y no otra que quién entre sus brazos permanecía.

No estaba bien que ese sentimiento haya nacido en su corazón por ella, pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Desde el día que se conocieron una gran fuerza la atrajo a ella, una que hasta esa noche con Micaiah y el sujeto que intentó tomar a la joven por la fuerza logró dimensionar cuan fuerte y profundamente arraigada en su pecho estaba.

-Te quiero.

Esas dos palabras fueron capaces de derribar la última resistencia de la sacerdotisa. Antes que tuviera tiempo de pensar lo que estaba haciendo - por ende arrepentirse - acortó los centímetros que las separaban para finalmente juntar sus labios en un beso, que a pesar de la inexperiencia, el fracaso previo, los problemas, el sitió dónde se encontraban y quienes eran fue durante los segundos que duró lo único que ocupó su mente.

Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse por las consecuencias, ó el verdadero significado de la locura a la que ambas se estaban entregando.

* * *

**Dice la popular adaptación de Olinca Hidalgo para Re-sublimity (Cantada por KOTOKO, para mayores referencias Google o Youtube.) que las coincidencias son secretos en un plan. Así que tal vez, solo soy parte en el gran plan de alguien o algo. Porque es una bellísima e increíble coincidencia que tanto fecha como contenido coincidieran, hace dos semanas cuando lo note me pareció que de verdad luciría como que lo planeé pero lamento decepcionarlos y decir que no. Nos va a tocar creer en el destino. **

**Y que hace un año exactamente reviví con un escrito que leí hace poco (no me animaba por cobarde) en plan espectador y es según yo bastante bueno. Pero en fin, gracias a todos los que a lo largo de este año han leído lo mucho o poco que he publicado, gracias a quienes dejan sus comentarios, opiniones y expectativas. En general a todos quienes leen por gusto, o porque la presión los obligó, no importa gracias de todas formas y los invito específicamente a que sigan esta historia o se den una pasadita por "Ragnarok", "Perfecto"y "Te quiero" acción, romance y DRAMA (si en mayúsculas). Lo que les guste. **

**Finalmente feliz cumple años a mí, feliz cumpleaños yo. Planeo vivir 5 mil años así que no es necesario apurarse con el regalo. Hay tiempo. Viviera más pero eso fue lo que le dierond e vida a nuestro sol más o menos y sería muy aburrido sola en un mundo muerto.**

**Ah saben que, si quieren comedia de la buena vaya a leer "Historias Cortas" de Naymco. Yo morí de risa con las desventuras. Es como que ¡Vaya, son saladas!. Y lo leí ayer de nuevo, hace siglos lo leí pero tenía un título entre 1 y 29 el archivo así que me costó otra hora y media anoche encontrarlo, además que perdí la memoria dónde estaba. En fin, no tiene que hacerme caso pero es una muy buena recomendación.**

**El 29 de agosto será la última actualización de este mes.**


	10. IX - Planeación y ejecución

**Gracias a todas y todos por los buenos deseos. Ahora como sé que quieren leer seré breve en comparación con mi habitual parloteo.**

Guest jeje** es que soy un ser nocturno. Pero bueno que alegría que sacrifiques algunas de tus preciadas horas de sueño para ser la primera en leerlo, espero que te guste.**

Nara375** a gusto del consumidor, buena frase me hizo reír un poco, pero sí también es porque la situación se presta para que Fate tenga la iniciativa, aunque ya verán que pasa.**

**Gracias, y no Nanoha no podía salir a defenderse, es una señorita muy delicada.**

**Erio es menor que Fate por unos años (no muchos), para los que tengan dudas y dado que no se menciona salvó que él, Alicia y Fate se conocen desde niños informó que son familiares. No los soldados que iban con Erio estaban a pie dado que son una patrulla. No es que llegarán muy rápido estaban vigilando cerca vieron el humo y apresuraron un poco la marcha para investigar que sucedía.**

**Es un poco muy rápido para un Te amo, aun se están conociendo y bueno yo quisiera darle más desarrollo a las dos antes que lleguemos a ese punto. Claro que ya te imaginarás quién llega primero.**

**Gracias por leer y por el Review. Por cierto, espero de corazón que este capítulo contribuya a tu imagen mental de como duermen.**

Natzuru **gracias por las flores que me enviarás algún día, por los buenos deseos y las palabras amables. Me alegro mucho que te gustare para leerlo de corrido, yo la verdad antes solía hacer ese tipo de maratones pero ahora ya duermo. Creo que era la depresión (ok no, tristeza) que no me dejaba, sin ánimo de sonar dramática, pero en fin, gracias. **

**Para todos gracias por leer.**

**Una dedicatoria especial para Nadeshiko HH que gracias a sus sabias palabras, consejos y regaños (pero acepto que no me molesta que gusta (?)) ha sido mitad responsable por este capítulo. Ya que termine cambiando más de una cosa y espero en serio que haya quedado mucho mejor que el borrador. Y naturalmente espero que sea del agrado de la mayoría (no pido todos porque sería posiblemente muy ambiciosa). además, también deberíamos agradecerle todos que solo a ella se le irritan los ojos leyendo mis bellos errores. Gracias.**

**Ahora sin mucho para decir, espero que lo disfruten. Contrario a lo que pensé en un principio no costo tanto la interacción de esas dos como escribir la parte de nuestro personaje del capítulo. Ya se enteran a quién me refiero.**

* * *

_**Capítulo IX – Planeación y ejecución.**_

El cuerpo cálido de la Capitán sobre ella la estaba volviendo loca. En especial los tiernos pero apasionados besos que le daba, como recorría su cuello lentamente dejando un camino húmedo desde el vértice de su oreja hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca de su clavícula. Por momentos sentía sus dientes rozar su piel acalorada pero no llegaba a dar más que una mordida, una caricia deseosa. Cada ataque a su vulnerable piel no le dejaba más remedio que ahogar como podía sus gemidos al tiempo que luchaba por no guiar ella misma las manos ansiosas a esos lugares en que el fuego la consumía con mayor aprensión, pero aquello no hubiera estado bien. Aunque claro, nada de eso lo estaba.

Pero no había forma que la pequeña y débil voz -que asumió era el último resquicio de su voluntad como sacerdotisa- fuera capaz de vencer, ó tan siquiera igualar la fuerza con que su cuerpo y corazón le gritaban que continuara. Poca falta hacía porque aún si fuere suficiente para hacerle contemplar detenerse, un solo beso cariñoso, un roce provocativo ó una mordida apasionada hubiera bastado para acallar toda voz de protesta y sumergirla nuevamente en la dulce locura que sentía por ella.

Si bien Fate había dado el primer gran paso al confesarle con tanta naturalidad que le quería, había sido Nanoha quién durante los últimos dos días hubo dado pasos agigantados para que lo que había nacido floreciera bellamente. Impulsada por el instinto, siguiendo su necesidad y deseo de tener cerca a la rubia que parecía no saciarse por más tiempo que pasaba a su lado, de hecho, parecía aumentar con cada sensación nueva que experimentaba. Había sido Nanoha quien finalmente acortó la distancia de sus labios esa noche para por fin besarse como si el mundo dependiera de ello, en cierta forma en ese justo momento para las dos era precisamente ese beso todo su universo.

Hacía días que Fate por accidente había tenido el privilegio de ver el cuerpo desnudo de la sacerdotisa, por unos segundos al menos y aunque había estado evitando pensar en ello justo en ese momento no podía apartar la imagen en su mente. Era hermosa si. Pero en ese momento lo era más, con sus manos descubría la perfección de sus proporciones, la anchura de su cadera, la suavidad de sus muslos y aunque aún no había tocado sus pechos por miedo a que el hechizo se rompiera y Nanoha reaccionara estaba segura que serían perfectos para ella. Con cada beso que depositaba en su piel la sacerdotisa parecía entregarse más y más a ella, pero debía ir poco a poco, su voz queda y sus gemidos ahogados, entrecortados por su voz apenas audible. Generalmente la orgullosa joven se abstenía de llamarle por su nombre, prefiriendo utilizar siempre su rango pero esa noche en la bruma de sensaciones que los roces de Fate le provocaban cada que encontraba su voz era la única palabra que abandonaba sus labios.

Para Fate era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en su vida, no el tocar con tanta libertad su cuerpo sino la forma como ella pronunciaba su nombre en la situación que se encontraban. Sabía que pronto perdería la batalla entregándose ella también al sentimiento en que ahora naufragaba Nanoha pero necesitaba resistir un poco más. Deseaba grabar en su memoria ese momento.

Sus manos acariciaban despacio la piel expuesta de sus piernas, lentamente abandonaba sus pantorrillas para llegar hasta sus muslos, sin dejar de besar sus hombros se valió de su mano para remover la túnica que le impedía continuar su labor. Nanoha solo gimió cuando sintió los dientes de Fate clavarse en su clavícula, se aferró a su cuerpo como pudo cuando nuevamente fue víctima de un beso que al dejó sin aliento y deseando más, pero finalmente se paralizo cuando sintió la briza fría de la noche chocar con su pecho expuesto. Levantó la vista al rostro de la Capitán, la iluminación era poca y no podía decir con seguridad si era verdad o su imaginación, pero en ese momento los ojos de Fate parecían ser varios tonos más oscuros de lo que recordaba. Además, la forma como le miraba la hacía sentir por completo vulnerable ante ella. Por reflejo intentó cubrir su pecho expuesto pero las manos de Fate no se lo permitieron, más sus ojos nunca abandonaron los suyos, despacio se acercó hasta juntar sus labios nuevamente en un beso mucho más tierno y mesurado que todos los que esa noche habían compartido.

A pesar de la delicadeza con la cual Fate avanza para evitar asustar a la joven la verdad era que Nanoha no estaba muy segura de querer continuar. No negaba que hasta el momento no hizo esfuerzo alguno por detener los avances de la Capitán con su cuerpo, pero estaba asustada como nunca en su vida. No porque ella pudiera lastimarla, si por el contrario todo lo que le había estado permitiendo hacer le gustaba demasiado, pero la implicación de continuar poco a poco fue ganando terreno en su mente, de alguna forma su sentido común se abrió paso entre el éxtasis y ahora que parecía haber alcanzado el punto crítico era momento de tomar una decisión: Continuar y decirle adiós a todo lo que era y cuanto conocía. Ó detenerse para seguir con su vida tal y como hasta ese momento. Deseaba continuar, en verdad quería que fuera Fate y nadie más pero muy a pesar de la delicadeza y extremo cuidado que la Capitán había tenido pudo ver en la mirada perdida de Nanoha que el hechizo se había roto.

Lentamente se dejó caer a su lado. Podía intentarlo un poco más, pero su pecho albergaba una molesta sensación, apartó su vista de la sacerdotisa que continuaba sin reaccionar. ¿Qué había hecho mal?. ¿Acaso fue demasiado pronto para aventurarse a desnudarla?. Tenía que ser eso, fue muy rápido y había conseguido que se asustare suficiente. Aunque la sacerdotisa no la estaba rechazando directamente le disgustaba la sensación que se había instalado en su pecho, era molesto el pensar que ella no deseaba que la tocare e incluso la hacía sentir enojada consigo misma, también con ella. No tenía sentido alguno. Pero siendo la primera vez en sus veintitrés años que una joven la rechazaba –aunque no exactamente- era apenas natural que no supiera cómo reaccionar ó que hacer, así que solo estuvo en silencio hasta que sintió la sacerdotisa moverse a su lado.

Para su sorpresa Nanoha se levantó sin acomodar su túnica, más el verdadero shock llego cuando se colocó sobre ella. Acostada como estaba podía ver perfectamente a la joven sentada sobre su cuerpo a la altura de su vientre -un poco más abajo en realidad-, sus ojos oscurecidos por la falta de luz le observaban intensamente. Fate dudó si era la misma persona que minutos atrás observaba la nada con la mirada perdida, más quedó sin palabras cuando lentamente la joven llevo sus manos hasta la altura de sus hombros y sin romper el contacto visual dejó que la tela resbalare por su torso ahora desnudo. Fate pasó saliva pesadamente, aunque deseaba admirar lo que ante sus ojos expuesto estaba se hallaba atrapada en el azul de sus ojos, era increíble la transformación que en cuestión de minutos había sido dada.

Hacía frió pero no le importaba, estaba desnuda frente a ella y el saberlo lejos de avergonzarle le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Aún no estaba por completo segura de su decisión, pero por el momento aún si parecía demasiado egoísta para con Fate deseaba experimentar un poco más la calidez de su cariño, era posible que solo necesitare un poco más de tiempo para terminar por renunciar a todo lo que en su vida había sido pero por el momento podía de alguna forma disfrutar de lo que Fate le ofrecía sin perder por completo su rango y beneficios. En tanto no cruzare esa última barrera, podía de una forma entregarse a ella sin que eso implicare perderse a sí misma. Solo esperaba que cuando el momento de parar llegare la fuerza no le fallare.

La Capitán aún bajo el embrujo de su mirada acomodó mejor a la joven sobre sobre su vientre y se levantó lo suficiente para que sus rostros estuvieran apenas separados. Sin temor rodeo su cuerpo con ambos brazos y nuevamente le beso, Nanoha respondió despacio pero sin dudar se aferró al cuerpo de la rubia. En esta ocasión la joven sacerdotisa no se limitó a imitar los movimientos de Fate sino que tomó la iniciativa y poco a poco ganó la confianza necesaria para imponer su propio ritmo. Fue un cambio agradable para ambas. La Capitán se dejó llevar por las caricias de Nanoha y aunque sentía el impulso de separarse para asaltar sin piedad su cuello, sus hombros y luego intentar nuevamente con su pecho no le molestaba quedarse un poco más. Lo que si fue incapaz de evitar fue que sus manos vagaran por la espalda de ella, acción que parecía no incomodarle a la castaña.

No paso mucho hasta que el beso se tornó más deseoso, Fate no resistió y separándose apenas suficiente empezó a bajar por el cuello de Nanoha que gemía despacio y solo para la Capitán cada vez que sus labios ó dientes rozaban su piel. Era un poco extraño que Fate le mordiera despacio antes o después de cada beso, pero más raro era que a ella le gustare la sensación de sus dientes apenas clavándose en su piel y luego la humedad de su boca bajando cada vez más por su anatomía.

El aliento cálido de la Capitán chocaba contra su piel en tanto ella contemplaba con deseo y admiración los senos expuestos de la joven. Eran en verdad perfectos, su tamaño, su forma. Todo en Nanoha era ideal ante los ojos carmesí. Observó una última vez el rostro de la joven, no había duda en su mirada y agradeciendo a los dioses porque esta vez si iba a poder satisfacer en parte su enorme deseo entreabrió los labios para besar suavemente los pezones endurecidos por el deseo y el frío de la noche.

Nanoha sintió una descarga recorrer su cuerpo, jadeó y se aferró a los hombros de Fate a la vez que sin ser consiente la atraía más hacia su cuerpo. La rubia tomó aquella intempestiva acción como una clara petición, bastaron segundos para que la sacerdotisa se encontrare gimiendo descontroladamente apenas y logrando acallar el grito que pujaba por salir. No podían hacer mucho ruido era verdad, pero como podía contenerse si la rubia estaba lamiendo y succionando con tanta dedicación. Si incluso una de sus manos le tocaba descaradamente, simulando casi a la perfección lo que su boca lograba.

Más pronto de lo que esperaba llegó el límite y aunque su cuerpo pedía más, pero su mente estaba sumida por completo en la bruma y no hallaba la voluntad para detenerse. Sentía su cuerpo realmente cálido, como si estuviere bajo los rayos abrasadores del sol en verano ó a su lado una inmensa fogata. No quería detenerse, deseaba más, olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias pero en ese momento sintió a Fate besarle con ternura, acariciar su espalda y aferrarse a ella con delicadeza, abrió los ojos apenas para encontrarse con la Capitán mirándola con una sonrisa.

Por esa noche había sido suficiente pensó Fate, deseaba tener a Nanoha y que fuere suya cada noche por el resto de su vida. Pero mientras disfrutaba del momento cayó en la cuenta que si continuaba podía bien ser solo unos cuantos días. La beso de nuevo y acarició su rostro; Nanoha deseaba lo mismo que ella, pero si había esperado -sin saberlo- toda su vida por llenar el vacío en su existencia misma, algo que de momento estaba por completo olvidado gracias a la capitán y desde que se conocieron anhelado ese preciso momento, estaba segura que esperaría tanto como fuere necesario.

Aunque agitada y confundida la sacerdotisa agradeció mentalmente que Fate tuviera una voluntad tan férrea, porque ella ciertamente no hubiera sido capaz de detenerse. Su respiración poco a poco fue calmándose mientras la Capitán se acomodaba sin dejar que Nanoha se separare de su cuerpo, con cuidado tomó la manta olvidada para cubrir sus cuerpos.

Nanoha aún no había sido capaz de poner en palabras sus sentimientos por Fate, estaba claro que le quería. Pero aún no estaba preparada para renunciar a todo cuanto era, el miedo a lo desconocido era de momento suficiente fuerte para impedirle continuar, aunque esa batalla la había ganado claramente su deseo. En ese momento no se cuestionó por qué si la rubia parecía estar muriendo por tenerla se había detenido, solo se acomodó en su pecho como pudo y lentamente fue quedándose dormida.

La Capitán por su parte no deseaba dormir, esos días habían sido casi como un sueño y temía cada noche que si cerraba los ojos al despertar todo hubiera sido una ilusión. Aunque la joven ya dormía profundamente sobre su pecho y estaba segura que al despertar la encontraría todavía en sus brazos, tal y como ya estaba siendo costumbre era inevitable pensar que llegaría un día en el cual ya no iba a poder tenerla así y entonces el miedo la invadía.

Sin embargo, la decisión más importante de su vida no dependía de ella, sino de la sacerdotisa. Ultimadamente era Nanoha quién decidiría si podían o no tener un futuro juntas, lo único que Fate podía hacer de momento era atesorar las experiencias a su lado en tanto esperaba pacientemente que llegare el tiempo y su elección fuera positiva. Entre tanto tenía otros asuntos en que ocupar su mente.

Dos noches atrás después de probar al fin que Nanoha se sentía de la misma forma que ella habían pasado un buen rato así, besándose despacio sin prisa y solo disfrutando del contacto que tanto habían deseado. Ninguna dijo nada cuando Nanoha se separó e instintivamente pasó delicadamente sus dedos sobre sus labios, como si quisiera estar segura que acaba de suceder aquello, Fate sintió su corazón latir fuertemente y le dio un último beso para que no le quedare duda alguna de lo que había pasado. Regresaron al campamento en silencio, poco antes de que fueran visibles se permitieron entrelazar sus manos y no fue hasta el último minuto que fue capaz Fate de dejar ir su mano. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado a Fate permanecer más tiempo con la sacerdotisa debía montar guardia así que en tanto la joven se adentraba en la tienda para descansar ella tuvo que conformarse con acomodarse cerca del fuego.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para ella, consumida por el deseo de ir a su lado y sin poder pensar en nada más que la sacerdotisa esperando en la tienda cada minuto parecía una eternidad. Cuando el momento del cambio de turno finalmente llegó, estuvo dentro de la tienda en cuestión de segundos con la tonta esperanza que Nanoha estuviere despierta esperando por ella, pero la joven dormía plácidamente cubierta hasta las orejas con la manta. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con desaprobación, ¿Cómo había sido tan boba para creer que ella estaría despierta esperándola?. En la penumbra se deshizo de su armadura para acomodarse al lado de la durmiente doncella, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que en medio de un plácido sueño Nanoha se abrazó al cuerpo a su lado llevándose con ella al mundo de los sueños a una complacida Capitán.

Al día siguiente Fate esperaba tener un agradable despertar con la sacerdotisa a su lado, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró sola en medio de la tienda y ninguna señal de la mujer. Se vistió rápidamente y al salir se dio cuenta que lo único por desmontar del campamento era su tienda, se había quedado dormida. Buscó con la mirada el azul-violeta de sus ojos y al encontrarse con su mirada altiva, por unos minutos estuvo confundida, pues la joven alta sacerdotisa pareció poco interesada en su persona. Se acercó con paso firme hasta dónde su lugarteniente estaba.

-Buen día, Capitán. – saludó Nero.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? – preguntó algo molesta.

Nero sonrió antes de contestar.

-Ella dijo que era buena idea dejarla dormir, Capitán. – Un leve movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Nanoha.

Fate lo miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada más.

La mañana transcurrió extraña, pues Nanoha no había ni por un momento posado sus ojos en ella, ó al menos que Fate pudiera decir con certeza. La sacerdotisa había pasado de ella por completo, actitud que le desconcertaba de sobremanera pues lo que menos hubiera esperado fue que actuare como si la noche anterior no hubiera existido, pero allí estaba ella tan altiva y hasta presumida ignorándola por completo. Lo que Fate estaba lejos de imaginar era que en verdad la joven moría por correr a su lado, pero no podía hacerlo en frente de todos. Así que hubo decididó actuar más naturalmente, infortunadamente su actitud resultó más distante y fría de lo que había sido su intención.

El grupo camino toda la mañana con paso firme, el sol brillaba débilmente en lo alto cuando llegaron a la villa y fueron recibidos por un grupo de soldados quienes se ofrecieron a escoltarlos hasta el campamento principal. La idea no le termino de agradar a la Capitán, pero no tenía elección. Ordenó a Nero mantener bajo extrema vigilancia a las tres jóvenes, no estaba de más tomar ciertas precauciones.

Sin perder más tiempo se encaminó hasta la tienda que custodiada por un par de hombres, más el estandarte eran señales inequívocas de a quién pertenecía. Los dos guardias se hicieron a un lado al verle llegar, supuso correctamente que estaban ya esperando su arribo. Tomó aire y con su mejor postura entró en la tienda, además de la General había tres hombres más, los cuatro miraban con extrema concentración una mesa dispuesta frente a ellos con un mapa algo burdo del lugar. Fate saludó como era propio para luego hablar con voz firme.

-General Wolkenritter.

-Testarossa – Fue todo lo que la mujer enfundada en un elegante uniforme de combate dijo con voz profunda.

Por un momento Fate dudó si debía decir algo más, pero al ver como ella despedía a los soldados con los que había estado reunida optó por permanecer en silencio. No fue hasta que estuvieron solas que la conversación se reanudó.

-Pensé que estaría en la frontera hasta el verano, Capitán.

-Lo estaré. Tan pronto como llegue a Roma, descansaremos un par de días para iniciar el camino de regreso. Es una orden del Tribuno, General. – Fate habló con la vista fija la mujer.

-Ya veo… - caminó por la tienda hasta colocarse nuevamente tras la mesa y con un gestó le pidió a Fate acercarse.

Hizo tal como le fue indicado. Posó su vista sobre el pergamino expandido sobre la madera y descubrió que no era solo un mapa del lugar, sino de las montañas más concretamente. Había varias zonas marcadas con tinte rojo, otras en azul y un par en verde, también figuras que representaban pequeños grupos de soldados los cuales estaban apostados muy cerca de cada marca roja. Fate reconoció el esquema pero no parecía tener sentido, púes los grupos no parecían estar apostados apropiadamente, tan separados los unos de otros.

-Había estado buscando la forma de asaltar el complejo de montaña, pensé que si reforzaba los pueblos se verían forzados a tomar los caminos, envié patrullas para que los tomaran por sorpresa… - hizo una pausa para tomar unos cuantos soldados de madera – pero no estaba funcionando como esperaba. Sucede que no son tan estúpidos como supuse.

-Llevan mucho tiempo atrincherados allí. Aunque no sé qué estoy viendo, me parece que ha resuelto ya el problema.

Signum sonrió.

-Me gustaría poder decir que así fue, pero ha sido usted quién me ha dado la herramienta que necesitaba para acabar de un solo golpe con esos molestos bandidos.

Sus cejas rubias se fruncieron en clara señal de no comprender lo que la mujer significaba, le tomó unos segundos más caer en la cuenta de a que se refería al hombre que ella le había enviado el día anterior.

-Veo que aún piensas rápido, Testarossa. – Caminó por el borde de la mesa para luego señalar con especial cuidado las marcas rojas en el mapa extendido – Son las salidas que tienen para escapar del complejo, al menos las que ha confesado.

-¿Ha confesado?.

-Se niega a contarlo todo, por supuesto. Pero si desea conservar algunos de sus dedos, muy pronto tendré toda la información que necesito…

La rubia no pudo evitar la expresión de disgusto que se formó en su rostro al escuchar con tanta naturalidad a su mentor, una de las personas a las que le debía en gran medida su habilidad y destreza con la espada, admitir con tal naturalidad que para obtener la información que deseaba estaba recurriendo a tan poco convencional estrategia. Intentó encubrir su expresión, pues como fuere ella era quien estaba a cargo, le gustare o no, Signum tenía el poder y decidiría que se hacía y que no. Más la mujer de fría mirada notó el gesto.

-Parece que no has aprendido gran cosa estos dos años.

-Simplemente no estoy de acuerdo con sus métodos, General. – Fate adoptó una posición más firme, poniendo especial énfasis en el rango de su interlocutora.

-Tiempos como estos, requieren medidas extremas, Capitán. – Clavó sus ojos en la rubia.

Signum aún recordaba el día que la vio por primera vez. Ocho años atrás, la mujer frente a sus ojos no era más que una niñata desesperada por seguir los pasos de su padre, ágil y fuerte, pero también ingenua y demasiado inocente. Algo le decía en su interior que con el trabajo suficiente esa jovencita se podía convertir en una excelente soldado, entonces decidió que la tomaría bajo su tutela. Cada día le exigía más que cualquier otro recluta, cada trabajo, cada castigo era mucho más severo que el de los demás y comprobaba con extremo placer como la joven en lugar de rendirse ponía más empeño en su entrenamiento. Tres meses después era capaz de medirse a un recluta con mayor tiempo en la academia, aunque distaba mucho de sobrevivir a un campo de batalla Signum supo que su instinto no le había fallado. Sin embargo, a la par con su habilidad física la chica fue desarrollando un alto sentido del deber pero también una alta moral que le impedía hacer lo que fuera para cumplir su objetivo. Eso lo supo cuando durante una misión de entrenamiento ella no ejecuto a un enemigo, su razón una completa estupidez ante sus ojos. Aunque intentó de varias formas doblegar la voluntad de Fate mostrándole en muchas ocasiones que al final del día no importaba el cómo sino el resultado que obtuvieras, más no tuvo éxito. Para la rubia, el deber era tan sagrado como para Signum pero no por cumplir con sus órdenes haría algo que su convicción le cuestionare.

Luego ella había sido ascendida a General y aunque intentó que la joven estuviere bajo su mando, la intervención de su padre, quién igual que Fate en ese momento pensaba sus métodos no eran muy honorables no lo permitió. Lo intentó nuevamente cuando él murió, pero entonces fracaso otra vez salvo que esa ocasión fue el viejo tribuno Graco quién le impidió tener una segunda oportunidad para moldear a la joven Capitán. Ahora creía que era un poco tarde para hacerlo como había planeado, pero podía no ser del todo tarde. Ya no sería capaz de convencerla por completo, no podría moldearla tal y como le hubiera gustado, pero aún tenía que intentar. Sin su padre ó el tribuno para protegerla. Esta vez, tenía una oportunidad de oro para probarle que incluso ella tan noble e incorruptible como se creía era capaz de seguir el camino más oscuro para cumplir lo que de ella se esperaba.

-Y en este particular caso, necesitare su colaboración.

-Lo siento, pero no es posible que yo participe en esta… batalla – Y aunque pudiera, la verdad era que Fate no lo deseaba en lo más mínimo.

-Por supuesto, llevar al tribuno sus nuevas esclavas es una tarea muy importante. – sonrió la General.

Por un momento Fate palideció, pero antes que pudiera reponerse Signum continuó con la misma sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

-Eso es, si en verdad fueran esclavas.

No fueron necesarias más palabras. Fate tuvo la certeza que su antigua mentora sabía con exactitud quienes eran las tres jóvenes en realidad, aunque le disgustare que lo supiera ahora estaba obligada a negociar.

-¿Cuáles son mi órdenes, General Wolkenritter?.

-Partirás mañana con una docena de mis hombres, estarán bajo tus órdenes únicamente. Irán aquí – señaló una zona marcada en tinte rojo algo más alejada que las demás. – para medio día estarán listos. Habrá una señal de humo por el norte, asegúrate de tener fuego listo. Estoy segura que tomaran esa como la ruta de escape más confiable, cuando todo esté todo en fuego e intenten escapar por allí te asegurarás que ninguno lo logre.

-¿Qué cuando empiecen la retirada?- preguntó Fate resignada a cumplir sus nuevas órdenes.

-Entonces prenderas fuego también a ese acceso.

Era un plan bastante bueno no podía negarlo. Cruel si, pero también bastante seguro para los soldados. Signum no solo había maquinado una estrategia que le permitiría dar un golpe mortal ó en extremo certero, sino que además había también logrado que las vidas de sus tropas estuvieren en el menor peligro posible y en adición era un mensaje para todos en Roma quienes pensaban que ella no sería capaz de llevar a cabo esa misión. Una que muchos habían fallado ya.

Fate hubiera preferido no tener que formar parte en la resolución de ese conflicto, más que una batalla ante sus ojos aquello era solo una masacre. Los hombres atrincherados en el complejo montañoso no tendrían oportunidad alguna de defenderse, ella estaría a cargo del escuadrón que posiblemente sellaría sus destinos y no podía evitar entirse responsable por las vidas que indirectamente tomaría el día siguiente.

Esperó un tiempo prudente antes de considerar aventurarse a preguntar si podía retirarse.

-Toma esto y ve a los barracones. Aselio se encargará de darte todo lo que necesitas, puedes confiar en él. – Le extendió una insignia que la rubia tomó sin mayor ceremonia.

La Capitán abandonó la tienda para dirigirse inmediatamente al mencionado lugar.

Tal como Signum lo dijo Aselio, un hombrecito bajo y casi calvo, aunque no muy viejo tenía ya todos los preparativos: las armas, flechas e incluso las vasijas llenas de aceite que utilizarían para sellar con un muro de fuego la cueva. Aún con todo listo Fate paso el resto de la tarde organizando los hombres, descubrió con desazón como la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres lejos de sentirse al menos incómodos con lo que harían estaban en extremo entusiasmados.

Evitó a toda costa dirigir la mirada en dirección a la tienda que provisionalmente ocupaba Nanoha junto a sus dos acompañantes. Nero y los demás vigilaban celosamente afuera, tal y como Fate les pidiera.

La noche llegó pronto.

Aunque deseaba volver al lado de la sacerdotisa no era una buena idea. Si Signum sabía su verdadera identidad, no deseaba darle oportunidad a descubrir más, porque si se enteraba lo que sucedía entre ellas era seguro que no dudaría en utilizar esa información, y ese era en el mejor de los casos. Porque también cabía la posibilidad que considerare su actuar lo suficiente grave para tomar medidas extremas. No lo creía, porque la mujer había sido su mentora y a su muy extraña manera le quería, pero la persona que había conocido años atrás no parecía la misma que con quién habló esa tarde.

A la mañana siguiente partió con los primeros rayos del sol, antes que Nanoha siquiera despertare. Solo su fiel lugarteniente supo el porqué de su repentina partida, además de las instrucciones que debía seguir.

Tal como fue planeado para el medio día la columna de humo negro se hizo visible. Fate quién ya había encendido la fogata y organizado la tropa en tres series de arqueros, quienes dispararían a la señal de su espada esperó con el estómago revuelto que los desdichados bandidos se decidieran salir.

El eco de las pisadas apresuradas llego a sus oídos al tiempo que voces desesperadas gritaban alegres al ver próxima la salida. Levantó su brazo diestro empuñando su arma, los hombres levantaron sus arcos y esperaron que su brazo bajare, cada vez era más cercano el sonido hasta que finalmente un par de hombres asomaron por la abertura en la roca, sin tiempo para darles el considerar regresar Fate bajó su brazo. Las flechas atravesaron el pequeño claro en cuestión de segundos, los gritos de dolor de los hombres cuando las afiladas flechas se clavaron en su piel fueron suficientes para que quienes les seguían se detuviera, tres hombres más salieron antes que pudieran terminar por entender lo que ocurrió. Nuevamente su brazo se alzó solo para bajarlo con otro rápido movimiento, matando a los recién llegados y una tercera vez para cobrar dos víctimas más. El primer grupo que hubo disparado estaba listo ya para disparar de nuevo, en tanto el segundo y tercero recargaban sus armas.

Sin embargo, los gritos y maldiciones que los bandidos proferían habían sido escuchadas por los que aún no se aventuraban a salir. Aunque estuvo listo el primer grupo de arqueros, no salieron más bandidos, luego de un momento prudente Fate escuchó como emprendían el regreso, muy seguramente en busca de otra salida que no fuera una trampa, pero estaba segura que morirían al menos la mitad antes que dieran con una que estuviera despejada, contado que el prisionero no hubiere revelado todas las rutas de escape ó que hubiere alguna de la cual no supiere.

-Arrojen el aceite. – Dijo Fate con seriedad.

Un grupo se apresuró a cumplir sus órdenes en tanto ella misma encendió una flecha especialmente preparada. Cuando los jarrones se rompieron estrepitosamente con la roca tomó el arco más cercano y apunto al aceite derramado, cierto era que podía hacerlo cualquiera de los presentes pero sintió que no habiendo hecho nada durante el día, la responsabilidad estaba recayendo únicamente en los soldados de la General y le gustaré ó no la tarea le fue encomendad a ella. Tensó la cuerda del arco al máximo, para sin aviso previo dejarlo ir. Bastaron unos pocos minutos para que el aceite ardiera con violencia, pero no fue hasta que se lanzaron varias ramas verduzcas al fuego que se produjo el humo negro que poco a poco fue adentrándose en el complejo.

Molesta por lo que acaba de hacer subió al caballo y ordenándoles regresar una vez se hubieran deshecho de los cuerpos partió rumbo al campamento, tal como esperaba Signum que lo hiciera. No quería volver, lo único que deseaba era tomar el camino contrario para reunirse lo más pronto posible con sus hombres, aunque solo fuera una pobre excusa de su mente para no admitir que a quien deseaba ver era a ella. Le propinó un par de golpes a cada costado al animal para que fuere más a prisa, le tomó un tercio del tiempo recorrer el camino de regreso y cuando por fin estuvo cerca bajó del caballo para dirigirse directamente a la General, quién no había participado directamente del plan.

Entro en la tienda saludando como era debido, pero respiró aliviada al comprobar que Signum se encontraba sola.

-¿De regreso tan rápido, Capitán? – Preguntó Signum quién había estado escribiendo un reporte para los tribunos en Roma.

-He cumplido mis órdenes. General.

Signum se levantó sin apartar su vista de ella, una sonrisa afloró en su rostro. Definitivamente la rubia estaba disgustada, por más que intentara ocultarlo su mirada era demasiado honesta. Podía leer en sus orbes carmesí la turbación de la cual era víctima, además su cuerpo estaba tenso y aunque Fate no lo notare su voz era hosca y apenas cordial.

-Muy bien.

Fate se dispuso a dar media vuelta e irse. Pero la voz potente de su mentora la detuvó. Sus palabras terminaron por despertar su ira dormida.

-Espero que hayas aprendido algo de esto, Testarossa.

-Lo he hecho… - Clavó sus ojos en los suyos y habló olvidando por ese momento dónde estaban y quién tenía frente a sí. – Y no, General. Sigo creyendo que hay formas de cumplir mis órdenes sin necesidad de olvidar mis principios.

Signum solo le miró con gracia, como si acabare de contar algo muy cómico.

-¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo con esa chica?.

La sangre abandonó su rostro, toda su furia se esfumo en un segundo y palideció en tanto la general se paseaba distraídamente por la tienda.

-Esa chica parece haber desarrollado un gran interés en tu persona Testarossa, normalmente no importaría mucho si fuere en verdad una esclava. Quiero decir, bien pudieres pedirle al Tribuno que te la regale…

Fate pasó saliva pesadamente intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, ahora entendía en parte porque era Signum una mujer que según muchos inspiraba verdadero terror.

-…Y por la reacción que acabas de tener, parece que también tú has desarrollado un enorme interés en ella

Signum continuaba observándole fijamente. En tanto la rubia encontró con algo de dificultad su voz e intentó que sonare calma, pero ya la General se había dado cuenta del vulnerable estado en que Fate se encontraba.

Sin embargo, la verdadera pregunta que mantenía la mente de Fate ocupada en ese momento era como Signum podía saber todo ello. ¿Acaso podía ser que lo hubiere supuesto con tanta asertividad de solo analizar su reacción?. Podía ser cierto para su caso, pero ¿Cómo explicaba que supiere sobre Nanoha?. Por supuesto que no lo hacía, tenía que ser algo más. Posiblemente uno de sus muchos métodos poco convencionales en los que tanta experiencia tenía.

-Eso…

-¿Dónde crees que vas a terminar si continuas por ese camino? – Su mirada se tornó severa, acusadora incluso.

Aunque no era necesario, porque Fate estaba perfectamente consiente como podía terminar su pequeño romance. Pero no era seguro que fuere así como acabare, sonrió porque apenas cayó en la cuenta que más allá de su cruzada personal por demostrarle que camino de rectitud era demasiado complicado Signum parecía estar preocupada por su vida misma.

-Vete. Pero ten en cuenta: si piensas cumplir con tu deber, tendrás que hacer algo que no quieres, algo que no sientes. – Tomó asiento nuevamente para continuar con su reporte.

Se despidió como era militarmente requerido salió, subió al caballo y al tiempo que tomó con firmeza las riendas le propinó un par de golpecitos para que el animal emprendiera la marcha. Intentaba concentrarse en el camino frente a sus ojos, pero en su mente se repetían las palabras de Signum, y cada vez más se hallaba a si misma dándole la razón: no deseaba llegar a Roma solo para que la sacerdotisa tuviera que recluirse en un templo por el resto de sus días, máxime cuando sus sentimientos eran mutuos. Paso a un costado de los soldados que regresaban al pueblo sin siquiera aminorar la marcha, varios tuvieron que apartarse para evitar ser atropellados. Aunque Fate apenas y se percató de ello, pues lo único que deseaba era alcanzar pronto la comitiva para al fin verle.

Motivada por la sola idea de estar compartiendo el mismo espacio que ella obligó al caballo ir más rápido. El animal relinchó disgustado cuando sus botas se clavaron en sus costados otra vez, pero acelero el paso adquiriendo una velocidad considerable para un camino potencialmente peligroso como lo era ese. Pudo haber tomado mal un cruce resbalar, ó perder el control y caer del equino pero de alguna forma mantuvo el control hasta que diviso con gran alegría sus hombres machar metros delante. Pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando en medio de ellos, sin poder esconder su alegría al verle llegar, la joven sacerdotisa dio varios pasos al frente.

Fate apenas y esperó que el caballo se detuviera para bajar de un brinco. Se acercó rápidamente sin pensar que estaban en público de dos zancadas estuvo frene a la joven quién le miraba como si fuera lo más interesante –o lo único- en todo el lugar, dirigió una mirada suplicante a su buen amigo quién de inmediato ordenó seguir sin ellas, incluso él mismo instó a las dos sacerdotisas auxiliares, quién muy a pesar de lo que la mayoría podían pensar, no eran bobas y hacía días se hubieron dado cuenta que algo pasaba entre su señora y la Capitán. Fate apenas esperó que estuvieran fuera de su rango visual para acortar la distancia entre ellas, pero fue Nanoha quién no soportando más la espera se abalanzo contra su cuerpo para besarla.

Era eso lo que le faltaba a su existencia: un motivo por el cual deseare más que nada vivir, querer regresar a casa después al final de cada día y un recordatorio únicamente suyo del porqué luchaba. Y tumbada sintiendo la respiración rítmica y acompasada de la joven dormida sobre ella, decidió que no estaba dispuesta a perder ese preciado tesoro que junto a ella había encontrado.

Infortunadamente para las dos, no eran ellas las que tenían la última palabra. Podían querer estar juntas, podía ser que Nanoha estuviera dispuesta a renunciar a su título y Fate empezaba también a considerar que si para estar a su lado por el resto de sus días tenía que arriesgar su vida misma, bien valía la pena. Pero había mucho más en juego que sus puros sentimientos.

A pesar que en el telar del destino sus vidas estaban entrelazadas y las dos tenían una importante tarea que cumplir, un dios herido en su divino orgullo era un enemigo muy poderoso. Aun si no podía hacer mucho directamente, incluso con su hermana en su contra y a favor de ellas, él no daría su brazo a torcer. Sin importar que al parecer su sacerdotisa había ya escogido a la mortal por encima suyo, no aceptaría su derrota tan sencillamente. No hasta que hubiera agotado cada truco posible, y si resultada que igual no era capaz de modificar lo que ellas habían decidido, le enseñaría a su una vez favorita y protegida las consecuencias de su desprecio.

* * *

**Sé que algunas personas pensarán que debí dejar que sucediera, pero tengan en cuenta que de haberlo hecho Fate se quedaría sin cabeza y por muy tentadora que pudiere ser la posibilidad no es parte del plan. Así que, por ahora Nanoha (mi favorita) seguirá siendo sacerdotisa por mucho que está colgada por Fate.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado la introducción de Signum y no olviden lo que mencioné respecto de los otros personajes de MSLN. En lo personal desde un principio quise incluir a Signum, por capricho pudieran tomarlo, pero en la serie de los Wolkenritter es la única que me agrada. Zafira y Shamal me resbalan, pero Vita no me gusta ni un poquito y como ya dije que Hayate no estaba ni en plan pues me pareció que Signum estaría de maravilla, además que es un excelente (Uhmmm no sé cuál será la palabra en español así que la pondré en inglés, disculparán ustedes), **_**pun**_** respecto de su original en la serie. Lo sé, es raro pero diremos mejor que soy especial.**

**Repito una vez más, para los que se estresan con el tema de "no me encariñare con un fic porque luego demoran meses de meses en actualizar", creo que ha causado varias traumas ya, **_**Fatum**_** seguirá actualizándose cada dos semanas a menos claro que algo que pase a mí y no pueda hacerlo. Ó que siempre si llegue al apocalipsis, quién sabe. Así que siéntanse libres de encariñarse, como yo.**

**Ahora, la próxima actualización será el día 12 de Septiembre.**


	11. X - Garras y Dientes

**Hola a todos y todas. Me alegro que sea ya doce, una porque ya estamos en Otoño y hay un programa que deseo empiece, dos porque estamos más cerca de Octubre (adoro Octubre) y tres porque estoy ansiosa por que pase algo en la historia.**

Guest **Signum tiene sus fans, bueno ver que hay algunas (os) por acá.**

Nara375 **jeje si lo sé, además necesitamos a Fate con cabeza para que sigua la trama ¿No?. Y bueno, normal cada quien tiene su favorita. Bueno respecto de la iniciativa, ya se darán cuenta que he hecho una cosilla muy interesante respecto a eso, ojalá les agrade.**

**El timing de la tienda es como un recuerdo, de lo que pasó.**

**Signum es genial, ya tendrás tiempo de agarrarle cariño. **

Natzuru **Mucha gene dice eso sabes, "Al principio me costó seguir la narrativa2 y tienen razón, pero una vez que se acostumbran (me pasa igual al escribir a veces) se les hace menos tedioso, así que tranquila lee despacio es normal que mi rara manera tenga ese efecto. Pobre Nanoha habrá que esconderla de ti.**

**Lamento la sobredosis de Fate (para los que la adoran supongo que ha sido genial) pero ya saben que intento poner algo de equilibrio así que veremos qué les parece este capítulo.**

**Gracias a **Nadeshiko **por corregir. Y por otras cosas más.**

* * *

**Capítulo X – Garras y Dientes.**

A pesar que la lluvia y el frío que se colaba hasta sus huesos Nanoha no podía quitar esa sonrisa boba que había llevado toda la mañana. Y tampoco quería o podía evitarlo. La noche anterior había sido bastante agitada, no consiguió dormir mucho tiempo pues habían pasado un largo rato entre mimos, caricias y besos. Pero por más feliz que estuviera, físicamente estaba agotada, cada paso que daba suponía un enorme esfuerzo.

Aunque caminar era ya algo a lo que se había acostumbrado con el transcurso de los días, esa mañana le estaba resultando particularmente complicado. Sus piernas no parecían responder apropiadamente, sus pasos eran cortos e inseguros y había estado dando pequeños tropezones desde hace rato y sentía su cuerpo cada vez más débil, con cada metro que avanzaba sentía su cuerpo desfallecer, pero aun así sonreía. Porque Fate caminaba a su lado y por momentos sus manos rozaban haciéndola olvidar por los segundos que su contacto duraba el malestar que experimentaba.

El día inmediatamente anterior fue no menos que tortura para ella. Creyó que al caer la noche le vería, más la Capitán no llegó. En un principio se molestó por su ausencia, incluso consideró ir en su búsqueda cuando su enojo se transformó en preocupación, pero no pudo siquiera dar dos pasos fuera de la tienda que le asignó Nero. Él mismo soldado la detuvo, fue cordial pero no dio su brazo a torcer. Fate había ordenado que bajo ninguna circunstancia Nanoha abandonare el lugar, mucho menos permitirle andar libremente en un campamento lleno de hombres y mujeres cuya curiosidad podía ser despertada fácilmente por su presencia. Aunque de mala gana la sacerdotisa se encontró recluida y sin poder hacer nada más terminó por irse a la cama relativamente temprano. Pero el sueño no llegó inmediatamente, no había forma que su mente dejare de pensar en ella, que era lo que le tenía tan ocupada para no haber regresado desde la mañana.

Muchas opciones desfilaron por su mente, unas le gustaban menos que otras, pero todas le dejaban intranquila y mermaban sus posibilidades de quedarse profundamente dormida. Dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño deseó que fuera posible que el tiempo pasare rápidamente, así amanecería pronto y con suerte para cuando despertare Fate estaría ya allí, sonriéndole de esa forma que tanto le agradaba y la llamaría por su nombre para luego tomarla con delicadeza en sus brazos, Nanoha se dejaría hechizar por su mirada decidida y llena de cariño en tanto la distancia entre sus cuerpos se reducía para finalmente sellar su encuentro con un dulce beso. Se irían de ese lugar, caminaría a su lado y esperaría ansiosamente que el sol se ocultare de nuevo para al fin tenerla solo para ella.

Había muchas preguntas que deseaba hacerle. Para empezar, había visto al joven pelirrojo que con tanta familiaridad la Capitán hubo saludado el día anterior y por razones que no comprendía su enojo surgía, uno muy similar al que sintió por vez primera la noche que pasaron en la posada de aquel pueblo. Cuando ese pensamiento florecía, en su mente se dibujaba la misma escena que atestiguó esa noche pero en lugar de la voluptuosa doncella se encontraba el joven soldado y de inmediato frunció el ceño disgustada. No quería que eso ocurriera ni en su imaginación, era desagradable y también la ponía furiosa. Además, el chico tenía una apariencia bastante infantil, no podía creer que Fate pudiera involucrarse con alguien así.

Pero el pensar en ello la llevó inevitablemente a cuestionarse si podía ser verdad. En cierta forma ella era también bastante joven, era guapa lo sabía pero sus facciones aún conservaban algunos rasgos infantiles. Tenía apenas 16 años, él tenía que ser como mínimo un par de años mayor por más que le disgustare suponerlo, aceptaba que en ese departamento él le superaba. Pero ¿Qué edad tenía Fate? Esa era también una buena pregunta. Una que hasta ese momento no se había planteado, la Capitán tenía un rostro gentil y de facciones suaves pero era difícil determinar su edad solo con su apariencia física. En especial porque cuando se encontraba repartiendo órdenes adquiría un aura de madurez que le hacía ver mayor, en cambio cuando solo estaban las dos en la penumbra de la tienda sus facciones se relajaban y hasta en ocasiones su rostro se suavizaba dándole una apariencia más joven. Con todo y ello, Nanoha suponía que Fate no podía ser muy mayor, así que supuso tendría la edad de su hermana como máximo.

Paso un largo rato divagando entre ese y otros pensamientos hasta que por fin el cansancio fue suficiente para vencer su curiosidad y terminó quedándose profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente despertó segura que Fate llegaría en cualquier momento, así que tomo su desayuno distraídamente pues la ansiedad no le permitía concentrarse en nada que no fuera cualquier señal de la Capitán. Pero Nero había ya preparado todo para partir, a pesar de su protesta moderada el soldado dejó en claro que eran órdenes de Fate y debían partir a la mayor brevedad posible. Nanoha no se movió, ni dijo más solo buscaba frenéticamente con la mirada alguna señal de ella entre la multitud, pero nada sucedió. De mala gana aceptó marchar y sin ánimo caminó alejándose poco a poco del campamento.

Ya ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su turbación, cada nada volteaba a mirar con la esperanza que en cualquier momento apareciera. Sin embargo, era ya casi media día cuando columnas de humo negro se alzaron en varios puntos y Nanoha supo que era esa la causa de su ausencia. Nero también había notado el humo, pero le preocupaba la reacción que estaba, sin darse cuenta, teniendo la joven. Se acercó a ella cuidando que los demás continuaren su camino, si bien para nadie era ya un secreto lo que entre ellas sucedía, era mejor para las dos si evitaban que más personas de las que convenía lo supieran. Con cuidado logro convencerla de seguir adelante, Fate los alcanzaría esa noche a más tardar pero la preocupación en las facciones de la joven no cedía, no importaba cuantas veces el repitiera de corazón y absolutamente convencido que no era un asunto peligroso, Nanoha solo se tranquilizaría hasta que ella estuviera a su lado sana y salva.

Y tal como él lo pensó, cuando escucho el golpeteo de los cascos a su espalda ya la sacerdotisa se hallaba presta a recibirla. Decidió que bien podía hacer algo por ellas, así que poniendo su mejor cara ordenó a sus compañeros continuar la marcha al tiempo que persuadía a las dos asistentes de continuar el camino. Encontró un buen lugar para montar el campamento, montó las tiendas y encendió el fuego. En todo el tiempo que les tomó tener todo listo, ninguna daba la primera señal de aparecer y claro era sospechoso, pero él dudaba que ninguna estuviera pensando en lo que cualquiera de ellos podía pensar de su prolongada ausencia. De solo pensar la enorme sonrisa que debía portar su Capitán río con ganas, la conocía desde la academia y muy rara vez había estado tan feliz como esas casi dos semanas. Finalmente se decidieron hacer su aparición, y aunque estaban a una distancia prudente con la sacerdotisa fingiendo indiferencia la expresión de Fate echaba por tierra cualquier intento de la castaña en simular que nada ocurría.

Comieron y Fate se ofreció a montar guardia como siempre, pero la mirada severa de Nanoha le hizo pensar a Nero que la jovencita no estaba para nada de acuerdo. Así que de nuevo, siendo el buen amigo que era tomó su lugar, para sorpresa de la mayoría la abnegada Capitán no opuso resistencia y en cambio se apresuró a dar por terminado el día alegando que estaba exhausta y le vendría bien descansar. Más no era necesaria tan mala excusa porque era obvia, por las miradas furtivas que durante la frugal cena intercambiaron, la razón de su temprana reclusión.

La helada noche transcurrió más a prisa de lo que esperaba, mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Y la mañana no fue mejor, al parecer la lluvia había empezado a caer durante la madrugada y no parecía que fuera a cesar pronto. Además, Fate había dejado claro que deseaba avanzar lo más posible ese día, al parecer la rubia quería poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y el campamento de la General Wolkenritter.

Sabía que poner distancia no sería suficiente si Signum decidía tomar cartas en el asunto, bastaría un día para alcanzarlos, pero Fate deseaba al menos esas veinticuatro horas a su lado. Lo que pudiera pasar después no le agobiaba demasiado, ya hallaría la manera de eludir el castigo mortal y que la joven estuviera a su lado por muchos, pero muchos años. Así que de momento, la noche anterior había decidido disfrutar a su lado los días venideros sin preocuparse demasiado por el incierto futuro que les esperaba en la gran ciudad.

Fate estaba tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que apenas pudo reaccionar, cuando sin previo aviso Nanoha colapsó, por centímetros logrando atrapar su cuerpo antes que chocara aparatosamente con el suelo enlodado. Como pudo la tomó por la cadera y logró darle vuelta, estaba apenas consiente y en medio del pánico del que era presa Fate tuvo el sentido común para palpar su frente, comprobando con horror que ardía en fiebre. Desesperada ordenó montar campamento de inmediato, pero aunque la tienda estuvo lista en tiempo record el suelo mojado no era un lugar apropiado para recostarla, así que cortando ramas cercanas y valiéndose de su ingenio lograron construir un parapeto lo suficiente resistente para que la sostuviera.

Nanoha no decía nada coherente, apenas murmuraba algo que nadie podía entender y muy rara vez a todos los presentes les parecía escuchar el nombre de la Capitán. Pero su voz era tan baja, su respiración tan dificultosa que en ese momento Fate solo rogaba a los dioses poder encender fuego para mantenerle caliente. Conocía el mal que le aquejaba, no era letal si la persona era tratada apropiadamente o si contaba con algunos cuidados pero en medio de la montaña, sin posibilidad de regresar y con el clima empeorándolo todo, no había mucho que Fate pudiera hacer por ella y eso era lo que más le aterraba. Sin embargo no se rendiría, lo primero era prender fuego aunque no había madera lo suficiente seca para iniciar una llama decente, envió a dos de sus hombres a buscar ramas medianamente delgadas y remover la corteza mojada con sus espadas, entre tanto tomó un par de túnicas y las empapo con el vino que aún conservaban, poco a poco añadió ramas hasta que consiguió encender una fogata.

Como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas la lluvia cesó. Aunque el sol no salió.

Para media tarde Nanoha había caído en un profundo sueño en tanto su cuerpo sudaba copiosamente producto de su estado afiebrado pero también por la cantidad de mantas que llevaba encima. No era el tratamiento más elegante, pero Fate sabía por propia experiencia que a pesar de su sencillez era bastante efectivo, pero dadas las condiciones y sin forma de poder conocer con exactitud en que momento había enfermado por sí solo no sería una medicina efectiva. Podían pasar días hasta que la joven estuviera en condiciones de caminar nuevamente, eso suponiendo que despertare pronto. Como la sacerdotisa siguiera balbuceando tendría que regresar a buscar ayuda.

Fate se mantuvo a su lado atenta a cualquier cambio en su estado, a pesar de que no tenían privacidad alguna –porque más que tienda era una carpa abierta – no ocultó su preocupación por la salud de Nanoha, si a alguien le hubiera quedado alguna duda de que algo había nacido y florecido entre ellas nada más bastaría con ver el rostro de Fate para comprender que su preocupación iba más allá que el mero interés de un militar por mantener el objetivo de su misión a salvo.

Los minutos pasaban sin que hubiera señal alguna de mejoría, decidió entonces que era mejor si dejaba de lado su orgullo y hasta sus demás preocupaciones, en ese momento lo único importante era la salud de Nanoha. Fate que había estado empinada al lado del improvisado lecho de repente se sintió terriblemente somnolienta, su cuerpo no respondía y empezó a cabecear al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban por voluntad propia. No era momento para quedarse dormida, sacudió fuertemente su cabeza para intentar mantenerse alerta pero nada de lo que haría la ayudaría, sin remedio su cuerpo se relajó por completo cayendo su rostro a un lado del lecho y en segundos se encontró profundamente dormida.

Finalmente consiguió abrir los ojos solo para volver a cerrarlos y parpadear varias veces hasta que el haz de luz dejó de lastimarle la vista. Cuando finalmente se acostumbró miro alrededor suyo, el paisaje que le rodeaba le era familiar. Pero estaba segura que era su primera vez en ese lugar, dónde fuera que se encontrare. Dio un par de pasos al frente antes de recordar abruptamente aquello que le urgía, pero no sentía como si fuere algo tan necesario ya. Sentía que había un lugar al que debía ir así que emprendió la marcha. Los árboles, con sus hojas amarillas y la gran mayoría ya por completo desprovistos de forraje alguno, parecían moverse a su paso, no importaba en qué dirección fuera siempre los árboles se apartaban de su camino. Era surreal, pero en ese momento parecía lo más natural.

Las nubes tampoco se movían, a decir verdad parecía que todo estaba en completa quietud, no había briza, no sentía frío alguno y a pesar de que el suelo lucía húmedo Fate se encontraba perfectamente seca. Y tampoco podía recordar ya que era eso tan importante que debía hacer, algo le estaba urgiendo pero no lograba descifrar que era. Además, ¿Qué hacía ella en un lugar tan extraño? Más bien ¿Qué era ese lugar?

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta minutos después estaba en un claro, los árboles que hasta hace solo unos momentos habían estado justo a su lado estaban ahora alejados formando un claro bastante amplio. No había nada allí, al menos no la primera vez que revisó, porque al volver la vista se topó con una pequeña niña agachada a su espalda. Al acercarse Fate encontró a la pequeña terriblemente familiar, su cabello rubio larguísimo, sus ropas finas y por encima de ello la similitud de sus ojos a los suyos. A juzgar por su altura debía tener seis o siete años, parecía que había estado llorando pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el golpe que lucía en un costado de su cabeza, era una protuberancia bastante pronunciada y fea. La chiquilla le miraba sin moverse, no parpadeaba y al parecer tampoco estaba respirando, solo mantenía sus ojos carmesí fijos en los suyos.

Al cabo de un momento la niña giro sobre sí misma y al dar un par de pasos su cuerpo sufrió una mágica transformación, sus extremidades crecieron ganando varias decenas de centímetros en el proceso, aunque su cabello creció a la par continuaba teniendo una longitud considerable. Extrañada por el repentino crecimiento no notó que algo llevaba en su mano derecha, algo pesado y muy grande para ella, un arma, una espada que inmediatamente reconoció como de su padre. ¿Cómo era posible que una desconocida llevare su arma, la misma que habían colocado en la tumba de su padre por ser su posesión más preciada? Antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo, la joven blandió el arma por poco la punta clavándose en su costado derecho, por puro reflejo esquivó el letal filo. Buscó su propia arma pero se halló sin espada alguna, de hecho no vestía más que una túnica idéntica a la de la joven rubia que aprovechando su momento de confusión arremetió contra ella nuevamente.

Fate esquivó cada ataque con facilidad, era más ágil que su atacante pero el estilo que exhibía era terriblemente conocido. Esquivó un par de estocadas antes de darse cuenta que no sentía cansancio alguno, pensó que tampoco ella y que podían continuar así por siempre. Permitió que arremetiera contra ella dejándole creer que esta vez si hallaría objetivo, más en el último momento dio un paso al costado esquivando y con el puño cerrado fijó su objetivo en el costado derecho de su cabeza, poco antes del impacto su ataque fue detenido. Enfocó la vista para encontrar que ahora su oponente era una mujer madura e igual que ella estaba armada únicamente con sus puños. Pero a diferencia suya no perdió segundo y empezó el ataque nuevamente.

Era una lucha inútil, era como pelear con un espejo. Fate sabía exactamente dónde golpearía antes que el golpe mismo fuera dado y ella al parecer estaba en iguales condiciones, porque hasta el momento ninguna había estado ni siquiera cerca de golpear a la otra. El tiempo tampoco parecía transcurrir, solo eran las dos en una danza eterna y perfectamente coordinada.

Un movimiento a su derecha llamó su atención. Continúo defendiendo pero centro la mayor parte de su atención en el constante movimiento. No lograba ver con exactitud que era, se distrajo suficiente para que ella fuere capaz de asestarle un golpe brutal en el abdomen, uno que en condiciones normales le hubiera dejado sin aire jadeando sobre sus rodillas y completamente expuesta. Pero allí, dónde fuera que estuvieran, solo la hizo trastabillar e incluso con la sucesión de puños que recibió a continuación no sintió absolutamente nada. Esto estaba mal, tenía que experimentar alguna sensación, esa mujer le estaba dando lo que en condiciones normales se consideraría una paliza más no había dolor alguno, ni una pequeña molestia sentía cuando sus puños le azotaban sin compasión.

De nuevo, algo se movió a su costado. Una imagen difusa empezó a formarse, poco a poco fue distinguiendo una forma conocida. Era un animal, grande como un perro de caza pero tenía más pelo y sus dientes brillaban blanquísimos por entre sus fauces, sus ojos grises brillaban intensamente y el pelaje grisáceo más oscuro en la cola. Lo más extraño era que a diferencia suya o de la otra mujer, de las fauces del animal brotaban nubes blancuzcas que desaparecían casi de inmediato pero era una señal inequívoca de su respiración.

El animal aulló y Fate encontró al fin las palabras.

De repente, el panorama cambió nuevamente y tanto la rubia como el enorme lobo gris desaparecieron. Fate se encontraba ahora en medio de un paisaje natural: el viento soplaba meciendo las ramas desnudas, el frío se calaba hasta los huesos y el blanco cielo nublado. Miró a su alrededor sin comprender nada, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una pequeña flor de centro amarillo y pequeños pétalos blancos, era Romana.

Recordó a la joven sacerdotisa postrada en un improvisado lecho ardiendo en fiebre. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar? ¿Dónde era allí? No importaba, esa pequeña flor no era suficiente pero había muchas, si tomaba una buena cantidad y preparaba varias infusiones para darle a beber probablemente la sacerdotisa mejoraría. Pudiera ser que no fuere necesario regresar hasta el pueblo para buscar ayuda, Nanoha estaría casi por completo curada al día siguiente. Dio un par de pasos y el paisaje frente a sus ojos comenzó a desvanecerse, desesperada intentó tomar las delicadas flores de Roma que significaban más de lo que hubiera podido esperar nunca, pero al tomarlas se desvanecieron entre sus dedos. Acto seguido todo se hizo oscuridad.

Cuando recuperó el sentido estaba tal como había caído dormida al lado del lecho. Nero la observaba preocupado y varios de sus hombres alrededor suyo respiraron aliviados cuando la vieron incorporarse. Tenía una sensación extraña, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que dejare todo y corriera al bosque montañoso.

-Nero, espera aquí, que no se apague el fuego. Volveré en seguida. – Se levantó y paso por su lado con decisión.

-¿Dónde va Capitán? – preguntó su fiel lugarteniente confundido.

No lo sabía, pero le urgía adentrarse en el bosque. No recordaba ya mucho de su perturbador sueño, salvo la flor de Romana y aunque era un recuerdo difuso algo de su batalla contra una persona cuyo rostro había ya olvidado por completo, también tenía una leve impresión del lobo gris.

-A traer algo que le hará bien. Cuídala. – Dicho eso partió para internarse en el bosque.

Caminó guiada por una corazonada, parte de su mente le repetía que solo perdía el tiempo pero con todo y ello decidió continuar. Atravesó una quebrada, subió un pequeño escarpado y finalmente llegó al lugar: Un pequeño claro no más de metro y medio de diámetro, escondida entre unos arbustos estaba la flor que había ido a buscar. Era una planta pequeña y había varios brotes esparcidos a alrededor de la base de los árboles más grandes, crecía de esa manera porque los rayos directos del sol en verano eran más de lo que podía soportar. Así que se mantenía a la sombra tomando solo la cantidad de luz que podía manejar, era la forma que la naturaleza le proveyó para sobrevivir.

Fate se agacho para recoger varios brotes, las flores eran el principal componente de la infusión pero las hojas tenían una tenue propiedad sedativa. Prepararía la infusión con flores primeramente para asegurarse que tuviera mayor posibilidad de éxito pero luego haría también un preparado con las hojas para aliviar la molestia.

A su espalda un león de montaña se acercaba cuidando de no ser visto. Sus enormes patas pisaban sin hacer ruido alguno, sus mandíbulas separadas prestas para dar la mordida letal. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca los poderosos músculos de sus patas traseras se tensaron al máximo listo para abalanzarse sobre su desprevenida víctima, más todo su sigilo fue en vano cuando el aullido cercano de un lobo se escuchó. La Capitán giró para buscar el origen del sonido y se topó con los ojos amarillos del animal que se tiró en pro de su cuello, pero ella fue capaz de esquivarlo y el felino terminó estrellándose contra el tronco de un sauce. La bestia gruño alejándose del árbol a la vez que empezó a dar medias vueltas en torno a Fate, buscando el momento justo para arremeter y que esta vez ella no pudiera escapar.

La Capitán no queriendo soltar las flores hizo un cambio rápido a su mano izquierda y se apresuró a blandir su espada. Con sus ojos fijos en el animal se colocó en posición de batalla para esperar el ataque que seguramente vendría, más pasaban los minutos y el enorme felino no atacaba, el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Fate estaba asustada, había peleado a muerte muchas veces pero siempre con hombres. Incluso los bárbaros del norte que eran lo más temidos –junto a los tracios – invasores y quienes eran famosos por rara vez abandonar una batalla, conocían el significado de la palabra retirada, dándose a ellos mismos la oportunidad de vivir para luchar otro día. Un animal salvaje en cambio lucharía hasta matar o morir, dejándole solo una opción a la rubia y por más asustada que estuviera lucharía como pocas veces en su vida. Solo que ahora lo haría con el único fin de regresar a su lado, porque Nanoha la necesitaba y no podía permitirse ser asesinada.

Era extraño que la bestia no atacara, aun mas cuando era obvio que tenía la ventaja. Fate no creía poder vencer a un animal tan grande por sí sola, podía herirlo con suerte e intentar escapar pero bien podía equivocarse solo para terminar atrapada entre sus fauces. Estaba claro que en esta batalla el león de montaña llevaba la ventaja, sus patas diseñadas para el terrero no resbalarían como seguramente sus botas y bastaba un solo golpe para sacarla de combate, ella en cambio podía matarle de un solo golpe si lograba atravesar su corazón. Sin embargo el principal problema era que el órgano vital del animal estaba resguardado en su caja torácica justo entre sus patas delanteras. Su espada no era lo suficiente delgada para atravesar todo el león sin aplicar una cantidad considerable de fuerza.

Empezaba a oscurecer y el frio se sentía con mayor intensidad. Fate empezó a sentir sus dedos entumecerse alrededor del mago de su arma, blandió su espada al tiempo que los movía frenéticamente para evitar perder la sensibilidad. El león vio su oportunidad para iniciar el ataque y gruñó segundos antes de impulsarse en sus patas traseras en un rápido ataque, pero Fate que había estado muy atenta lo esquivó sin mayor dificultad.

Pudiera ser más pequeña y débil pero eso no era necesariamente una desventaja, el enorme felino por su mismo tamaño encontraría complicado golpear un objetivo que supiera moverse. Entonces a Fate se le ocurrió que podía usar la misma fuerza de la bestia en su contra, cuidando de no prevenir mucho al león colocó su cuerpo delante de un tronco y dando un par de pasos atrás quedo apenas a un metro del duro tronco. Blandió su arma en señal de amenaza, el león rugió antes de saltar con las afiladas garras por delante, pero Fate esquivó justo a tiempo y a pesar que el león se golpeó de lleno contra el tronco, bastaron segundos para que se recuperara del trauma, Fate no contando con eso no tuvo tiempo para esquivar el segundo ataque y de no ser por su armadura las garras del animal le hubieran desgarrado la espalda.

Un aullido se escuchó segundo antes que el enorme lobo -que en ese momento recordó haber visto en su sueño – se lanzara gruñendo al lomo del león. Gruñendo aferro como pudo sus mandíbulas, pero aún con la ayuda de sus patas y a pesar de su tamaño muy superior al de un lobo promedio no era rival para el felino que giro rápida y violentamente para estrellarlo contra un tronco cercano, el lobo aulló lastimero pero cuando el león se dispuso a clavarle sus poderosas mandíbulas Fate alcanzo a clavar la punta de su espada.

Gruñendo el animal centró su atención en ella. La Capitán agradeció la buena decisión de no poner mucho empeño en ese ataque, si su espada se hubiere atorado la batalla se hubiere definido ya.

Aún con el lomo lacerado el enorme felino no cesó en sus intentos por alcanzar a la rubia, por más que Fate esquivara cada vez era más notoria la diferencia entre sus fuerzas. Si Fate se equivocaba y no conseguía esquivar sus letales zarpas sería su fin, en cambio si el león no encontraba objetivo simplemente gruñía al tiempo que lo intentaba nuevamente. La luz empezaba a escasear, en poco menos de media hora caería la noche y a pesar que la luna estaba ya asomando en el horizonte Fate no iba a poder esquivar por más tiempo, sentía sus músculos entumecidos por el frío pero también agotados por el trajín de los días. Sin mencionar que sus ojos menos susceptibles a la luz no eran rival para los entrenados sentidos nocturnos del animal, y estos a su vez para la agudeza nocturna del lobo que se incorporaba gimiendo y cojeando.

La rubia entendió que no podía luchar más, tenía que huir y pronto. Corrió un par de metros esquivando por milímetros un zarpazo, rodó para quedar más allá de su alcance y se incorporó de un brinco. Alcanzo a correr un par de metros cuando un aullido lastimero la hizo detenerse, el león tenía al lobo atrapado entre sus patas y sus dientes clavados en su costado, era cuestión de tiempo para que le diera el golpe final. Lo que la Capitán no supo fue como el canino brinco a su espalda para recibir en su lugar el golpe letal que era para ella, pero Fate al atestiguar el espectáculo en lugar de tomar la oportunidad para correr soltó las hierbas que con tanto esmero cuido y con ambas manos se lanzó con la esperanza que fuera suficiente para atravesar el lomo musculoso del animal y alcanzar su pecho. Pero la bestia vio su oportunidad y lanzo el cuerpo del lobo moribundo a un lado, a pesar que el ataque de Fate fue efectivo no logro contener la fuerza del contraataque y terminó cayendo estrepitosamente frente al animal. Que gruñendo adolorido avanzó hasta colocar sus patas sobre el pecho de Fate.

A medida que el animal se apoyaba dificultosamente en sus patas delanteras la armadura cedía ante la cantidad de fuerza, Fate pronto descubrió con horror que el aire empezaba a ser un problema, pasaron segundos hasta que su pecho empezó a doler, la presión en sus costillas era más de lo que podía soportar y aferrándose inútilmente a la tierra bajo sus dedos supo que había llegado el fin.

Allí recostada sobre su espalda, en un paraje desconocido y solitario su vida terminaba. Miró por última vez el cielo azul, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas llenas de frustración y arrepentimiento. Un sonido sordo fue todo lo que se escuchó además del grito ahogado y un gruñido cansado, el brillo en sus ojos carmesí se apagó poco después que su corazón impulsara su último latido.

Nanoha despertó bañada en sudor con el corazón retumbado estrepitosamente en su pecho y aterrorizada intentó levantarse, más en su debilitado estado apenas logró revolverse inquieta. Afortunadamente para ella Nero estaba atento para impedírselo.

-Es mejor que no lo haga, su cuerpo está débil necesita guardar reposo.

Pero la joven hizo caso omiso de sus palabras e intentó nuevamente incorporarse, sentía el eco de los latidos de su corazón nublarle la mente, los recuerdos provocaban que su miedo creciera a la par con su preocupación. Buscó frenéticamente con la mirada a la Capitán, pero tras varios segundos de infructuosa búsqueda comprendió que podía ser demasiado tarde. El pánico se apodero de ella, intentó hablar pero nada, no halló su voz, paso saliva pesadamente intentándolo de nuevo más la fiebre estaba dejando serios estragos en su cuerpo. Su garganta completamente seca no le permitió vocalizar, solo un sonido sin sentido abandonó sus labios. En ningún momento cesó su lucha por incorporarse, y Nero le admiró por la gran fuerza de voluntad que la joven mujer estaba mostrando, más Fate había sido muy clara: La joven tenía que permanecer acostada y cubierta hasta las orejas.

Nanoha lo intentó de nuevo y esta vez lo consiguió.

-Fate – su voz estrangulada, apenas audible.

-Regresará pronto – dijo el soldado comprendiendo la preocupación de la chica.

Más Nanoha no estaba simplemente preocupada por Fate. Sino aterrada, porque aquello que había visto en sus sueños no era una simple pesadilla. La Capitán estaba en grave peligro. Nanoha utilizo toda la fuerza que tenía en su debilitado cuerpo para liberar su brazo y agarrar el brazo del chico, sus ojos verdes la miraron con curiosidad pero la decisión y por sobre todo, el profundo miedo que el vio en los zafiro de ella lo hicieron comprender que algo no estaba bien.

-Iré por ella – dijo él entendiendo que era eso lo que la joven quería.

Se soltó delicadamente de su débil agarre y camino con paso firme hasta el lugar por dónde había visto a Fate internarse en el bosque. Caminó sin saber qué dirección era la correcta, el día empezaba a ceder ante la proximidad de la noche, tendría como mucho media hora más de luz. Cruzo un arroyo algo crecido, luego se topó con un escarpado tres o cuatro metros y consideró rodearlo pero al fijar la vista con mayor detenimiento notó como en varias partes había trozos de tierra derrumbada, formaban un patrón ascendente y supo que su Capitán había escalado por allí. Al llegar a la cima se encontró nuevamente con un paisaje plano, caminó siguiendo huellas esporádicas que encontró y finalmente un poderoso rugido lo sacó de su ensimismado rastreo.

Fate estaba allí, pero también un león de montaña enorme con el cuerpo de un lobo gris en sus poderosas mandíbulas. Nero observó cómo su Capitán cargó con toda su fuerza contra el animal, pero fallando en su ataque terminó cayendo de espalda y quedando completamente expuesta al ataque del animal. En segundos el enorme felino apoyó sus patas delanteras en su pecho y aplicó presión, rugiendo poderosamente. Nero reaccionó y espada en mano cargó contra la bestia clavando profundamente su espada en el costado de animal, empujo con toda la fuerza que tenía hasta que al final logró que cayera con un golpe sordo lejos del cuerpo maltrecho de Fate, quién al verse liberada de su peso aplastante comenzó a toser descontroladamente dando bocanadas desesperadas por conseguir algo de aire.

Tanto el lobo como el león yacían sin vida a la luz de la luna cuando Fate asistida por su buen amigo regresó al campamento con un puñado recién cortado de Romana para aliviar los males de la joven sacerdotisa.

Nanoha, que había de alguna forma encontrado fuerza para levantarse, esperaba apenas sostenida por sus dos asistentes que él hubiera podido llegar a tiempo. A medida que los minutos pasaban iba desesperándose más y más, la angustia se apoderaba de su ser en tanto el dolor de no pensar que no vería más a la rubia se hacía cada más insoportable. Gruesas lágrimas de amargura bajaron por sus mejillas, hasta que de entre los árboles emergió Fate. Magullada y cojeando un poco, sostenida por Nero y con una horrible mancha de sangre afeando su rostro pero viva. La alegría de su corazón fue tanta que olvido por un momento su condición e intentó correr a su lado, más la mirada de Fate la hizo desistir.

Cojeando se acercó hasta ella y la obligó a volver a la calidez de las mantas, no era necesario decir palabra alguna para que la otra supiera lo feliz que era al tenerla sana y salva a su lado. Bastaba con ver el brillo de sus hermosos ojos azules para que la Capitán se sintiera la persona más afortunada en el mundo, porque la persona que quería con todo su corazón sostenía su mano con ternura sin importarle que estuvieran a la vista de todos.

Nero que durante el viaje de regreso había logrado hacerse con las flores preparó la infusión para la sacerdotisa. Cuando estuvo lista dudó si era apropiado romper el encantamiento bajo el que estaban las dos, mirándose como si no hubiera absolutamente nada más sino ellas en todo el mundo, con tanta devoción y ese brillo tan especial aunque peligroso. Más Fate habiendo pasado por tantos problemas para conseguir las flores le había encargado la preparación del brebaje, por mucho que no deseare él dañar su momento era necesario que Nanoha se tomare la medicina a la mayor brevedad posible.

Acercándose lentamente hablo.

-Capitán… - la llamó extendiendo el contenedor con la bebida humeante.

Fate tomo la taza y con cuidado dejo que Nanoha se levantare lo suficiente para no derramarse el líquido caliente encima. Colocó su brazo como soporte, le dejo tomar la taza y observó complacida como luego de soplar un par de veces la joven sacerdotisa tomo su primer sorbo; no tenía un mal sabor, no era dulce pero tampoco amarga y cierto que con algo de miel incluso hubiera sido una buena bebida pero Nanoha bebió con gusto, porque además de tener a Fate a su lado el líquido caliente era muy bienvenido por su cuerpo.

Durante la ausencia de Fate sus soldados habían montado un par de tiendas más, no tenían la misma estructura que la de ellas, y solo tenían maderos y ramas secas para aislarlos del piso húmedo más encendieron varias pequeñas fogatas con mucho trabajo y absolutamente todos se retiraron a descansar. Más que por agotamiento, tanto sus hombres como las dos jóvenes sintieron que era mejor si les dejaban un poco de privacidad, toda la que podían tener en una situación como esa.

La medicina hizo efecto casi al momento, no mucho tiempo paso hasta que la sacerdotisa empezó a tener una apariencia mucho más saludable y gracias al efecto de las hojas empezó a sentirse somnolienta. Negándose a soltar la mano de Fate de la que en algún momento se había apropiado la rubia no tuvo más opción que acomodarse a su lado. Afortunadamente para ambas la estructura era suficiente fuerte para sostener su peso combinado.

Fate acomodó un mechón de cabello que le impedía admirar por completo el rostro de la sacerdotisa, Nanoha cerró los ojos complacida ante el suave contacto y solo los abrió un poco para asegurarse que no era un sueño, que Fate estaba realmente allí. Como si la Capitán supiere sus dudas aprovecho un momento en el cual pensó nadie las veía para darle un beso rápido. Nanoha rió y sin pensarlo más se acercó tanto como pudo, aun con la manta separándolas Fate podía sentir su cálido cuerpo buscando el suyo, se acomodó como mejor pudo para maximizar el contacto pero manteniendo las apariencias. El trajín de un día largo y terrible fue suficiente para que minutos el cansancio las venciera, se quedaron dormidas casi al mismo tiempo con la felicidad pintada en sus rostros.

Sin embargo, Fate se equivocó cuando pensó que nadie la había visto, pero para su buena suerte Nero sonrió feliz que al fin ella hubiera encontrado esa persona especial. Sin embargo, el atestiguar esa impulsiva acción de su Capitán también lo preocupaba en extremo, pues era una señal clara de lo muy importante que era la joven sacerdotisa para la rubia, tanto que Fate parecía estar dispuesta a dar todo por ella, su vida incluida, pero en ese momento el soldado se daba cuenta que también Nanoha. Y aunque confiaba que Fate no llevaría su amorío tan lejos para que le costare la vida, al menos no creía que cediera ante la tentación y cometiera el único error que bajo motivo alguno se perdonaría, existía la esperanza que al final pudieran encontrar un alegre desenlace.

Nero se levantó para atizar el fuego. Regresó a su improvisado lecho y tras acomodar los maderos se quedó dormido pensando si algún día también él encontraría por quién sacrificarlo todo.

* * *

**Este ha sido especialmente dedicado a las personas que estaban pensando "Pero Apolo no hace nada", no es realmente cierto, su "influencia" está pero en este tramo de la historia es mucho más notable y como se habrán dado cuenta le ha salido el tiro por la culata. Para quienes andan perdidillas (os) tengan en mente que Nanoha es una sacerdotisa de un dios y tiene un don particular.**

**Espero que les haya agradado el cambio de ritmo, como verán hemos (de momento) regresado a caminar, de vuelta a la aventura pero ahora se ha integrado el romance. Así que vamos a disfrutarlo, pero no olviden cómo está clasificada la historia. En otras palabras… **_Brace yourselves, the storm is comming_**…**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**Nos leemos en Septiembre 26.**

Me disculpo escribí mal la fecha, sé que decía 20. Error de dedo. Lo siento, ya me disculpare apropiadamente.


	12. XI - Tormenta (I)

**Primeramente quiero disculparme por un error que cometí al publicar la fecha, había escrito 20 pero realmente quise poner 26 (como había dicho desde el inicio cada dos semanas). Al parecer vi mal el calendario, y seguramente estaba que me dormía.**

Guest** lamento lo del error en serio, pero me alegra que te gustare.**

Nara375 **Nanoha tiene un resfriado, pero no es culpa de Apolo solo que se enfermó, recordemos que ha estado lluvioso y frío.**

**Si Nanoha técnicamente aún cumple los requisitos para ser sacerdotisa. No te digo mucho porque hago spoiler y no quisiere arruinarte la sorpresa.**

**En ese caso creo que no tendría chance de dar miedo, porque estaría muerta.**

**Es bueno que te guste, pero en serio no me hagas poner cosas de más, mira que me pica.**

Idalia **Bueno, tienes razón en cierta parte. Y si, en efecto a Apolo le salió un poco mal el plan. **

**Muchas gracias, creo que he hecho un trabajo decente, y sin ánimo de darme flores mejora a partir de este punto, claro que son todos libres de discrepar así que no hay lio por ese lado. Nada más lo digo por algo que comentare al final.**

Natzuru **En efecto por eso Artemisa es la que controla el lobo, quería un animal de la noche y uno del día así que por eso son un león y un lobo. Además, la opción lógica hubiere sido un ciervo, porque son los animales insignia de Artemisa, pero como que no cuadraba mucho asó que lo modifiqué un poco.**

**Creo que por eso mismo deberíamos de esconderla, si te la dejamos solo a ti ¿Qué nos toca a los demás?.**

**La verdad solo uso Facebook muy rara vez y para una actividad criminal, así que no creo que tengas mucho éxito por ese lado. Y lo otro, pues gracias.**

**Ahora no aburro más.**

* * *

**Capítulo XI – Tormenta (I)**

El sol brillaba en lo más alto, a diferencia de la toda la semana era una mañana despejada. Por suerte el día anterior habían finalmente salido de las montañas, el terreno que les esperaba de allí en adelante era plano, los caminos eran seguros y no tendrían problemas para comprar suministros. Y nada mejor que haber disfrutado de un merecido y placentero baño hacía apenas unas horas para lidiar con el calor sofocante. Tanto Fate como Nero llevaban un par de alforjas llenas de agua porque era seguro que con el sol brillando con tanta fuerza pronto empezarían todos a necesitar calmar su sed.

Nero lideraba la expedición llevando las riendas del caballo que Fate había tomado prestado, Seluvia junto a él con las vendas de su pierna recién lavadas saludaba a todos los viajeros con los que se topaban. La mayoría eran comerciantes que con la proximidad del invierno se atrevían a embarcarse en un último viaje a las montañas, con el fin de vender principalmente la última lana esquilada de la temporada, hortalizas, tubérculos, harina y por supuesto vino de calidad moderada a precios bajos para alegrar las frías noches.

Para Prisca y Mesalla era un cambio muy agradable, pasar de caminar casi dos semanas por parajes desolados por los cuales muy pocas veces vieron pasar algún caminante. A pesar del cansancio acumulado estaban alegres y miraban con ojos curiosos a todos los que se topaban en el camino, cuchicheaban alegres y reían pícaramente cuando algún hombre se fijaba en ellas. Y como su señora no estaba cerca para reprenderlas, aprovechaban al máximo para curiosear sin ataduras.

Fate reía abiertamente ante las caras que ponía Nanoha quién montada sobre el blanco corcel no era mucho lo que podía hacer. Aunque la sacerdotisa no estaba tan molesta por la actitud de ellas como si por la incomodidad que su segundo día a caballo le provocaba, no comprendía como era que los soldados podía pasar días en un animal de esos. Si ella que apenas había montado la tarde anterior y un par de horas esa mañana, estaba considerando seriamente dejarse caer de la montura, prefería mil veces caminar que seguir maltratado su cuerpo con el golpeteo constante de la montura. Aunque sabía que Fate no la dejaría hacerlo, ya habían tenido una larga charla al respecto el día anterior y no importó cuanto alegó Nanoha encontrarse completamente recuperada, la Capitán simplemente no cedería. Pero en el fondo le agradaba porque para Nanoha era una señal inequívoca de lo mucho que la rubia se preocupaba por ella, aunque no le gustaren del todo las medidas que tomaba para protegerla.

Era extraño que después de varios días por caminos desolados se vieran ahora rodeados de gente. El ritmo de caminata era menos intenso que de los días anteriores, en parte porque delante de ellos caminaba un grupo de mercaderes con una pequeña caravana de burros, y aunque los animales llevaban las alforjas vacías iban bastante lento. De haber tenido prisa Fate hubiera ordenado a sus hombres formar una sola fila y adelantar el grupo, pero tanta actividad era también una señal de su proximidad a la gran ciudad. Si podía retrasar su llegada al menos un día eso le daba más tiempo para pensar con serenidad que hacer, como lograr que Nanoha no tuviera que recluirse en el templo por el resto de sus días.

Sinceramente no había pensado con seriedad en el tema, necesitaba una solución era claro, pero entre la enfermedad de Nanoha y su recuperación no había tenido cabeza. Era distinto ahora, necesitaba encontrar la solución al gran inconveniente que las separaba. Conocía una forma, pero era peligrosa y demasiado arriesgada. Aunque Fate confiaba que sus habilidades eran más que suficientes para ganar con relativa facilidad hasta tres duelos, los otros cuatro no serían fáciles. Y tampoco existía garantía que le dieren la oportunidad de luchar para demostrar -poniendo su vida como garantía- que sus sentimientos por la joven sacerdotisa eran sinceros. Al presentarse y solicitar el reto podían simplemente negarse, asumir que había ya transgredido a la joven y mandarle ejecutar de inmediato, inclusive en caso que tuvieren en cuenta el largo historial militar de su familia sería enviada como esclava a trabajar de por vida en las galeras.

Ahora que estaba a cuatro días de Roma era muy importante que encontrare una solución. Si un militar con mayor rango apoyaba su causa, podía ser que tuviera mejores posibilidades. Podía pedirle a su madre que convenciera a un par de senadores, eso debía bastar para que le dieren la oportunidad que necesitaba, pero aquello requería tiempo y nada le aseguraba sobrevivir la semana entera. Sin embargo, era la única forma que conocía. Lo haría, incluso si el riesgo de morir en la arena o antes era elevado, no creía que pudiera seguir viviendo con la carga de simplemente haberla dejado ir sin hacer nada al respecto. Prefería morir sabiendo que falló a despertar cada mañana sintiéndose cobarde.

Pero aún tenía unos cuantos días hasta eso, valiosas horas que planeaba provechar al máximo. Cuando eso terminare, cuando Nanoha fuera libre de su ministerio, le pediría que fuere su compañera por el resto de sus días. Tendría que mudarse de casa, compraría una por el sector que quedaba suficiente cerca de la cuidad para que en caso de ser requerida con urgencia llegar rápidamente, no tendría que apostarse en un barracón, sino que iba poder ir a su hogar junto a ella cada vez que sus deberes se lo permitieran; aún si llegaba entrada la noche amanecería a su lado. Y claro, la propiedad debía tener suficiente espacio para construir un establo de buen tamaño, una barraca y también una zona para que Fate pudiera entrenar. Espacio verde, una fuente, posiblemente un estanque estaría bien, si hasta podía comprar unos cuantos gansos o patos, gansos, los patos mordían bien que lo sabía la Capitán.

La casa debía ser grande. No importaba mucho que tuviere el estilo clásico podía variar aunque prefería que conservare el gran solar con jardín interior que tenía en casa y mandaría construir el mismo modelo para el cuarto de baño, un estanque no demasiado profundo, con escalones de mármol para entrar y un desnivel para poder sentarse tranquilamente a disfrutar del agua perfumada y tibia. Y traería unos cuantos sirvientes para que Nanoha no tuviera que preocuparse de nada, cinco o seis estarían bien. Además siempre le había gustado el jardín que tenía su madre, así que bien podían cultivar uno igual, con más frutales y unas orquídeas enormes de varios colores.

Fate estaba ensimismada en sus alegres pensamientos, tanto que a Nanoha le costó varios intentos reclamar su atención. Cuando por fin lo consiguió olvidó el motivo de su repetido llamado, la sonrisa que Fate portaba en su rostro no solo era hermosa, sino que además era sincera y espontánea, provocado que su corazón empezare a latir a prisa al tiempo que luchó para no bajar de un brinco y abrazarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Si? – preguntó Fate sin ser consiente del efecto que su radiante sonrisa tenía en la joven.

Nanoha levantó el rostro con la finalidad de señalar algo a espada de Fate, ella entendiendo lo que la acción significaba giró para encontrarse con un desvió. Más allá se podía ver un templo pequeño y una cantidad considerable de personas que aparentemente estaban mostrando sus respetos, un poco más al fondo se distinguía un altar lleno de frutas, flores y esencias; ofrendas que los fieles presentaban. Una mujer joven vestida con inmaculada túnica blanca sonreía amablemente en tanto recibía una canasta llena de pan recién horneado y la colocaba con cuidado en el altar. Naturalmente había quienes mostraban su fe orando con devoción. Pero no fue hasta que sus ojos carmesí se toparon con la imagen e Apolo tallado en reluciente mármol que su sonrisa se esfumó, consiente de la mala cara que debía tener hizo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer alegre, o al menos indiferente. No quería que la joven se diere cuenta de su malestar, ella era aún una sacerdotisa virgen consagrada al servicio de Apolo, de momento no había más remedio que poner buena cara.

Sin dejar de sonreír Fate extendió su mano diestra a la sacerdotisa, que tomándola y apoyando su mano libre en el hombro de la Capitán logró bajar del corcel. Trastabilló un par de veces producto del entumecimiento de sus músculos por haber pasado demasiadas horas montada, pero la rubia la sujeto con delicadeza para que pudiera incorporarse por completo. Entendiendo lo que Nanoha deseaba se hizo a un lado para que la joven junto a sus doncellas pasaren de largo hacía el lugar, ordenó a sus hombres esperar a un costado para no estorbar el libre tránsito y se encaminó con ellas al templo. Tenía que mantenerse atenta.

En tanto la rubia se mantuvo a una distancia prudente del santuario, Nanoha fue directamente al pequeño altar y se inclinó para mostrar su respeto como era debido. Su correcta postura, más el fervor con que oraba levantaron sospecha en la encargada del lugar, delegando otra joven el trabajo de recibir y acomodar las ofrendas se acercó a la recién llegada.

-Buen día – saludó.

Nanoha terminó su oración antes de levantarse.

-Buen día. Me temo que no llevamos ofrenda alguna – dijo observando detenidamente a la chica frente a ella.

Largo cabello negro y ojos castaños, su cuerpo voluptuoso con curvas bien definidas, y sus senos bastante más grandes que los suyos le hacían bastante agraciada. La mirada curiosa le hizo suponer a Nanoha que la mujer se había dado cuenta ya que también ella servía a Apolo.

-No es necesario traer una ofrenda cada vez que se visita el templo – contestó con una sonrisa amable-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Nanoha.

Ella le miró extrañada pero sonrió.

-Es un nombre un poco raro. Me llamo Lucia. ¿De dónde vienen?

Hacía mucho que nadie le decía eso. Muy a pesar de su imponente apariencia la chica era amable, fácil de tratar y dueña de un gran carisma. Nanoha supuso que no habría mal alguno en tener una amable conversación, así que poniendo su mejor cara se animó a responder.

-Billiatu.

-Oh, estuve allí de niña. Es una aldea adorable. –Hizo una pausa antes de continuar con el rostro apenado–. Me disculpo si puedo pasar por curiosa, pero no es común ver una de nosotras tan lejos de su templo. ¿Puedo saber a dónde se dirige?

A Nanoha no le pareció una pregunta molesta, sino por el contrario una que posiblemente de haber estado en su lugar hubiera formulado también. Por lo general una sacerdotisa no cambiaba su templo, permanecía toda su vida sirviendo en un solo lugar y eran contadas las ocasiones que se les veía viajar largas distancias. Siendo todas bellas jóvenes y vírgenes eran una enorme tentación para muchos. Incluso en el mismo poblado se habían conocido casos en que algún mozo cautivado por sus encantos hubo tratado de tenerla por la fuerza, unos con éxito y otros muchos que murieron por causas aparentemente desconocidas. Los relatos de las doncellas únicamente describían como en medio de su resistencia sintieron su agresor detenerse abruptamente y caer ya muerto segundos después.

-Hacia Roma.

La chica meditó un momento la información, para finalmente sonreír y con una venia darle a entender que comprendía lo que ello significaba.

En tanto Nanoha sonreía sonrojándose ante el imprevisto gesto, Fate tuvo que apretar los puños para aguatarse las ganas de ir hasta allí y separarla de esa chica. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo la forma tan familiar con la cual parecía dirigirse a ella, mucho menos como le miraba y la gota que a punto estuvo de derramar la copa de su paciencia fue sin duda como al ver su reacción la desconocida empezó a reír, con lo que a Fate le pareció coquetería.

-No es para tanto. – Intentó Nanoha avergonzada.

-Pero, mi señora, es la forma apropiada…

-¡Aún no...! – Se apresuró a interrumpirla. Sus mejillas teñidas de brillante carmín.

En tanto Fate se debatía si debía tomar la actitud de la mujer como una amenaza para Nanoha, para ella o simplemente inventar una buena excusa para dar por terminada su amena conversación. Cierto que podía argumentar llevar mucha prisa, Nanoha muy seguramente no pondría demasiada resistencia pero tampoco deseaba arriesgarse a dar una impresión transparente de su estado emocional, aunque no pudiera evitar sentirse furiosa con la desconocida –también un poco con Nanoha– y por mucho que supiera debía mantener la compostura, ya su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a intervenir.

-¿Fate Testarossa?

La voz que le llamaba era suave, cantarina y lo más importante: le resultaba familiar. Cambió su cara en segundos, mostrando un rostro amable y gentil giró para encontrarse con una sonriente joven mujer, que con gran alegría se acercó a ella.

-Señorita - contestó Fate cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca haciendo una elegante reverencia.

-Por favor, Fate, le he dicho muchas veces que no haga eso –dijo a su vez sonrojándose como siempre.

La recién llegada era nada más y nada menos que la hija menor del senador Dives Jeremiah, un hombre de gran influencia cuya fortuna se decía era superada solo por unos pocos. Tenía tres enormes viñedos de los que se producía solo licor de la más alta calidad, era el único vino Romano que servían en las fiestas del emperador, y era por lo general también en las reuniones de alta sociedad la bebida predilecta de todos. Además, había comprado a un mercader árabe unos cuantos caballos de carreras, con los cuales -más la habilidad de un jinete celta- había conseguido ganar ya por cuarta vez consecutiva la competición anual para coches halados por cuatro bestias. Tenía también un par de astilleros, vastas extensiones de tierra sembradas con trigo y hortalizas, comerciaba la seda traída del oriente en Roma, pero mandaba también una cantidad moderara a las diversas provincias. No estaba muy segura pero creía que igualmente entre sus muchas actividades estaba el comerciar con joyas y armamento. La verdad era que el senador era un hombre muy rico y versátil.

Pero su familia, su apellido, y en parte su influencia en la alta corte cayeron en desgracia un par de años atrás. Su hijo mayor Scaeva había entrado en la guardia Romana como la tradición lo exigía, pero al parecer el muchacho jamás tuvo mucha actitud, no se destacó más que el promedio, y ni que decir de su pésima habilidad con la espada. Más gracias a la influencia de su padre llegó a ser Capitán de regimiento, lo que probó ser un gran error cuando llegó el momento para ponerle a prueba en el campo de batalla. De nuevo, por acción de su progenitor, le fue asignada una misión bastante sencilla, y el joven pensando que su largo brazo lo protegería dónde fuere se encaminó orgulloso y pedante hasta Galathea. Al anochecer del segundo día los rebeldes atacaron el poblado, Scaeva, atemorizado y preocupado únicamente por salvar su preciada vida, tomó su corcel y huyó del pueblo sin dar tan siquiera una orden.

Llegó a Roma al borde de un colapso nervioso, pero para su mala fortuna no fue el único sobreviviente. Días después trajeron a la capital un puñado de sus soldados que a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas al verle se lanzaron contra él, de no haber sido detenidos por la guardia hubieren incluso logrado matarle. Furioso por la agresión de los soldados Dives exigió la pena máxima para ellos, más su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor cuando durante la audiencia los cinco contaron como en medio de la batalla el Capitán Jeremiah huyó cobardemente dejándolos a todos a su suerte, como sus otros treinta compañeros murieron cumpliendo su misión en tanto él se refugió en brazos de su padre. La pena máxima fue aplicada y la cabeza de su amando hijo adornó por siete días con sus noches una pica en la entrada de la ciudad, fuera de la muralla junto a un ladrón de mala muerte y un asesino.

Desde ese día la desgracia cayó sobre su casa, no importaba ya tanto su gran fortuna, o los logros de sus antepasados, todo lo que por generaciones habían conseguido fue casi como si nunca hubiera existido.

Fate había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al senador, apenas cruzaron un saludo escueto, pero durante su conversación con el Tribuno Graco ella logró hacerse una idea bastante buena del hombre: arrogante, presumido y voluntarioso. Y aun así, su mentor le había dicho que desde ese incidente estaba mucho más humilde y asertivo, lo cual la llevó a preguntarse como era antes.

Como fuere, Sieglinde era todo lo contrario que su padre. Desde que se conocieron la chica había mostrado ser amable, gentil, y no tenía reparo en admitir cuando carecía de conocimiento en algún tema, podía avergonzarse un poco como era apenas natural, pero distaba de enojarse cuando Fate se ofrecía a explicarle. También era más comunicativa y no le miraba como si fuere un gran honor que ella le digiere la palabra, conocerla había sido lo único positivo aquella noche. Era agradable para variar que en una reunión dónde todos se ocupaban únicamente de presumir y adular con falsa admiración hubiera encontrado una persona sincera, que en lugar de hablar sin parar estuviere más interesada en lo que ella tuviera que decir. Máxime cuando no tenía tanto prestigio como la mayoría de los invitados. De hecho, recordaba haber pasado una agradable velada en su compañía.

-Supongo que está de paso. ¿Va a casa Fate? – preguntó acercándose para tomarla del brazo.

-De paso – respondió cortésmente.

No le molestó el contacto e inconscientemente dobló su codo para permitirle un mejor agarre.

- Que lastima. Pero no importa, ya que los dioses han dispuesto nos encontraremos este día más vale que acepte acompañarme a casa –dijo la joven sonriendo ampliamente y con voz alegre.

La propuesta era buena. La rubia sonreía mientras la joven de largo cabello azabache le miraba ansiosa por una respuesta positiva. No había prisa ya, el tramo que debían recorrer hasta la cuidad era relativamente corto, pero tenía que preguntar, ya que si debían desviarse mucho del camino principal entonces se vería forzada a declinar.

-¿Esta vuestro hogar retirado?

-¡Para nada! – respondió feliz –. Hay que tomar el primer desvío y caminar apenas unos minutos. Con todo y lo que papá se preocupa prefirió comprar un lugar cerca del camino. ¿Entonces, Fate, me llevará a casa?

Eso último fue dicho con tanto interés que incluso Nanoha prestó atención a su conversación, y fingió que no le disgustaba que la desconocida estuviere prácticamente colgada del brazo de la rubia.

Fate sonrió pero antes de responder miró sobre su hombro solo para toparse con los zafiros de Nanoha mirando a Sieglinde furiosa. No era una buena razón, pero el verle así hizo que aceptara y solo porque le hubo gustado que la sacerdotisa reaccionare de aquella forma, era obvio que le molestaba la cercanía de la joven y eso solo era una señal más de su interés por ella. Sonriendo abiertamente aunque por una razón enteramente egoísta Fate acepto llevar a la joven Jeremiah hasta su hogar. Nanoha debería soportar algunos minutos más el espectáculo pero ya cuando estuvieren solo las dos la Capitán se aseguraría de capitalizar su plan.

Caminaron con la recién llegada hablando animadamente de su vida cotidiana. Como había comprado un caballo enano para aprender a montar porque las bestias de su padre eran tan imponentes que le producía terror la sola idea de acercarse a uno. Fate reía con gusto porque también su hermana había dicho algo similar alguna vez, y las dos eran unas educadas señoritas Romanas que poco o nada entendían de política o guerra. Tanto para su hermana como Sieglinde las principales preocupaciones en sus vidas eran lucir hermosas y llevar siempre una conversación apropiada. Sin embargo a diferencia de Alicia, Sieglinde sería sin duda una gran esposa algún día y quién fuera el afortunado tendría una muy guapa, inteligente, amable, jovial y activa compañera por el resto de sus días.

Tal como ella dijo, estuvieron frente al camino que llevaba la villa tras un corto recorrido.

-Ha sido un placer señorita – dijo Fate tomando el brazo de Sieglinde para sostener delicadamente su mano al tiempo que se separaba de su lado.

-Ha sido todo mío, Fate.

La enorme sonrisa de Sieglinde molestó tanto a Nanoha que sin darse cuenta bufó, su acción no pasó desapercibida para nadie salvo ella misma que continuaba con sus ojos fijos en ellas.

-¿Por qué no se queda a comer Capitán?. Mi padre no está y siempre, por alguna razón que no logro comprender, no importa cuanto les pida no preparen tanto alimento simplemente no me escuchan.

A punto estuvo de declinar la invitación, pero echó un vistazo a sus acompañantes para toparse con los rostros de todos iluminados ante la mención de alimento, menos los orbes zafiros de la sacerdotisa cuyos ojos se entrecerraron durante los breves segundos que duro su contacto. Fue en ese momento que la Capitán consideró si se le había ido un poco la mano con la provocación. Infortunadamente para Nanoha, la rubia debía ser justa, y aunque era obvio que Nanoha no deseaba pasar un segundo más en compañía de Sieglinde, tanto a sus hombres como las dos auxiliares la promesa de alimento recién preparado provocaba que irradiaren felicidad. Terminó por aceptar la invitación, nuevamente ella reclamo su brazo y en esta ocasión con propiedad.

La casa no era diferente de la suya salvo que no contaba con una barraca provisional, así que sus hombres tuvieron que acomodarse en el patio trasero, dejaron sus escudos y lanzas apilados cerca de la fuente para no dañar accidentalmente el elaborado decorado de flores. Pronto varios siervos se hicieron presentes con jarros de agua y tela para que pudieran asearse antes de tomar alimento alguno, era una costumbre común entre los nobles pero muy rara para un soldado. Por otra parte Nanoha y sus asistentes habían sido llevadas a un cuarto de baño secundario, un par de mujeres se hicieron cargo de perfumar la pileta y Sieglinde había encomendado a su criada personal traer túnicas nuevas para las tres chicas; Además de una para Fate quién se negaba a aceptar el regalo argumentando que era un abuso de su generosidad. La dueña de casa reía y restaba importancia a sus protestas.

Tan pronto como Fate y Sieglinde abandonaron el baño las dos sacerdotisas auxiliares se desnudaron en segundos, sin detenerse a esperar por la aprobación de su señora entraron en la pileta y entre risas comenzaron a asearse. Aunque era más como a disfrutar el aroma a lavanda mientras relajaban sus cuerpos con el agua aclimatada a una temperatura agradable. Nanoha sin embargo mandó retirarse a las dos criadas que dudaron un momento antes de hacer como les era pedido. Cuando se aseguró que sus dos compañeras estaban demasiado ocupadas disfrutando se escabulló fuera de la habitación, dobló la esquina con cautela y se escondió justo a tiempo para evitar que Fate le viera.

-¿Me acompañará, Fate?

-No sería apropiado – respondía Fate sonriente – Me aseare después de ellas.

-Tonterías. Confió plenamente en usted. – Intentó dar por terminada la conversación.

Nanoha pudo ver apenas como Sieglinde se acercaba de más a Fate, pero la rubia no hizo ademán alguno por apartarse.

-Creo que debería ir siguiendo señorita.

Aunque desilusionada porque la Capitán no había aceptado su invitación para asearse en el baño principal con ella Sieglinde puso su mejor cara, permitió que Fate se despidiera con una leve reverencia como era apropiado y se encaminó junto a su doncella personal al cuarto de baño.

Nanoha permaneció escondida detrás de la pared. No escuchó nada durante algunos minutos y le pareció que era buena idea asomarse con tan mala fortuna que al hacerlo se topó de frente con una sonriente Capitán. Aunque roja de vergüenza intentó actuar como si no hubiere pasado nada, pero la verdad era que Fate supo todo el tiempo que la sacerdotisa se escondía tras esa pared. Nanoha intentó decir algo para justificarse, lo que fuera, pero antes que fuere capaz de pronunciar palabra Fate levantó con cuidado su mentón y le dio un beso rápido, acto seguido tomó una de sus manos y la guió dócilmente de regreso.

Prisca estaba terminando de vestirse en ese preciso momento, al ver a su señora llegar junto a la Capitán no se sorprendió mucho, ya se estaba volviendo costumbre verles juntas. Sin que fuera necesario las dos mujeres abandonaron el lugar, dejándolas completamente solas. Sin embargo, Fate caminó hasta uno de los jarros dispuestos en la mesa y tomó además un platón junto a un par de toallas y la túnica limpia, dándole la espalda a la sacerdotisa comenzó a deshacer los broches de su armadura.

Confundida la castaña dudó si realmente ocurrió ese beso. Exasperada por el repentino cambio de actitud de la Capitán se desnudó en segundos y se adentró en la pila disfrutando del agua tibia. Tomó un tazón que flotaba y empezó a verter agua sobre su cabeza, el aroma a canela y lavanda era realmente placentero, relajante inclusive. Repitió un par de veces la acción hasta que sintió algo chocar contra su cuerpo, entonces reconoció los brazos de Fate cerrarse bajo el agua alrededor de su cadera, y sintió su cuerpo ser halado con delicadeza hasta chocar con el de ella. Con cuidado Nanoha giró para que Fate pudiera besarla, llenó el cuenco con agua en tanto la rubia estaba demasiado distraída con sus labios para notarlo y sin aviso se separó dejando caer todo el contenido en su cabeza. Fate resopló un par de veces con falsa indignación, pero la risa cristalina de Nanoha no le permitía enojarse con ella, apartó el cabello mojado de su rostro y nuevamente Nanoha le permitió capturar sus labios.

Pasaron unos minutos solo así, hasta que Fate recordó dónde estaban y que se suponía debían asearse para ir a comer. Con dificultad logró separarse de ella, apartó los mechones de cabello mojado de su rostro y con un último beso salió de la pileta. Tras ella la sacerdotisa decidió permanecer un poco más, tomó la cubeta que flotaba olvidada y vertió un par de veces agua sobre su cabeza, posteriormente imitó a la Capitán que secaba su cuerpo de espalda a la joven.

Fate hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no voltear; pero conforme pasaban los segundos su voluntad de se debilitaba, hasta que no pudo soportar más y para sorpresa suya Nanoha estaba mirándola fijamente. Aunque cubría su cuerpo con el lino, faltó que la Capitán se acercare suficiente para que la tela resbalare de sus manos que en segundos se encontraban aferrándose como podía al cuerpo de Fate. El ritmo de sus besos era rápido y el fuego que parecía consumirlas crecía con cada segundo que su piel expuesta rozaba con la suya, Nanoha sintió que no podía soportarlo mucho tiempo, y para la rubia no estaba siendo muy diferente salvo que sus manos viajaban sin control por la anatomía expuesta de la sacerdotisa, y aunque en el fondo de su mente una voz le rogaba que no siguiere Fate no creía poder detenerse.

Fate nunca en su vida había estado tan consumida por nada, o nadie. En dos semanas esta chiquilla había cambiado su mundo, ella que con su actitud desafiante y hasta arrogante, con sus miradas frías y palabras severas de alguna extraña forma se había ganado su corazón. Y es que no era solo su gran belleza lo que la tenía atrapada, no únicamente el azul de sus ojos lo que ella veía sino una voluntad férrea e inquebrantable; pero tras ese exterior había una joven mujer con sus dudas y temores, bajo la imperturbable sacerdotisa se escondía una chica de dieciséis años ansiosa por entender lo que su corazón sentía. No tenía ya duda alguna de lo que sentía por ella, era capaz de dar su vida misma ante la sola idea de pasar al menos un minuto más a su lado. Había decidido que lucharía en la misma arena por el derecho a reclamar su cariño, sobreviviría y en un par de años como máximo estaría junto a ella en la casa que imaginó.

Pronto Nanoha se encontró atrapada entre el cuerpo cálido de Fate y la fría superficie de la columna cercana. La rubia la besaba sin tregua, sus manos habían dejado de vagar sin control y en tanto su derecha tomaba firme posesión de sus pechos su izquierda paseaba tentativamente por la cara interior de sus muslos. Los movimientos eran lentos y a ritmo con cada beso, Nanoha se aferraba a la Capitán apenas conteniendo sus gemidos, pero entre más tiempo pasaba su propio cuerpo empezaba actuar guiado por el instinto. Fate abandonó sus labios para trazar un camino de besos que descendió rápidamente pero contrario a dos noches atrás no se detuvo mágicamente a la altura de su pecho.

Conforme su camino continuaba Fate misma fue arrodillándose sin cesar sus caricias, sin separar sus labios de la piel expuesta que iba poco a poco descubriendo. Pero a medida que bajaba la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella, máxime al notar como inconscientemente la joven fue poco a poco separando sus piernas y con cada centímetro que avanzaba sentía el retumbar de sus propios latidos estridentemente en sus oídos. Su respiración acelerada por la excitación pero también el miedo que sentía ante la proximidad de su objetivo, le aterró el pensar que en cualquier momento Nanoha podía apartarle y dejarla allí arrodillada con la mayor frustración de su vida.

No fue hasta que finalmente separó con un movimiento sus piernas y sin detenerse reclamó con un beso profundo la intimidad de la joven. Nanoha gimió y contrario a lo que se esperaba se aferró con fuerza al cabello de Fate en tanto su cuerpo por propia voluntad entreabrió más sus piernas para ella, porque la mente de la sacerdotisa estaba siendo devorada por el fuego abrazador de una sensación hasta ahora desconocida. Fate continuó con su labor, sin prisa y con extrema ternura, a pesar que su cuerpo le urgía por más ella logró controlar sus impulsos y se conformó con las caricias leves. Pero aunque para Fate no era suficiente fue una gran sorpresa cuando sintió un exceso de humedad y acto seguido el cuerpo de Nanoha desplomarse, hizo gala de su entrenamiento para levantarse a tiempo de atraparla.

Totalmente agotada Nanoha se abrazó con suavidad a su cuerpo. Fate se limitó a sostenerla en tanto, poco a poco, su respiración se normalizaba, cuando finalmente logró la chica recuperar el aliento se permitieron un último beso antes de terminar de vestirse para dirigirse al comedor, dónde estaban todos reunidos esperando alrededor de la mesa servida.

Al llegar toda prevención que la anfitriona hubiera podido tener respecto a su prolongada tardanza se esfumo con la encantadora y brillante sonrisa que Fate le dedicó. Aunque solo fuera producto de la extrema felicidad que la embargaba la rubia no pudo durante toda la comida borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, aunque Sieglinde parecía haber monopolizado su atención tanto sus hombres como las mismas Prisca y Mesalla tenían la seguridad que en nada estaba relacionado con la joven noble. Y era que Nanoha de vez en cuando miraba a Sieglinde con un dejo de superioridad difícil de ignorar. La verdad era que a la sacerdotisa no le importaba cuan amable pudiera ser Fate con ella, porque era claro que únicamente era cortesía. Era su naturaleza, su cargo se lo exigía, pero no era ella la persona por quién el corazón de la Capitán latía.

Comieron alegremente, entre risas y una agradable conversación. Nadie notó en que momento el brillante sol se ocultó, nubes grises surcaban el cielo e imprevistamente un destello de luz azul bajo hasta la tierra, segundos después un ruido ensordecedor acalló toda voz.

A causa del sobresalto Sieglinde terminó aferrándose a Fate, qué reía nerviosa porque al parecer el buen humor de Nanoha se esfumó en el mismo instante que la chica se abrazó a ella. Conservando su amable tono logró separarla de su cuerpo, no deseaba que la sacerdotisa se enojare con ella – o Sieglinde-, menos por un gesto tan inocente.

Cuando hubieron terminado sus alimentos los soldados se retiraron y con ellos tuvo que marcharse Nanoha. No sin antes mirar de reojo a Fate, que captando el mensaje en su no tan dulce mirada se apartó un poco de Sieglinde, al parecer esta última no notó la acción pues estaba ocupada impartiendo algunas órdenes a los siervos.

-No es conveniente que parta con este clima, Fate.

-Tiene razón, señorita. Pero no deseo ser más una carga en su casa. – Fate mantenía su postura y distancia.

-No es molestia alguna. Me es muy agradable algo de compañía, en especial la suya. –Terminó reduciendo la distancia entre ellas con una brillante sonrisa.

Fate rió disfrazando su sorpresa.

-Siempre está rodeada de personas, señorita. – Intentó desviar la conversación.

Bien podía no ser más que su imaginación pero en caso que se equivocare, que su instinto y percepción hubieren estado equivocados todo el tiempo, lo más sensato era mantener la conversación lejos de temas espinosos.

-No es así. Mi padre es un hombre muy orgulloso, él no aprueba que los siervos o esclavos se comuniquen conmigo más de lo necesario. – Su voz era apagada y melancólica –. He intentado que al menos crucen más de dos palabras conmigo, pero le tienen demasiado miedo a él como para desobedecerle al menos una vez. De no ser por mi doncella, creo que me pasaría días sin tener algo similar a una conversación.

Sin poder evitarlo Fate se acercó para abrazar a la joven, pero su gesto era puramente filial.

-Su padre solo se preocupa por usted señorita.

Sieglinde levantó el rostro entre sus brazos, quedando peligrosamente cerca susurró.

-¿Lo cree así, Fate?

-Si. Puede que no sea la forma apropiada, porque al parecer está causando más daño que bienestar, pero estoy segura que su padre nunca ha pretendido incomodarla de forma alguna.

En cierta forma era como esas determinaciones que tomaba a veces el General Testarossa, su amado padre, que no entendió en su momento pero que con los años aprendió a valorar. Dives podía no ser el padre más cariñoso, o él más asequible pero no cabía duda que se preocupaba por su hija. Siempre se contaron historias exageradas de como el senador no permitía a nadie acercarse a su preciada hija, muchos buenos pretendientes habían sido rechazados sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de cruzar palabra alguna con la chica, o expresar formalmente su intención. Fate comprendía que para era posible la chica fuere de gran interés, no como una mujer amable, dulce, cariñosa e inteligente que era sino como un trozo de mercancía, un vale cuyo precio un día sería toda la fortuna de su padre.

Fate empezó a dar pequeños masajes en su brazo, buscando con ello alivianar un poco su carga.

Sin embargo, lo que sucedió después le tomó por sorpresa.

Con rapidez Sieglinde fijo sus ojos en ella y colocándose en puntillas le beso.

-Fate... pensará usted que es atrevido de mi parte, impropio inclusive pero hace tiempo que yo… - Hizo una pausa para controlar la emoción en su voz, en tanto Fate contenía el aliento temiendo lo que podía decir a continuación -. Desde que nos conocimos no he podido dejar de sentirme así, y pensé que con el tiempo se iría, pero por el contrarios se ha fortalecido. No sabía que era eso, hasta que tuve el valor de pedirle a los dioses me iluminaran… - Sus ojos malva fijos en los carmesí pasmados de la Capitán –. Y ahora sé lo que es, no me queda duda alguna. – Tomó aire una última vez y sin dar más largas al asuntó habló –. Le amo Capitán, desde la primera vez que hablamos supe sin saberlo que era usted quién se llevaría el vació de mi alma.

Fate cerró los ojos y paso saliva pesadamente. Se maldijo por ser tan boba y no haber siquiera imaginado que algo como eso podía pasar, pero ni en su más raro pensamiento se hubiera podido imaginar que Sieglinde tuviere esa clase de sentimiento por ella. Ahora sí que se hallaba metida en un buen lío.

Pero tenía que ser sincera con la chica, aunque Sieglinde era una gran persona y le agradare de verdad no era el tipo de cariño que tenía hacía ella. Era seguro que fuere su culpa, porque por lo general ella mantenía distancia con la gran mayoría de personas, era amable sí, pero reservada. Con ella había sido diferente por varias razones, pero principalmente porque lejos de verla como la mujer que realmente era, ante sus ojos era como tener frente a ella su propia hermana y los dioses sabían lo mucho que amaba a su gemela, pero no era el tipo de amor que al parecer Sieglinde tenía por ella. Y Fate tenía que decírselo, aunque no le gustare y perdiera la amistad que ella pensó habían construido, no podía aceptar y menos corresponder ese sentimiento.

Fate se apartó apenas de Sieglinde con una sonrisa triste. Le miró procurando que sus ojos no reflejaren el sentimiento equivocado.

-Me halaga mucho. Pero yo no puedo corresponder ese sentimiento. - Tomó aire al ver la mirada herida de la chica –. Porque yo…

-No es necesario, Fate. – Sin poder evitar el temblor en su voz se apartó de la rubia para intentar contener sus lágrimas -. Lo suponía.

-Sieglinde…

-Ha de ser una persona muy especial, Fate. Y me disculpo si no puedo sentirme feliz en este momento por usted –. Dándole la espalda prosiguió –. Por favor, no se vaya con este clima es peligroso. Disculpe mi atrevimiento.

Fate intentó tomarla del brazo con suavidad pero Sieglinde abandonó la habitación sin poder más contener sus lágrimas.

La rubia se quedó allí en medio de la habitación vacía sin saber qué hacer. No era prudente seguirla pues podía darle el mensaje equivocado y posiblemente lo que la chica necesitaba era tiempo para asimilar su rechazo. Echó un último vistazo en la dirección que ella había partido, suspiró cansada y tomó el camino contrario que la llevaría a reunirse con sus hombres y con Nanoha. Aunque fuera egoísta Fate sonrió al pensar lo afortunada que era, pues aunque la sacerdotisa y ella estuvieran en una situación complicada sus sentimientos eran mutuos.

Caminó deseando que la tormenta cesare pronto.

* * *

**Llegar a este punto de la historia ha sido un verdadero placer para mí. Escribirlo fue muy grato, claro que el primer borrador era un desastre y me dio mucho que pensar, mucho por reconsiderar.**

**Cuando concebí la historia no lo noté, pero al escribirlo me di cuenta que cuando se leía tenía unos saltos bastante **_**feos**_**. Es decir, en un párrafo X personaje estaba haciendo algo y al siguiente otra cosa, solo un cambio brusco sin desarrollo. Así que me detuve y pensé, para darme cuenta que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y tirando por el traste lo que había hecho anteriormente, además que estaba desperdiciando un personaje al cual reservé con este único fin. Mientras pensaba me di cuenta que el principal problema era el nulo desarrollo y superficialidad que por pura prisa le di, entonces borre lo que tenía y empecé de nuevo, esta vez con la idea de aprovechar lo que podían los personajes darme, cierto que algunos segmentos se extendieron más de lo esperado y otros se escribieron solos, pero en el fondo estoy mucho más feliz con esto que con el original.**

**Como notaron el título tiene un número entre paréntesis, no es que sea barata y no haya querido pesar en títulos separados sino que es una referencia a algo que nos enseñan a todos como en cuarto o quinto de básica, algo que se debería tener muy presente siempre que se escribe, menos poesía porque eso es caso muy aparte.**

**Con eso dicho, espero que les guste, qué si no logro sorprenderlos (porque sé que pasara en algunos casos y créanme que así lo espero) al menos les deje que pensar. **

**Quisiere hablar de Sieglinde, pero la verdad prefiero guardármelo para el próximo 10 de Octubre.**


End file.
